Hopeful Hearts
by elizabethB88
Summary: Elizabeth's heart begins to open to love again, and life in Hope Valley continues to produce faith, hope, and love. My imaginings of what happens after season 6 ended.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked down the street, headed for Dottie's. Rosemary had spent the day with little Jack, and she and Elizabeth had arranged for his pick up at the dress shop. Looking forward to seeing her little boy, she walked quickly. A car came near, and she skirted to the side to avoid it, running smack into a person she hadn't seen standing there.

"Not looking where we're going, I see," a smooth voice drawled. Lucas.

Elizabeth looked up at him in a mock glare. "And why are you standing in the middle of the road, sir? Aiming to save wayward walkers from the grips of automobiles?"

"Naturally," he returned with a grin. "I am a hero, after all, and heroes must have the opportunity to be heroic."

Elizabeth laughed. Lucas was nothing if not charming. In the weeks since the dance, their friendship had developed to a comfortable level. She had known he initially wanted more than friendship, but during their dance she had made it clear to him that she saw him as a friend. He had taken it graciously, and their friendship had only gotten stronger since. Elizabeth had recently noticed him eyeing Fiona from time to time, though he never said anything, and she was secretly delighted at the prospect of the two of them together. Maybe she should mention that little tidbit to Rosemary; with her involved, there would be another Hope Valley wedding before anyone could blink.

A flash of red entered her line of vision. Elizabeth turned her head to see Nathan riding by on his horse. He took in Elizabeth and Lucas standing with each other, nodded slightly while touching the brim of his hat, and continued on.

Elizabeth sighed. If she and Lucas had gotten stronger in their friendship, her friendship with Nathan had taken a small step back. There weren't any overt signs, but she was pretty sure he had been purposefully avoiding her since the dance. His reaction to her dancing with Lucas had been obvious, and it had pained her to see his disappointment. But what was she supposed to do? She knew he had an interest in her, and part of her had an interest in him as well, but she had chosen to dance with Lucas to show him there were no hard feelings after the fiasco at the saloon. She was also extremely wary of even thinking about the possibility of romance again, especially with a Mountie. As much as she loved Jack, there was always the niggling doubt in the back of her mind that his profession could take him from her. And it had. Her worst nightmare had come true, and she didn't know if she could handle that risk again. No matter how sweet and thoughtful Nathan was, he was still a Mountie.

Lucas' words broke into her thoughts. "Does he realize we're just friends?" he asked, his eyes following Nathan as he rode down the street.

Elizabeth blinked back to the present. "What?" she asked, trying to grasp whatever meaning Lucas was trying to convey.

Eyebrows raised knowingly, Lucas gestured after Nathan. "Our esteemed constable. Does he know that you and I are only friends? Because don't get me wrong, I relish the thought of being his competition, at least in his mind, but that wouldn't be honest. And I'd hate to think that you could lose out on a potential romance because of a misunderstanding."

Elizabeth blushed. Romance! He certainly presumed a lot. Lucas must have read the emotions on her face, because when he continued speaking his tone softened. "Elizabeth, I know you are still getting over what happened to your husband, but there is an undeniable attraction between you and Nathan. Wouldn't Jack have wanted you to find love again?"

Elizabeth took a steadying breath. It didn't hurt as much to talk about Jack anymore, but her emotions could still be unpredictable, especially when it came up unexpectedly. And from Lucas, of all people! But Jack's final words to her whispered through her mind, about opening her heart to love again if anything should happen to him. She smiled. "Yes, he would."

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder, his tone somber. "Then you owe it to yourself to be happy. Don't think about it too hard, and don't get in your own way. Let things develop naturally."

Elizabeth raised a brow at him. "When did you get so deep?" she asked, slightly surprised. Lucas merely shrugged, letting his hand fall back to his side. Feeling slightly mischievous, Elizabeth produced a sly grin. "I'll take your advice," she said coyly, "if you promise me to take it as well."

For once, Lucas looked at a loss, though he recovered quickly. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I'll let you figure that out," Elizabeth said over her shoulder as she headed down the road, laughing to herself at the flummoxed look on his face. Maybe he didn't even realize it yet, but he was definitely interested in Fiona. Oh yes, it was time for a talk with Hope Valley's self-proclaimed matchmaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan urged his horse to a gallop once he reached the edge of town. After seeing Lucas and Elizabeth together - again - he just wanted to feel the wind on his face and stop thinking. Not that his brain was likely to cooperate, but at least he could get a little ways out of town to be alone for a while.

He rode until he reached his favorite spot in Hope Valley, a lovely piece of land with a clearing surrounded by trees and views of both mountains and valleys. It was the most peaceful spot he'd seen so far. He was surprised no one owned it, or if they did, they weren't building on it. He looked at the covered pile of lumber sitting to one side of the clearing. Maybe it had belonged to someone who meant to build, but for some reason they were unable to do so. So much the better. It gave him a place to go when he needed to think.

He dismounted and allowed his horse time to graze. Now he could think uninterrupted.

Lucas and Elizabeth. The thought alone was enough to tear at his heart. He wasn't sure why he reacted so strongly to seeing them together; it wasn't like there was an understanding between Nathan and Elizabeth. He had no right to feel so upset about Elizabeth's choice in suitors. Yet upset he was.

He supposed he could be making inaccurate assumptions; after all, there was no confirmation that they were actually courting. Nathan had simply observed their behavior since the dance, and it seemed to him that they were getting very close. And he had no intention of getting in the way of Elizabeth's happiness. If she preferred Lucas, so be it. Nathan would just have to continue keeping his distance, hoping that distance would provide a cure for his hurting heart.

He wasn't the kind of man to form such an intense interest in a woman so quickly, but there was something about Elizabeth that had reached straight through the walls around his heart and sent them tumbling. She was so many things he admired: kind, compassionate, welcoming, nurturing, strong, brave. The list went on. He especially admired her knack with children. Anyone could see what an amazing mother she was to her son, and her love for her students was equally evident. Allie had blossomed under her care. She clearly had a large capacity for love, and she loved with all her heart. She was exactly the kind of woman he had dreamed of one day marrying.

Not that she was likely to see him as a suitor. Nathan shook his head. He had given her small signs of his affection, but perhaps they had been too small. Lucas was certainly more forthright. Nathan had heard him ask Elizabeth to dinner one evening outside the library, and even though she had turned him down, she couldn't have missed his interest. Nathan, on the other hand, knew he was so subtle that she might have mistaken his interest for friendship.

But the kicker was his profession. He knew the chances of Elizabeth allowing herself to fall for another Mountie were slim to none. She'd had her heart broken when her husband died in the line of duty, and Nathan couldn't promise that something similar wouldn't happen to him. Elizabeth would have to again live in constant fear of something taking him away if they were ever to be together. He doubted she would want to take that chance again.

And he didn't blame her.

* * *

"Lucas and Fiona! Of course!" Rosemary said dramatically, slapping her forehead for flair. "Why in the world didn't I think of that?" She pouted at her friend. "Elizabeth, since when are you in to matchmaking?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not," she protested, standing in the middle of the dress shop, watching little Jack using a chair to pull himself up to a standing position. "I'm simply stating what I've observed."

"I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner!" Rosemary huffed. "Especially on Fiona's end! She and I are close, but she's never mentioned Lucas. They got off to a rough start when they first came to town, too - the perfect start to a romance!"

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Since when is a rough start a good beginning to romance?"

Rosemary gave Elizabeth her famous I-know-more-than-you-about-these-matters look. "Didn't you and Jack start off rather rough?" she asked pointedly. "I'd say you two had quite the romance, regardless of beginnings."

Elizabeth couldn't argue with that. "True," she acknowledged. "But that doesn't mean it's the ideal beginning."

Waving a hand, Rosemary dismissed the thought. "Well, we can't change how they met or the circumstances," she said thoughtfully, "but we can certainly give them a push in the right direction now." The wheels were turning in her head. Elizabeth could practically read her mind as she cooked up a scheme to give Lucas and Fiona a "push" toward romance.

"You know, we could let them figure this out themselves," Elizabeth observed. "People have been known to fall in love without your interference," she said dryly.

"Nonsense!" Rosemary exclaimed. "My 'interference', as you put it, has led Carson and Faith to a beautiful relationship that I am sure will culminate in an engagement shortly. Now," she continued, "maybe I could arrange for a meeting with Lucas to talk about...about...oh, something. I'll figure that out later. Then I could arrange to meet with Fiona at the same time and the same place, conveniently double-booking myself so that they are there at the same time, and then I'll make an excuse to go and leave them to themselves! Perfect!"

The door opened at that moment, and Lee walked in. As soon as he saw the expression on his wife's face, her hands clasped under her chin in glee, he knew something was up. "Oh no," he muttered to Elizabeth. "What's she up to this time?"

"Matchmaking," Elizabeth whispered back. Rosemary waved a hand at both of them, coming up to Lee and giving him a hello kiss. "Actually, Elizabeth is the one who started it," she said happily. Lee shot a surprised look at Elizabeth, knowing that she was not one to start mischief, which Rosemary was clearly up to.

"And who is the doomed...I mean lucky...couple?" Lee asked. Rosemary slapped his arm as he laughed. "You have to admit, sweetheart, sometimes your matchmaking schemes fall a little flat."

Rosemary huffed indignantly. "And sometimes, Lee Coulter, they turn out perfectly well! Faith and Carson…"

"Ah, yes, you would bring that up," Lee smirked. "I think they were already smitten with each other when you started thinking about matching them up."

"Maybe they were," Rosemary conceded, "but I doubt either of them would have done anything about it without a little push in the right direction. Now all we're planning on doing is giving Lucas and Fiona a push as well."

"Lucas and Fiona!" Lee exclaimed. He shook his head. "That sounds...interesting. Have they even given indications of liking each other?"

"I don't know about Fiona," Elizabeth said, picking up Jack and placing him on her hip, "but I'm pretty sure Lucas is interested in her. Though I'm not sure if he is aware of his own feelings toward her."

"All the more reason to give them a little help," Rosemary said, placing her hands on her hips. She smiled sweetly and not-so-innocently at her husband. "Would you like to help us, dear?"

Lee's eyes widened. "Oh no!" he said, hands up in the air, slowly backing toward the door. "I will have nothing to do with this." He opened the door. "See you at home, honey!"

"Wait!" Rosemary said. "What did you come over here for?"

Lee poked his head back in. "Just to see my lovely wife," he said, giving her a disarming grin. Rosemary blinked, then grinned back. Shaking her finger at him, she teased, "Better get more work done so you can be home at a decent hour."

"Yes, dear," he said, vanishing from sight. Rosemary sighed happily, then looked at Elizabeth. "How did I get so lucky in love?" she asked. "He is such a good man, even when he's being uncooperative."

Elizabeth smiled. "You are both lucky," she said. "You have a wonderful relationship."

Rosemary smiled, then looked at little Jack. "Only one thing would make it better," she said, her tone suddenly wistful as she smiled a little sadly at the small boy.

Elizabeth's heart hurt for her friend, recognizing the vulnerability in her expression. She laid a gently hand on Rosemary's arm. "Your time will come," she said softly. "Whether you are a biological mother or an adoptive mother, you will have children of your own."

Rosemary patted Elizabeth's arm. The change in her demeanor from just a few minutes ago was vast. Elizabeth knew that Rosemary's struggles to have children hurt her deeply. She didn't show it often, but Elizabeth knew it was on her heart a lot. Trying to keep an upbeat tone, she asked, "When are you and Lee going to visit Grace and Lillian's orphanage?"

Rosemary perked up a little. "This weekend," she said. "We'll leave Friday and come back on Sunday." She smiled. "Elizabeth, I'm so excited to see the children again. They were such a joy last Christmas, and I know they have a few more in their care now. Lee and I hope to bring one home within the next few months."

Elizabeth hugged Rosemary. "I'm so proud of you!" she said sincerely. Pulling back, she grinned. "I believe you used to think children were 'sticky.'"

"Oh, they're still sticky," Rosemary assured her. "But I'm sure I can handle that now," she continued gamely.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother, Rosemary."

Rosemary sighed, all her hopes and dreams visible on her face. "Oh, I hope so!"

* * *

Bill hurried down the street to his shared office, hoping Nathan was still out and about so he could have the desk. A quick survey of the jail showed no Nathan, and Bill sat at the desk triumphantly with a pile of papers in hand. "Ha! Desk is mine!" he proclaimed out loud. The joy only lasted a moment. He frowned at the pile of papers he needed to sort through, then tossed them on the desk. With Abigail still out of town caring for her mother, the office of the mayor was getting more and more backlogged with town business. Bill wasn't entirely sure what to do. Maybe they needed to appoint a proxy mayor while Abigail was gone. No one had any idea when she would be back. Mentally, he started sifting through candidates in his mind, unsatisfied with all the options that presented themselves.

Ned Yost came in to the office, halting Bill's thoughts. "Afternoon, Bill," he said, holding letters in his hands, which he proceeded to hand over. "A couple of these are for you, and a couple are for the mayor."

The mayor. Bill stifled a groan. He had to figure something out. Town business needed to be taken care of, and he was too busy and unorganized to do it properly.

"Thanks, Ned," Bill said as Ned hurried out the door back to his store. Bill looked over the letters in his hand. The only one that caught his interest was from Abigail, and he began to open it. Before he could fish the letter from the envelope, another person entered the jail.

Bill eyed the man. He was new to town, dressed nicely without being overly fancy like Bouchard, and around middle age. He smiled at Bill and nodded politely. "Forgive my interruption, but I tried the mayor's office and it was locked. Do you know where I can find Mayor Stanton?"

Yeah, he definitely needed to find a proxy for Abigail, and soon. "Mayor Stanton is away caring for her mother," Bill said. "I am her unofficial proxy at the moment. How can I help you?"

The man held out his hand. "I'm Owen Jacobs," he said, shaking Bill's hand. "Hope Valley's new pastor."

"Bill Avery," Bill responded, slightly shocked. Recovering, he continued, "Forgive my surprise, but I don't think anyone knew you were coming."

Pastor Owen nodded. "I was wondering why I hadn't gotten an official reply. I was hoping to see the mayor in person to speed up the process."

Bill motioned at his pile of papers on the desk. Nathan was not going to be thrilled with the mess Bill had made. "These are town papers and correspondences I still need to go through," he said. "It's very likely that your posting is in here somewhere."

Pastor Owen smiled. "Let me know when you find it," he said. "Is there somewhere in town I can find a good meal?"

"Abigail's Cafe is the best in Hope Valley, and I'm not just saying that since I own half of it," Bill said with a smirk. "I'll show you the way. Just let me find something real quick."

Shifting through the papers on the desk, Bill frowned. Where had that letter from Abigail gone? After a minute of futile searching, Bill gave up. He would find it later. After he showed the new pastor the way to Abigail's.

Walking out the door, Bill said, "Pastor Owen, let me be the first to say welcome to Hope Valley."


	3. Chapter 3

Carson walked along the sidewalk, a spring in his step. He grinned to no one in particular, overjoyed. Faith was coming back to Hope Valley next week! Her father was finally well, and he was coming back with his long-lost daughter for a visit. Faith had been taking care of her father for so long. Carson was glad she was able to spend so much time with him; they had a lot of catch up on. But he was even more glad that she was coming back home.

He had missed her, more than he would have thought possible. Her absence had given him plenty of time to think. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted her in his life permanently. He'd give her some time to settle back into life in Hope Valley, and then he would ask her to be his wife.

He smiled to himself. How providential that the new pastor had come to town when he did.

* * *

Clara walked into the church with Jesse, giving a shy smile to the minister behind the pulpit. The new pastor was clearly working on his first sermon for Hope Valley. He smiled warmly when he saw the young couple. "Good morning," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Jesse squeezed Clara's hand and spoke. "We wanted to welcome you to our town," he said sincerely. "And to ask you if you could perform our wedding ceremony."

Pastor Owen's eyes lit up. "Of course!" he said. "Performing weddings is one of my favorite things about being a pastor."

Clara sensed the pastor's genuineness. It put her at ease and made her smile. She wasn't sure what to expect in a pastor after Frank had left, but she got the feeling that she would like this one just as much. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Looking between the two of them, he asked, "When would you like to get married?"

Jesse looked at Clara, eyebrows raised. They hadn't really talked about that yet, as the lack of a pastor had meant they would need to schedule their ceremony around a traveling pastor's schedule. They didn't have that concern any longer. She shrugged slightly. "We're not sure," she said. "Maybe in a few weeks?"

Pastor Owen nodded. "We can do that," he said. Flipping through a notebook, he ran a finger along some dates. "How about the last Saturday of this month?"

"That would be perfect," Jesse said with a grin. He put an arm around Clara's shoulder, hugging her close to his side. "This has been a long time coming."

"Yes, it has," Clara agreed, drinking in his gaze. She loved him so much, and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

"The last Saturday of the month?" Rosemary screeched, a little too loudly for her own ears. She grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to be so loud, Clara. But really! That's only three weeks away!"

"Three and a half, actually," Clara corrected, "and there's really not that much to be done…"

"Of course there is!" Rosemary could feel a slight panic building in her. Only three weeks! And she would be out of town all weekend! There wasn't enough time to plan a grand wedding. "I'll ask Fiona to help me with the planning."

"Stop overthinking this, Rosemary," Clara said teasingly. "Jesse and I don't want a fancy wedding. We both want it to be simple. Like having wildflowers from the fields for decoration."

Rosemary stared at Clara. She was serious! Wildflowers, indeed! She tried a different tactic. "But Clara, what about your dress?" she asked. "We don't have nearly enough time to order one…"

"I'm a good seamstress," Clara said firmly. "As you well know. And I've already ordered the fabric I wanted. I ordered it the day after he proposed to me. It'll be here by Friday."

"You can't make your own dress!" Rosemary declared.

"Yes, I can," Clara insisted. "I enjoy making dresses, and I've always dreamed of being able to make my own wedding dress. My wedding to Peter was so rushed I just wore an ordinary dress. This time I want to make one that I know I'll love and that I made myself. Please let me have this."

Rosemary smiled. "Of course, Clara," she said. "And I'm sorry. I know I get over excited about planning things. Especially a wedding."

Clara stifled a grin. "You? Over excited?"

Rosemary laughed gaily. "Just a little," she said, admitting to her zealousness. Taking Clara's hands, she said, "Just think. In less than a month, you and Jesse will finally be husband and wife! Took him long enough to ask," she muttered under her breath.

Clara nodded in agreement. "It did take him a long time," she said. "I understand his reasons, but I certainly got impatient a time or two. Now that it's really happening, it almost doesn't seem real."

Suddenly back in wedding planning mode, Rosemary gasped. "But who will do the food?" she asked. Abigail had taken care of that in the past, but she wasn't here now. Speaking of Abigail…

"Oh Clara, is Abigail going to come to the wedding?"

Clara's face shadowed slightly. "That's the one sad thing about this," she said. "I called her on the phone earlier, but she can't get away. Her mother is extremely ill and needs so much care."

"I'm so sorry," Rosemary said, knowing how much it would have meant to Clara to have her mother-in-law present for her wedding this time.

"It's okay," Clara said, putting on her brave face. "She's doing the right thing. Besides, I have all of you here, and that's more than enough for me."

* * *

Rosemary sat at her table that evening, writing down thoughts as they came to help Clara plan her wedding. Clara had made her promise not to go overboard, and Rosemary had reluctantly agreed. Clara insisted on simple, and Rosemary would make it simple. Simple and elegant.

"Still hard at work, I see," Lee said, coming in to the kitchen and giving her a peck on the cheek. "It's pretty late, sweetheart."

"I know," Rosemary acknowledged. "I'll be up shortly. I just can't quite figure out how to fix this food problem. How are we going to get enough for the whole town?"

"Well, you could always ask people to contribute a dish," Lee suggested. "That way the whole town can feel involved in the wedding."

Rosemary's eyes lit up. "Lee, that's perfect!" she said excitedly. "And I'm sure that would fit wonderfully with Clara's ideal of a simple wedding. Having the whole town come together for that. Yes, I love it!"

Lee looked amused. "I do have good ideas occasionally," he said. "Maybe you could ask Lucas to provide some drinks."

"Yes, I like that…Lucas!"

"Oh no…" Lee could see Rosemary's brain working out a solution to something, and by the looks of it, there was trouble written all over whatever plan was cooking. "Rosie, what are you thinking?"

"Lucas!" she said again. "I was trying to figure out how to get him to meet with me. This is perfect! And I've asked Fiona to help me plan the wedding, so it would be the perfect reason for all of us to get together to talk about it...hmm, let's see...at Abigail's Cafe. Yes, that would work. And then I'll conveniently have to leave early, which will let the two of them get to know each other a little better. Oh, it's perfect! Lee, you're a genius!" she finished, kissing her husband's cheek as he looked on in bewilderment.

"Rosie, you're the only person I know who would be planning one wedding and anticipating another one at the same time."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the library with her son, arranging books and tidying up shelves. In the weeks the library had been open, she spent a lot of her free time there, making it ever more presentable and helping the children and adults who came in to check out the books they wanted. She ran a hand over the section on Jane Austen, letting her hand rest on _Emma. _She pulled it from the shelf and giggled. She should give it to Rosemary with a note: _Meet your literary soulmate. _Inspired by the thought, she grabbed a paper and pen from the desk and wrote out the words. Satisfied, she placed the note in the front cover of the book with the top sticking out a little so Rosemary would notice it. Finished, she put it in Jack's baby bag.

The sound of running feet headed for the library caught Elizabeth's attention. She turned to see Allie rush in, out of breath and flushed with exercise.

"Hello, Allie!" Elizabeth said warmly, glad to see the child.

Allie grinned. "Hi, Mrs. Thornton," she said, still catching her breath. She started bouncing around the library, cooing at Jack, much to his delight. He reached his little arms up to her, and she swept him up and headed for the children's books section. Pulling one out, she plunked down onto the floor with Jack in her lap and started reading to him, using different voices for the various characters. Jack clapped his delight, gazing up at Allie with the adoring eyes of a toddler.

Elizabeth smiled at the sweet scene. Allie would make a good big sister. The thought made her pause, then inevitably led to thoughts of Nathan. He was a good man, the kind of man who would make an excellent father. He'd already proven that with Allie.

Elizabeth frowned. She should not be letting her thoughts go in that direction. Nathan was a Mountie. She could barely admit it to herself, but the thought of beginning a relationship with someone in that profession terrified her. She didn't think she could handle the strain that came with the inevitable partings, the worry that something could happen, the nightmare when something did happen.

Her eyes flickered to the plaque hanging on the wall, the one Nathan had made for her. _Always do what you are afraid to do. _

Could she? Could she open her heart again to a man who could break it without meaning to? The possibility floated through her mind, and Lucas' words came back to her. _You owe it to yourself to be happy. Don't think about it too hard, and don't get in your own way._

Easy for him to say. He hadn't loved and lost like she had. But still the thought remained. If Nathan wanted something more than friendship, could she give that?

Not that it was likely to happen, not with the way he had been avoiding her of late. Maybe she was reading too much into the signs she thought she had seen. His bumbling speech around her, the looks of admiration, the plaque - had she imagined that those were signs of interest? Maybe he was just looking for a friend, as she had initially assumed. But that day their hands had touched here in the library...she knew she didn't imagine those sparks.

Rubbing her forehead, Elizabeth tried to stop the thoughts. All the emotions rising within her were giving her a headache and setting her stomach to butterflies. She didn't know what she felt or what to think. It was all too confusing. She usually knew her own mind, but all these conflicting feelings were clouding her judgement. She turned abruptly, ready to tackle another pile of books, and in her hurry ploughed straight into Nathan. She almost fell over, but he grabbed her arms and steadied her. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

She stared at him. How long had he been standing there? His blue eyes bore into hers, waiting for her answer. "I...um...yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she stuttered, shaken by his unexpected presence. The butterflies in her stomach flew into a frenzy. Taking a calming breath, she asked the question that she first wondered when she ran into him. "How long have you been here?"

He released her arms and hooked his thumbs through his suspenders. "Only a minute." His gaze softened as he looked at the children. "I was watching Allie read to Jack." At the sound of Nathan's voice, both children looked up. Jack squealed and crawled rapidly to Nathan. Elizabeth had never seen him crawl so fast. He reached Nathan, grabbed his legs, and pulled himself up to standing, reaching one arm up and babbling in his baby language. Nathan's face relaxed completely, and he scooped the little boy up with a grin, bouncing him up and down in his arms. "Hello, little buddy! How are you today?"

Jack squawked in pure delight, patting Nathan's face with his hands. Nathan laughed and started playing peek-a-boo with him.

Elizabeth watched the scene with her emotions still roiling. The few times she had seen Nathan play with her son, she had noticed how at ease he was with the boy, how natural he was. All reserve fell away when he was with little Jack. Something melted in Elizabeth's heart as she observed the love her little Jack had for the mountie, and it was clear Nathan felt the same way about her son.

Why, oh why, did Nathan have to be a Mountie?

Allie had joined in the game, and little Jack was laughing his adorable baby laugh nonstop. Nathan handed the child to Allie, who put him on his feet and helped him walk back to the book. Nathan motioned to the table, indicating that Elizabeth should take a seat. Once she did, he sat across from her. Still watching the children, he said, "Allie adores Jack."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'd say the feeling is mutual." Eyeing him, she added, "And he adores you too. He doesn't laugh that way for anyone else."

Nathan shrugged modestly. "It's the funny faces," he said. "Babies love those."

It was more than that, but Elizabeth could see he was a little uneasy with praise, so she let it be. Silence descended between them, and Elizabeth could almost see his walls going up. Why?

Soon the question burned in her mind, and she had to ask. "Nathan," she said, waiting until he looked at her. "Did I do something to offend you?"

His eyes widened, surprised. "No, of course not," he said. "Why would you think that?"

She looked down. "I thought we were friends, but you seem to be avoiding me."

Nathan cleared his throat, looking a bit awkward. "We are friends," he said, "and I'm very grateful for that. I just don't want to get in the way of you being happy."

What? That didn't make any sense. Before she could say anything, Nathan stood. "I'd better be getting Allie home," he said. "Allie, did you find the book you wanted to check out?"

"Yep!" Allie said cheerfully, walking over and handing the book to Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared at the book for a second, confused. What had just happened? Nathan's comment made no sense, and then he acted like he couldn't wait to get out of there. As she checked Allie's book out, a glimmer of understanding came to mind, something Lucas had said a few days ago. _Does he know we're just friends?_

Was that what was bothering Nathan? Did he think there was something between her and Lucas?

Elizabeth picked up baby Jack, following Nathan and Allie to the door. As they headed down the steps, she suddenly said, "Nathan, wait!"

He stopped and turned, a guarded look in his eyes. Allie stood next to him, looking between her uncle and her teacher, clearly wondering what was going on. Elizabeth hesitated. Maybe this wasn't something she should broach with Allie there to hear. "Can we talk tomorrow after school?" she asked.

Eyes flickering in surprise, Nathan nodded. "Of course," he said politely. "I will see you then."

"Bye, Mrs. Thornton!" Allie chirped,with a look in her eyes that told Elizabeth she knew something was up.

Elizabeth let out a breath as they left. Looking heavenward, she hugged Jack and sent up a silent prayer. _Please help me to know what to say to him tomorrow! _How was she to explain her thoughts when they were such a jumbled mess?


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona fiddled with the switchboard at her post in the mercantile, trying to figure out why the phones weren't working. She examined all the cords and switches, unable to find anything out of the ordinary. After several minutes, she sat back in her chair, frustrated. What in the world was wrong with the thing? She prided herself on job competence, and nothing annoyed her more than being unable to figure out a problem. She slid out of her chair and crawled under the switchboard, looking at the wires and cords underneath. Maybe there was something wrong there.

Aha! A wire wasn't connected to the board. She plugged it back in, satisfied that she had found the problem.

"Do you make a habit of working under tables?" a smooth voice drawled above her.

Fiona jumped, banged her head on the underside of the table, and let out a yelp. Pain shot through her head, and when she touched the spot, her hand came away with a little blood.

Coming to her feet, she glared at the intruder before realizing who he was. At the sight of Lucas' handsome face, her heart leapt to her throat, and she could feel the beginnings of a traitorous blush tingeing her cheeks. Confound him! Why did he have to be so attractive?

"Yes, I do make it a habit of working under tables," she snapped, mortified to be found in such a position. Being caught off guard always made her feisty. She rubbed her head again, trying to make the pain lessen. She needed something to make the cut stop bleeding.

Lucas' eyes creased with concern. "I'm sorry I startled you," he said, sounding contrite. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He eyed her head. "Are you bleeding?"

"Just a little," Fiona said through her teeth. Her heart was pumping double-time, but she certainly didn't want him to notice. It didn't help that Lucas gently took her arm and sat her back on the chair. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and placed it on her head. His touch sent the butterflies in her stomach racing. It felt like they were trying to fly right out of her stomach.

_Calm! Be calm! _she admonished herself. She was acting like a schoolgirl! There were plenty of attractive men in town, so why in the world did seeing Lucas make her feel like this? She thought of Kevin, the sweet blacksmith. As much as she tried, she just couldn't feel anything for him. But if she so much as caught a glimpse of Lucas in town, her heart started racing. Was that normal?

She tried taking some deep breaths, hoping it would calm her heart and stomach. She looked up at Lucas. He was on one knee in front of her, still holding the handkerchief to her head. He gave her his charming grin. The butterflies fluttered harder. _Drat! _So much for calming herself.

"Here," Lucas said. "Put your hand on the cloth. I'll be right back." Fiona complied, watching him disappear around the corner. Within a minute he was back, holding some ice in his hands. He took the cloth from her head, wrapped it around the ice, and placed it back on her head. The cold ice soothed the cut, and Fiona gave a little sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lucas," she said.

"Anytime," he said with that signature charm.

Something about his tone made Fiona's back straighten. She raised an eyebrow and infused her words with indignation. "Of course, if you hadn't startled me, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"True," he said smoothly. "But then I wouldn't have had the opportunity to play the hero."

Fiona laughed in surprise. "Hero?" she said. "Is that what you call this?"

"Naturally," he returned. "Though I'm assuming you have different thoughts on the subject."

"You could say that," she shot back. Giving him a cheeky grin, she said, "I think 'rogue' works a little better."

"Ouch!" Lucas said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "And to think all I wanted to do was help."

She gave him a look. He held up a hand in resignation. "Okay, I admit, I was trying to get a reaction from you when you were under the table. I just didn't think that you would jump like that. I do apologize for causing you to get hurt." His brown eyes held sincerity as they looked into hers.

The butterflies fluttered with a vengeance. Rats! From banter to sincerity, just like that. He had such mesmerizing eyes. Realizing she was staring, Fiona stood abruptly. She couldn't handle the constant butterflies anymore. "I just remembered, I need to talk to Florence about something," she announced, headed quickly for the door, the ice pack still held to her head.

Lucas stood, looking surprised. "Wait, I came to talk to you about…"

"We'll talk later!" she said quickly, darting through the door. Later, when she was calmer. When she knew ahead of time she'd be talking with him. When he couldn't startle her into being a complete mess. She hated being startled. She babbled and sounded like a complete nincompoop.

She took the ice pack from her head. The bleeding had stopped, and her head felt better. Staring at the white handkerchief, she saw the red stains that had seeped into it. She needed to get that cleaned before the blood dried. And then she would have to return the handkerchief to Lucas.

Lucas. She sighed. Why did she have to be attracted to him? He'd probably never think of her in the same way.

* * *

Lucas stared at the door, wondering what had provoked such a reaction in Fiona. She'd left so suddenly he still was trying to figure out if he'd said something to offend her. He thought they were having a playful, bantering conversation, and he was enjoying being in her company. She really was an interesting woman, and he thought it would be fun to get to know her better.

Actually, if he was being honest with himself, he thought she would be the perfect woman to court. Elizabeth had picked up on that; after thinking over her comment to him last week, he'd bet anything she had noticed his attraction to Fiona, almost before he had known it himself. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information. Fiona was unlike anyone he'd met before, and he didn't want to mess things up.

But why had she left so suddenly? He puzzled over their conversation as he walked out of the mercantile. Was she really that annoyed with him for startling her, or was there something else? Had he said something wrong? It was so easy to banter with her; had he unintentionally taken it too far? Reviewing the conversation, he couldn't think of anything he'd said that should have caused her to run out like that. He didn't believe for a second that she had to talk to Florence. She was trying to get away from him. But why?

"Women!" he growled out loud. "I will never understand them!"

"If you of all people can't, then there's no hope for the rest of us," said a voice behind him. Lucas spun around to see Nathan, who was wearing a small, wry smile.

"Why must they be so confusing?" Lucas complained, not caring that it was Nathan he was complaining to. "You think a conversation is going one way, then before you know it, she runs out with a weak excuse that you know isn't true, but you can't figure out what's going on!"

Nathan eyed him. "You like her a lot," he observed, looking a little dismayed. Lucas didn't think about his expression too hard. He was too focused on Fiona's quick exit.

"Yes," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. "She's spunky, witty, feisty. I'd love to get to know her better. But I can't do that if she's running out of the room with an excuse that anyone could see through!" He looked at Nathan in supplication. "I don't suppose you have any advice?"

Nathan's eyes widened and he stuttered a little in his reply. "No...no, women are not my area of expertise. I would have thought that was more your thing, knowing what to say and what to do."

"It is," Lucas muttered, annoyed with himself for being so confused. Fiona had rattled him. "I'm sure I'll think of something when I'm calmer." He cast Nathan a grin. "I'll be my usual charming self after a nice beer."

"I'm sure you will," Nathan replied ruefully. He fidgeted with his gloves, looking for all the world like he would rather not say his next sentence. "Lucas, maybe you should give her a little time to think things through. She seems like the interior processing type."

"What?" Lucas couldn't hide his surprise. "I disagree. My guess is she's with someone right now, talking things through."

Nathan's brow furrowed. "I know you've spent more time with her than I have, but I don't think Elizabeth would…" He went on, but Lucas didn't hear any more.

Elizabeth? Nathan thought he was talking about Elizabeth! Despite his frustration, Lucas stifled a laugh. The constable probably wouldn't appreciate him laughing at this. No wonder he'd looked a little distressed throughout their conversation. He was torn between giving Lucas advice and knowing that advice could separate himself from Elizabeth further.

Another realization struck him. Nathan saw Lucas as a rival for Elizabeth's affection, yet he was more concerned about what would make Elizabeth happy than what would make himself happy. And if being with Lucas was what made her happy, Nathan was willing to accept that. Lucas could see in his face that it pained him, though he tried to hide it.

_He truly cares for her. _

He shouldn't be surprised. Nathan was a good man, and he was clearly interested in Elizabeth. During the months when they had been unofficially vying for her attention, Lucas had disliked the mountie, only seeing him as an obstacle. Now, however, he could see that Nathan was an unselfish man who put others' feelings above his own. He was noble. Lucas admired that. He could learn a thing or two from Nathan.

Maybe they could be friends after all. Right after he set the record straight.

Nathan was looking at him with a quizzical expression, clearly waiting for an answer. Lucas took a step toward him. "Nathan, I'm not talking about Elizabeth," he said, enunciating each word clearly.

Nathan blinked. "You're not? But I thought…"

Lucas looked him directly in the eyes. "You thought wrong. Elizabeth and I are just friends. I was talking about Fiona."

"Oh." Nathan seemed to be at a loss for words. "I...umm…"

Lucas hid a grin. "In fact, Elizabeth not-so-subtly encouraged me to pursue Fiona...after she'd made it perfectly clear that all she wanted with me was friendship."

"Oh." Yeah, he was definitely at a loss for words. Not that he usually said much anyways, Lucas thought. But now Nathan looked lost in thought. Lucas figured now was a good time to bow out. Besides, he had some thinking of his own to do.

"Good day, constable," he said, heading for the saloon.

* * *

Nathan stood in the middle of the street where Lucas had left him, pondering their conversation. Elizabeth wasn't interested in Lucas? Had he really been observing the growth of a friendship this whole time?

_That's what you get for making assumptions. _Nathan shook his head and continued walking. He was always making snap judgements. It served him well in his line of work, but when it came to building relationships with people...not so much.

He'd been avoiding Elizabeth for nothing, making things awkward between them because of his own perceptions, which had turned out to be completely wrong. He sighed, making a mental note to stop jumping to conclusions.

He glanced at the schoolhouse as he passed by. In less than an hour, school would be out and it would be time for him to meet with Elizabeth. He could only imagine what she wanted to say. As he continued walking, hope started rising within him. Whatever she wanted to talk about, he would keep his defenses lowered and listen with an open heart. She deserved that much.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's a beautiful picture, Opal," Elizabeth said warmly, watching the young girl draw a picture of the mountains.

"Thanks!" Opal said, visibly pleased with the praise. She grinned at Elizabeth, then continued with her drawing.

Elizabeth walked around to her various other students, praising and admiring their work. They were working on landscape drawings, and everyone was outside with their pencils sketching away happily. Elizabeth loved taking her students outside. The fresh air gave them renewed energy and inspiration, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

By and by, it was time for dismissal. Elizabeth rang the bell and called out, "Alright, children, enjoy your weekend! Thank you for all your hard work this week!" The children rushed about excitedly, packing up their belongings and heading out with their friends. Elizabeth smiled at Allie, Emily, Anna, and Opal as they walked past her.

"We're having a sleepover!" Emily said with a grin. The other girls nodded, heads bobbing in joy.

"Have fun, girls!" Elizabeth said enthusiastically, watching them walk away as they all called, "Bye, Mrs. Thornton!"

Allie threw a sly look over her shoulder. "Be nice to Uncle Nathan!" she shouted with a smile.

Oh, that girl was beyond her years! Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth glanced at the road. No sign of Nathan yet. Good. She needed time to calm herself. She still had no idea what she was going to say to him. How was she supposed to broach such an awkward topic? And why was she even trying? What was the purpose? Trying not to think, she threw herself into organizing her desk. She was so focused that she jumped at a knock on the door.

Looking up, she saw Nathan walking down the aisle, holding some wildflowers in his hand and looking more relaxed than she'd seen him since the dance. He stopped in front of her desk and held the flowers out to her. "These are for you. A peace offering," he said. Speechless, Elizabeth took the pretty flowers. That was definitely not what she was expecting after his weeks of avoiding her.

Finding her voice, she smiled. "Thank you, Nathan. They're beautiful." Placing the flowers carefully on her desk, she stood and walked over to him. "Shall we sit?" she asked, motioning to one of the benches. They sat next to each other, a proper distance between them. The silence stretched for a few moments. Elizabeth fidgeted a little, trying to figure out how to begin. Nathan was watching her, waiting for her to start. He was a patient man, she knew, and didn't feel the need to fill the silence with words. He would be content to wait until she was ready. She was both grateful and nervous about that.

Finally, she spoke. "Nathan, what did you mean yesterday when you said you didn't want to get in the way of me being happy?"

He looked surprised. Clearly that was not how he thought this conversation would start. When he answered, he spoke slowly. "I meant that as your friend, your happiness is important to me. Since it looked like you and Lucas were getting close, I decided to stay away to allow you to develop that relationship."

So Lucas had been right. Nathan didn't know they were just friends. Instead of addressing that right away, she said, "So you decided that our friendship wasn't worth pursuing just because you thought I was interested in Lucas?" It came out a little harsher than she wanted, but Nathan looked unfazed. He simply nodded. Frustrated, Elizabeth cried, "Why let that stop you?"

Nathan hesitated, looking unsure of what he should say next. Elizabeth waited, determined not to say anything else until he answered. He closed his eyes, then let out a breath. Opening them again, he looked directly at Elizabeth. "I did it because it hurt too much to see you and Lucas together. I couldn't be around you, thinking you cared for someone else, when I'd grown to care so much for you."

Elizabeth caught her breath. His words hung between them, honest and sincere, and causing her heart to race in a way it hadn't for a long time.

Nathan leaned forward, his eyes intent. "Elizabeth, I stayed away because I wanted you to be happy no matter what, and if Lucas made you happy, I wasn't about to get in the way."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open, and she stared at Nathan. He wanted her happiness, even if it came at the expense of his. He truly did care, and apparently very much. Her heart melted toward him, but fear also rose in her mind. He was such a good man, and any woman would be blessed to catch his attention. Her eyes took in his red serge. Danger lurked every day in his line of work. What if she opened her heart to him and he was taken from her as Jack had been?

Pushing the thoughts away, she focused back on the task at hand. "To be clear, you are under the impression that Lucas and I are forming a romantic relationship?" she asked.

A smile tugged at the corners of Nathan's mouth, but he suppressed it. "Not anymore," he said.

Elizabeth raised her brows. "What happened?"

"I ran into Lucas in the street earlier." Now the smile did break free. "He was muttering about women and not understanding them. I thought it was because he'd had an argument with you. Turns out, he was muttering about Fiona."

"I knew it!" Elizabeth gasped. "He does like her!"

"So it would seem," Nathan said dryly. "He then informed me quite positively that you and he were just friends."

Elizabeth nodded in affirmation. "He's right," she said. "That's all I've ever seen him as."

Nathan shuffled his feet, looking nervous. "And how do you see me?" he asked quietly, not quite meeting her eyes. "You know that I care for you, but I don't know what you think of me." Before Elizabeth could answer, he continued in a rush. "I should be upfront about my intentions. I would like to court you, if that is something you would be interested in."

The rush of fear hit her again, even as her heart leapt at his proclamation. Her emotions were warring inside her, and she didn't know how to respond. Nathan must have seen the conflict on her face. Gently, he put a hand over hers. "If you need time to think, take it. Take all the time you need."

Gratitude flooded her. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you, Nathan," she said. Releasing his hand, she met his eyes. "I do care for you too," she admitted. "And if you were anything but a Mountie, my answer would be yes without hesitation." She paused, found the words, and continued. "I lived in fear every day when he was gone that something would happen to Jack. And then it did. My hopes and dreams were crushed the day my husband died. I didn't think I would recover. But I have, and I still have a wonderful life." She put a hand on Nathan's red serge. "But this uniform stands for something bigger than us," she said softly. "Your first duty is to your country, as it should be. I admire that you responded to the call to become a Mountie. I just don't know that I can risk that kind of hurt again." She stopped, at a loss for what else to say.

Nathan nodded. "I understand," he said gently.

"I do need time to think about this," Elizabeth said, trying to steady her voice. "Can I give you an answer soon?"

Nathan pressed her hand again and repeated his earlier words. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth smiled her thanks, and they sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes before getting up. Elizabeth picked up her flowers, and they walked back to town together, hope springing between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosemary bustled about, going to and from the car to make sure she and Lee had everything they needed for their trip to Brookfield. As she was about to make another trip to the car, she spied Elizabeth and Nathan headed for Elizabeth's rowhouse. Rosemary quickly backed behind the door and peered out the window to watch them undetected.

She smiled as she noticed Elizabeth holding some flowers. No doubt a gift from the Mountie. The pair talked briefly outside Elizabeth's rowhouse, then Nathan tipped his hat and headed back down the path. Elizabeth smiled after him, then walked into her home.

Rosemary came onto the porch as Nathan walked by. "Hello, Nathan!" she called, waving a friendly hand. Nathan smiled and nodded. "Ma'am," he said with another touch of his hat. "I hope you and Lee have a safe trip."

"Thank you," she replied. As Nathan continued his walk to town, Rosemary glanced at Elizabeth's house. Maybe it was time for a talk with her friend.

She had long suspected there was something brewing between Nathan and Elizabeth, but she had kept that to herself. Elizabeth was her dearest friend, and she had been through so much. Rosemary might have a love for matchmaking - as Elizabeth had not-so-subtly pointed out with lending her _Emma _\- but when it came to Elizabeth, she wanted her friend to find love again on her own terms and in her own time. Secretly she was delighted at the thought of the two of them together. They were just so perfect for each other, but Rosemary knew that Elizabeth would have a hard time seeing past Nathan's uniform.

Walking down the steps, she crossed the short distance between her home and Elizabeth's. As she was about to knock on the door, it opened, and Laura came out. "Hi, Mrs. Coulter," she said.

"Hello, Laura!" Rosemary returned. "How was Jack for you today?"

Laura smiled. "He was a perfect angel," she said. "As always."

Rosemary laughed. Jack was a good little boy. "Have a good weekend, Laura," she said as the girl walked down the steps.

"Thanks, Mrs. Coulter!"

Rosemary tapped on the wall next to the door to get Elizabeth's attention. Her friend looked up, busy placing her flowers in a vase on the table. Rosemary hid a smile, then said innocently, "What beautiful flowers! Did you pick them on your way home?"

A little blush tinged Elizabeth's cheeks. "No," she said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"They were a gift."

"Oh?" Again, her tone dripped with innocence.

Elizabeth placed a hand on her hip, and she gave Rosemary a look that said she wasn't fooled. "You know perfectly well who these are from, Rosemary. I'll bet you waited until he left to come over and investigate." Her look dared Rosemary to deny it.

Laughing lightly, Rosemary conceded. "Alright, you know me too well," she said breezily. "I am here to investigate. It's not often my best friend receives flowers from a handsome man."

Elizabeth's blush deepened. "It was a peace offering," she explained.

Rosemary frowned. "What on earth for?" she exclaimed.

"He'd been avoiding me because he thought Lucas and I were together," she said. "The flowers were his apology for that."

Lucas and Elizabeth? Ha! Had Nathan known Elizabeth better, he would know that while Lucas was a good man, he was not the kind of man Elizabeth would be attracted to. Which reminded her, she still needed to get Lucas and Fiona in the same room and implement her plan. Tucking that mental note away, she refocused on Elizabeth. "If he was avoiding you because he thought you were with another man, then he must like you," she observed.

Elizabeth sighed, then motioned to the settee. When they were both settled there, she nodded. "You're right, he does," she admitted. "He told me so just a little while ago at the schoolhouse. He...he wants to court me."

"Oh Elizabeth!" Rosemary exclaimed, her hands flying to her heart in joy. "That's wonderful!" Seeing Elizabeth's expression, she paused. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth was blinking back tears. "He's a wonderful man," she said. "Kind, compassionate, gentle, honorable, thoughtful. He's wonderful with Allie and even with little Jack. But...but he's…"

"He's a Mountie," Rosemary finished softly. Elizabeth nodded, looking miserable. Rosemary understood. Elizabeth had risked so much loving one Mountie and had paid the ultimate price for it. She was terrified of history repeating itself.

Rosemary didn't blame Elizabeth for her line of thinking. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rosemary spoke again. "Elizabeth, I know you're scared. Considering all you've been through, it makes sense." Elizabeth nodded, hugging her arms around her stomach. Rosemary continued gently. "Jack lost his life in an accident. It didn't have to do with him being a Mountie. For all the dangers his job put him in, ultimately none of those dangers harmed him. What happened to him could have happened to anyone, Mountie or not." Elizabeth's tears were flowing now, and she grabbed Rosemary's hand as if holding on to a lifeline. It tore her heart to see Elizabeth hurting, but she had to continue. "No matter who we are, danger is everywhere. This town knows that better than anyone. Who would have thought that most of the women in this town would be widowed because of a mining accident? Every profession holds some danger. Lee or any one of his workers face it working with lumber. What if a tree falls wrong and hits one of them? We as a town face danger from illness and disease every day." She leaned toward her friend. "Each of us has our time to go, and when that time comes, it doesn't matter what we might do for a living. It could come at any time. All we have to do is live our lives as best we can, loving God and loving each other to the best of our ability." She took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it. "And if God has put this man in your life for a reason, you owe it to yourself to find out what that reason is."

Silence again reigned for a time. Rosemary wasn't particularly comfortable with silence, but she sensed that Elizabeth needed a little processing time, so she simply sat there and waited for her friend to speak. Elizabeth wiped her eyes, exhaled a deep breath, and then smiled at Rosemary. "Did you know you're the second person this week to tell me I 'owe it to myself' to find out if this thing with Nathan could go anywhere?"

"Really?" Rosemary said, delighted that she wasn't the only one who could see the potential match as a good one. "Who was the other person?"

"Lucas," Elizabeth said with a little chuckle.

"Hmm," Rosemary said. "I suppose that doesn't entirely surprise me. Though I am surprised that he is encouraging you in that. Seems like not too long ago he was interested in you."

"Yes, but I nipped that. And with us being friends, he's turned out to be a wise one. Much like you," Elizabeth said with a fond smile at Rosemary. "You really are a wonderful friend. You know that, right?"

"Oh," Rosemary pretended humility. "Little old me?" She laughed, and put on her signature dramatic flair. "I suppose it's only fitting."

Elizabeth laughed a genuine laugh, and Rosemary felt relief that her tears were gone. Rosemary stood. "I'm afraid I must be going. Lee and I are leaving shortly." She eyed Elizabeth again. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

Elizabeth gave Rosemary a fierce hug. "You have given me a lot to think about," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "But yes, I will be just fine." She stepped back and smiled, looking toward little Jack's crib. "I think Jack and I will spend most of the weekend together. Maybe I'll take him up to our land. He likes it up there." Turning back to Rosemary, she said, "I hope your trip is successful, Rosemary."

Rosemary smiled, her heart hopeful. "I have a feeling that it will be."

* * *

Lee glanced at his wife as they neared Brookfield. She was unusually quiet. She hadn't said a word for five whole minutes, and he was beginning to wonder what was going on. "Rosie, are you okay?" he asked, concern tingeing his voice.

"What?" She looked up, blinking at him as if trying to focus.

"You haven't been talking. That usually means something is on your mind."

"Yes," Rosemary said, a contemplative look in her eyes. "I've been thinking about Elizabeth. Nathan wants to court her, you know."

Lee was surprised. "He does?"

Rosemary gave him a look. "Men! How do you not notice these things? It's obvious that Nathan has been interested in Elizabeth!"

"Uh, no, it was not," Lee countered. "Maybe to you, because you seem to have a nose for these things, but to the rest of us, I'd hardly say it was obvious. Nathan is a very reserved man. He doesn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve. I'm guessing even Elizabeth was unsure of his interest."

"Oh, fine, I suppose you're right," Rosemary said. She quickly became serious again. "I just worry that Elizabeth's fears will get in the way of her finding happiness again."

"Her fears?" Lee's brow wrinkled. "What fears?"

"Opening her heart to another Mountie," Rosemary said. "I knew it wouldn't be easy for her to love again, but the fact that Nathan is a Mountie is a block for her."

"That's understandable," Lee said. "She and Jack had a great love; I can see why she would be afraid of finding that again only to potentially lose it in another tragedy. It's hard enough to have your heart broken once; twice would be almost unbearable."

"Yes," Rosemary mused. "But that's a part of the unknown. Nathan could easily live a long life. No one has any way of knowing that. Elizabeth could miss having another beautiful love story, and little Jack could miss out on having a father."

"Whoa, now," Lee cautioned. "Who said anything about love? They're not even officially courting. You might be jumping a little too far ahead of yourself."

"Maybe," Rosemary acknowledged. "But we will never know if she doesn't give him a chance." She sighed. "I know what she had with Jack was special. But he's been gone for over two years. Elizabeth deserves to find a great love again."

"And she will," Lee assured her. "But she needs to do so when she's ready. These things can't be rushed."

Rosemary sighed again. "I know," she said. "I just want her to be happy."

"I know you do," Lee said, reaching for her hand. "You're a good friend to her, Rosie."

Rosemary smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Brookfield came into sight, and within a short amount of time they reached the orphanage. Grace and Lillian appeared on the porch, Grace waving wildly and Lillian smiling sedately. Lee helped Rosemary out of the car, and she rushed up the porch steps and hugged the two women at the same time. Lee smiled at his wife's exuberance and followed her up the steps. Rosemary was already chattering away. Lee nodded a hello at the two women, not bothering to try to get a word in edgewise. He simply followed the ladies as they led them into the orphanage.

"Are you sure you don't want to get settled into the hotel first?" Lillian was saying. Rosemary shook her head vehemently. Lee would have preferred that, but he didn't say anything. Rosemary had been so excited to see the children that he didn't want to make her wait. Lillian ushered them into a large playroom where a dozen children were engaged in games, reading, or drawing. They ranged in age from five to twelve years of age, and to Lee's surprise they all looked happy.

"They seem to be doing quite well," he remarked.

Grace nodded. "They have adjusted so well," she said, thankfulness evident in her voice. Rosemary walked right in and started talking with a group of children who were painting. She oo'ed and ah'ed over their work, and at their invitation began her own painting as well. Lee laughed. "That's Rosie," he said, pride emanating from his voice. "She likes to get involved right away."

Lillian smiled. "You two are already cleared for the adoption process," she said. "It looks like you would provide a wonderful home for a child."

Lee nodded. "I've always wanted a big family," he said. "Rosie wasn't too keen on that when we got married, but now all she wants is to be a mother. And she will make a wonderful one." He watched as Rosemary interacted with the children. Yes, she would make one of these children an amazing mom.

A small movement caught his eye. He peered under a table and came face-to-face with a tiny child. She stared at him unmoving, thumb in mouth, wide brown eyes framed by dark curly hair. "Hello," Lee said, giving the girl a big smile. She didn't move. He tried again. "Would you like to come out?"

The little girl was unmoved, though she continued to watch him warily. Lee looked up at Lillian and Grace. "Who's this?" he asked, motioning to the child.

Grace poked a head under the table, then looked at Lee. "This is Bella," she said. "She came to us a couple days ago. Her parents and brother were killed in a stagecoach accident. Somehow she survived. She's not been very responsive to us so far."

"That's understandable," Lee said, his heart breaking for the little girl. She didn't look more than three years old, and she had witnessed her family's deaths. No wonder she wasn't responsive. "I think I'll sit here for a little bit," he said. The sisters nodded and headed further into the room, interacting with the children and smiling at Rosemary's antics.

Lee sat on the floor beside the table. Bella turned her head to look at him, but other than that didn't move. Lee noticed a ball in the corner and reached for it, rolling it back and forth in front of him. Bella's eyes followed the ball. Lee smiled at her and held it up. "Do you want to play?" he asked, trying to cajole the little girl into moving.

Her wide eyes stared up at him still. Clearly, the ball wasn't convincing enough. He rolled it toward her. She looked at it for a moment as it bounced against her legs, then looked back up at him. He nodded in encouragement. "Go ahead, sweetie. Roll it back." Hesitantly, she put her free hand to the ball. Looking between him and the ball, she appeared to be wondering what to do. Lee made a rolling motion with his hands. "Roll it back, Bella. We'll make it a game."

She eyed the ball, then gave it the smallest of shoves. It barely moved a couple inches, but Lee let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. He praised the little girl. "Great job, Bella!" He reached for the ball and placed it in front of him. "My turn," he said, rolling it gently back to her.

Bella's eyes lit up in wary fascination. She pushed it toward him a little harder than the previous time, and it almost made it back to Lee. He praised her efforts again, encouraged by her engagement in the game. Rolling it to her a third time proved the charm. She pushed it back hard enough that it reached Lee. He whooped in joy, raising his hands in the air in an exaggerated fashion, hoping to coax a smile from the child. She didn't smile, but she looked less solemn.

He counted that a victory as well.

* * *

Rosemary watched Lee interacting with a small girl in the corner. She was partially hidden under a table, but from the looks of things, Lee was doing his best to make friends with her. She watched for a time, her heart melting as she witnessed her husband playing with a child. He was trying so hard. The child must have captivated his attention. She put down her paintbrush and smiled at the children.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said. Walking over to Lee, she smiled at him. "I see you've made a friend."

Lee looked up, ball in hand. With a hushed voice, he said, "She lost her family earlier this week. They were in a stagecoach accident, and Bella is the only one that survived."

"Oh!" Rosemary said, her tender heart hurting for the little girl. She crouched down next to Lee and peered under the table for a full look at the child. "You poor dear," she cooed.

Bella's eyes widened, and for a moment she stared at Rosemary with a look of amazement. Rosemary shot a look at Lee, who also looked surprised. The child took her thumb out of her mouth, scrambled to her knees, and flung herself into Rosemary's arms, crying one word over and over: "Mama!"


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth walked her property with little Jack, admiring the lovely view stretching before her. She didn't come up here as often anymore, but when she did she stayed for a long time. It was a good place to think and pray, two things she knew she desperately needed.

Two days of thinking had done nothing for the decision she needed to make about Nathan. She knew he was serious about giving her time, and she appreciated that, but there was something within her that wanted the matter resolved. For both their sakes.

She sighed. She knew what the choice should be. She was deeply attracted to Nathan both physically and emotionally. She liked him. She liked Allie. He was good with her son, and little Jack adored Nathan. There were so many factors in his favor. She would have accepted him in a heartbeat if it weren't for one seemingly insurmountable detail.

She couldn't quite get past the fact that he was a Mountie.

Elizabeth had pondered Rosemary's words often over the weekend. She knew her friend was right - anyone could go at any time, regardless of profession. But the fact still remained that Mounties suffered a higher mortality rate than other men. Small though the chance may be, it lingered in her mind. Could she overcome that fear and give Nathan a yes? Or would the fear overcome her instead?

That was the only thing holding her back. In her rational mind, she knew the likelihood of losing another man was small. But her heart wasn't convinced. What would happen if she did enter into a relationship with Nathan, only to lose him? What would happen to little Jack? To Allie? It wasn't just her that would be affected. There would be several broken hearts.

Unbidden, the words from Nathan's plaque came to her. _Always do what you are afraid to do. _Glancing up heavenward, she smiled slightly. "Is that supposed to be a sign, Lord?" she asked. Of all the quotes that Nathan could have chosen to engrave on that sign, he'd chosen that one. And then he'd asked her to do the one thing she was deathly afraid to do.

Open her heart to another Mountie.

Walking around and watching Jack as he toddled to and fro chasing butterflies, Elizabeth prayed, "Lord, please, help me. I need to know what to do. Nathan is wonderful, and I want to tell him yes, but I'm scared to open my heart to him. Please grant me a sign." Little Jack wandered over to her and reached up for her. Picking him up, she buried her face in his sweet baby hair and inhaled deeply. He giggled and patted her face, enjoying the attention. She nuzzled his nose with hers, then hugged him close.

The sound of a wagon caught her attention. Frowning, she wondered who would be coming up this way. She had never run into anyone else in all the times she'd been up here. Why would someone be coming up now?

Slowly, the wagon rolled into view, and Elizabeth caught her breath sharply. It was Nathan and Allie, and they hadn't seen her yet. Nathan stopped the horse, then swung down and helped Allie out. He unhitched the wagon and grabbed a picnic basket from it. Putting an arm around his niece, they headed for a shady spot not far from the horse. Right toward Elizabeth.

She was glad they hadn't noticed her yet. It wasn't lost on her that Nathan showed up soon after she had uttered her prayer for a sign. She tried taking a few deep breaths before letting them know she was there. But Jack gave them away. He squealed in delight when he saw Nathan and Allie, and they both looked at the happy baby in Elizabeth's arms. She put him down, and he toddled as fast as he could toward some of his favorite people.

Nathan looked surprised but pleased to see Elizabeth. He put down the basket, picked up little Jack, gave him a few tosses in the air - much to the toddler's amusement - and walked over to Elizabeth. His smile was warm. "Hello, Elizabeth," he said.

Elizabeth managed a genuine smile back. "Hello, Nathan." She grinned at her precious little boy, who was staring at Nathan in awe. She had seen that look on his face several times in Nathan's presence. A sort of awed fascination, as though he could see something no one else could. That spoke volumes to Elizabeth of Nathan's character. One more reason to accept his offer of courtship.

Pushing the thought away, Elizabeth was about to speak, but Nathan beat her to it. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, glancing her way. "I've never seen another soul up here."

"You've been up here before?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

Nathan nodded. "Many times," he said. "I consider it my thinking spot. I've wondered many times why it isn't occupied. It's a beautiful piece of land."

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth said, agreeing wholeheartedly. She paused, then continued. "It's my land."

Nathan stared at her. "It is?" he asked. Looking around, he seemed about to ask another question, then realization dawned on his face. He spoke gently. "Jack bought this land, didn't he?" Looking at the covered pile of wood, he said, "You two were going to build your home here."

"Yes," Elizabeth said simply. She watched as Allie skipped around them, drawing laughs from little Jack. Allie plucked the child from Nathan's arms, placing him on his feet and helping him to walk. Bringing her attention back to Nathan, Elizabeth continued. "After Jack died, I didn't have the heart to consider building our house. It hurt too much."

Nathan nodded in understanding. "How do you feel about it now?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It doesn't hurt like it used to," she admitted. "Though I'm not sure I'll ever be able to afford to build a house here. I've even considered selling the land. It seems a shame that no one is able to use it for a home."

Again, Nathan looked thoughtful. So quietly that Elizabeth was sure he was talking more to himself than to her, he said, "I would buy it."

Wondering if she'd heard him right, Elizabeth looked at him. "You would?"

He blinked, almost as if he hadn't meant to speak the words out loud. "I mean...only if it was for sale...I didn't mean to imply that you should sell. This is yours."

She smiled at his bumbling. "I know," she said, putting a light hand on his arm briefly. Making her tone companionable, she said, "If I decide to sell, you'll be the first to know." A thought occurred to her, and she frowned slightly in confusion. "Wait, if you're thinking of buying land, does that mean you're planning on staying here for a while?"

He looked at her, vulnerability in his expression. She could tell there was a lot he wished he could say, but all he said was, "I'd like to."

_Is this a sign too? _Elizabeth asked silently. She'd asked for a sign, and several seemed to be coming up. But was she ready to take that leap?

She looked at Nathan's handsome face. Steady, sweet, gentle Nathan. He was watching the children play with a relaxed expression on his face. She loved that he was so at ease with them. In fact, he was always in his element when he was with the children. She'd never seen a man so at ease with kids. Not for the first time, she thought of what a wonderful father he would make. Allie had adjusted so well considering her sad circumstances, and Elizabeth knew that

was due to Nathan's care. Little Jack loved him. There was something about him that children trusted instinctively.

Feeling her stare, Nathan turned to look at Elizabeth. He must have seen something in her expression, because his eyes studied her, trying to decipher what she was thinking. Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking, but she spoke anyways. "Nathan...about you question of courtship...I...I think...umm…" She trailed off, at a loss for what to say.

Nathan gave her a gentle smile. "Elizabeth, when I said take all the time you need, I meant it. There is no hurry, and I don't want you to feel pressured to answer within a certain time period. When you are ready, you will let me know."

Hoping the gratitude showed in her smile, Elizabeth impulsively took his hand in both her hers. "You're a good man, Nathan," she said. A slight blush came over her cheeks, and she gently dropped his hand. She turned her attention back to the children.

Nathan followed her gaze, then picked up the picnic basket at his side. He held an arm out to her. "Would you and Jack like to join us for a picnic?" he asked.

Accepting his proffered arm, Elizabeth nodded. "That sounds lovely," she said, warmth in her tone. Something else washed over her she they walked to Allie and Jack. It took Elizabeth a moment to realize what the feeling was, but as they set up the picnic and began to eat, the children's laughter echoing in the breeze, she finally named what it was.

Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Jack!" Allie encouraged. The little boy had apparently decided that he no longer wanted to walk, and was refusing to move his feet. He looked up at her, blue eyes wide, and babbled. "Ma...ma."

"You want your mama?" The child's face lit up, and he beamed at Allie. "I'll take that as a yes," Allie remarked, turning him around by the hands so he could see Mrs. Thornton. Jack laughed and started walking again, clinging to Allie's hands to keep from falling on the uneven ground. Before they had gone far, he got distracted by some flowers, letting go of Allie and plopping in the middle of them happily. Allie sat next to him and they plucked some flowers together.

She looked over to where Uncle Nathan and Mrs. Thornton were sitting. They looked comfortable, chatting with each other and keeping an eye on Allie and Jack. The whole scene was very much a familial one, one Allie imagined most children got to experience with their parents. She felt a pang and tears tried to escape her eyes. Blinking, she cleared them.

She hadn't told Uncle Nathan, but she couldn't remember what her parents looked like anymore. Her mother had died when Allie was only four, and her father left after that, unwilling to care for Allie by himself. Uncle Nathan was the only parent figure she knew, and she secretly thought of him as her father. But she wanted a mother too, and brothers and sisters. Jealously often gnawed at her when she saw her classmates interacting with their families. She tried to hide it, but the hurt was becoming a daily reality.

Looking at Mrs. Thornton, Allie allowed herself to imagine what life would be like with her as a mother. With little Jack as a brother. Allie hugged the little boy to herself, though he squawked in protest. The tears came again, and she let them fall, hiding her face in Jack's hair to avoid them being seen by the adults.

Would she ever have a mother again?

* * *

Elizabeth accepted Nathan's hand as he helped her down from the wagon. Turning, he pulled Jack from the seat and handing him to his mother. Elizabeth smiled her thanks at him. Looking at Allie, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Allie. Thank you for letting us share your picnic!"

Allie barely looked at them. "You're welcome," she murmured. Nathan's brow furrowed. Was Allie feeling okay? She had been fine most of the day, but after the picnic she had become quiet and - if he wasn't mistaken - sad. He would have to find out what was troubling the girl.

Nathan turned to smile at Elizabeth. She looked up at him, holding little Jack on her hip, a smile on her face. It had been a wonderful afternoon. Spending time with her had only increased his desire to intentionally court her, but he knew she still needed the time to think. He knew he was on the brink of falling for her. He had to remember that she was a widow, and that moving on would not be easy. Glancing at her left hand, he saw that she was still wearing her wedding ring. No, she wasn't ready yet. But that was okay. He would wait for her for as long as was necessary. She was worth it.

"Thank you for joining us," he said. "I enjoyed our time together."

Elizabeth smiled. "I did too." She bounced little Jack and spoke softly to him. "Say goodbye to Mountie Nathan, Jack."

Jack grinned his toothy grin and opened and closed a hand at Nathan. "Bye-bye!"

Nathan returned the grin and placed a hand on Jack's back. "Bye-bye, little buddy," he said affectionately. If he was in danger of falling in love with Jack's mother, he already loved the child. Little Jack had easily wormed his way into Nathan's heart.

Elizabeth gave Nathan another warm smile, then said, "See you later. Thanks again." She watched as he climbed back into the wagon and took the reins. "Bye, Elizabeth." He snapped the reins, and the horse began walking. Elizabeth waved, then walked into her home with her son.

Nathan turned his attention to his niece. She was still quiet, and her face was turned to the side, away from him. Worry crept into his mind. Allie was never this quiet.

"Allie, are you okay?" Nathan asked, hoping she would look at him. Her face remained fixed on the passing field.

"I'm okay," she said quietly.

After a pause, Nathan asked, "Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Allie shook her head. At a loss for what else to say, Nathan let her think. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

As he was tucking her in that night, she finally started talking. "Uncle Nathan?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he said, sitting on the side of the bed, attention fixed on her.

Allie looked so vulnerable, and her voice was small. "I can't remember what my mom and dad look like."

Nathan patted her hand. "That's okay, Allie. I have a picture from their wedding day I can give you. We can put it on your night stand if you'd like so you can see them whenever you want to."

Allie sniffed, then nodded. "I'd like that." After a small pause, she said, "Do you think I'll ever have a mother again?"

Shocked, Nathan tried to keep his expression steady. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Allie tucked her chin to her chest. "I mean, will you ever get married? You're like a father to me, and if you get married, that means I would have a mother again, even if I'd be calling her 'aunt'."

Nathan took a moment to collect his thoughts. Allie was used to his frequent pauses to think before speaking, and she waited, looking at him expectantly. Measuring his words carefully, he replied, "I do want to get married someday, Allie. There's just a lot involved in that process, and I don't want to promise you that it will happen because I can't say that for sure. But when the right woman comes along, I promise I'll try to win her over." Never mind the fact that he was pretty sure she'd already come along; she just wasn't sure how she felt about him. But he wasn't about to tell Allie that and get her hopes up.

"I pray she'll come someday, Allie. I'd love for you to have a mother figure again too."

Allie scooted out of her covers and snuggled up to Nathan. She hadn't done that in years. He put an arm around her and wondered how long she had felt this way.

"Allie, what made you want a mother again?"

She looked up at him. "All my friends at school have moms. And most of them have brothers and sisters too. I want a family like that."

Nathan's heart hurt for her. He wondered why he hadn't considered how living here would affect her. Most times when they moved to a town, they never stayed long enough to really get to know anyone. This time, they were in a place that felt like home, with real relationships and the opportunity to get close to people. Allie had more friends than she'd ever had before, but apparently she also had the opportunity to observe what a typical family looked like, and it had placed the desire in her heart for a family too.

For what felt like the hundredth time, he questioned his motives for being a Mountie. He had thought it was a noble profession, and it was the exact opposite of what his father was, so he had signed up when he was just eighteen, long before Allie was born. Now he wondered if his choice in a job was unintentionally hurting the people around him. It was certainly something of a disservice to Allie. She hadn't had a normal childhood. Most of the men he knew who wore the uniform were unmarried, and with good reason. Their life was not conducive to marriage and family life. It was part of the reason he had never pursued a woman before coming here. He thought of Elizabeth, who had suffered because of her love for a Mountie. There was no doubt that the men in red were honorable, noble, and fighting for what was right - but it came at a cost to those who loved them.

He put a hand on Allie's head, smoothing her hair. "I know you want a family like your friends have," he said. "It's only natural. I hope one day we can find that."

Eyes hopeful, Allie made a suggestion. "What about Mrs. Thornton and little Jack?"

Heart dropping out of his chest, Nathan struggled to keep his composure. He was almost sure that Allie knew of his attraction to the pretty school teacher - she had certainly pointed out his awkwardness around her several times - but he didn't want to confirm that unless Elizabeth gave him an affirmative answer. He didn't want Allie to get her hopes up only to have them dashed. For now, it was best she didn't know that Nathan had asked Elizabeth if he could court her.

"Allie, Mrs. Thornton is in a very difficult situation. She is a widow with a young son, and she may not be interested in courtship right now." He hoped that his vague explanation would satisfy his niece.

"But what if she is ready?" Allie asked, looking up at him, her blue eyes hopeful.

Nathan released a breath. "When she is ready, then I'm sure she will find the right man for her," he said, again as vaguely as he could.

Allie pouted at him. "That could be you," she stated with a stubborn tilt her of chin. She had certainly inherited his sister's stubborn streak.

"Maybe," Nathan conceded. "But that's not for us to decide. Now, are you ready to go to sleep?"

Allie nodded, rubbing her eyes. Nathan let her settle back under the covers, then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Allie. I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Nathan."

* * *

Elizabeth watched her son sleeping in his crib. He looked so peaceful and content. She felt like she could watch him forever. Instead, she tiptoed out of his room and crossed over to her room to prepare for bed.

As she slid into bed, she picked up a book and began reading. After a few minutes, she became aware that she was unconsciously playing with her ring. Putting the book down, she stared at the ring.

Jack's grandmother's ring.

She twisted the ring around her finger, debating with herself. She knew if she was ever to fully move on, she would need to take it off. Was she ready for that? Maybe that was part of the reason she couldn't give Nathan an answer yet. She was still holding on to the past.

Slowly, she pulled Jack's ring from her finger. She waited for the pain, but instead fond memories flooded her. Jack asking her to marry him, their excitement about building a life together, their wedding. She let the memories come, smiling at each one. When they abated, she pulled the ring box from a drawer in her nightstand. Placing the ring inside, she held the box and got up. Walking back to little Jack's room, she stood by his crib.

"This ring will be yours one day," she whispered, lightly brushing her son's soft cheek. "I'll make sure it's safe until you're old enough to hold on to it. I pray the girl you give it to will cherish it as much as I do." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she crept softly from the room. Going to the chest at the end of her bed, she opened the lid, kissed the ring box, and placed it gently inside. Closing the lid, she let out a soft sigh.

A chapter of her life had closed. Now it was time to write a new one.


	9. Chapter 9

Lee and Rosemary pulled up to their home well after dark on Sunday night. Lee helped Rosemary, who was holding a sleeping Bella, out of the car. The child snuggled closer to Rosemary in her sleep, and Rosemary smiled gently, already fiercely in love with the little girl. She and Lee had both agreed on the first day that they wanted to take Bella home, but at Lillian's urging they spent the weekend with her to be sure. Reserved and quiet though the child was, both of the Coulters had felt a bond with her. They had started the adoption proceedings immediately.

Once inside their home, Rosemary put Bella on the bed in one of the guest rooms. She looked around, taking note of everything that they would need to turn this into a child's room. Lee stood at the door, watching the two of them with a smile on his face. Rosemary had never seen him look so content.

To be sure, they would face struggles as Bella adjusted to life with them. Her trauma would stay with her for a long time, and they both understood that it would not be easy for the girl to accept her new family. But they were determined to do their best to love and support Bella.

Their new little daughter.

* * *

Elizabeth was feeding little Jack breakfast the next morning before school when a rap sounded at the door. "Come in!" she called.

Rosemary swept in, and Elizabeth stared. Her friend looked positively radiant, and she carried a small child on her hip. The little girl had a thumb in her mouth, and she looked warily at Elizabeth, cuddling her head on Rosemary's shoulder.

Jaw dropping, Elizabeth stood. Rosemary beamed at her. "I know you have to leave for school soon, Elizabeth, but I just had to introduce you to little Bella!"

"I thought you and Lee were just going to meet the children. I had no idea you were planning on adopting one so soon!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She walked over to her friend and the little girl. "Hello, Bella," she cooed.

Bella blinked at her and hid her head in Rosemary's shoulder. Rosemary patted Bella's back comfortingly. "She's had a rough few months," she whispered. "Lost her entire family in an accident. She was the only survivor."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, her heart touched. "The poor dear."

"Mama," Bella whimpered, patting Rosemary's cheek. While Rosemary murmured comforting words to her, Elizabeth tilted her head to one side. "She calls you mama already?"

Rosemary shook her head. Pulling something from her pocket, she handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the picture in her hand. Two children smiled up at her, a young boy and Bella. Their parents stood behind them, the man tall and stately, and the woman…

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said, staring harder at the picture. "Rosemary, she looks just like you!"

"I know, the resemblance is so strange," Rosemary said. "I was surprised by it myself, and so was Lee. This little one thinks I'm her mother. She hasn't let me out of her sight since we first met." She hugged the child closer. "Not that I wanted to let her out of my sight either. Oh, Elizabeth! Who knew that you could fall in love with a child so fast?" She let out a breathy laugh. "And a non-talkative one at that!"

"She doesn't talk?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. "She looks old enough to talk."

"She's three," Rosemary confirmed, "and I'm sure she can talk. She just hasn't said anything besides 'mama' since she came to the orphanage."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Having been through such an ordeal, I'm not surprised," she said. At that moment, Laura walked through the door. Elizabeth looked at the clock. "Oh! I need to go!" she exclaimed.

Rosemary nodded. "Have a wonderful day at school," she said. "I will see you later. We have so much to talk about!"

"That we do," Elizabeth agreed.

* * *

Fiona browsed the shelves in the library, looking for something new to read. She had been blazing through books lately, and couldn't wait to discover something new. Reading always enveloped her in fascinating worlds.

She heard the door open and turned her head to see who it was. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Hello, Fiona," Lucas said, a smile on his face. Her knees turned to jelly, but she gave him a trembling smile back. They hadn't spoken since the day he had startled her, and she wondered how painfully awkward this conversation was going to be.

"Hi, Lucas," Fiona returned. "What brings you here?"

Lucas looked around, pretending interest in the shelves, but Fiona could see him looking at her from the corner of his eye. Casually, he pulled a book from the shelf and looked it over. "Just seeing if anything here catches my eye. This one looks good."

Fiona raised her brows. "_Les Miserables?_ I've heard that it is incredibly depressing."

"Perhaps," Lucas acknowledged. "But it is full of honor, love, and redemption. According to other people, at least. I've never actually read this one." He flipped through a few pages. "Although, it certainly looks interesting. I think I'll check it out." He grinned at Fiona. "I never check out the first book I pull from a shelf. But there's a first time for everything."

The butterflies were making an appearance again. Attempting to ignore them, she perused the books. "You're fortunate," she commented. "I've been here for ten minutes, and haven't found anything yet."

Lucas walked over the Fiona, standing so close she could feel his warmth. Doing her best to ignore his presence - and failing miserably - she pretended to look at the books. Lucas reached around her to pull a book from the shelf. His arm brushed her back, and she took deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach. He gave her an innocent look, but she was pretty sure he'd done that on purpose. Was he trying to rattle her?

"Here," Lucas said, handing her the book. "This is a fascinating read."

Fiona accepted the book. "_The Divine Comedy,_" she read out loud. Gasping, she looked up at Lucas, eyes alight. "I've been wanting to read this! I've heard such wonderful things about it. I don't know how I've missed seeing that it was here."

Lucas shrugged, mischief in his eyes. "Timing is everything," he said. He nudged her shoulder. "Maybe this was the perfect time for you to find this particular book."

"You've read it?" Fiona asked, slightly surprised. She supposed she shouldn't be. Dante was a well read author.

"I have," Lucas affirmed. He paused for a moment, then said, "Maybe once you've finished it, we can talk about it."

Stunned into silence for a moment, Fiona recovered and said, "I'd like that."

Lucas looked down briefly, then looked directly into Fiona's eyes. "I have a question for you, but I'm afraid it might be unwelcome."

He looked slightly nervous, but courage also shone from his eyes. Fiona smiled gently. "I'll answer any question honestly," she said, hoping to reassure him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said wryly. Then he plunged ahead. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow evening at Abigail's Cafe?"

Fiona's mouth dropped. She wasn't sure what she had expected him to ask, but that was definitely not it. At the same time, it registered that he was asking her out. Which meant he was interested in her! Suppressing a squeal, she said simply, "I would love to."

Lucas' face broke into a relieved grin. "Wonderful," he said. They smiled at each other, the timidity and excitement of revealed interest and what it could mean present for both of them.

Lucas gave her a slight bow in exaggerated formality, but a boyish smile creased his face. "Until tomorrow," he said.

* * *

Carson smiled at Rosemary, who came into the infirmary holding a little girl. "Hello, Rosemary," Carson said in greeting.

"Hello, Carson!" Rosemary said in her sing-song voice. She indicated the child in her arms. "This is Bella," she said. "Bella, this is Dr. Shepherd."

"Hello, Bella," Carson said, bending down and smiling at the child. She was adorable but solemn. Regarding him with large brown eyes, she leaned into Rosemary.

"She's had quite an ordeal," Rosemary said as she placed Bella on the examination table, proceeding to tell Carson all that had happened to the little girl before she came to Hope Valley. Carson listened, checking Bella's vital signs and examining her for any illness.

"Well, everything seems fine," he said eventually, handing the child back to Rosemary. "Is there anything you're concerned about?"

Rosemary hesitated. "I don't think so," she said slowly. "She's not talking, but I think that is normal considering her circumstances."

Carson agreed. "It is," he said. "She's been through a very traumatic event. It could take her weeks to start talking again."

"Would it help if I made sure to talk to her a lot?" Rosemary asked.

Carson tried to keep a straight face. "What if I told you no?" he asked solemnly. Rosemary looked like she was about to protest before she realized he was joking. "Oh...Carson!" she stuttered, laughing.

Smiling, Carson replied, "You should be talking to her a lot. It'll help with her language development, and it might encourage her to start talking again. Until then, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Thank you," Rosemary said. "You're a wonderful doctor."

"I couldn't agree more," said a familiar voice from the door. Carson and Rosemary turned toward the voice, and Carson's face broke into a smile. "Faith!" He walked quickly to the door and enveloped her in an embrace. "You're back earlier than we were expecting!" he said when he pulled back.

Faith was smiling from ear to ear, and she laughed lightly. "I wanted to surprise you," she said. Her eyes fell on Bella, and they widened in delight. "And who is this little angel?" she asked.

"This is Bella," Rosemary said, pride shining from her eyes. "Lee and I are in the process of adopting her."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Faith said. "Congratulations, Rosemary!"

"Thank you," Rosemary said. Looking between Faith and Carson, she smiled. "I must be going, but I'll see the two of you soon."

After she'd left, Carson leaned against his desk. "I want to hear all about your time in Hamilton," he said. "Can we have dinner together tonight?"

"Of course!" Faith said. "I would love to." She took his hand and pulled him toward the door. "Now, come meet my father."

* * *

Rosemary bustled about the mercantile later that day, looking for items for Bella's room. The little girl was wandering around the empty store, carefully looking at things but keeping her hands to herself. She was a very well behaved child, Rosemary reflected. Her parents must have taught her well.

Fiona poked her head around the corner from the telephone room. "Rosemary, have you decided yet what dish you will bring to Jesse and Clara's wedding?"

"Not yet," Rosemary said. The wedding! She had completely forgotten about that. How very unlike her. She smiled at Fiona. "I think I might have to take a backseat with the planning," she said, looking at little Bella. "Mind you, I'll still help, but maybe you and Clara could do the majority of the planning."

Fiona smiled. "I think Clara will be perfectly fine with that," she said with a small smirk.

Rosemary chose to ignore that comment. Remembering something, she smacked her forehead. "Oh, Fiona, I almost forgot! There are some wedding details I would like to discuss with you. Can you meet me at Abigail's at about 4:00 this afternoon?"

"I sure can," Fiona said.

"Wonderful!" Rosemary exclaimed. Half of her target was on board. Now to see about the other half. She paid for her items, took Bella by the hand, and walked out of the mercantile. Only a few steps into the street, she saw Lucas headed for the saloon. Perfect.

"Lucas!" she called. He turned, saw her with her basket of things and the child, and came over.

"Let me take that for you," he said, reaching for the basket.

Rosemary smiled. "Thank you," she said. "That is very helpful."

Lucas grinned at Bella. "Hello there, young lady," he said, turning on his signature charm. Bella looked at him and pressed into Rosemary's leg.

"Bella is a little shy," Rosemary said. "I'm sure she'll come out of it at some point soon." She dove right into her reason for calling him as they walked. "I was wondering if we could talk about the saloon providing a few things for Clara's wedding. Can you meet me at 4:00 today, at Abigail's?"

Lucas nodded. "Of course," he said. "I will see you then." He produced another smile at Bella, then widened his eyes. "Why, what's this?" he exclaimed, reaching behind her ear and producing a coin. Bella's little mouth dropped in surprise, and she looked at Lucas in wonder. He handed her the coin and winked. A tiny smile formed on her mouth as she took it from him.

Rosemary took in the scene happily. She had yet to see a full smile from the little girl, but this was a step in the right direction. Taking the basket back from Lucas, she smiled at him sincerely. "Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem. See you later," he replied.

* * *

Bill bustled about the cafe, trying to keep up with the midday rush. He was the only one on duty today since Clara was busy at the dress shop. He needed to hire someone to run the cafe while Abigail was away. This was getting to be too much for him and Clara to handle by themselves. He groaned interiorly as he realized he still needed to figure out who to ask to stand in as mayor.

So much to do, and not enough time to do it in.

The door to the cafe opened for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Bill didn't even look up, but called over his shoulder, "Be with you in a moment."

"Take your time, Bill," a voice responded. Bill froze as he recognized the voice. No. It couldn't be! Turning, he got his confirmation.

She hadn't changed much since he'd last seen her. Her clothes were more feminine and her hair was longer, but other than that she was exactly as he remembered. The air whooshed from his chest as he stared.

"A.J. Foster? What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

A.J. Foster smiled sweetly at Bill, looking for all the world as if she had intended to catch him off guard. Blast it! He tried to ignore the emotions rolling through him and focus on the question at hand. What was she doing in Hope Valley?

"Well?" Bill prompted when A.J. didn't respond right away.

She glanced around the cafe. "Can we talk in a more private area?" she asked, looking pointedly at the many customers gathered there. Bill jerked his head toward the kitchen, leading the way, then jerked the curtains closed. Thrown off guard, he was gruff. "Tell me what you are doing here. Now!"

A.J. frowned at him. "There's no need for you to get so worked up," she stately calmly, though her eyes shot fire at him. "I'm here to take over for Abigail, as you well know."

"Oh no, I don't know!" Bill exclaimed. "What a statement!" He frowned. "How did you even know Abigail isn't here anymore? How long have you been spying on our town?"

A.J. rolled her eyes, clearly losing her patience with his behavior. He supposed that was reasonable. After all, the last time they'd seen each other, their parting had been less volatile than this meeting. "Didn't Abigail explain all this in her letter?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Bill in exasperation.

"There was no letter…" Bill trailed off. Yes, there was. The letter Ned had brought him that he had then proceeded to lose. After looking for what felt like hours, he had not been able to find it. His eyes narrowed. A.J. could be telling the truth. But why wouldn't Abigail telephone him? Wouldn't that have been much easier? Come to think of it, he could telephone her today and get this mess cleared up.

Then he remembered Abigail's mother didn't have a telephone.

Growling to himself, Bill eyed A.J. She just stood there looking at him, holding her bag in front of her. "Abigail sent you?" he asked in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Yes," A.J. said simply. "I happened to run into her a few weeks ago. I was looking for a place to stay, and a place that would hire someone who'd been in jail. Abigail suggested I come here and take over for her at the cafe. She also said I could stay upstairs since she won't be needing it anytime soon."

Bill thought it over. Abigail had sent a letter; he was the one who had lost it. But he was going to write to her tonight and find out what exactly had transpired between her and A.J. "I'm going to write to Abigail," he said, a warning in his voice. "And if I find out you lied to me, you'll be out of here faster than you can blink."

A.J. waved away the warning. "Abigail will corroborate my story," she said, yawning. Giving him a little smile that said she knew she had him beat, she headed for the stairs. "I'll just be upstairs getting settled in. I can start working tomorrow." With that, she vanished up the steps.

Bill raked a hand through his hair. This threw a dent in everything! How could Abigail send A.J. here?

He knew why he was so annoyed. His attraction to A.J. hadn't diminished in the least. Over the past couple of years, he'd managed to put her out of his mind, figuring they wouldn't see each other again. Now she showed up out of the blue, claiming that she was going to stay, and putting his heart right back into the wild rhythm it pumped every time she was around.

* * *

Lucas arrived at Abigail's five minutes early. He smiled when he saw Fiona sitting at a table by herself, sipping on a cup of coffee. Looking around, he saw no sign of Rosemary. Fiona looked up and saw him, and she waved him over.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she said, mug in hand, papers scattered on a clipboard in front of her.  
He looked around the cafe. Why didn't he come here more often? It was much more peaceful than the saloon, and the food was certainly better.

"I have a meeting with Rosemary," he said. "She suggested coming here."

Fiona's eyebrows shot up. "Rosemary?" she asked, a note of caution in her voice. "Meeting her at 4:00?"

Now it was Lucas' turn to raise his brows. "How did you know?" he asked.

Fiona laughed. Lucas sat next to her, feeling slightly bewildered. "What?"

Still recovering from her laugh, she looked at him, eyes twinkling. "I'm supposed to meet Rosemary here at 4:00 as well," she explained. Lowering her voice, she said, "What are the odds that she's trying to play matchmaker again?"

"If I know anything about Mrs. Coulter, the odds are quite high," Lucas said dryly. Shaking his head, he continued. "How does she know these things?"

"Lucky guess?" Fiona suggested. "I heard that before Carson and Faith, she'd never really had much success in matching people."

"Hmm, and now she's turned her sights on us," Lucas mused. Then he paused. "Are we sure that's what this is about? That could be a false assumption."

Before Fiona could answer, Rosemary came bustling into the cafe. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw them, and she marching right over. Yep, Lucas thought. She was on a mission, and it had nothing to do with Jesse and Clara's wedding.

"You're both here!" she cried, looking between them delightedly. Subtlety was certainly not her thing, Lucas decided as Rosemary sat at their table. "Now, Lucas, about the drinks for the wedding...Fiona, can you take notes on this?"

"Of course," Fiona replied graciously, placing one of her papers on the top of the clipboard and holding a pencil poised over it to write. She threw a what-do-you-think-now look at him. Lucas suddenly had a wild urge to beat Rosemary at her own game. He debated for a moment as to whether or not to implement the plan forming in his mind. It was a bit of a gamble, but then he was a gambler. It usually paid off.

Rosemary was talking a mile a minute, and Fiona was scribbling notes onto her paper. Lucas stood, a regretful smile on his face. Both women looked up at him, surprised. "Rosemary, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere right now," he said, infusing his tone with remorse. "You and Fiona can discuss the details, and whatever you come up with, I will provide for Jesse and Clara's wedding reception. Fiona, can you share the notes from this meeting with me sometime soon?"

Fiona nodded, hesitatingly. She looked like she was trying to figure out what he was up to. Rosemary sputtered in indignation. "But...but...we need your input!"

Lucas hid a smile. "I'm sure I'll be agreeable to your ideas," he said mildly. Now for the icing on the cake. He turned to Fiona, took her hand, and smiled. "I will see you tomorrow evening," he said, bending to kiss her hand in a gentlemanly manner. Understanding lit Fiona's eyes, along with a hint of a blush, but she replied in an even tone. "I'm looking forward to it."

Both of them were suppressing laughter at the look of bewilderment in Rosemary's face. Turning before he let the smile break free, Lucas walked from the cafe. Before the door shut, he heard Rosemary's decidedly indignant voice saying, "Fiona, is there something you would like to tell me?"

* * *

Rosemary huffed out of the cafe, feeling slightly cheated. Her plans to match Lucas and Fiona together were crumbling away, since the two already had a date planned! She rolled her eyes. Elizabeth had been right. The two of them did have a spark, and they didn't seem to need Rosemary's help in getting along.

She stopped in her tracks and evaluated her feelings, then sighed. She was overreacting. As she thought about it, a slow smile spread over her face. She remembered how Fiona's face shone with shy excitement as she told Rosemary about her dinner date with Lucas tomorrow. How could she begrudge them their joy?

Humming to herself, she headed to the dress shop. Suddenly, she stopped again as she spotted the new pastor talking to Molly Sullivan. It looked completely civil, but her romantic mind started racing. Of course! Pastor Owen was single, and Molly had been widowed for over six years now. Surely she would be ready for a relationship.

Rosemary laughed to herself as she remembered how jealous she had been of Molly when Lee pretended the two of them were in a relationship. She had totally deserved that. Lee was a smart man, and Molly had played along well. They both knew it would get to Rosemary, and get to her it had. If they hadn't done that little act, who knew if Rosemary would have woken up to see that Lee was the perfect man for her?

Maybe now Rosemary could return the favor. She started walking again, plotting how to get the new pastor and Molly together.

* * *

Elizabeth rang the bell to signal the end of the school day. Her pupils excitedly gathered their things and started chattering amongst themselves. As they exited the building, Elizabeth smiled at their youthful enthusiasm. Only then did she notice Allie still sitting in her seat, looking listless and sad.

Frowning, Elizabeth sat next to her, wondering what was going on. Allie was never this withdrawn. She didn't even acknowledge that her teacher had sat beside her. She had been like this at the end of the day yesterday, after their picnic at her property, but Elizabeth had thought the girl might be coming down with something. Now she was concerned for Allie's emotional state.

"Allie?" Elizabeth said gently. "Are you okay?"

The child didn't respond, and she turned her face to the wall. Puzzled, Elizabeth tried to figure out why she would do that, when she heard a stifled sob. Heart hurting for Allie, Elizabeth put her arms around her. Allie buried her face in Elizabeth's shoulder and cried, her little arms wrapped tightly around Elizabeth's waist. Something told her words weren't going to help right now, so Elizabeth held Allie and let her cry.

Eventually Allie's sobs gentled, and she sniffled. Producing a handkerchief, Elizabeth dried Allie's face and let her blow her nose. The child looked up at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice still tinged with sadness.

Looking into her eyes, Elizabeth said firmly, "Never apologize for crying, Allie. Sometimes that is the very thing we need to help us feel better." She let the girl think about that for a moment, then continued. "Would you like to talk about what made you so sad?"

Allie looked down. For a long time, she was silent, and Elizabeth began to wonder if she would speak at all. Finally, in a small voice, she said, "I miss having a mama." She looked up at Elizabeth, eyes wide. "All my friends have their mothers. I don't have mine, and am not likely to have one ever again."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, slightly cautious. She doubted Allie knew about Nathan's desire to court her. He wouldn't want to get the child's hopes up when Elizabeth still wasn't certain of her answer.

Allie sighed. She looked wiser than her years. "Uncle Nathan needs to court a woman to win her over. But he's terrible at even talking to women." She sighed again, dramatically, then lowered her voice conspiratorially. "He's never courted before, you know."

No, she hadn't known that. It was a shocking revelation. Nathan was in his thirties, and he had never found a woman to court? Elizabeth sucked in a breath as she realized how serious he must be about courting her. She smiled slightly. That also explained why he was sometimes so awkward around her. She tucked the thoughts away for later and returned her attention to Allie.

"I did not know that," she said evenly. Wanting to reassure her student, she said, "I'm sure he will find someone someday."

Allie tilted her head, looking at Elizabeth with probing eyes. "I suggested you," she said bluntly. Elizabeth's heart stopped momentarily. Before she could say anything, Allie continued. "I know you would make a good mother. Little Jack is so lucky to have you." That last statement was pronounced so wistfully. She looked up at Elizabeth hopefully. "You and Uncle Nathan like each other, right?"

How to answer that? Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Allie, just because a man and a woman like each other, that doesn't automatically mean marriage would follow."

"But you do like him?" Those hopeful blue eyes were staring at her.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course I like your uncle. He's a good friend."

Allie seemed content with that. Her eyes were still hopeful. "Then I'll pray every night that someday you can be my new mother," she stated. Elizabeth's eyes widened, but Allie bounced up before she could say anything else. "Thanks, Mrs. Thornton!" she called over her shoulder, practically dancing out the door.

Elizabeth shook her head. The things children said! She didn't stop to analyze too closely why her heart was racing at the things Allie had said. Then she paused. Maybe she should evaluate these feelings. Pushing them away wasn't going to do any good.

After walking home and making sure Laura was fine with watching Jack for another hour, Elizabeth saddled Sergeant. She wanted to think things through, and there was no better place for that than her land. Trotting out of the stables, Elizabeth saw Nathan across the street. He waved a greeting and gave her a warm smile. Warmth curled through her stomach, and she smiled back at him, pulling her horse to a halt next to him. Nathan patted Sergeant and looked up at Elizabeth. "Going somewhere?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, trying to ignore the butterflies that were springing to life at his smile. Goodness, where had these feelings come from? Steadying her voice, she said, "I'm going to spend a little while up at my land. It's a good place to think."

"I know it," Nathan said with a little laugh. He stepped back. "I hope your thinking goes well," he continued, meaning flashing behind his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Nathan. I'm sure it will." With a goodbye wave, she urged Sergeant into a gallop, one he didn't stop until they reached her property. Jumping down from his back, she allowed him to graze as she found her favorite boulder to sit on. Staring around her at the hills and valleys, she thought back to Allie's words at the schoolhouse.

Nathan had never courted.

Allie wanted her as a mother.

Those were two incredibly surprising revelations.

Either Nathan was incredibly picky, incredibly shy, or waiting for the right woman. Elizabeth knew immediately that while he was on the more reserved side, that wouldn't stop him from speaking if he truly cared about a woman. She knew instinctively that he had been waiting for the right one. And if he had been brave enough to ask her, with all her history, he must have a higher regard for her than she initially thought. He had put his heart on the line, knowing there was a strong possibility of rejection, but he was courageous enough to risk it. Even before he asked her, his first thought was for her happiness. He had been willing to back away and let Lucas into her life when he thought it would make her happy.

He put others first. He was willing to sacrifice and was willing to face rejection because he thought she was worth it. He was willing to wait on her for an answer because he saw something in her worth waiting for. He didn't put any demands on her. He was willing to let her have time and space without pressure. And yet she knew that he fervently hoped, against all odds, that she would accept him. She was inclined to - everything about him was in his favor, except his job. And her heart was starting to recognize its attraction to Nathan. Those butterflies she experienced earlier were of a kind she hadn't felt since she'd first met Jack.

Young Allie saw something in her that made her believe Elizabeth would make a good mom to the girl. Allie's confession had touched Elizabeth's heart. She loved Allie dearly, and to be honest, troublesome though the girl could be, she wouldn't mind a daughter like her, one who knew her own mind and who was capable of great love when she opened herself to it.

What would Allie think if Nathan and Elizabeth did start courting? What if they did court, and then decided that it wouldn't work? What would that do to Allie? To little Jack?

Before the thoughts could work her up too much, Elizabeth felt an inexplicable sense of peace wash over her. Smiling, she mouthed a 'thank you' heavenward. She suddenly realized she couldn't dwell on what ifs. They would only keep her from living the life she was meant to live. She had spent too much time on the what ifs already.

Her decision was made.

Excitedly, she gathered Sergeant's reins and swung into the saddle. Urging him on, they started cantering down the trail.

Out of nowhere, a snake appeared in their path, and Sergeant reared up, throwing Elizabeth from the saddle. With the wind momentarily knocked from her lungs, Elizabeth tried to get her bearings. Her back hurt from the throw, but she knew she needed to get up and calm the horse. She tried to stand, then realized she was precariously situated on very soft ground above a deep ravine. Looking over the edge, her heart dropped. It was a long way down. Shuddering, she tried to roll away from the edge, heart pounding at the close call. She hadn't realized she was so close to danger.

Edging toward Sergeant, she breathed a sigh of relief as she made it to her feet, then screamed as the ground gave way beneath her. Her heart dropped with the sensation of falling, and before she had time to think, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan sat in the jail office with Bill, observing how the older man was interiorly fuming. He hadn't even argued with Nathan about who got to sit at the desk; he had simply pulled up a chair and started flipping through piles of paper in an aggravated manner. That was Nathan's first hint something was up. Then Bill kept muttering to himself and wearing the expression of a man who had just swallowed a pint of lemon juice.

Cautiously, not wanting to expose himself to Bill's anger, Nathan asked, "Is everything okay?"

Bill looked up, pausing in his muttering. His eyes narrowed. "A blast from the past," he said in a tone that said he didn't want to talk about it further. "Nothing I can't handle."

Nathan was about to respond when he heard a flurry of hooves and the unmistakable sound of distressed neighing. He frowned. The sound wasn't coming from the stables. In fact, it sounded like it was right outside.

He got up and walked to the door. His heart dropped and he forgot how to breathe.

Sergeant was standing there, pawing the ground in clear dismay. His saddle was empty.

_Elizabeth!_

"Bill!" Nathan shouted, racing back inside. "Elizabeth's horse just came back without her. We need to find her. Now!"

"What?" Bill stood up in shock. His shock only lasted a second. Immediately, he darted out of the office, yelling back, "I'll round up a rescue party. You find any supplies we might need."

Nathan quickly packed few supply kits, noting that it had the essentials, and hurried out of the office. Bill hadn't wasted any time. A small group of men was clustered outside the stables as horses were being readied. Bill, Lee, Carson, Lucas, Pastor Owen, Jesse, Henry. Nathan swung himself onto Sergeant as the other men mounted their horses as well. Carson had a wagon, loaded with emergency medical supplies. Nathan tried not to think about which supplies would need to be used.

"Elizabeth went up to her property about an hour ago," he shouted. "Let's go!" At his command, Sergeant took off. The horse needed no prompting. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. Nathan could hear the other men behind him. A tense silence reigned. As they headed up the path full of ravines, Bill shouted to the others, "Start separating and looking down these ravines. If she fell, we'll find her faster."

Shivers ran down Nathan's spine at Bill's words. Surely she hadn't fallen into one of the ravines. He looked over the edge of one, and his stomach lurched. No one falling into one of these had much chance of survival.

"Please, God, let us find her alive." Nathan murmured the prayer straight from his heart. If she died...he couldn't finish the thought. Forcing his attention to rescue mode, he took a portion closer to Elizabeth's property and began methodically sweeping his eyes over the ravine on the right side. Henry Gowen was searching on the left side. His eyes met Nathan's briefly, and he nodded. "We'll find her, Constable," he said. Nathan appreciated the words, but he saw the worry in Henry's eyes. He saw the worry in everyone's eyes, and he knew his were just as bad. Carefully, avoiding the crumbly ground along the edge of the path, he walked and searched. He hoped with all his heart that she wasn't down there, that she was up somewhere on her property, that there was a logical explanation for her horse coming home without her.

But he knew. Deep down, he knew she was in trouble. Sergeant had been too agitated. Something had happened. Nathan fought the panic rising inside. Every minute they didn't find her was another minute that she could slip from them forever.

His eyes came to rest on a pile of blue at the bottom of the ravine. Heart jolting at the crumpled form, he managed to call out, "I found her!" It came out more of a choked whisper. Fortunately, Henry heard him. Hurrying to his side, Henry looked over the ravine, then yelled to the others to come quickly.

Pulling rope from a bag, Bill looped part of it to form a makeshift harness. "Who's going down?" he asked. Nathan stepped right up. There was no way he wasn't going.

Lee put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go down there, Nathan?" he asked gently. Nathan nodded, unable to speak. The other men looked like they were bracing themselves for the worst. Lee nodded back at Nathan. "Okay," he said simply. Grabbing an end of the rope, Lee and the others held it steady.

They lowered Nathan into the ravine, too slowly for his liking, but he knew they were going as fast as was prudent. As soon as his feet hit the bottom, he sprang from the harness and knelt at Elizabeth's side.

She was so pale, so still. A nasty gash ran along her hairline, and the blood matting her hair told him the back of her head was bleeding as well. Fighting a wave of terror, he put his hand on her heart. It beat weakly against his palm, but it was beating. He breathed out. She was alive.

He pulled the pack from his bag and extracted some long, thin cloth. Gently lifting Elizabeth's head, he began to wrap it with the bandages. When he finished, he tied the bandage and then methodically began checking her limbs for damage. Her neck and arms weren't broken, but he could see blood seeping through her dress, likely from gashes she'd received falling down the ravine. He looked up. How had she survived that fall? Thanking God that she had, he continued his exam. Lifting her skirts only as far as was necessary to check her legs, he took in the sight and felt sick.

Her left leg seemed fine, but her right leg was twisted at an angle that shouldn't be possible. Nathan took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Usually the sight of injuries didn't bother him, but this was no random person. It was Elizabeth, and it hurt him to see that she was hurt. Shuddering, he knew he needed to get her back up the ravine as soon as possible. Carson needed to wash her wounds and make sure no infection set in. And he needed to set that leg.

Nathan knew that even a small jolt could cause enough pain to bring Elizabeth back to consciousness. While he wanted her to be conscious again, he hoped it would be after Carson finished mending her. As carefully as he could, he gathered Elizabeth into his arms and lifted her. She groaned in pain, but thankfully remained unconscious. Sliding into the harness, Nathan looked to the men holding the rope and called, "Bring us up!"

The rope started moving upward, and Nathan immediately realized how difficult the going would be. Every pull on the rope caused him to bump into the side of the ravine, which in turn jolted Elizabeth and elicited groans from her. Turning his body slowly, he put his boots against the dirt and walked them up with the rope to protect her from the jolts. He cradled Elizabeth against him with one arm and held tightly to the rope with the other. He couldn't afford for either of them to fall.

After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the top. The men's faces were white as they took in Elizabeth's situation, and a silent understanding passed between them as Nathan carried Elizabeth to the wagon, Carson close behind him. As they got into the back of the wagon, Lee climbed into the driver's seat and clicked the horses into a fast walk. Nathan knew Lee wouldn't go any faster for fear of causing Elizabeth further injuries. Henry tied Elizabeth's horse to his, and Pastor Owen did the same for Lee's horse. Bill galloped ahead to inform Faith that the infirmary needed to be ready for their patient.

Nathan was quiet on the ride back to town, still holding Elizabeth tightly, praying that his embrace would lessen the rough wagon ride. Carson was examining Elizabeth's leg as best he could. He shuddered as he looked at it, and his eyes met Nathan's. Quietly, he said, "Nathan, this does not look good."

"Can you set it?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Carson said, but his face was serious. "I'll have to set it in a couple different places. I've never seen a break this bad. And if the bleeding on her legs is any indication, there's a chance for infection."

Nathan broke into a cold sweat. He caressed Elizabeth's face, something he would never dared to do if she were awake, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to protect her, to take the pain away, and it was killing him inside that he couldn't do either.

They finally make it to the infirmary. Nathan could see a small crowd gathering, but he didn't pay them any attention. He lifted Elizabeth and carried her into the infirmary. Faith was there, bustling around for the things they would need. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Elizabeth. Her eyes grew round, and it looked like she was fighting tears.

That couldn't be good.

Nathan gently set Elizabeth on the infirmary bed and sat by her side, unwilling to leave her. Carson washed up and came over to him. He laid a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I know you want to stay with her," he said, his voice carrying understanding, "but we need to clean and examine her, and then perform whatever operation will be needed."

Nathan understood. He cast one more look at Elizabeth, and then walked out and sat on the bench outside the infirmary. Hands shaking, he buried his head in them and prayed fervently for a full and quick recovery.

* * *

Finished with his examination, Carson felt grim but hopeful. Deep gashes covered Elizabeth's arms and legs, and her head had a few as well. All would require stitches. Her back and abdomen had somehow sustained only minor cuts and bruises. Her broken leg was the worst, but at least it was fixable. His biggest concern was getting all her gashes cleaned, stitched, and bound. None of her injuries were fatal, thank God, but he knew open wounds were a hotbed for infection. They needed to get to work.

With Faith at his side, Carson worked long into the night, praying the whole time.

* * *

Nathan felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he realized that night had fallen. Rosemary and Lee stood by him, little Jack in Rosemary's arms, Lee holding Bella's hand. Rosemary was holding on to Jack like a lifeline, her normally happy face lined with worry. Lee extended a thermos of coffee to Nathan. "You look like you could use this," he said.

Accepting the thermos, Nathan stared at it. Rosemary sat beside him, placing little Jack in her lap. "Are you okay, Nathan?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not really," he rasped. "But hopefully Carson will have news for us soon." Knowing how close the Coulters were to Elizabeth, he asked the same question. "Are you two okay?"

Rosemary drew in a deep breath. She looked at Lee, then looked back at Nathan. "We're trying to be," she said. "None of us will know Elizabeth's true condition until Carson and Faith are done, and until then, we hope for the best."

"But you're worried," Nathan observed.

"Of course," Lee answered, squeezing his wife's hand. "Elizabeth is family to us."

"She's fortunate to have friends like you," Nathan said. He looked toward the door. "She has so many people here who care for her, she'll never be alone." He tenderly patted Jack's hand. "This little one is blessed to have you two for guardians. He will be well cared for while Elizabeth is recovering." He had to believe she would recover. The alternative was too painful.

The door opened. Lee turned to face Carson while Rosemary and Nathan stood. "How is she?" Rosemary asked, her voice anxious.

Carson looked tired, but he smiled. "She's all patched up. Her leg is set, and we cleaned and stitched all her wounds. It took a while, but everything looks clean." His brow furrowed. "Hopefully she wakes up by morning. She's been unconscious since we found her, and she hasn't moved at all, even when we set her leg. That is my only concern now."

"It's a miracle she survived at all," Nathan said, reliving how deep that ravine was. "She'll pull through this."

Carson clapped him on the back. "I hope so," he said with a smile.

"Can we go in?" Rosemary asked. Carson nodded and motioned them to the door. Sitting in a chair by the bed, Rosemary began talking to Elizabeth, assuring her that her son would be fine and that they were all waiting for her to wake up. Nathan looked at Carson. "Can she hear us?" he asked.

"Hard to know for sure," Carson said. "She might, she might not."

Nathan took the chair on the other side of the bed. Rosemary paused mid-sentence and looked at him. "I forgot to tell you," she said. "Opal's mom said Allie can stay with them tonight."

Feeling relief, Nathan smiled for the first time since Elizabeth's horse had come into town without her. "Thank you, Rosemary," he said. "That is good to know."

After a while, the Coulters got up to go. Carson looked at Nathan. "Are you staying all night?" Faith hovered nearby, arranging vials and keeping watch as well.

Nathan nodded. There was no way he was going to leave.

Carson settled himself on the other chair. "I want to monitor her tonight," he said. "I'll keep you company."

"Thank you, Carson," Nathan said. They settled in for their vigil, hoping that by morning, Elizabeth would wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

Bill hurried into the infirmary early the next morning, hoping to see Elizabeth awake. Lee had told him last night that Carson and Faith had gotten her patched up, but that she hadn't come out of unconsciousness. He took in the sight in front of him. Carson was holding his stethoscope to Elizabeth's heart, while Nathan sat beside the bed holding her hand.

Raising his eyebrows, Bill wondered just how much the Mountie cared for Elizabeth. He'd had an inkling of Nathan's affection for her, but hadn't been sure if it was just an attraction or something that ran deeper. Nathan looked like he hadn't left her side all night, and the expression he was wearing was a mixture of hope and worry as he watched Carson's every move. Bill determined that Nathan was either in love with Elizabeth or well on his way to being there, whether he was aware of it yet or not.

Bill felt an uncertain feeling in his gut. He liked Nathan, but he wasn't sure how he felt about him with Elizabeth. Jack had been like a son to Bill, and the thought of Elizabeth with anyone else was a hard pill for Bill to swallow.

Not that he wanted her to be alone for the rest of her life. That didn't seem fair either.

Elizabeth was young and sweet, and she deserved to have someone by her side who would love her unconditionally for life the way Jack would have if he had lived.

Something told Bill that Nathan would be someone who could do that.

Assuming Elizabeth survived. Pushing that thought aside, Bill walked fully into the room. Nathan and Carson both turned their heads toward him.

"How is she?" Bill asked.

"Her heartbeat is strong and her breathing is normal," Carson said. Bill raised a brow at him. Carson was frowning. He looked concerned.

"What aren't you telling us, Carson?" Nathan asked, clearly picking up on the same signals Bill had.

Carson shook his head. "I've tried waking her up several times this morning," he said. "She hasn't responded at all. Not a single movement. That worries me." He pressed his lips together tightly, then continued. "It's possible she hit her head harder than I initially thought. She could have a brain injury."

Bill swallowed hard. If she had injured her brain, if she didn't wake up soon...No. He wouldn't go there. Hope Valley had seen enough tragedy. Elizabeth had to recover.

He glanced at Nathan. "Don't you have rounds you need to be getting to?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he winced. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, especially considering what Carson had just told them.

Nathan leveled a steady gaze at Bill, something like defiance glittering in his eyes. It was clear he didn't want to leave Elizabeth, but he also knew he had a duty to the town. He sat frozen for a few seconds before reluctantly standing. Speaking to Carson, he said, "I'll be back soon." He headed for the door.

Bill grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Nathan," he said. "I didn't mean to take out my frustration on you."

After a few seconds, Nathan nodded. "I know. Tensions will be high until Elizabeth wakes up," he said. "I understand where you're coming from." He glanced at her still form. "If she wakes up while I'm gone, please come find me."

Bill nodded. "I will." He took the seat vacated by Nathan and took his turn keeping vigil.

* * *

"How come we don't have school today?" Allie asked as Nathan collected her from Opal's after his rounds.

Nathan stopped walking. How was he supposed to explain to his niece that her beloved teacher was badly injured? Allie had already lost so much in her young life. Nathan didn't want to tell her the truth.

But he was nothing if not honest.

"Allie," he began, tone gentle, "Mrs. Thornton had an accident."

"An accident?" Fear entered Allie's eyes. The last time someone had an accident, it had been her mother. Allie had never seen her again. She started trembling. "What kind of accident?"

Nathan put his arm around Allie, trying to shield her from the pain even though he knew that was impossible. "She fell a long way," he said slowly. The pain was hitting him as well, and it was compounded by the look of terror on his niece's face.

Allie pulled away from him. "Where is she?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"At the infirmary. Dr. Shepherd and Nurse Carter are taking good care of her." He held his hand out to Allie. "Would you like to see her?"

Nodding, Allie took his hand, and together they walked to the infirmary.

Elizabeth was still unconscious. Allie took one look at her teacher laying there, her head wrapped in white bandages, and burst into tears. Bill, still sitting by Elizabeth's side, looked uncomfortable at the display of emotion. He stood and directed his words to Nathan. "I need to get to the cafe," he said, his tone much milder than it had been earlier that day. "Let me know if anything changes here."

"I will. Thank you, Bill." Nathan took the seat vacated by Bill and pulled Allie into his arms. "Shh, it's okay, honey," he whispered.

"Is she going to be okay?" Allie sobbed against his chest.

Nathan's heart tightened. Was she going to be okay? Only God knew at this point. "I sure hope so," he said, voice breaking.

* * *

Elizabeth could hear the voices around her. She had recognized them all. Bill, Carson, Faith, Rosemary, Lee. Nathan and Allie. Everyone sounded so distressed, so concerned. She tried to open her eyes, to reassure them that all would be well. But she couldn't. Her body would not cooperate.

Her heart broke especially for Allie. She could hear the child crying, recognized the fear in her voice. She wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay. She also heard the worry in Nathan's voice. Poor man. She wanted to tell him that she had reached a decision, but she couldn't. Her thoughts and words were trapped in silence along with her body. Would she have the chance to tell him?

Her thoughts turned to her son, her little Jack. Was he with Lee and Rosemary? She was thankful she had chosen them as his guardians; he would be well taken care of until she was able to get back to him.

Her poor baby. He had to be wondering what happened to his mama. Elizabeth tried again to open her eyes, but she was frozen in place. How long would she be like this, separated from the people she loved while able to process everything going on around her? It was surreal. She wanted to be back with them all.

She silently prayed that she could wake up soon.

* * *

Fiona eyed Lucas over the rim of her teacup. They had just finished a very pleasant dinner, and the conversation had been wonderful. Now he looked reflective, and she knew why. They were both concerned about Elizabeth. She knew Lucas and Elizabeth were good friends, and she liked Elizabeth a great deal too. So many people were affected by her injury. Not one person in Hope Valley was unaffected by her accident.

Henry Gowen walked in, his limp looking more pronounced than usual. He must be tired, Fiona thought. He gave Lucas and Fiona a weary smile and walked over to their table.

"Good evening," he said.

"Hello, Henry," Lucas said. "How can we help you?"

Henry removed his hat. "Pastor Owen asked me to help spread the word that there will be a prayer vigil for Elizabeth later this evening at the church, around 8:00. We hope to see everyone there."

"Of course," Fiona said. "We'll be there." Henry smiled, then walked toward the kitchen to find Bill and tell him the news.

Lucas was smiling, a little sadly, at Fiona. "I've never lived in a town like this," he said, his tone a little wistful.

Fiona tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she asked, though she had an idea of what he meant.

"Everyone here cares for each other," he said reflectively. "I've lived in places where people didn't even know their neighbors' names. I could easily disappear if I wanted to. But here in Hope Valley, no one goes unnoticed. Everyone is loved in one way or another. Elizabeth has the whole town rallying to her." He shook his head. "I didn't think a place like this could actually exist."

Smiling, Fiona nodded. "I understand," she said. "I've often felt the same way. Hope Valley gets to you. It feels like home."

"Exactly," Lucas said, his brown eyes piercing hers. He reached across the table and took her hand. Clearing his throat, he proceeded a little hesitantly. "I've never felt at home until coming here. And I feel even more at home when I'm around you."

Fiona drew in a surprised breath. What was he saying, exactly? Her eyes encouraged him to continue.

"Elizabeth's accident has reminded me that life can unexpectedly change, or even be cut short," he went on. "I don't want to miss out on what could be where you are involved. Fiona Miller, will you allow me to court you?"

Fiona's mouth fell open. That was certainly clear and direct. And unexpected. He had stated his intentions, and now he was waiting on her answer. She knew what that answer was without any hesitation.

"Yes," she said, smiling at him. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Rosemary walked into the infirmary with little Jack. Nathan was still there in the chair beside the bed, holding fast to Elizabeth's hand. He looked like he was silently begging her to wake up. Allie was sitting on the floor, looking at a book. They both lifted their heads as she walked in.

"How is she?" Rosemary asked quietly.

"Still the same," Nathan said with a little sigh. "No movement, no sign of waking up."

Little Jack saw his mother and began to flap his arms in excitement. Rosemary swallowed a lump in her throat. The little boy had no idea what was going on. He just saw his mama and was delighted.

Rosemary didn't often feel so down, but as she saw her dearest friend laying so pale and still on an infirmary bed, she couldn't help feeling emotional and sad. Little Jack's chants of "Mama...mama...mama…" didn't help the feeling. He was reaching for his mother, but Rosemary couldn't let him on the bed. He might bump Elizabeth's leg or head, and that would not be good.

She held the child tightly. "You're going to stay with Aunt Rosemary," she said lightly to the boy, who frowned at her. He looked at his mama and tried to squirm from Rosemary's arms.

Her distress must have been visible. Nathan stood and held his arms out to the boy. Jack stopped fighting and looked at the Mountie with adoring eyes. He launched himself toward Nathan, who caught him up in a tight hug, then bounced him up and down a bit.

Rosemary smiled. Nathan was good with the child, and it was clear Jack loved him. Looking at Nathan with Jack, at Allie reading on the floor, and at Elizabeth lying so still, Rosemary couldn't help imagining them as a family. For all the heartbreak each of them had faced, so much healing and good could come from it. And so much love.

Looking at Nathan, Rosemary placed a hand on his arm. "Elizabeth is my best friend," she told him. He raised his brows, already aware of the fact, but Rosemary continued. "I've seen her go through the worst heartbreak anyone has to face, and she faced it with grace and faith." Looking at her friend, a gentle smile came to her face. "Elizabeth is ready to love again," she said softly, looking directly into Nathan's eyes. "And for what it's worth, I think the two of you would make a lovely couple."

Nathan smiled. "Are you playing matchmaker again, Rosemary?"

Rosemary widened her eyes in mock innocence. "Who, me?" she asked, blinking at him. He laughed, a welcome sound. She doubted he'd done that since he found Elizabeth. Turning serious, she continued. "Normally I would be," she said. "But considering everything Elizabeth's been through, I've left her alone when it comes to my passion for making a good match." She eyed Nathan. "But I've thought for a while that the two of you would be good together. You compliment each other very well. And you are both wonderful parents," she said fondly, watching as Jack latched on to Nathan's suspenders and pulled.

"Thank you, Rosemary," Nathan said. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

"I know," Rosemary said playfully. She looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm headed for the prayer vigil," she said. "I assume you're going to keep vigil here?"

Nathan nodded. Rosemary looked at little Jack, who was starting to look sleepy in Nathan's arms. She reached for him. "I can take Jack with me," she began, but Nathan shook his head, rubbing the boy's back.

"I'll keep him for a while," he said. "It'll be good for him to be with his mama for a little while, so he can at least see her."

Rosemary smiled. "I'll come get him when the vigil is over," she said.

* * *

In the wee hours of the night, Nathan had a sleeping Jack on his chest. Allie had crawled into the bed next to Elizabeth's good leg, and she was sleeping soundly. The room was quiet and peaceful, and sleep was pulling on Nathan as well, but he tried to fight it. He had some things he wanted to say to Elizabeth, even though she couldn't hear him.

Taking her hand in his, he held on firmly but gently. "I wish you could see how the town has rallied around you, Elizabeth," he said. "Everyone is at the church right now, and they're planning on staying until dawn. You are surrounded with love and prayers." He paused, choking back emotion. Her still face showed no signs of consciousness, but he continued anyways.

"Please wake up, Elizabeth. I need you," he whispered, allowing his feelings to speak for him. "I think I'm falling for you, and I want to see where this will lead. It's so easy to imagine a life with you, to think of raising Jack and Allie together." He stopped, the vision filling his mind. "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. You're compassionate, loving, gentle, and you speak your mind. You are amazing with children, and you are a wonderful mother to your son." He cradled little Jack. "I know I said I would give you all the time you need, and I have every intention of letting that happen. But you should know that I hope with everything in me that you say yes." He paused again, then continued. "You are worth waiting for, sweetheart. And I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

* * *

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. Her entire body hurt. Her head was throbbing, and her leg felt as though it had been set on fire. She blinked at the pre-dawn light in the sky. Where was she? She tried to piece together what had happened. She knew she had heard voices and that she had processed some of what had been going on around her, but now she couldn't quite remember what she had heard. It was somewhere in her brain, but at the moment she was too tired to try to figure it out.

She felt a body pressed to her side, and she lowered her eyes. Allie was sleeping next to her. Then she became aware of a strong hand holding hers, and she looked to the side. She caught her breath, her heart swelling with emotion.

Nathan sat with his head bent over her son's. He looked like he was sleeping, but he had little Jack cradled securely against his body. She followed his other arm to see that his hand was the one holding onto hers. They looked so much like a family. She smiled. Dear Nathan. She weakly squeezed his hand, and it was enough to get his attention.

Whether he had been sleeping or not, he suddenly lifted his head, staring at her hand. His eyes flew to hers, and joy spread across his face. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, and tears welled in his eyes. "You're awake," he whispered hoarsely, and a smile unlike any she had seen from him before spread across his face.

Elizabeth smiled at him. He was still cradling her sleeping son, holding him in a protective grasp. She was thankful that her little boy was cared for. Looking down at Allie, she saw the girl blinking open her eyes. She stared at Elizabeth for a moment, then bolted upright.

"You're awake!" she cried in excitement. Elizabeth felt a little confused. How long had she been asleep? Allie gave her a careful hug, then slid off the bed. "I'm going to tell everyone!" she exclaimed. At a nod from her uncle, she ran from the room.

Elizabeth looked at Nathan. He looked like he hadn't slept in quite some time, but the joy on his face was undiminished. Trying to figure out why he was so happy, why Allie had been so happy, she thought back. She had been riding her horse home. There was a snake, and she had been thrown from the horse. She had fallen…

The memory came back to her, and she shuddered. Wanting to know what happened, she asked Nathan. "You fell a long way," he said simply. "When I saw Sargent come back without you, I knew something was wrong. We got a rescue party together and found you not too long after that. You've been here in the infirmary ever since. Your head and your leg are going to need quite a bit of time to heal."

Ignoring that part, she latched on to the first part of his statement. "You rescued me?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged modestly. "It was a team effort," he said.

But she knew. "You were the one who got me out of there, weren't you?"

He simply nodded. Elizabeth pressed his hand in gratitude. "Thank you, Nathan," she said, her eyes shining with emotion. Yes, she had made the right decision about him, and she would tell him soon. Hopefully when her head felt less fuzzy. She suddenly remembered the words he had spoken to her not too long ago, soon before she had woken up. A tingle went down her spine as she recalled what he had said. Yes, she would tell him soon.

* * *

Pastor Owen bowed his head for the closing prayer, and the people in the packed church did the same. He marveled at the love that flowed from this town. Never before had he seen such care for one's neighbor. The entire town had come to the service and prayed with him all night. Elizabeth Thornton was in good hands.

As the "amen" fell from his lips, as dawn began to light the sky, the doors of the church burst open, and young Allie Grant panted as she flew in and tried to catch her breath. A collective hush fell over the church as every person there tried to decipher what this sudden appearance meant.

Her face radiant, Allie cried, "Mrs. Thornton is awake!"


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth stared at the wheelchair, then looked at Carson. "Please tell me you're not serious!" she said, her voice barely under a shriek.

Carson had kept Elizabeth at the infirmary for the past few days, wanting to monitor her condition and make sure her wounds were not getting infected. Satisfied that she was well on her way to recovery, he had produced the wheelchair for her. And told her to use it for at least six weeks.

"I'm very serious, Elizabeth," Carson said. Motioning to her leg, he continued, "That was a very bad break. You can't be putting any weight on it for quite a while."

"But...but...how am I supposed to care for my son? Or my students? There are stairs everywhere - I can't get to Jack's room or the schoolhouse in this thing!"

"And how exactly were you planning on getting to those places otherwise?" Carson asked dryly.

He had her there. Elizabeth couldn't think. "Umm…"

Carson laughed. "Faith and I will be in to check on you from time to time," he said. "Laura is still working for you, so I'm sure she'll be happy to help out. You have Lee and Rosemary next door if you need anything. Besides," he added with a sly look on his face, "I'm sure Nathan will be around as well."

Elizabeth blushed. Trying to ignore the heat in her face, she asked, "And the school?"

Carson leveled a look at her. "I'm sure your students would be happy to help you up and down the stairs," he said with patience. "You'll be fine. Come on," he said, placing one arm around her shoulder and the other under her legs, carefully avoiding her injuries. "Let's get you home." He lifted her easily and placed her in the wheelchair. "You have the whole weekend to get used to it." Elizabeth gave him a mock glare. He looked much too amused with the situation.

Rolling her out of the infirmary, Carson paused as a stagecoach pulled up to its stop. "Are we expecting a visitor?" Elizabeth asked, curious. Not many people traveled by stagecoach to Hope Valley these days. Most people were using the railroad.

"Not that I know of," Carson said. They were both wondering who it could be, and Carson wheeled Elizabeth toward the stagecoach stop.

The door opened, and a blond boy tumbled out, grinning at Elizabeth and Carson. He was followed by his mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Thornton! Hi, Dr. Shepherd" the boy said excitedly. He stopped in his tracks. "What happened to you?" he asked Elizabeth, taking in the wheelchair.

Elizabeth stared at the pair, trying to take in the reality of their presence. "Cody? Abigail?" she said, not quite trusting her eyesight. After all, she had hit her head pretty hard less than a week ago.

Abigail smiled and took Elizabeth's hands in hers. "Hello, Elizabeth," she said warmly. "I've missed you so!"

Elizabeth felt an overwhelming joy come over her as she absorbed the reality that her beloved friend was back in town.

* * *

Within an hour, Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Abigail were seated together in Elizabeth's living room, each with a cup of tea in hand. Bella and Jack were playing with some toys on the floor. Even thought she was mourning the loss of her mother, Abigail was watching the children, a look of contentment on her face.

"Jack has grown so much!" she exclaimed. "And Rosemary, Bella is such an adorable child."

"She is," Rosemary said. She gave a tired laugh. "I didn't realize just how much energy it took to keep up with a child. She's only been here for a week, but she's adjusting much better than I expected. She still doesn't say much, but she's warmed up to Lee and she wants to be around us almost constantly. Not that I blame her, poor dear."

Abigail smiled at the little girl. "She's been through a lot. I'm so glad that she has you and Lee now."

"Thank you, Abigail," Rosemary said. She chuckled. "We still have such a long way to go. Did you know she wakes up screaming almost every night? Our best guess is that she's having nightmares about," her voice lowered, "what happened to her family."

Elizabeth nodded. "I've heard some of those screams," she said. At Rosemary's distressed look, she quickly continued. "It's only been when I've already been up with Jack. Sometimes he still has a hard time sleeping through the night."

"I'm sure it won't last long," Rosemary said, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself just as much as them. She tossed her long blond curls back. "I hope it doesn't last long," she amended. "I'm feeling much more tired than I would have thought possible."

Elizabeth and Abigail laughed. "Oh, Rosemary," Abigail said, "having young children means being more tired than you've ever been before. But it also brings more joy than you could have ever imagined."

"That is true," Elizabeth said, her eyes on her son. "Jack has been the light of my life, and I'm so thankful to have him."

"Speaking of the lights of one's life," Abigail said with an air of nonchalance that told Elizabeth she was about to dig for information. "Tell me more about this Nathan Grant you've written about oh-so-briefly." She took a sip of her tea and looked at Elizabeth expectantly.

Heart pounding, Elizabeth could feel the second blush of the day gracing her cheeks. Glancing at Rosemary, who had donned a look of pure innocence, Elizabeth raised her brow. "What exactly has Rosemary told you already?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh, not too much," Abigail said, also putting on an innocent face. "Just something about how he saved your life and how he asked if he could court you."

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What?" Rosemary raised a hand. "In my defense, I thought you had already written to Abigail about the courting part. Obviously you had no time to say anything about him saving your life, but that's common knowledge at this point." She pointed a sly look at Elizabeth. "As is the amount of time he spent by your side in the infirmary, hoping and praying you'd wake up."

"Oh, goodness!" Elizabeth mutterered, her face flaming. "Everyone knows that?"

Rosemary and Abigail exchanged amused looks and nodded in unison. They both focused their attention on Elizabeth. "Well?" Abigail prompted, trying to get Elizabeth to talk. "What did you say when he asked to court you?"

Elizabeth smiled at the memory, remembering how gracious and understanding Nathan had been. "I told him I needed time to think about it," she said. "I was holding on to so much fear, so afraid of the possibility of opening my heart again only to have it broken if something were to happen to him." She took a deep breath. "I think I knew even then that I cared for Nathan as more than a friend, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I thought of everything that could go wrong instead of all the things that could go right."

"So you do care for him," Abigail said gently.

Elizabeth nodded. "So very much," she whispered, finally allowing her heart to admit the truth. Rosemary wore a happy smile, but Abigail looked a little more reserved.

"Elizabeth," she began slowly, then stopped, looking unsure how to finish. Elizabeth covered Abigail's hand with hers. "It's okay, Abigail," she said. "Say whatever you want to say."

A little guiltily, as though she didn't want to damped Elizabeth's happiness, Abigail continued. "Are you sure it's Nathan you care for? He is a Mountie, after all, and my guess is that he is similar to Jack."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "It's all Nathan," she said decidedly, knowing it was the truth. "Him being a Mountie was the biggest strike against him for a while, actually, and was why I was reluctant to accept his interest. As for Jack and Nathan being similar," she smiled at the thought, "that couldn't be further from the truth. They are so different. The only similarity they share is being Mounties." She chuckled. "Nathan is quiet and relatively reserved, doesn't speak unless he has something to say, he can be awkward and bumbling. He's gentle and compassionate, though he sometimes makes hasty judgements, and he prefers to show his affection through actions instead of words." She thought of the sign he had made for her. "He's also deeply dedicated to those he loves, and he is a wonderful father to his niece, Allie. I'm not sure, but I don't think being a Mountie is as important to him as it was to Jack." She had gotten that feeling several times, but she had yet to ask Nathan about it. She would have to do that the next time they talked.

Abigail smiled. "Well, my dear Elizabeth, if you like Nathan for his own sake, then I fully support this," she said enthusiastically.

Rosemary was bouncing up and down in her seat in her excitement. "Have you told him yet that you accept his offer?" she asked.

"Not yet," Elizabeth said. "We haven't had a chance to talk one on one since I came home. But I will."

Abigail darted a look at Rosemary. "You didn't have anything to do with this match, did you?" she asked, knowing Rosemary's matchmaking tendencies.

Rosemary looked slightly indignant, but then she laughed, knowing that her reputation as a matchmaker was firmly established in this town. "Not this time," she purred. "However, our new pastor and Molly Sullivan…"

"Goodness, Rosemary, let the poor man get settled in Hope Valley before you plan his future!" Elizabeth said, laughing.

Rosemary tossed her head. "No promises," she demurred. She looked at Elizabeth's leg, then at the wheelchair. "My, my, Elizabeth," she said, her tone suddenly concerned. "How can we best help you as you are healing? You certainly can't get up and down those stairs by yourself."

Before Elizabeth could answer, Abigail jumped in. "I'm staying here," she said, her tone telling them she would take no argument. "Cody will be staying at Robert's for the time being, and I'll move my things here so I can help take care of Elizabeth."

Relief washed over Elizabeth, but at the same time, practicality tugged at her. "Abigail, you have so many things to do with transitioning back to life in Hope Valley," she said. "The office of the mayor has been pretty much empty since you left. Bill has tried to keep up with it, but I can tell it was wearing on him. And you have the cafe to run. How can you possibly take care of me?"

Undeterred, Abigail shrugged. "I can make my mayoral office here for the time being, or just go in to the actual office later once you're settled for the day. As for the cafe, I sent someone here not too long ago to help out, so I'm sure she can manage."

"You mean Ms. Foster?" Elizabeth asked, trading amused looks with Rosemary.

"Oh good, so she did make it," Abigail said.

Rosemary laughed. "That she did, much to Bill's surprise and annoyance."

Abigail grinned, and that grin told her friends a lot. "So it did rattle Bill, did it?" she said, merriment ringing in her voice. "Good. I was hoping that would be the case." Turning back to their previous conversation, she looked at Elizabeth. "You don't mind if I stay here and help you out, do you?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled at her dear friend. "Of course not, Abigail," she said sincerely. "I will welcome your company. But are you sure?"

"Yes," Abigail said simply. She stood. "Now that we have that settled, I need to go see a few people. Is Clara at the dress shop?"

"She is," Rosemary confirmed. "She is going to be so excited to see you!"

Abigail gave a happy sigh. "I'm so looking forward to her wedding," she said dreamily. "I wish I could have been there when she married Peter, but at least I can be there for this one."

* * *

Clara was working on her wedding dress when the door opened. She was so close to finishing, her focus remained on the dress. Two weeks until the wedding, and there was still a lot to be done. "Be right with you!" she called.

"Take your time," a familiar voice said. "I'm not in a rush."

Clara's eyes widened and she dropped the dress to the table. Looking up, she could barely believe her eyes. "Abigail?" she gasped.

Her mother-in-law stood at the door with a big smile on her face. "Hello, Clara," she said.

Clara jumped up and ran to Abigail, engulfing her in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed. Pulling back, she searched Abigail's face. "But I thought you couldn't make it!"

Abigail nodded. "I thought I couldn't either, but my mother passed not long after I'd sent you that message. Cody and I came back here after her funeral."

Clara's gentle heart went out to Abigail. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Abigail patted her back. "It's okay," she said. "We knew it was coming. It was just a matter of time. And now she's at peace." Abigail smiled. "And now we have a wedding to plan."

"I'm so glad you're here," Clara whispered. "It means so much to me that you will be here for the wedding."

"Me too," Abigail said gently. "I'm so happy for you, Clara. Jesse is a good man." She threaded her arm through Clara's and guided her toward the door. "Now, let's go to the cafe and have some lunch. I want to hear all about how Jesse proposed to you."

Mischievously, Clara grinned. "Certainly. But I think Bill might expect you to do some explaining as soon as you walk through that door."


	14. Chapter 14

Abigail walked into her cafe through the kitchen door with Clara, sighing with pleasure at the familiar sights and sounds. She had missed Hope Valley, and now that she was back, she felt like she was home again. It had been far too long.

Suddenly, Bill came storming into the kitchen, huffing in indignation with a red face. He didn't notice Abigail, and he whipped around as he was followed by A.J., who also looked annoyed, though to a lesser degree than Bill. Abigail stifled a laugh. She'd known full well when she sent A.J. to Hope Valley that fireworks would fly. Clearly, she had been right. She wanted to see how long it would take for either of them to notice her presence. Silently, she sat on the settee and observed the pair, motioning for Clara to do the same.

"This is my cafe!" Bill said in a voice that would have been a yell if there hadn't been customers in the next room. "Not yours! If I tell someone we're out of rolls, you don't get to say that we'll make more!"

Abigail raised her eyebrows. Bill was always somewhat testy, but he seemed particularly testy over this. And since when was he against making more food for the customers? Especially rolls?

"Oh, please!" A.J. huffed right back at him. "I was trying to be courteous. I'm sure Abigail would have done the exact same thing."

_Yes, I would have, _Abigail thought. _What is with Bill?_

Bill practically growled. "Once I hear back from Abigail, you'll be out of here faster than you can blink! I still don't believe she sent you here."

That was enough. "And why is that, Bill?" Abigail asked, standing and walking over to her irate friend. A.J.'s face lit up at the sight of the cafe owner, seeing that she would be vindicated. Bill's annoyance turned to her.

"Stay out of this Abigail!" he snapped, eyes blazing. Suddenly he froze, and he slowly looked back at her. "Abigail?" He looked like he'd seen a ghost. But at a chuckle from A.J., his color quickly returned, and his fiery gaze snapped back to her.

Abigail stepped between them. "Calm down, you two," she said with as motherly a tone as she could muster. "You, Bill, are acting like a child. What in the world are you barking at A.J. for? I sent her here to be a help, and you're acting like you can't wait to get rid of her."

Bill gaped for a few moments. "You did send her here?" he asked, incredulous.

Abigail nodded, eyeing him. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"Ahh…" Bill fumbled for a minute. "I got a letter, but I lost it," he admitted grudgingly.

"You lost it?" Abigail said, flummoxed. Since when did Bill lose anything? She gave him another look. "Exactly how stressed have you been trying to play judge, mayor, and cafe owner all at once?"

Bill looked embarrassed that she read him so easily, but he recovered quickly. "It's nothing I can't handle," he said, his tone indicating that he was quite proud of the fact.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered. "Never can admit when they need help." A.J. and Clara giggled. Bill looked positively mutinous. Looking at Bill pointedly, Abigail said, "Thank you for all your help around here while I was away. Now that I'm back, I'll be able to take over most of the duties again." She looked at A.J. "Since Elizabeth is going to be healing for a while, I'm going to spend a lot of time with her, but when she's teaching I'll be here. Can you handle the early breakfast and supper times? I'll be here in the in-between."

A.J. nodded. "Not a problem." Bill looked like he was going to protest, but Abigail shot him a warning look. "You are busy enough as it is," she said. "I'm sure you'll be much happier - and less stressed - if you don't have to worry about the cafe. Am I right?"

She knew she was, and she also knew Bill wasn't about to admit it. He just huffed again, though she thought she detected a bit of relief on his face. She turned to A.J. "You go ahead and make those rolls," she said, linking arms with Clara. "Clara and I are going to have lunch here."

A.J. smiled her agreement and started bustling about. Bill laid a hand on Abigail's arm. "I'm glad you're back," he said with a tiny smile. "And I'm sorry I was being so...difficult."

Abigail grinned at him. "Don't apologize to me," she said, nodding toward A.J. "I think she is the one in need of an apology." Bill grimaced, but as Abigail and Clara headed for a table, she could hear him trying to start an apology. "I...uh...I was wrong, A.J…"

"About what?" A.J. returned in a sugary-sweet tone that Abigail was sure didn't match the fire in her eyes. She wasn't going to make it easy for Bill, and Abigail couldn't blame her.

Clara sat down, looking toward the back room with wide eyes. "They hate each other!" she exclaimed.

Abigail smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, no," she countered. "Those two only seem that way because they are both highly attracted to each other and are too stubborn to admit it."

* * *

Nathan headed for the pond with Allie, fishing rods in their hands. Allie had insisted on bringing him along this time. She was chattering a mile a minute about her friends and school and how Mrs. Blakely was not nearly as interesting a teacher as Mrs. Thornton. Nathan smiled at Allie's enthusiasm. She had come out of her sadness once Elizabeth woke up, and ever since had been back to her usual self. Nathan was exceedingly grateful.

"Are we going to see Mrs. Thornton soon?" Allie asked expectantly. After almost losing her beloved teacher, Allie didn't waste any opportunity to see her.

"Yes," Nathan said. "Mrs. Thornton asked me about an hour ago if we could join her and her friend Mrs. Stanton for supper today."

"Yippee!" Allie cried. Then she paused. "Mrs. Stanton? The one getting married to Mr. Flynn?"

Nathan quickly realized that Clara had been the only Mrs. Stanton that Allie knew. "This is a different Mrs. Stanton," he explained. "She is the mayor of this town, and she owns Abigail's Cafe."

"Oh," Allie said, digesting that bit of information. "Is she nice?"

Nathan laughed. "I'm sure she is," he said. "I've only heard good things about her. She has a son around your age, maybe a little older, named Cody. I'm sure you'll meet him in school."

"Hmm," Allie said, leaving the subject alone. They came to her favorite spot for fishing, and in a companionable silence began casting their lines.

After a while, the sound of someone else heading their way caught Nathan's attention. He turned to see a woman and boy he didn't recognize coming toward the pond, fishing gear in their hands. Nathan figured they must be Abigail and Cody.

"Hello!" the boy called out, clearly happy to see another child around his age. Allie eyed him with interest. If he liked to fish, Nathan was sure he and Allie would strike up a quick friendship.

The boy came to a stop besides Allie. "I'm Cody," he said, confirming Nathan's supposition. "Who're you?"

"I'm Allie," she responded. Waving at Nathan, she said, "This is my Uncle Nathan."

Cody looked Nathan up and down. "Are you the new Mountie?" he asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yes. Though we've been here for a while now."

Cody's mom caught up with them. Cody got his gear ready, then looked at Allie. "Wanna have a fishing contest?" he asked. Allie's eyes gleamed. She loved a challenge. "Yeah!"

The two hurried down to a different section of the pond, leaving Nathan with Hope Valley's mayor. He smiled at her and offered his hand. "Madame Mayor. I'm Nathan Grant."

Abigail shook it and smiled. "Our constable," she said, a certain look in her eyes that Nathan couldn't decipher. He got the distinct feeling that she knew who he was, beyond Hope Valley's Mountie. But Abigail's smile cut through any nervousness he was feeling. "Please call me Abigail," she said. "I've heard such wonderful things about you, Nathan." That sparkle in her eye definitely meant something. He wondered if she'd been talking to Rosemary, or even to Elizabeth. Dismissing the thought, he returned the compliment. "I've heard wonderful things about you as well," he said. "This town thinks very highly of you."

Abigail chuckled. "That's just because they like my cooking," she said, sounding amused. Turning a little more serious, she gave him a smile as she cast her line into the water. "To be honest, most people like their fellow Hope Valley residents. We are a town that cares about each other."

"Don't I know it," Nathan said with feeling. "If I hadn't known it already, Elizabeth's accident proved just how tight-knit this community is. I feel blessed to be a part of it."

Abigail studied him. At the mention of Elizabeth, a knowing lit her eyes. "You care deeply for Elizabeth, don't you?" she asked. A direct person. He liked that, though Nathan had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question. Who didn't at this point? He had spent so much time at the infirmary when Elizabeth was unconscious, his feelings for her had to be obvious to the entire town.

He settled for a simple answer. "Yes, ma'am."

Abigail continued to watch him, her emotions dancing across her face. Nathan couldn't tell what she was thinking, but then she gave him a little smile. "You know, Nathan," she said, "after Jack died, Elizabeth was devastated. I'd seen a lot of grief in this town over the years, but Elizabeth's was the hardest to see. I worried that she might not recover who she was. But she proved me wrong. She is one of the most resilient people I know. She came through, and she has made peace with the past." Smiling wider, Abigail tilted her head and looked straight into his eyes. "Her heart is beginning to open again, Nathan, just like Jack wanted it to if anything happened to him. I think he would have liked you."

Nathan was speechless. Though he didn't know Abigail and Abigail didn't know him, her approval somehow meant a lot to him. Maybe it was because he knew how much Elizabeth loved and admired Abigail. And for Abigail to tell him she thought Jack would approve…

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Thank you, Abigail," he said, sincerity ringing in his voice.

* * *

Elizabeth wheeled herself around, setting the table. Abigail was cooking at the stove and had protested Elizabeth helping, but she was determined to do something. Wheelchair or no, she wasn't going to just sit around and let everything be done for her. She would help where she could. And she could set the table, regardless of Abigail's protests. Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth, stay put," Abigail ordered. "Cody, would you get the door, please?"

"Sure, Mom," Cody said, bounding for the door. He grinned when he saw Nathan and Allie there. "Hi! Come on in."

As soon as they came in, Jack grinned and toddled straight for Nathan, wrapping his chubby arms around Nathan's leg. "A'tan!" he said, not quite able to say Nathan's name yet. Smiling the huge smile he always did when focusing on her son, Nathan picked little Jack up and nuzzled his face. "Hey, buddy! Are you being a good boy for your mama?"

"Mama!" Jack squealed, looking at Elizabeth and giving her his sweet baby smile, waving a little hand in her direction. Elizabeth wheeled herself over to the settee and patted the seat, inviting Nathan and Jack to sit by her. With a greeting to Abigail, Nathan complied. After Allie said hello to Elizabeth and gave her a hug, she and Cody were busy looking over Elizabeth's collection of books, excitedly talking with each other.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched them. "I'm so glad Allie and Cody are getting along," she said. "Abigail told me they had a wonderful time fishing together this afternoon."

"Yes," Nathan said, chuckling. "Allie was a little awed that Cody managed to catch more fish than her."

"They both did a great job," Abigail agreed. "Nathan and I didn't catch anything, but with what the kids got, we'll have a lovely fish dinner this evening."

"It smells great," Nathan said.

Elizabeth leaned forward, a conspiratorial grin on her face. "It's Abigail's secret recipe. She won't tell anyone how she makes her fish."

"One of my very few secrets," Abigail said. "We'll be ready to eat in just a minute."

Nathan turned his attention to Elizabeth, who was absently rubbing at her cast. "How is your leg?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked down, with the sudden realization that she probably shouldn't be touching her cast. "It's doing fine," she said. "There hasn't really been any pain lately." She gave him a wry smile. "But I'm ready to be out of this thing. I miss walking."

Nathan chuckled. "I don't blame you. It must be difficult not being able to get around like you're used to."

"It is," Elizabeth agreed. She noticed that Nathan's eyes were suddenly trained on her hand. Looking down, she couldn't see anything out of place, but he looked surprised and a little concerned.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked up quickly, as though embarrassed at being caught staring. "Oh, um, nothing much," he said, though his eyes traveled back to her hand. He looked like he was trying to find the proper words, but ended up being direct. "Your ring is gone. Did you lose it in the accident?" His tone conveyed his concern.

Elizabeth hid a smile. It was logical for him to assume that it had somehow slid off when she fell, but the truth would probably be more to his liking. She also decided it would be more fun to tease him a little than to tell the truth right out. "Are you telling me in all the time I was in the infirmary, you didn't notice it was gone?"

He actually blushed! Elizabeth had to hide another smile. For someone who was known to make snap judgements, he was paradoxically unassuming. "Uh, no, I didn't," he finally said. "So you did lose it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I didn't lose it," she admitted. "It's safe in a box upstairs. I'm holding onto it for little Jack so that he can give it to his sweetheart when he gets engaged someday."

Nathan looked like he was thinking that over. When he replied, a small smile played around his mouth. "So you took it off yourself?" he asked quietly. Elizabeth nodded. "Why?"

"It was time," she responded. "I knew I couldn't truly move on until I let go of the past."

She saw the hope in his eyes, and it sent the butterflies to dancing in her stomach. "So does that mean…" he began, but Abigail announced that supper was ready. Nathan looked between Elizabeth and Abigail, clearly wanting to finish his question, but he stood instead. Elizabeth took one of his hands and pressed it briefly. "We'll talk after supper," she said gently.

Once they had finished eating, Abigail shooed Cody and Allie outside, telling them to enjoy the evening air. The three adults sipped on tea and chatted, until Jack got a little fussy. Before Elizabeth could do anything, Abigail scooped him up and leveled a look at Elizabeth. "I'll get him to bed," she said, allowing first Elizabeth and then Nathan to give him a goodnight kiss. Then she bustled up the stairs, disappearing from view.

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling. She knew Abigail had left them alone so she and Nathan could have their talk. When Abigail and Cody came back from fishing, she had let Elizabeth know just how much she approved of Nathan. _I think Jack would approve, too, _she had said. Elizabeth had a feeling she was right. Had Nathan and Jack ever had the opportunity to meet, she was sure they would have been good friends.

Teacup in hand, Elizabeth looked at Nathan over the rim. He was watching her with that patient, unhurried look in his eyes that told her he was content to wait. Placing the cup on the table, she rested her hands beside it. Even though she had mentally rehearsed what to say, she couldn't quite figure out how to start.

Nathan reached across the table and took her hand, his quiet strength radiating to her. She held on, aware of all the possibilities that were about to open up for them. Nathan was an intentional man. She doubted he was the type to take too long to make up his mind. He had made it up about her a long time ago and hadn't wavered, even when obstacles in the form of Lucas and her own indecision arose.

"You've come to a decision, haven't you?" Nathan asked, his voice low.

He was perceptive, too. Elizabeth nodded. "I have," she said, feeling a little shy. When was the last time she had felt shy around a man? Breathing in the strength he offered, she smiled at him. "I accept your offer of courtship."


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan felt a flood of emotion at Elizabeth's words: joy, relief, excitement. He clasped her hand a little tighter, hoping to convey to her how happy he was. Words didn't seem possible quite yet, but he tried anyways. "I'm so glad," he breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

Elizabeth was smiling too. She looked down, then back up at him, a shy look glowing in her eyes that made her look even more adorable than usual. "I want to thank you for never pressuring me or putting a timeline on my answer," she said. "You have no idea how helpful that was. If you had done either, my answer probably would have been different."

Looking deeply into her eyes, Nathan smiled. "As I've said, you are worth waiting for." They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, feeling the excitement and nervousness that comes with change. Their relationship was forever changed, and Nathan hoped that it was a change that would last. He was realizing more and more just how much Elizabeth meant to him. He was determined to be there for her, no matter what.

Elizabeth turned her blue eyes toward him, and he could tell she wanted to ask him something. "What is it?" he asked.

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know why it didn't occur to me sooner, but I realized lately that I never asked why you became a Mountie. Was that always a dream of yours?"

Nathan thought for a few moments. Not many people asked him that. They typically assumed that he had joined out of a sense of love or duty to his country or a desire for the honor that came with protecting others. While Nathan was protective by nature, it hadn't been a deciding factor in him becoming a Mountie.

"No," he said finally. "That was never my dream."

Elizabeth looked surprised. "Then why did you join?"

Memories came flooding back, memories he didn't usually like to entertain. But Elizabeth deserved to know the truth. He never wanted to be anything but completely honest with her. Drawing in a deep breath to fortify himself, he said, "My father was not a good man. He was a thief and a drunk, and my mother took the brunt of his abuse. I did my best to protect her and my sister, but I didn't always succeed. After a while, it got worse, so bad that we left him. A couple months later, I joined the Mounties. I wanted to be the opposite of my father." He paused for a long time, fighting the emotions that rose. "My sister married her husband, and my mother went back to my father," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I was only eighteen when I joined the Mounties. Had I known my mother would go back to him, I never would have joined. I would have stayed with her and made sure she was safe." Elizabeth looked at him with compassion in her eyes, encouraging him to continue. "Several years ago, soon before my sister died, I was involved in a raid on a group of bank robbers. As we were arresting the men, I realized my father was a part of the group." Bitterness laced his voice. "I arrested my own father and several weeks later testified against him in court. He received a decade-long sentence." Running a hand through his hair, Nathan exhaled hard. "The last time I saw him, I told him I hoped I never had to see him again."

"Did you mean it?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Nathan sighed. "At the time, yes. I was so mad at him for everything he had done, for all the hurt he had caused my mom and my sister. Sometimes I still feel the same way. Other times I wonder if there's anything that can be done to help him."

Elizabeth placed her unoccupied hand on his arm. "Nathan, nothing that your father did was your fault. His choices don't define you. It's all on him. He's responsible for what he did, not you or anyone else. If he wants to change, he has to be the one willing to do so."

"I know," Nathan sighed. "That can be hard to accept. I have a strong protective side, but I also have a strong sense of responsibility, especially when it comes to family. Those traits have served me well as a Mountie, but it can be a source of frustration and disappointment when it comes to my family." At Elizabeth's confused look, Nathan explained. "My mother is alone. I offered to let her stay with me and Allie, but she refused. My father is in jail, and my sister is dead, with her no-account husband running off and abandoning my precious Allie. My family hasn't exactly been a source of comfort and love." His eyes softened. "Allie is a bright spot. There's nothing I wouldn't do to let her know she's loved and wanted, if by no one else but me."

He couldn't remember the last time he'd talked so much at one time. He usually kept his heart to himself, but something about Elizabeth made him comfortable opening up. He wanted her to know about his life, to understand what made him who he was.

Elizabeth smiled at him, and he felt his heart jump. "You are doing a wonderful job with Allie, Nathan," she said earnestly. "I don't know many single men who would be willing to take on a child like you did. Allie is fortunate to have you in her life."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Nathan said, squeezing her hand. "You don't know how much that means to me."

She leaned forward a little. "And thank you for telling me about your family. I'm guessing you don't talk about them much."

Nathan shook his head. "You're the first person I've told," he confessed. She gave him a tender look that wreaked havoc on his heart. He felt a strong impulse to lean across the table and kiss her, but he resisted. It was much too early in their relationship for that. Instead, he ran his thumb over her knuckles, thinking of how grateful he was that she had come into his life.

Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair. "What was your dream, Nathan?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, not quite sure what she meant. "You mean as a child?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, before you decided to become a Mountie. What was your dream for life before that?"

He smiled. He hadn't thought about that in years, but the answer still came readily. "I wanted to be a carpenter," he said. "That was all I wanted to be for most of my growing up years. I even apprenticed for a while during my school years."

"Is that how you learned to make things like the sign you carved for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I learned how to make signs, furniture, even houses. And I loved it. Every free moment I had, I would either build or carve something. It was a joy for me."

"How did you get interested in carpentry?"

"Joseph," he said. At Elizabeth's raised brow, he continued. "My favorite Bible stories were always about Joseph. He was my hero growing up, and I wanted to be just like him. The Gospels don't record him saying a single word, but he listened to the voice of God and acted on it immediately. He was a man of action. And he was a carpenter. He was my role model. My interest in carpentry began there, and grew as I learned more about it and became more proficient in it."

Elizabeth's mouth was hanging open slightly, and she looked a little awed. "Joseph is your role model," she said slowly. "You don't often hear of biblical role models from anyone other than pastors." She grinned at him. "You picked one of the best. I've always admired Joseph as well." She paused for a moment, then a serious look came over her face. "Do you ever regret not pursuing that line of work?"

Nathan thought about it for a minute. When he spoke, it was with conviction. "No," he said. "I believe everything happens for a reason, and even though the Mounties weren't my first choice, being one has taught me a lot and has allowed me to gain valuable life experience." He smiled at her. "And it led me to you. If I had never joined the Mounties, I never would have come to Hope Valley, and I never would have met you."

Their eyes locked, speaking volumes without a word passing between them.

At that moment, the door banged open, and Allie and Cody flew inside. Abigail also appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down, a finger at her lips to signal to the kids to keep their voices down so little Jack could sleep. Nathan released Elizabeth's hand and stood. "We should probably be going," he said, beckoning to Allie. "Elizabeth, thank you for the invitation this evening. Abigail, thank you for the meal. It was lovely."

Abigail smiled. "You're welcome, Nathan." She looked at Cody. "We need to be getting you to Robert's, young man," she said. Turning to Elizabeth, she asked, "Will you be okay for a little bit while I take Cody over?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, wheeling herself over to the living room. "I'll just write in my journal for a bit. I haven't been keeping up with it as much as I would like to."

"I'll be back soon," Abigail promised. Cody and Allie exchanged goodbyes as Cody left. Abigail waved to Nathan. "Goodbye, Constable."

He nodded. "Bye, Abigail."

Allie walked over to Elizabeth and carefully climbed into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'm so glad we were able to see you," she said, her head dropping to Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Allie. "I'm glad you could come," she said, pressing a gentle kiss to Allie's cheek. Allie beamed and stood. "Will you be back at school on Monday?" she asked a little anxiously. "Mrs. Blakely doesn't have as much patience as you do."

Elizabeth laughed, the sound ringing through the room. "Mrs. Blakely loves you kids; she just isn't used to teaching. And yes, I'll be back on Monday."

"Great! See you later!" Allie bubbled, headed for the door.

Nathan looked down at Elizabeth. "Is there anything I can get for you before we go?" he asked. "If you want, we can stay until Abigail gets back."

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said. "Abigail will be back within ten minutes. You go ahead. I think Allie is ready for bed," she whispered, motioning to a yawning Allie on the porch.

Nathan smiled. "We'll see you soon," he said, brushing her hair back from her face. Before he could think the better of it, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."


	16. Chapter 16

"You're being secretive, Carson," Faith said as they walked arm in arm along the lake after church. "Where are we going?"

Carson smiled. "You'll see." He led her through some trees, and they walked until they reached a clearing. Faith gasped in delight, her eyes shining, when she saw what Carson had planned for them.

A red-and-white checkered blanket was spread on the ground, with a picnic basket set on top. She smiled at him. "This looks a lot like the picnic we had when we decided to take a chance on each other," she said, reliving that memory with fondness.

Carson put his arm around her. "That's because it is," he said, smiling into her eyes. "Same blanket, same basket, same food - for the most part. I thought it would be fun to recreate our first date."

Faith's hand went to her heart, and she took in the scene. Carson was so thoughtful, and his gesture was sweet and romantic. Smiling at him, she said, "Have I ever told you that I'm the luckiest woman alive to have someone like you in my life?"

"Not as lucky as I am," Carson replied, seating her on the blanket before sitting next to her. Opening the picnic basket, he pulled out the various items and handed her a plateful before making his own. Faith savored each bite as she and Carson reminisced about their relationship and the reappearance of Faith's father in her life.

"Did your father make it back to Hamilton alright?" Carson asked, finishing a piece of chicken.

Faith nodded. "He called me yesterday to let me know he was home safe. He's feeling so much better. I'm incredibly thankful that he made a full recovery."

Carson winked at her. "He had a good nurse. I'm glad you were able to be there for him. Even if it was torture having you away for so long," he teased.

Smacking him with her napkin, Faith laughed. After her laughter faded, she became serious. "It was hard for me being away from you for that long too," she said. "I was so thankful that you reunited me with my father, but my heart was here in Hope Valley with you."

Carson took hold of her hand, and they sat in silence for a few moments, heart speaking to heart, not needing words to fill the quiet. After a while, Carson noticed Faith's plate was empty, and he produced two slices of cake from the basket. Faith peered at the cake, noticing that it looked familiar. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. She grinned. "Is this the same cake I had Abigail make for your surprise birthday party?" she asked.

"It is indeed," Carson said, taking a big bite. He smiled in satisfaction. "And every bit as delicious. Abigail is a wonderful baker."

"I take it she made this one, too?" Faith commented. Carson nodded. A slight shadow passed over his face, but just as quickly it left.

Faith understood. That night had been fun, full of laughter and friendship. But the perfect night had ended in tragedy. She had a feeling Carson would never quite view his birthday in the same way again.

"Were you thinking about Jack?" she asked softly.

Carson simply nodded. Then he took her hand again. "What happened to him was something that could have happened to anyone. It made me realize that I want to take chances on the people and things that are important to me. I don't want to wait around overthinking my decisions, which I did all too often in the past."

Faith waited for him to continue, but Carson seemed to be done. A little confused, she finished the cake, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be thinking, so she let him. Whatever was going on in his mind, he needed to think it through before he spoke it.

He turned toward her, and considering the turn in their conversation, Faith was slightly surprised to see his eyes twinkling. He looked like he had a secret. Curiosity piqued, Faith tipped her head and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Ready for one more course?" he asked, motioning to the basket. Faith put a hand on her stomach.

"I don't know, Carson," she said with a laugh. "I'm pretty full. I don't think I could eat anything else."

"I think you'll like this," Carson said, a hint of confidence in his voice. Before Faith could say anything else, he said, "Close your eyes. It's a surprise."

She had been right. Obliging him, she closed her eyes. She heard him shuffle a little, and then he said, "Alright, you can open them now."

She did, and for a few seconds her mind would not comprehend what she saw. When it finally did, she inhaled sharply.

Carson was on one knee in front of her, holding an open ring box with a beautifully delicate diamond ring. He was smiling, his heart in his eyes. Faith felt a rush of excitement and joy rush through her. Carson was about to propose!

"Faith," Carson said, eyes locked onto hers, "I didn't think it would be possible for me to love again after Amber died. I was so self-focused for so long. But then you came along, and slowly my heart opened again. You gave me friendship, and then you gave me love. I am a better man because of you. I love you more than words can say, and even though we haven't been in a relationship that long, I know without a doubt that you are the woman I want to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes!" she breathed, all her love for him in that one word. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Carson grinned and slid the ring on her finger, then leaned forward and kissed her. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck, joy overflowing in her heart.

* * *

Rosemary sat in the living room, working on a piece of needlework while Bella played on the ground in front of her. Sighing, Rosemary passed a hand over her eyes. She had been very tired lately. Who knew parenting could be so exhausting? She rubbed the back of her neck, wondering if the reason she wasn't feeling well was because of the lack of sleep.

Bella had been adjusting well to life as a Coulter, and Rosemary was thankful. The little girl was starting to come out of her shell, and she was even talking a bit. The only thing that worried Rosemary was that the child's nightmares continued every night. Bella was afraid to go to bed because she knew the dreams would come, and they terrified her. She had yet to tell Lee or Rosemary what she dreamed, but Rosemary assumed it had to do with the accident that had taken the child's family. Her heart hurt for Bella, and she wished with all her heart that she could take away the child's pain and replace it with healing. All she and Lee could do was love Bella with all their hearts. And they did.

The little girl had been a healing balm to Rosemary's wounded heart. The inability to have a child of her own had been painful, but Bella's presence was lessening the pain. There was an indescribable joy in adoption, and Rosemary knew without a doubt that Bella was her daughter, biology notwithstanding.

Lee had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, and Rosemary loved watching him with Bella. He would read to her, play with her, joke with her, and his love for his little girl was evident to anyone watching. It was equally evident that Bella loved him back. Even though she missed her mother and father, she was beginning to accept Lee and Rosemary as her new parents. She still called Rosemary "mama," but she knew that Bella now recognized that Rosemary was a different person than her biological mother. It hadn't mattered to the child - "mama" Rosemary had been from the beginning, and Rosemary was quite alright with being called that. In fact, she loved it. She hoped that soon Bella would call Lee "daddy."

The door opened, and Lee came in. He gave Rosemary a kiss, then grinned at his new daughter. "How is my little Bella today?" he asked, arms open. Bella jumped into them, and Lee twirled her around the room, eliciting delighted giggles from the child. He set her down, and she pulled him over her toys on the floor. They both sat, and started playing together.

Rosemary smiled, but she felt a wave of lightheadedness sweep over her. Taking a deep breath, she waited for it to pass. When she opened her eyes, Lee was looking at her, a concerned look on his handsome face.

"You're not feeling well again?" he asked, frowning. Rosemary nodded. Lee sat on the settee beside her. "That's been every day this week," he said, concern lacing his voice. "Maybe you should go see Carson tomorrow."

Rosemary waved aside his concern. "I'm probably just tired," she argued, though a little voice in the back of her head told her it would be a good idea to go. Just in case something was wrong. Not that she thought he would find anything. But with Lee looking at her like that, concerned and worried, she relented.

"Alright, Lee," she said. "I'll visit Carson tomorrow morning. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it would." He smiled, relief evident on his face. "Now, who wants to go to Abigail's Cafe for supper tonight?"

"Me!" Bella chirped, hopping up and down excitedly.

"That sounds lovely," Rosemary said, standing up. She fought a wave of nausea, trying not to let Lee notice. But he did. Steadying her with his hand, he peered intently at her face. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I can ask Abigail to make some chicken soup in case you're coming down with something."

Suddenly, nothing sounded better. Rosemary smiled gratefully at Lee. "That sounds wonderful," she said softly. "I'll rest for a while. Hopefully that will help me get better quickly. I hate being sick."

"I know," Lee said with a chuckle. "You become a bit of a bear when you're not feeling well."

"I do not!" Rosemary huffed.

Lee raised a brow and smiled. "Whatever you say, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "Now, why don't I help you upstairs before Bella and I go get your soup?"

* * *

Rosemary stared at Carson the next morning, shock coursing through her body. He couldn't be serious! Judging from the look on his face, however, he was.

"Are you sure?" Rosemary whispered, feeling as though the wind had been knocked from her. "This is no joking matter, Carson."

"I know that, Rosemary," Carson said gently. "And I would never joke about something like this, especially not with you. I'm sure."

Hope slowly spread through Rosemary, followed closely by joy. She looked down at her belly, then back at the elated grin on Carson's face. It was true.

She was going to have a baby.

The knowledge hit her fully, and a grin spread over her face.

She was going to have a baby!


	17. Chapter 17

Rosemary floated home, her hand resting protectively on her unborn child. She had longed for a child for months, but had given up hope of bearing one herself. Now, as she tried to process the news that she was finally going to have a baby, she marveled at God's timing.

If she had found out about her pregnancy before their trip to Brookfield, she and Lee wouldn't have gone to the orphanage. They never would have met Bella. She never would have become their daughter. And though Bella had only been with them for a short time, Rosemary already couldn't imagine life without her little girl.

The timing was perfect.

With a little giggle, Rosemary starting thinking about the best way to tell Lee. He was going to be so excited! Pulling open the door to their home, she stepped inside and stopped in her tracks.

Lee was home!

He was sitting on the couch with Bella nestled beside him, reading her a story. They both looked up as Rosemary came in, big smiles on their faces. Lee rarely came home early, and Rosemary was thrilled that he had chosen this particular day to do so.

Sitting next to her husband and daughter, Rosemary smiled at them. "How are my favorite people today?" she asked, a brightness in her tone that she couldn't hide.

"We are doing just fine," Lee said, studying his wife. A look of concern was hidden behind his smile, and Rosemary remembered that he had been worried about her not feeling well. Hiding a smile, she figured he would be ecstatic about her news. Realizing he had continued, she focused on his words. "What did Carson say? Will you feel better soon?"

Rosemary put on a false frown. "No," she said with a sigh, "I'm afraid I won't be feeling better soon. He said the symptoms could continue for a while longer."

"How much longer are we talking?" Lee asked. Bella looked at Rosemary, thumb in mouth, trying to figure out what was going on.

"About seven more months," Rosemary said. "Give or take a few weeks."

Lee's forehead wrinkled. "Seven months?" he exclaimed. "That's quite a while. Isn't there anything Carson can do to help?"

Rosemary's lips twitched. "Not much he can do," she said. "It's a self-resolving condition."

Lee looked more and more confused. "And why exactly will it take so long?" he asked, sounding exasperated with the situation. Rosemary knew he was concerned for her, and she thought she should put him out of his misery.

"Well, the baby does need time to grow…" she said, purposefully letting the sentence hang. She watched as confusion turned to a dawning realization. With the realization came an unfettered joy. Lee's grin spread wide across his face. "You mean...you...we...a baby…"

"Yes," Rosemary laughed. "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh, sweetheart!" he exclaimed, giving her a sound kiss. Then he grinned down at Bella. "Did you hear that, honey? Mama's going to have a baby! You're going to be a big sister!"

Bella looked at Rosemary's tummy. She placed her little hand on it and started patting softly. "Baby?" she asked.

Rosemary smiled. "Yes, sweetie," she said. "You're going to have a little brother or a little sister."

Bella continued gently patting Rosemary's stomach. Then, clear as a bell, she decidedly said, "Both. Brother _and _sister."

Rosemary laughed in surprise, wondering what made her daughter say that. "No, honey, just one. Mama's going to have either a boy or a girl."

Bella shook her head vehemently. "Two," she insisted, resting her head on Rosemary's belly. "Two babies."

* * *

Two weeks later, Elizabeth sat at the back of the church in her wheelchair, admiring the beautiful decorating job her students had done. As a gift to Jesse and Clara, the children had transformed the building from school to wedding chapel. Everyone was excited for tomorrow's wedding. Every person in town had been involved in some way, even if it was simply signing up to bring a dish to the reception. They were excited to come together to create a memorable day for the young couple.

Elizabeth was happy for them both. Their road to happiness had been long and bumpy, but they were finally about to pledge their lives to one another. Clara had been radiant lately, and Jesse couldn't seem to stop smiling. After so much hardship in their young lives, Elizabeth hoped they would have a long and happy life together.

Wheeling herself to the front, Elizabeth picked up the bell from her desk. "Wonderful work today, children!" she called, ringing the bell. "Class dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow at the wedding!"

As they were leaving, each student made a point to say goodbye to Elizabeth. Ever since her accident, they had been very conscious of saying good morning and goodbye, as though they were worried they might not get the chance again. Elizabeth appreciated it. Their love and support of her had been tremendous, and she was so thankful for her students.

Nathan appeared at the door, stepping aside so that the children could pass by. Allie gave him a big hug, then ran down the steps with Emily. According to Emily, the girls were having a sleepover. Elizabeth was happy that Allie had made fast friendships with the other girls, especially after such a rocky beginning.

After all the children had passed by him, Elizabeth wheeled over to Nathan. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hello," he returned, his face lighting up with his smile. Butterflies swirled in Elizabeth's stomach, and she had to take a deep breath to calm them.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. "I've got a surprise for you."

"You do?" That was already a surprise. Nathan wasn't exactly the spontaneous type. Curious, Elizabeth nodded. "I'm ready."

Nathan gently lifted her into his arms, carefully avoiding her broken leg. He studied her head. "Your wounds are healing well," he remarked as he carried her down the steps. He brushed her hair back from her face, tracing the marks along her forehead. His grip on her tightened, and his eyes took on a faraway look. Elizabeth guessed he was thinking about her accident and how different the end result could have been.

She placed a hand on his face. "I'm fine, Nathan," she said quietly, willing him to come back to the present. "Thanks to you."

Nathan let out his breath and gave her another smile. He carefully set her down at the bottom of the stairs. "Hold on to the rail while I get your chair," he said, bounding back up the steps. Elizabeth grasped the railing and balanced on one foot as he came through the door with her chair. Setting it on the ground, he helped her into it.

"I will be so thankful to be back on my feet," Elizabeth said as Nathan began wheeling her home. "I always took standing and walking for granted. It's amazing how you don't realize how valuable something is until you lose it."

"How much longer until you can try to walk?" Nathan asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "At least a month, possibly longer. Carson said we'll have to wait until then before I can even try to stand."

"That's quite a while," Nathan said. "Are you getting restless having to sit so much?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "There are times I want to ignore Carson's advice and just get up, but I know that would do more harm than good."

"You'll get there," Nathan encouraged. "The waiting is the hardest part, but before you know it you'll be back on your feet."

Elizabeth smiled. "I can't wait," she said.

They got to her house, and Elizabeth looked up at Nathan expectantly. "So, what is this surprise you told me about?"

A small smile tugged at his mouth. "You'll see," he said, sounding slightly nervous. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Why would he be nervous?

He picked her up out of her wheelchair and carried her up the few steps. He opened the door a crack, but before pushing it open, he said, "You should know I'm not very good at romance. This is my first time setting something like this up."

"Setting up what?" she asked as he pushed the door fully open and walked in. Her jaw dropped.

The table was set with a lacy white tablecloth, and several small candles were arranged around a vase full of wildflowers. Two plates were covered with lids to keep whatever was underneath warm. It smelled heavenly. Two wine glasses accompanied the food. A cake sat on the counter, decorated with frosting and fruit. Quiet music played in the background. The setting felt intimate, and Elizabeth looked at Nathan in wonder.

"Nathan, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed, feeling very much surprised and very impressed.

He smiled a little shyly. "You like it?" he asked.

She nodded. "I love it!"

Settling her in to one of the chairs, his smile became a grin. "I may have had a little help in figuring out what to do. Abigail was very helpful."

Elizabeth laughed. "She would be," she said, blessing her friend for being so kind.

They said grace, then took the lids off the plates. A roast, mashed potatoes, and roasted vegetables filled the plate. It looked scrumptious. Elizabeth took a bite, savoring the flavors. Swallowing, she said, "This is delicious! Did Abigail make it?"

Nathan shook his head, again looking a little bashful. "Nope. I did."

Her jaw dropped for the second time in the last five minutes. She stared at Nathan, trying to figure out what to say. All that came out was, "You can cook?"

"I can," Nathan said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth looked down at the food. "Nathan, this isn't exactly an easy meal to prepare. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom," he replied. "She was an amazing cook, and she insisted that her children learn as well. She was a very good teacher."

"Clearly," Elizabeth said, still in awe. "This rivals Abigail's roast." She lowered her voice. "But don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed," Nathan said with a smile.

Elizabeth's eyes found the cake. "And you're a decorator as well as a baker?" she asked.

Nathan looked toward the counter. "No, that was definitely not me," he said with a chuckle. "I can't bake to save my life. That cake was courtesy of Abigail. She did contribute that to the food this evening."

Elizabeth smiled. "I can't bake either. Never could figure out how. I did learn how to cook, though, but I don't think I'll ever achieve this level. Growing up, we had cooks, and they didn't let my sisters and me in the kitchen. Sometimes I wish they had. I could have learned a lot from them."

"Maybe we can cook a meal together next time," Nathan suggested, taking a bite of the potatoes.

Elizabeth sipped her wine. "I'd like that," she said. With a mischievous smile, she said, "And maybe we can ask Abigail for a few baking classes."

"Couldn't hurt," Nathan agreed. "Though I have to warn you, I'm very good at burning baked goods. It could be a hopeless cause."

Elizabeth laughed. "Abigail has the magic touch. She could make a baker of you yet."

"We'll see," Nathan said dryly.

Elizabeth was about to reply when something brown that was partially hidden by the vase caught her eye. "What's this?" she said, reaching for the object. She caught her breath.

A carved wooden angel looked back at her. It's features were delicate, and the woodwork was exquisite. It was incredibly detailed. Elizabeth could almost believe it was a real angel sitting quietly in the palm of her hand.

She looked up at Nathan, who had a vulnerable look on his face. Looking back at the angel, she knew it must have taken a lot of time and effort to create something so beautiful. How many hours had he put into this?

"You made it, didn't you?" she asked softly. He nodded. "It's stunning, Nathan."

Nathan's lips formed a little smile. "You like it?" he asked. She nodded. He continued. "I wanted to make something for you, and an angel seemed appropriate. You must have had a whole bunch keeping watch over you when you fell into that ravine. And, more importantly, you have been an angel to me, almost from the day I set foot in Hope Valley. You welcomed me when most others wouldn't, even though you had the most reason to be wary. You let me be a part of your life, and you have been an incredible influence in Allie's life." He reached across the table and took her hand. "You have been such a blessing to me," he said, almost in a whisper. "You are quickly becoming an important part of my life, and I thank God every day that He brought us together."

Elizabeth felt her throat tighten. His emotional words struck her heart, and she felt that she was the blessed one. How could it have taken her so long to look past his job? Nathan was a humble soul, a romantic soul - whether he knew it or not - and he had come into her life for a reason. What exactly that reason was remained to be seen, but she had a feeling it was a good one.

She squeezed his hand. "Nathan, you have been a blessing to me as well. I didn't think it would be possible to open my heart again after Jack died, but you have shown me that it is possible to care again. You are wonderful with my son, and I'm so thankful that he has a man like you in his life." She looked back at the angel. "And this," she said, holding it up, "is an incredible gift. Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome." Letting go of her hand, he cleared the plates. Bringing the beautiful cake to the table, he held it up and grinned. "Ready for some cake?"


	18. Chapter 18

Pastor Owen smiled broadly as he said, "Do you, Jesse, take Clara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Jesse said, conviction ringing in the two short words. He smiled into Clara's eyes, and she could feel herself melting under his gaze. Pastor Owen repeated the words for her vows, and as she replied, "I do," she meant them with all her heart.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jesse kissed Clara, and then they turned to face their friends as they clapped and cheered. The little church was full of people, surrounding the couple with love and joy. Clara marveled at how close their community was. The whole town had come together to help them, and she couldn't be more grateful.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, smiling at the people who had such a big impact on her life. As she and Jesse ran down the aisle, she heard the well-wishes and congratulations, and she knew there was no where else she'd rather be. Hope Valley was a special place, and both she and Jesse had made it home. Now they would make their own home together in the town that had done so much for them.

* * *

Abigail wiped her eyes, following Clara down the aisle. Her girl was married and ready to set out on her new life. Abigail was incredibly thankful to be able to witness the wedding. Clara had asked her to stand up with her, while Jesse had asked Lee. The couple had insisted on a simple wedding, and that suited Abigail just fine. Rosemary had a bit of trouble coming around to the idea, but even she had to admit the beauty of simplicity.

Outside the church, friends lined up to congratulate Jesse and Clara. Abigail watched with a perpetual smile. There was so much promise in their little town. Every person talking to the newlyweds had a story of their own, and hopes and dreams in their hearts as well.

Carson and Faith paused to congratulate the couple, and Abigail's heart rejoiced for them. Carson had taken a while to overcome his wife's death and the guilt he felt for not being able to save her, but Faith had been a rock for him. Her friendship had helped him regain his confidence in his skills as a doctor, and that friendship had eventually turned to love. Another Hope Valley wedding would be taking place very soon. She had seen the two speaking with Pastor Owen, and judging from their excited, love-struck expressions, it wouldn't be long before they married.

Lucas and Fiona came down the church steps together, Fiona's hand tucked in Lucas' arm. After they'd offered their congratulations to Jesse and Clara, they walked toward the saloon to get some last minute things ready for the reception. Lucas said something to Fiona that made her laugh, and she raised a sassy eyebrow at him. He returned the look with his signature grin.

Abigail suppressed a smile. When she had left town to care for her mother, Lucas and Fiona were not on good terms. There had been a tension between them that Abigail couldn't figure out. But when she had returned, the chemistry between them was undeniable. Sparks flew in every direction when they were together. She had a feeling they would work out just fine.

Rosemary came bounding out of the church, down the steps, and engulfed Clara in a hug. Lee grinned at Jesse and shook his hand, holding on to Bella with the other. Abigail felt such pride for her friends. Lee and Rosemary had been through so much on their road to parenthood, so much grief and heartache, and yet it had all ended in joy. They had adopted their precious Bella, who was talking and smiling more and more, and Rosemary had announced her pregnancy. Joy radiated from her more than ever before. She glowed with excitement, and preparations were already underway to get the baby's room ready. Little Bella seemed excited at the prospect of being a big sister, though Abigail wondered just how much the child understood about all this. After all, she kept insisting that Rosemary had two babies in her tummy. Abigail doubted that was the case, though she couldn't help wondering how Rosemary would respond to learning to care for two babies at once. It could be quite entertaining.

Most of the well-wishers had finished their congratulations and were headed for the saloon for the reception. Walking over to Clara and Jesse, Abigail looped her arm through Clara's and asked, "Is that everyone?"

"Almost," Clara said as Cody appeared at the door, holding Elizabeth's wheelchair. Allie followed close behind him holding Jack's hand, helping him down the stairs. Nathan came out of the church supporting Elizabeth, one arm tightly around her waist, the other holding onto her arm as he helped her down the stairs so that she didn't put any weight on her broken leg.

Abigail watched the two of them, noting their dynamic. Nathan wasn't known for wearing his heart on his sleeve, but right now it was obvious to anyone watching that he cared deeply for Elizabeth. There was a tender look in his eyes that Abigail had only seen from a few men. He might not be one for words, but his emotions ran deep.

He helped Elizabeth into her chair, and the look she gave him made Abigail clasp her hands over her heart. She knew her friend, and that look spoke volumes. Elizabeth was on her way to loving again, and she was letting the process unfold naturally and unrushed. Abigail knew that Elizabeth would always have a place in her heart for her first love, and she was taking his admonition to love again to heart.

Allie and little Jack crowded around Elizabeth and Nathan as they spoke to Jesse and Clara. Nathan lifted Jack and placed him on Elizabeth's lap, and Allie stood nearby, still holding the boy's hand. They walked off together, Nathan pushing Elizabeth's chair, and Abigail had a sense deep inside that they would be a real family someday.

Her lips curled into a smile. Life in Hope Valley was nothing if not full of hope, of life and love and second chances. The sorrows they endured had indeed lasted for the night, but joy came with the morning.

* * *

Elizabeth sat with little Jack, feeding him bits of wedding cake. He was fascinated with the treat, and his little mouth opened readily every time Elizabeth lifted the fork. As he ate, Elizabeth looked around the room, marveling at the sense of community in this town. People were talking and laughing with each other in an easy manner. Couples were dancing, and the children were getting along well. She smiled to herself as she noticed several of her students practicing their dancing together: Cody and Allie, Robert and Anna, Harper and Emily. Opal spun around them all, dancing to her own music.

"Elizabeth!" She turned to see Rosemary taking a seat next to her.

"Hi, Rosemary," Elizabeth said, feeding Jack another bite of cake. Rosemary grinned at Jack, and then turned her attention back to his mother.

"Do you see that?" Rosemary asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

Elizabeth glanced around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Nathan and Lucas talking together, and looking as if they were enjoying each other's company, was the only thing that seemed unusual. She looked at Rosemary. "Do I see what?" she said finally.

Rosemary gave her an impatient look. Gesturing toward the corner, she said, "Pastor Owen and Molly Sullivan! They seem to be getting on well, don't they?"

Elizabeth glanced at the couple. They were talking and smiling, but she didn't see anything that would indicate what she was sure Rosemary had in mind. Gazing steadily at Rosemary, she calmly said, "They seem like they are having a friendly conversation."

"Friendly?" Rosemary said, seemingly surprised. "You don't see anything more than that?"

"Should I?" Elizabeth asked warily, taking another look at Pastor Owen and Molly. "They're not even talking any more. Molly is headed for Florence, and Pastor Owen is talking to Henry."

"Oh!" Rosemary said in typical Rosemary fashion. "I'm going to have to figure out how to get them to…"

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth said, cutting her off. Rosemary looked at her innocently.

"What?" she said. "All I want is for the two of them to be happy. And I happen to think they would be happy together."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You are a hopeless romantic, you know that?" she stated. "We hardly know Pastor Owen. Maybe he has a sweetheart back where he came from."

"No," Rosemary declared decidedly. "He is single. I might have asked him at one point."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"Elizabeth, you know I have to know these things," Rosemary said. "It's in the best interest of the ladies of the town. Pastor Owen is a good man, and I think he and Molly would get along great."

"Why don't we give him a little more time to get to know everyone before you try to get him set up with a wife?" Elizabeth suggested. "After all, he is responsible for the spiritual guidance of our town. That alone is a big responsibility."

Rosemary paused to consider that. "Maybe some time," she conceded. "I think a month will do."

Elizabeth shook her head, laughing. At least Rosemary was consistent in her desire to marry off all of Hope Valley. Elizabeth was surprised she hadn't turned her sights on Hickam. Then again, maybe she would soon, especially if she felt she was running out of matchmaking projects.

Changing the subject, Elizabeth asked, "How are you feeling, Rosemary? Is everything going well with the baby?"

Rosemary smiled gently, her hands settling on her stomach. "I've still been a little lightheaded, and very tired," she admitted. "But I consider it well worth it to allow this sweet child to grow. Carson says everything seems good so far."

"Is Bella still insisting that you're carrying twins?"

"Yes," Rosemary laughed. "Lee and I keep trying to explain to her that there's only one, but she just can't get it out of her head that there are two."

"What did Carson have to say about it?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosemary shrugged. "He says there's no way to know for sure, but he thinks there's one baby as well. Hopefully by the time the baby shows up, Bella will understand why there aren't two."

Smirking slightly, Elizabeth casually said, "I think twins would be good for you, Rosemary."

Rosemary's eyes widened. "Hold your tongue!" she said in a mock whisper. "I think one at a time will be plenty!"

* * *

Nathan glanced over toward Elizabeth, seeing her deep in conversation with Rosemary. He turned his attention back to Lucas, who was watching him with a knowing eye.

"It's obvious you're crazy about her, you know," Lucas said, sipping on his beer.

Nathan shifted from foot to foot, not used to being read so easily. "It is?" he asked.

Lucas nodded. "Oh yeah," he said emphatically. "Of course, it was evident to me almost from the beginning, when you and Elizabeth started getting to know each other. I was a little jealous at the time, I don't mind saying."

Nathan laughed. "The feeling was mutual," he said. "I wasn't overly fond of you for a while because of it."

Lucas nodded thoughtfully. "Things worked out for the best," he said. "You and Elizabeth are suited to each other. So are Fiona and I."

"That you are," Nathan agreed. "She is a wonderful woman. You two seem very happy."

"It's early yet," Lucas said, "but yes, we are." He set his beer on the bar.

Nathan fiddled a little with his own drink, trying to formulate the words he wanted to say next. "Lucas…" he began, before trailing off.

Lucas looked at him, eyebrows raised.

Nathan continued. "I once told you that you didn't belong in a place like Hope Valley. I was wrong. I apologize for judging you so harshly."

Lucas eyed him for a long moment, then nodded. "Apology accepted," he said. Giving Nathan a little smile, he said, "I hope you and I can be friends." He held out his hand.

Clasping it in a handshake, Nathan smiled back and nodded. "Friends," he said.

* * *

Nathan helped Elizabeth home. She sat in her chair, Jack on her lap, as Nathan pushed them along. Elizabeth buried her cheek in Jack's hair and sighed happily. "What a beautiful day," she said. "The wedding was beautiful, the reception was beautiful. Jesse and Clara are going to be so happy together."  
"They certainly seem to be," Nathan agreed.

Elizabeth looked back at him. "What were you and Lucas talking about at the reception? You seemed to be getting along for once," she teased.

He smiled. "We were just agreeing to be friends," he said. "We're very different, but I think we can learn a lot from each other."

"I'm glad you'll be friends," Elizabeth said. "Unlikely friendships are sometimes the best ones. Rosemary and I had an extremely rocky start. We didn't like each other. But eventually we grew close, and now she's one of my dearest friends."

"Why didn't you get along?" Nathan asked. "I'd always assumed you'd been friends since you met."

"Oh, no," Elizabeth said. "When I first met her, she introduced herself as Jack's fiancee. He and I had just started to develop a relationship, and she arrived in town to win him back. It was definitely a difficult beginning."

"Wow," Nathan said, sounding surprised. "It's amazing that you were able to overcome that."

"It helped that Lee entered the picture," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "He and Rosemary hit it off, but even they had to have a little help along the way. It all worked out in the end. And now I have an amazing friendship with an amazing woman. Even if she is very dramatic and I am not."

"Opposites sometimes work," Nathan said. "Especially in friendship."

"Speaking of…" Elizabeth said as they passed Rosemary's house and her friend appeared in the door.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary called. "The phone is for you."

Elizabeth stared for a moment. "The phone?" she asked.

"It's Julie," Rosemary said. "She said she didn't have any other way to call you."

"Your sister?" Nathan asked. "Why would she be calling at this hour?"

A feeling of apprehension spread over Elizabeth. "I don't know," she said as Nathan scooped her and little Jack up to carry them up Rosemary's porch steps. Taking her inside, he set her down on the settee, then sat next to her. Rosemary handed her the phone. Taking a breath, Elizabeth answered it. "Hello? Julie?"

"Elizabeth," Julie said, and in that one word, Elizabeth's heart dropped. Julie had been crying. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, fear radiating from her voice. Nathan took Jack from her lap and grasped her free hand in his. Holding on to him for support, Elizabeth asked, "Is it Father?"

"No," Julie said. Elizabeth could hear the tremors in her voice. Lee and Rosemary were watching with concerned looks. "No, it's Mother, Elizabeth. The doctors say she had a heart attack, and they don't know if she will recover. We need you to come home."

Elizabeth felt the phone fall from her hand. Rosemary picked it up and spoke to Julie, but Elizabeth couldn't hear what she said. Her mother had a heart attack?

She could feel Nathan's hand pressing hers, and she turned to look at him. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

She shook her head. "My mother…is sick" she said, her voice breaking. "I have to go to her."

Nathan studied her for a moment, looked at Lee and Rosemary, then nodded. "Then let's get you ready to go."


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth twisted a handkerchief in her hands, trying to stay calm while Abigail finished the last minute packing she couldn't do herself. When she had finished, she and Elizabeth would drive to Hamilton to see the Thatchers. Henry had volunteered his car for their trip. Nathan sat with Elizabeth, holding Jack, watching as she kept twisting the cloth tighter and tighter.

He put a hand over hers, halting her endless twisting. Lacing their fingers together, Nathan looked deeply into her eyes, trying to see past the brave face Elizabeth was putting on. Of all her family members, he'd only met Julie, so he didn't know what her family dynamic was like, but he could see that she cared deeply for them and that she was terrified something worse would happen to her mother before she could get to Hamilton.

She was distressed, and rightly so. At times like these, Nathan desperately wished he possessed some of Lucas' ability to say the right thing at the right time. He wanted to speak words of comfort to Elizabeth, to take some of her pain on himself to relieve her of the burden, but he wasn't sure what to say.

He tried anyway.

"Elizabeth, I wish I knew what to say to help you." He searched her face. "Is there anything I can do that would be helpful for you?"

Elizabeth looked from his hand holding hers, to her son in his other arm, to his eyes. Tears were brimming in hers, but she smiled at him and gripped his hand a little tighter. "Nathan, what you're doing right now is perfect."

He was a little confused. "But I'm not doing anything," he protested.

"Yes, you are," she insisted. "You're being present. You're caring for me and for my son. You don't need words, Nathan. You are helping through your actions." She let go of his hand and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief, but a tear escaped it. Nathan reached up and wiped it away for her. She gripped his hand again. "You see, simple actions like that are what matter to me, Nathan. I don't need fancy words or big declarations. I just need you to be who you are. That is enough."

She spoke with such conviction, he believed her. Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles. "Elizabeth, if I could take your pain away, I would."

"I know," she said softly.

Abigail appeared at that moment with two suitcases in hand, one for her and one for Elizabeth. "Are you ready, Elizabeth?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded with a little sniffle.

Nathan rose and placed Jack on the settee next to Elizabeth. Reaching for the suitcases, he said, "Let me put those in the car for you, Abigail."

"Thank you," she replied, relinquishing them to him. Within minutes, he had the luggage in the car, ready to go. He also positioned Elizabeth's wheelchair in the backseat, securing it so that it wouldn't move around.

Going back into the house, he saw Abigail picking up Jack. She carried him to the door and waited for Nathan and Elizabeth. Nathan walked to Elizabeth and gently lifted her into his arms. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He carried her to the car, setting her carefully inside and making sure not to jar her leg. Once she was settled, Abigail handed Jack to Nathan and walked around to the driver's side.

Nathan gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, prompting a giggle from the child. Jack placed his hands on either side of Nathan's face and grinned at him. "A'than!" he said, patting Nathan's cheeks. Nathan smiled back and bounced him up and down. "Bye, little buddy," he said. "I'll miss you." Jack waved a hand at him, opening and closing his fist in a toddler goodbye. Nathan placed him on Elizabeth's lap, shutting the door once the child was secure.

Elizabeth gazed up at Nathan, letting him see the vulnerability in her expression. "I'm going to miss you," she said, almost in a whisper.

Nathan brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I wish I could go with you," he said. "But God willing, you'll be back soon. Until you return, I'll miss you too." Leaning into the car, he kissed her forehead. "I pray everything will be alright," he said. "Call me when you get there."

"I will," she said. Abigail started the car. Nathan stepped back, and waved as they drove out of sight. When he could no longer see the car, he turned and walked slowly back to the jail office.

He missed her already.

* * *

Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath as she and Abigail pulled up in front of the Thatcher house. She hadn't been here since Jack died. Now she was back because her mother could be dying. The house was starting to take on too many sad memories. She determined to come back again under happier circumstances.

Abigail got out of the car and pulled Elizabeth's wheelchair from the back. As she opened Elizabeth's door and they tried to figure out how to get both Elizabeth and Jack safely out, Julie came out of the house. She wasn't bounding like she usually did, and she looked solemn. Elizabeth hardly recognized her sister. Before she could say anything, Julie stopped in her tracks on the bottom step.

She was staring at the wheelchair.

Elizabeth frowned. Why was her sister looking so shocked? Elizabeth had told her family about her accident, and she had mentioned that she needed a wheelchair. Was it possible they thought she would have been out of it by now?

"Julie," Abigail said gently. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Julie shook herself, then smiled too brightly at Abigail and Elizabeth. "Yes, of course! How lovely to see you both!" she cried, hugging Abigail, patting Elizabeth's arm, and taking little Jack into her arms. Abigail helped Elizabeth out of the car and into the wheelchair before they both realized they wouldn't be able to get up the steps with it.

Elizabeth looked at Julie, who was busy cooing to her nephew. "Julie," she said in a tone she had always used when she wanted her sister's attention. Julie looked at her. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked. "You're acting like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing's wrong!" Julie said, sounding entirely unconvincing. Elizabeth gave her a look. Julie lowered her eyes, then sighed. She looked back at Elizabeth. "It's just that I wasn't expecting that," she said, pointing to the wheelchair. "We all thought you were better by now."

Elizabeth raised a brow. "Julie, a broken leg takes at least six weeks to heal, and I've only been healing for about three weeks. Dr. Shepherd thinks it could take another month before I am ready to walk again."

Tears welled in Julie's eyes. "It's so hard to see you like this," she said. "You've always been the strong one."

Elizabeth chuckled slightly. "I'm still me, Julie," she said gently. "Even if I had to stay in this chair for the rest of my life, I'd still be who I am."

Julie nodded. "I know," she said. "I'm sorry. Emotions have been running high with Mother being ill. It's just spilling over to you, I'm afraid."

"How is Mother?" Elizabeth asked, anxious for news of her health.

Julie shrugged. "She's going to live," she said. "But it will be awhile before she is recovered."

Elizabeth let of a sigh of relief. "Then she's not dying?" she asked.

Julie looked shocked. "Oh, no!" she said. "Did I give you that impression on the phone?"

"Well, yes," Elizabeth said. "You told me I had to come home, that Mother had had a heart attack. I assumed that meant she could be dying."

Julie grimaced. "I'm so sorry you took it that way," she said. "Mother is very ill, but she will recover. She was asking to see you, which is why I told you to come home."

Elizabeth understood, though she tried to suppress the frustration she felt over being so worried when there had been nothing to worry about. "It's okay, Julie," she said with a little sigh. "I'm just glad to hear that Mother will be alright."

Turning her attention to the stairs, Elizabeth eyed them and said, "How am I supposed to get up those?"

Abigail gripped her arm, pulling her up. "We'll just have to go up together," she said, bracing Elizabeth against her side. "It'll be slow going. I can't carry you up easily like Nathan can."

"Nathan?" Julie's ears perked up. "The handsome Mountie?" She gaped at Elizabeth. "He's been carrying you around?" A slow smile formed on her face. "And why might that be, dear sister?"

"Because I can't walk," Elizabeth said calmly. She hadn't told Julie yet that she and Nathan were courting. She hadn't told any of her family members. Their reception of Jack years ago had been icy at best, and she had a feeling they wouldn't particularly care for the fact that she was seeing another Mountie.

She would tell Julie soon. Just not yet. Not before she got into the house.

"Because you can't walk!" Julie parroted as Abigail helped Elizabeth up the first step. She bounced Jack on her hip as he tried to reach for his mama. "You're telling me there's nothing more to it than that?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but Abigail beat her to it. "Julie," she said calmly, "why don't we get Elizabeth into the house and settled before the two of you talk?"

Julie gave a little pout, but then smiled. "Alright," she said. "But we will be talking, Elizabeth. I want to hear every little detail there is regarding Constable Nathan Grant."

Elizabeth concentrated on getting up the stairs, then settled into the wheelchair, thankful to be done with that set of stairs. She tried not to think about the large staircase they would need to navigate before she could get situated in her room. Instead, they followed Julie into a large living room where Elizabeth's parents were. Her father stood by the fireplace, and her mother was lying on the couch, a cloth over her eyes. At their entrance, Elizabeth's father smiled warmly.

"Elizabeth, darling!" he said, leaning down to hug her.

"Hello, Father," Elizabeth replied. She studied his dear face, noting that he looked older than he had before. She looked toward her mother, who had weakly removed the cloth from her eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Mrs. Thatcher said in a quiet voice. Elizabeth wheeled over to her mother and clasped her hands.

"Hello, Mother," she said. "I've come to see you." Mother looked so pale, so sickly. Elizabeth's heart clenched in her chest. Even though she knew her mother would recover, it pained her to see her suffering.

"I'm so glad you came," her mother said faintly. "I've missed you so." She looked at Elizabeth's wheelchair. "I told them not to send for you, though. You're still healing yourself."

Elizabeth smiled. "I wanted to come, Mother. It's been so long since we've seen each other, and you haven't even met your grandson yet."

Her parents' eyes fixated on little Jack. Her father was the first to reach out. Taking Jack from Julie, he brought the child over to the couch where Mrs. Thatcher lay. He placed Jack in her lap, and they both murmured words of welcome and love to the boy. Jack looked altogether pleased with the attention, clearly taken with his grandparents. He flapped his arms and talked to them with a mixture of words and babbling, which delighted her parents. Her mother in particular seemed to light up, her illness momentarily vanishing as she took in the comfort of meeting her precious grandson.

Mrs. Thatcher looked at her middle daughter. "Elizabeth, why don't you and Abigail go to your rooms and freshen up a bit from your trip. We will be eating supper shortly. Your father and I can keep an eye on Jack."

"That sounds lovely, Mother," Elizabeth responded. Abigail thanked them and wheeled Elizabeth to the bottom of the stairs. Once there, she helped her out of the chair and up the stairs. It took them a while, but they finally made it up.

Elizabeth laughed softly to herself. "You were right earlier, Abigail," she said, amusement in her voice. "This is much easier with Nathan around."

Abigail laughed as well. "Speaking of Nathan," she said with a quirk of her eyebrow, "you owe him a phone call."

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk, working on a file. He felt rather than saw Bill coming toward the office. His steps stomped hard against the wood, and he entered the building with a murderous expression on his face. Nathan didn't have to ask. He knew the one person in town who could put that look on Bill's face.

A.J.

Nathan didn't consider himself the most observant person in town when it came to matters of romance, but he could tell Bill and A.J. had some kind of unresolved feelings for each other. In Bill's case, it manifested itself in anger.

Not wanting to provoke the bear, but unable to resist a small jab, Nathan said, "You should just talk out your feelings for each other, Bill."

Bill turned the look on him. "Excuse me?" he said bitingly.

Nathan didn't take offense. Bill was a good man who was sometimes ruled by his emotions. And when it came to A.J. Foster, his emotions ran high.

Giving Bill a look that said he understood, Nathan elaborated. "You and A.J. really need to have a good, long conversation," he said. "You're going to go around acting like a bear until something gets resolved."

Bill growled. Nathan nodded. "Like I said. A bear."

Looking like he wanted to retort, Bill opened his mouth, then shut it again. His expression changed so quickly, Nathan wouldn't have believed he looked mutinous seconds before. Bill sank heavily into a chair and sighed. "You're probably right," he admitted. "I don't know why that woman gets under my skin so easily. We've had several run-ins in the past, and the spark has been undeniable, but so has the arguing. I think she and I are too similar."

Nathan laughed. "Similar is not necessarily a bad thing, Bill," he said. "In your and A.J.'s case, it may mean needing to communicate often and honestly without yelling."

Bill leveled a look at him. "Since when are you one to give relationship advice?" he asked dryly.

Nathan shrugged. "I'm not," he said. "Just observant, and I'm telling you what I think based on what I've seen."

"Uh huh." Bill sounded unconvinced. Then he cracked a small smile. "I think you're wiser than you give yourself credit for."

Coming from Bill, that was high praise, which wasn't lost on Nathan. He smiled. "A compliment from you? That's not something that happens every day."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Bill said. "I have a reputation to uphold." He stood. "I should go have that conversation with A.J."

Nathan's brows lifted. "Already?" he said. "You don't want to think it through first?"

Bill looked askance. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Never mind," Nathan said, chuckling under his breath. He would never have a conversation like that without thinking it through, but then, he and Bill were very different. Maybe it would work for Bill. "Good luck," he called as Bill walked out the door. He thought he heard Bill mutter, "Luck's got nothing to do with it," but he wasn't sure. As soon as he left, the phone rang.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nathan," Fiona's voice said. "You have a call from Elizabeth. Can I patch her through?"

"Of course," Nathan said, his heart suddenly racing. Elizabeth had gotten to Hamilton safely. He breathed a sigh of relief and a prayer of thanks.

"Hello, Nathan," Elizabeth said seconds later. Her voice was upbeat, though he could tell she was tired.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said. "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful," Elizabeth said. "The biggest surprise was Julie's surprise at the fact that I was still in a wheelchair."

"She thought you were better already?" Nathan asked, surprised himself at Julie's reaction.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a soft laugh. "But she got over it quickly enough. And I got to see my parents, which was nice after so long."

"How is your mother?"

"She looks very pale, and it's obvious she's sick, but Julie says she's in no danger. She will live."

"Thank God," Nathan breathed. "I know that was your biggest concern."

"Yes," she said. "I'm so thankful that she is going to recover." She paused, then said a little wistfully, "I have to be going. My parents are expecting me for supper soon, and I haven't freshened up from the journey. I just wanted to let you know that I'd arrived safely."

"Of course," Nathan said. "Thanks for calling. Enjoy your time with your family."

"I will," she said. "Goodbye, Nathan."

"Bye, Elizabeth." As he hung up the phone, he stared at it for a moment, thankful for this invention that allowed instant communication with those who were far away. Hearing her voice had been good for him. He hoped her trip was a good one, and he especially hoped that she would be able to come home to Hope Valley soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth sat at the table with her family. Abigail sat next to her, and Julie and Viola were across from them. Her father sat at the head of the table. Mother had gone up to bed, saying she was too tired to eat. Elizabeth made a mental note to ask the cook if there was any soup on hand that she could bring to her mother later.

She looked up and noticed her older sister watching her. Viola was studying Elizabeth with a veiled expression on her face. Their reunion had been as expected; dutiful and sisterly, though not overly affectionate on either side. Elizabeth had tried to be friends with Viola for years, but her sister was very distant and often acted superior. She had not been happy when Elizabeth rejected Charles Kensington's marriage proposal years ago, and she had never warmed up to Jack, even when Elizabeth had announced their engagement to her family. Biting down a sigh, Elizabeth continued eating her meal. Viola had traveled a long way to be with their mother in her illness. She did have a heart, even if sometimes a person had to look deep to find it.

Elizabeth's father took a sip of wine, then looked at her. "Elizabeth, why don't you tell us how you've been getting on since your accident? It can't be easy living day to day life unable to walk."

"That's true," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But I have such wonderful friends who have made sure that I'm never alone and always have help." She motioned to Abigail. "Abigail has moved into the house for the time being, and she has been such a help with little Jack. She has been doing a lot of cooking and spending a lot of time helping me up and down the stairs in my home. At school, the children have been very conscientious, making sure to help me in and out of the building when necessary. Other friends have been helpful too. Rosemary has been over a lot, even though she's pregnant and should probably be resting when she can."

"Rosemary's pregnant?" Julie said with a squeal. "That's so exciting! I thought she and Lee were unable to have children."

"We all thought so," Abigail said. "But it would seem the good Lord had other plans."

"They adopted a little girl, too," Elizabeth said. "Since Rosemary thought she wouldn't be able to have children, so she and Lee traveled to Brookfield and came home with the most adorable child. Her name is Bella, and she is doing very well with them. Shortly after they adopted her, Rosemary found out she was pregnant."

"And little Bella keeps insisting that Rosemary is going to have twins," Abigail said, unable to hide her amusement.

Julie's eyes were wide. "Do you think she is having two?" she asked, sounding pleased at the prospect.

Elizabeth and Abigail looked at each other, and then Abigail shook her head. "It's hard to tell," she said. "That's something that we'll only know with time."

"How wonderful for Mr. and Mrs. Coulter," Mr. Thatcher said. "They seem like a lovely couple, and I'm sure they are wonderful parents."

"They are," Elizabeth said with feeling. "Lee is a natural, and Rosemary has come such a long way in her interactions with children. Little Bella is lucky to have them, and their new baby will be too."

"Has there been anything else of interest?" Viola asked, her tone innocent but her expression knowing. Elizabeth couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she had a feeling something was off.

Abigail answered the question. "My daughter-in-law Clara finally got married to the wonderful young man she'd been seeing for quite some time. Our doctor and nurse recently got engaged, so we'll have another wedding before long. And we finally got a new pastor, which has been very exciting for everyone in town. We are able to attend church every Sunday again, and he really is a gifted speaker."

Elizabeth was thankful that Abigail had spoken, but she could see her sister wasn't done. Eyes trained on Elizabeth, she said, "Anything else, Elizabeth?"

Brows crinkling, Elizabeth wondered what Viola was getting at. She couldn't possibly know about Nathan, and Elizabeth didn't know what else her sister could be talking about. She decided to take the evasive route.

"Of course there's more going on," she said deliberately, "but I'll be here for a while and can tell you about it later. I'd like to hear more about how Mother has been and what needs to be done to help her recover faster."

"We can talk about that later," Viola said, her eyes boring into Elizabeth's. Mr. Thatcher, Julie, and Abigail were staring at Viola, clearing wondering what was going on. Elizabeth's father cleared his throat, and said, "Viola, I think we can talk about that now…"

"In a minute, Father," Viola said, showing a rare direct defiance of their father's words. "I think you'll want to know the answer to my question too." She turned her icy eyes back to Elizabeth. "I heard you talking on the phone earlier. Who is Nathan?"

Julie froze. Abigail's mouth dropped. Mr. Thatcher looked between Viola and Elizabeth. The room seemed quiet as a tomb, except for Jack's toddler babblings as he ate pieces of chicken in his high chair. At Viola's mention of Nathan, Jack lit up and loudly said, "A'than!" His eyes searched the room, as though he were trying to find Nathan. Unable to do so, he started fussing quietly. Abigail lifted him from the chair and placed him in her lap, soothing him gently.

This was not how she had planned to bring Nathan up with her family. But considering the relationship developing between them, her family had to know sooner or later. Elizabeth took a breath to steady herself, then calmly and deliberated stated, "Nathan is the man I am seeing in Hope Valley."

Besides Julie's gasp of delight, silence again reigned. Viola looked triumphant, and Elizabeth's father was studying little Jack. His lips were pressed against each other, but he didn't look entirely displeased. After a moment, without any inflection to help her guess at his thoughts, he said, "Your son must be very fond of Nathan, judging from his reaction to his name."

Elizabeth lifted her chin slightly, mentally preparing herself for battle if needed. "He is," she said. "Nathan is very good with him, and Jack adores him and his niece."

"His niece?" her father asked, again without emotion.

Elizabeth nodded. Abigail gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, Allie. She lost her mother over six years ago and her father abandoned her, so Nathan has taken her in and been her guardian ever since."

"And you like this Allie?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Yes, Father, very much," Elizabeth said. "She can be a handful, but she is a good girl and very sweet."

"Hmm," was all he said in return.

Viola picked up the conversation, her tone easier to read than Father's. "I'm surprised at you, Elizabeth," she said in a deceptively sweet voice that managed to drip with sarcasm. "I thought Jack was your one true love. Yet he's only been gone a year and you're cavorting with another man."

Crushing the urge to respond with the same level of sarcasm, Elizabeth attempted to keep her voice even. "I'm not 'cavorting,' Viola. Jack has been gone for over two years, and you're right, our love was true. My affection for Nathan does not diminish the love I had for Jack. He told me to love again if anything happened to him. I didn't think it would happen, but Nathan has managed to attract my attention. He is good with my son, and most importantly, he is a good, honorable man who cares deeply. He has shown me that the heart can expand and make room for another without diminishing the care and love it held before."

"Love does not carry a timetable, Viola," Abigail added said gently, thankfully taking some of the attention off Elizabeth for a moment. "When I lost my husband of twenty years, I didn't think I would be able to love again either. But within six months I had an attraction to another man. Had his circumstances been different, he and I could have had a relationship. About a year after my Noah died, I did enter a relationship with someone else. He eventually left to pursue a higher calling, but the point is that the heart is resilient. My love for my Noah never left, but as Elizabeth said, my heart made room for those who came into my life. It can be the same for Elizabeth as well. She'll never stop loving Jack, but that doesn't mean there isn't room in her heart for other loves. Her heart expands with love for each new student that comes into her life, and that doesn't mean she loves the other students any less. It's simply different love for different people. One does not take away from the other."

Viola had the decency to look less smug.

Julie smiled at Elizabeth, excitement on her face. "Oh, Elizabeth, this is so wonderful!" she said dreamily. "Nathan is such a sweet man, and he certainly looks good in his uniform!"

Mr. Thatcher looked up sharply. "Uniform?" he said suspiciously. "What does this Nathan do for a living, exactly?"

Julie covered her mouth, her eyes shooting an apology toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth faced her father, squaring her shoulders. "He's a Mountie," she said.

Viola's eyes widened. "Again?" she said in genuine surprise, her disdain momentarily forgotten. "Elizabeth, didn't you learn the first time around? Mounties aren't good marriage material!"

Before Elizabeth could respond, her father held up a hand. "Elizabeth, I'd like to talk with you in my study after supper."

"Yes, Father," Elizabeth said, a sinking feeling in her chest. Why did the matters of her heart cause such division within her family?

* * *

Bill hesitated outside the cafe. It was about to close for the night, and he knew he needed to get in there before A.J. locked the doors. He had taken Nathan's advice and spent the past few hours trying to figure out how to have this conversation. He didn't feel any closer to a plan than he had when he'd left the office. He was used to just charging into things; react first, think later. That probably wasn't the best way to go about talking to A.J. Foster. He promised himself he would think before speaking, then opened the door.

The cafe was empty, and A.J. was in the corner, cleaning tables. Her hair hung over her shoulder in a braid, and Bill noticed that it was the longest he'd ever seen it. She turned and saw him standing there, and a frown crossed her face. Before she could say anything, Bill held up his hands and said, "I just want to talk."

She raised a skeptical brow. "Really? You don't want to yell at me for something else I'm doing wrong?"

He fought the urge to reply sarcastically. "No, just want to talk. Why don't I make us some tea?"

A.J. looked surprised. Not that he blamed her. He'd been - what had Nathan called him? - a bear lately, and A.J. had both been the cause and taken the brunt of it. He brewed some tea, then took both mugs to the table A.J. had chosen. Sitting across from her, he slid the tea to her.

She took it cautiously, looking at him like she'd never seen him before. "Why are you being nice?" she asked.

Bill smiled wryly. She had every right to ask that. "I want to talk to you about...us," he said slowly.

"Us?" A.J. repeated. She took a sip of her not-quite-ready tea. Grimacing, she set it down again. "What us?"

Bill was not sure how to proceed. How did one bring up awkward subjects from the past? But A.J. continued.

"You mean the us that seems mutually attracted to each other, then share a kiss, then get torn apart, only to reunite with the same hostility as before? That us?" A.J. stared at him, almost looking like she was daring him to deny it.

He couldn't. She had summed it up perfectly.

"Uh, yeah, basically," he sputtered.

"So what's there to talk about?" A.J. asked. "Are we going to keep repeating the same cycle, or are things going to change?"

She certainly didn't mince words. Apparently Bill hadn't needed to worry about what to say. A.J. was saying it just fine.

"Do you want things to change?" Bill asked, giving her a curious look.

A.J. let out a heavy sigh. "Bill, I've never made it a secret that I like you. Almost from the beginning, you had an idea of where I stood. But I've never known exactly where you stood. After our last encounter, before they took me to jail, I thought you felt the same way. But when I came to Hope Valley, you acted like you couldn't wait to get rid of me. What am I supposed to think?"

Bill couldn't figure out how to respond. What was she supposed to think? He wasn't even sure what he thought. He couldn't deny the sparks between them. But was there even the possibility of a future with her?

"Are you planning on sticking around?" Bill asked. "I have no intention of starting anything if you're going to hightail it out of here at the first opportunity."

A.J. stared hard at him. "Do you know why I really came back, Bill? I wanted to see if there was a chance for us. If Abigail had offered me this job but you hadn't been here, I wouldn't have thought twice about taking it. My time here is dependent on you. It seems like a great place to make a home, but I wouldn't want to do so knowing that you disdain me." She sniffed. "Do you have any idea how much your reaction to my presence here hurt? I thought you would be more welcoming."

Bill felt guilt sweep over him. He had overreacted. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I did overreact. Anytime I'm surprised and trying to figure out other feelings at the same time, I get defensive. In your case, it manifested as anger and accusations."

A.J. smiled slightly at his apology. "So where does that leave us?" she asked in a straightforward manner.

"I don't know," Bill said after a pause. "What do you think?"

A.J. leaned forward, cupping her teacup in her hands. "I think we become friends and actually get to know one another, and put the hostility behind us. After that, we see where our friendship leads."

That sounded agreeable. Bill smiled and held out his hand. "Deal," he said. A.J. shook it, and their friendship began.


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth tapped at the door of her father's study. He pulled the door open, and she wheeled herself inside, stopping by his favorite chair. He settled into it, elbows on the arms of the chair, fingers steepled beneath his chin. Studying her for a moment, he didn't say anything. He appeared to be deep in thought, so she let him think.

Finally, he lowered his hands and folded them in his lap. "Elizabeth, you know your mother and I were not thrilled when you came here to Hamilton with Jack all those years ago. I know I fought the idea of the two of you together up to the day I gave him my blessing for marrying you. By the time I got around to accepting the idea, he was gone." Her father paused, rare tears welling in his eyes. "I don't want to make the same mistake again. I missed out on a relationship with my son-in-law because of my own stubbornness and pride. If you truly do like this Nathan, then I will do my best to see him through your eyes."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. This was not how she pictured this conversation going. She had been certain her father was going to tell her all the reasons he thought it was a bad idea. Instead, he was trying to compromise and see it her way.

Mr. Thatcher hesitated. "That being said, Elizabeth, are you sure about this? I worry about the fact that he is a Mountie. We all know how that turned out the last time. I don't want you to experience that kind of heartbreak again."

Elizabeth laid a hand on her father's arm. She understood his concern all too well. "Father, I thought about it a great deal. When Nathan first asked to court me, I couldn't give him an answer. Everything about him was right except for his job. I couldn't get past that for a long time. But I came to realize that anyone could go at any time for any reason. I could have died when I had my accident, and all I was doing was riding my horse home. It helped me to realize that not taking a chance on Nathan because he is a Mountie wasn't fair to either of us, and we could have missed out on something beautiful." She smiled at her father. "I don't know for sure where our relationship will lead, but Nathan is intentional. He wouldn't have asked me if he couldn't see us working out in the long term." She squeezed his hand. "He was the one who saved me after my accident, you know."

"For which I will be forever thankful," he said with feeling. "And the fact that he is basically a single father doesn't bother you?"

Elizabeth shook her head and grinned. "Just like the fact that I'm a single mother doesn't bother him. We both adore each other's children."

Her father studied her for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, stopped, and sighed. "I don't want to be a downer, my dear," he said. "But as your father, I have to ask. Are you sure you have had enough time to process Jack's death? I wouldn't want you to rush into a relationship you would eventually regret."

Elizabeth took her father's hands. "I'm sure, Father. I will always miss Jack, and he will always be my first love. But my heart holds a place for Nathan now too, and we're slowly figuring out where our relationship could lead."

Mr. Thatcher nodded thoughtfully. "Then, my dear, I approve. Now, tell me more about this young man of yours. I want to know all about him."

* * *

Lucas sat with Nathan in the saloon. They had agreed to a game of cards, and Lucas was beating him handily. Nathan seemed to have accepted the fact, and he cracked a rare joke that he just hoped he wouldn't be beaten too badly. Lucas was pleasantly surprised by Nathan's use of humor. Maybe they would end up having more in common than he thought.

Lucas flipped his cards onto the table. "I believe that makes me the winner," he said triumphantly.

Nathan groaned and set his cards down. "Remind me never to play poker with you again," he grunted, saluting Lucas with his drink, then taking a sip. "I am hopeless when it comes to cards."

"Anyone can learn with practice," Lucas returned. "We'll just have to do this regularly so you can learn. Maybe eventually you'll be able to beat me."

"I doubt that," Nathan said with a laugh. A crash from behind the bar caught their attention, along with a muffled voice indignantly crying, "Fiddlesticks!"

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other. "Fiona," they said in unison. Lucas had asked her to install a telephone in the saloon, and she had been working on it while they played their round of cards. It was one of the nights the saloon closed earlier, so the only people there were the three of them. Lucas got up to investigate the reason for the crash.

He poked his head around the bar, and his eyes widened. Fiona sat there, rubbing her head. A bottle of wine lay smashed on the ground beside her. The red liquid was seeping into her skirts.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rushing to her side and crouching beside her. Fiona glared at the smashed bottle.

"I don't know what happened!" she exclaimed, seeming more annoyed than hurt. "I bumped the counter as I was connecting the cords for the phone, but I didn't think it got jostled so hard a wine bottle would fall over."

Lucas grabbed some ice from his ice chest behind the bar, wrapped it in his handkerchief, and brought it to Fiona. "Here, put this on your head," he said. "It hit you, didn't it?"  
Fiona nodded, holding the ice against her head. At the sight, Lucas couldn't help but smile. She noticed and pursed her lips. "What is so funny?" she asked dryly.

Lucas chuckled and picked up some towels. Sitting on the ground next to her, he began to mop up the wine. "Oh, nothing much," he said casually, shooting her a sly smile. "But I seem to remember a situation much like this playing out not too long ago."

Fiona looked startled for a moment, then she began to laugh. "I was so frustrated with you!" she said when she could talk around the laughter. "But you were so considerate."

He smiled into her eyes. "And that was when I realized how much I was interested in you."

She looked back at him a little shyly, then took his hand. "That alone made it a great experience," she said softly. Drawing back, she put on a mock serious look. "Of course, the scar on my head from that bump hasn't gone away, and I hold you responsible."

"Do you now?" Lucas asked, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. "I don't suppose all the ice you've got on your head would suffice for getting rid of it?

"Are you two done flirting?" a dry voice asked from above them. They both looked up to see Nathan peering over the bar. His lips curled into a smile, telling them that he was teasing. "Are you alright, Fiona?" he asked, eyeing the ice on her head.

"I'm fine," she said. "The wine bottle hit me as it came down, but I don't think it was a hard hit. It doesn't feel great, but the ice is helping."

"Would you like me to find Carson?" Nathan asked.

"No, no need for that," Fiona said, waving her free hand in the air. "I should be fine."

"I'll stay with her awhile to make sure she's okay," Lucas said, smiling at Fiona.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Nathan said with a smirk. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," Lucas and Fiona said in unison. Lucas turned to her as the door shut behind Nathan. "Can I see your head?" he asked.

Fiona nodded and lowered the ice. Lucas gently ran his fingers over the area, checking for bumps or cuts. Aside from a small bump near the front of her head, he didn't find anything. His fingers stilled in her hair, and he grinned. "You're fine," he pronounced with the solemnity of a doctor.

Fiona was looking up at him, brown eyes wide and bright. He realized he was still touching her head, so he slowly lowered his hands. Too suddenly, he became aware of her presence and the effect it had on him. His gaze lowered to her lips, and the desire to kiss her became strong.

_Too soon! _a voice in the back of his head warned him. _It wouldn't be proper. Not yet._

He wanted to ignore the voice of reason, but with all the willpower he possessed he drew in a breath and stood, holding his hand out to Fiona. She looked surprised, but she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

Lucas smiled at her, aware that they shouldn't be alone so late. He had no intention of ruining his reputation as a gentleman, and he knew people would talk if they were found out, no matter how innocent their interactions.

"It's late. I'll walk you home," he said, tucking her hand into his arm. Fiona smiled at him, her look telling him she was grateful for his consideration.

"Thank you, Lucas." She grinned mischievously. "I'll stop by tomorrow after work. You owe me a game of darts, and I have every intention of beating you as soundly as you beat Nathan in cards."

* * *

Abigail sat with Elizabeth at Mrs. Thatcher's bedside. Elizabeth was holding her sleeping mother's hand, pressing it to her face. The look on Elizabeth's face reminded Abigail of the months of caring for her own mother, the long days and longer nights, the constant need for vigilance. Sighing inwardly, Abigail felt the pangs of missing her mother, as well as the relief of knowing that she was now at peace.

Elizabeth gently placed her mother's hand back on the bed and turned to look at Abigail. "I think she's asleep for the night," she whispered.

"I think you're right," Abigail whispered back, standing and taking her place behind Elizabeth's wheelchair. She wheeled her back to their shared room, where little Jack was asleep in his crib.

Abigail smiled fondly at him. She was so thankful to be able to be a part of his life again. One of the hardest things about leaving Hope Valley had been knowing she wouldn't be there for Elizabeth while her son was growing up. Now she could be.

As Abigail helped Elizabeth get ready for bed, she asked the question that had been nagging at her. "Elizabeth, why is Viola so...so…"

"Irritable?" Elizabeth supplied.

"I was going to say critical, judgemental, or flat-out cranky," Abigail said frankly, eliciting a small laugh from Elizabeth.

"I don't know, Abigail. I've tried so hard over the years to figure her out, and I just can't. She's always been that way. She thinks her way is the best way, and if she gets something in her head as being the right way to do something, in her mind it might as well be law."

"Doesn't she want you to be happy?" Abigail asked incredulously. "After all, you are her little sister!"

"I think she cares in her own way," Elizabeth said slowly. "At least I'd like to think so. I'm not sure why she was on the rampage this evening. She didn't even like Jack."

"I remember," Abigail said. "She was dead set on you marrying Charles."

"Viola thinks Thatcher women should marry well, to someone with money or title or preferably both. When I married Jack, I broke her ideal. Tom Thornton is courting Julie long-distance, and that's another break in her ideal. Now with Nathan and I pursuing a relationship, she just can't wrap her mind around the fact."

"It's your life. Why does she care how you live it?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "It all comes back to the social standing in our family. I think she was horrified at the thought of having a Mountie as a brother-in-law instead of a lord or knight. Viola is very strange that way."

"I'll say," Abigail muttered. "I hope you don't let her bring you down."

"No," Elizabeth said after a pause. "I actually feel sorry for her. She has isolated herself from the rest of us, and secretly I don't think she's very happy. She projects that through her volatile words."

Abigail put an arm around Elizabeth. "You are a good sister," she said. "I would have snapped right back at her if I were in your shoes."

"No, you wouldn't have," Elizabeth retorted. "You're too nice to snap at anyone. You've had plenty of opportunities to do so through the years, and yet you keep an even tone and kind though honest words."

Abigail shrugged. "You must not have heard my conversations with Bill."

Elizabeth laughed. "I've heard enough. I still think you're too nice sometimes."

"I say what needs to be said. I just like to do so with charity."

"And you do it so well," Elizabeth said with sincerity. She settled herself on the edge of the bed and lifted her legs up by herself. "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Abigail laughed. "You're already one of the kindest, sweetest women I've ever met. Don't change, Elizabeth. You be yourself." She studied Elizabeth's leg. "You just put your leg up by yourself. Did it hurt?"

"No," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. She gave her leg a light rub. "It doesn't hurt to touch it anymore either. At least not when I lightly touch it."

Abigail smiled. "Maybe you'll be walking sooner than Carson initially thought!"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said. "I want to make sure that it heals fully before I try walking again. But it does seem to be healing well."

"Maybe that's because you're actually resting," Abigail teased. Elizabeth swatted at her with a pillow, then settled it behind her head and snuggled down. She looked at Abigail again and gave a tired smile.

"Have I thanked you yet for how much help you've given me over the past several weeks?" she asked.

Abigail smiled. "Only about a hundred times." As Elizabeth drifted to sleep, Abigail checked on Jack, making sure he was fine, then settled herself into the bed on the other side of the room. She breathed a prayer of thanks that Mrs. Thatcher would be fine, and added another asking for a quick recovery for Elizabeth. Then, mind at ease, she fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Julie rushed into Elizabeth's room the next morning, shutting the door carefully behind her as though she didn't want to alert anyone else to her presence. Looking around, she saw that the room was empty, and she danced over to Elizabeth, who was sitting at a breakfast table drinking her tea. She looked at Julie in amusement. Clearly her sister had something on her mind, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Plopping into the chair next to Elizabeth, Julie didn't waste any words. "Alright, start talking!" she demanded.

Elizabeth gave her an innocent look. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she demurred.

Julie was not fooled. "Oh yes you do!" she exclaimed. Pursing her lips into a pout, she said, "My dear sister announces to the entire family that she has a beau, and I didn't hear about it first!"

Hiding a smile, Elizabeth protested, "I was ambushed! I had no intention of telling the

entire family yet. You were supposed to be the first to know, but unfortunately Viola beat you to it.'

"I still can't believe she was so callous," Julie said. "Lord knows if Sir Lionel died, she would be looking for a rich, eligible bachelor within two weeks."

"Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Be kind."

"Why? She doesn't deserve it. Besides, you know it's true."

Elizabeth couldn't argue that point, so she decided to change the subject. "Have you heard from Tom recently?"

Smiling, Julie had her hopes and dreams written all over her face. "I have," she said. "We talk on the phone at least once a week, and we write letters to each other. I have a feeling that a proposal isn't too far away."

"Julie!" Elizabeth squealed, grasping her sister's hands. "That's wonderful! I am so happy for you!"

Blushing a little, Julie squeezed Elizabeth's hands back. "Nothing has been said, obviously," she stated, "but I am hoping that it is soon."

"Oh, how wonderful," Elizabeth said dreamily. "You know, I wasn't too happy with the two of you carrying on in the beginning, but Tom has matured into a responsible young man, and I'm sure he would make you very happy." She paused, a thought occurring to her. "What do Mother and Father think about this?"

Julie shook her head. "They're not over the moon, but they are surprisingly supportive," she said. "Father is slowly coming around to approving fully of Tom. I think he sees just how much Tom has changed. And speaking of approval," she said, deftly swinging the conversation back to Elizabeth, "what did he have to say last night after supper? Judging from his tone, it couldn't have been good."

"Actually, he was very supportive," Elizabeth said, watching a surprised expression cross Julie's face. "I'm a bit surprised myself. After Father's treatment of Jack, I expected much the same or worse for Nathan. But Father told me he approved if I was happy."

"He did?" Julie said, clearly shocked. "Our father? William Thatcher? Without even meeting Nathan?"

Julie's reaction was completely understandable. "Yes to all the above," Elizabeth laughed. "I guess he learned from the first time around, and this time he trusts my judgement."

Shaking her head, Julie poured herself a cup of tea. "Wonders never cease," she said in a slightly awed tone. "Who would have thought that Father would have such a turnaround in his thinking." She eyed Elizabeth over her teacup and gave her a sly smile. "Alright, my darling sister, now I need you to tell me everything! When I was last in Hope Valley, Nathan and Lucas were both vying for your attention, and if I recall correctly, at the Ladies' Choice, you danced with Lucas. I assumed they were both still trying to get your attention."

"Not anymore," Elizabeth said. "I made it clear to Lucas soon after the dance that all I wanted from him was friendship. He was amenable to that, and since then he has turned his attention to Fiona Miller, the telephone operator. Sparks fly between them like fireworks. I think they are a good match. However, Nathan thought there was something between Lucas and me, and he distanced himself for several months before figuring out that Lucas and I were just friends. Lucas is the one who told him about it, in fact." Elizabeth grinned at the memory. "Once that was cleared up, Nathan was upfront about the fact that he wanted to court me. I told him I would need time to think about it."

"You what?" Julie interjected. "But I thought you two were together."

"We are," Elizabeth confirmed. "But it took me a little while to think it through. Him being a Mountie was a big block for me. It took some time getting over that, and when I finally did, I had my accident before I could tell him."

"I heard he saved you," Julie said with a little smile. "A true hero."

"He would say he was just doing what anyone would have done," Elizabeth said. "He's very modest that way. He isn't very comfortable with praise. I actually like how unassuming he is. It's part of his charm."

"I also heard," Julie continued, "that he stayed by your side almost every moment until you woke up, except when he was on rounds. Even overnight!"

Elizabeth's brows shot up. "Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"From me," came Abigail's voice from the doorway. She walked in with Jack on her hip. "I figured since everyone in Hope Valley knew that little fact, it's common knowledge at this point. Julie might as well know too."

Elizabeth shot Abigail a mock frown, then smiled at little Jack. "How's my boy this morning?" she cooed at him. Jack grinned and reached down for his mama. Elizabeth settled him into her lap and turned her attention back to Julie.

"That's pretty much everything at this point," she said.

Julie arched her brow. "Is he romantic?" she asked, hands clasped in front of her heart at the thought.

"Is he romantic!" exclaimed Abigail. "You wouldn't know it at first glance, but he most certainly is. The man cooked a meal for your sister complete with flowers, candles, and a little wooden figurine he had carved just for her. I'd say that's classic romantic."

Elizabeth agreed. "He is. He's so thoughtful and kind, and everything he does is with intention. Sometimes he leaves wildflowers on my desk at school so that I'll find them when I get there in the morning. He is truly sweet."

Julie sighed happily. "I knew I liked him when I visited Hope Valley for Jack's christening," she said. "I'm glad you didn't let fear win, Elizabeth. Nathan seems like a truly worthy man for you. He is very lucky."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Elizabeth said softly.

Abigail smiled. "You're both blessed to have found each other," she said. "And I think there is something truly beautiful growing between you and Nathan."

Elizabeth smiled and blushed slightly. Something beautiful indeed.

* * *

Nathan stopped near the schoolhouse, waiting for the children to be dismissed. Allie had made him promise to pick her up every day that Mrs. Blakely was their teacher. His niece wasn't overly happy with the substitute teacher arrangement, and she told him every day that she couldn't wait for Mrs. Thatcher to come back.

He couldn't wait either. By now, Elizabeth had been gone for two weeks, and he missed her. Allie missed her too, and not just because she didn't care for Florence as a teacher. Elizabeth had become such an integral part of Allie's life, and the impact wasn't lost on his niece.

The door to the school opened, and Allie came flying out with several friends close behind. She caught sight of him and grinned, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi, Uncle Nathan!" she said. Without pausing, she asked, "Can Opal come over for a sleepover? Please, please, please?" Opal came up beside them, a giant smile on her angelic face, adding her own "please" to the mix.

Nathan smiled at the girls. "If it's okay with Opal's parents, it okay with me," he said.

Allie jumped up and down excitedly. "Can we have a bonfire in the backyard?" she asked as Opal's eyes widened in delight at the thought.

Nathan chuckled. "Of course we can," he said. "Let's go by Opal's house and see what her parents think."

Opal's parents were happy to let the girls spend the night together. A happy Allie and Opal walked arm in arm with each other to the Grant house. Nathan was glad they were getting along so well. Of all the children in Hope Valley, Allie had informed him that she liked Opal the most. He could see why. The child was sweet and innocent, and she was kind to everyone she met. She had even been kind to Allie when his niece was doing her best to push her new classmates away because she was afraid of getting close to anyone.

How things had changed. He had Elizabeth to thank for that. Her determination to help her students get along and understand how kindness could change things had a big impact on Allie, and it had played a large role in softening her heart toward her classmates. Now she was happy and getting along with all of them. Opal and Cody were her favorite playmates.

After dinner, they had their bonfire, the three of them sitting around the fire singing songs and enjoying one another's company. After awhile, Allie leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder and sighed. "I miss Mrs. Thornton," she said.

"Me too," Opal chimed in. "When is she coming back?"  
"I wish I knew," Nathan said. "I miss her too."

"We should do something for her," Opal said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can write her letters!"

"Yeah!" Allie said, her eyes lighting up. "That's a great idea, Opal! Can we, Uncle Nathan?"

"I don't see why not," Nathan said with a smile. "I'll get the paper and pencils."

Within a few minutes, the girls were sitting at the table, carefully writing their letters. Nathan joined them, penning his own few words to Elizabeth. He wished he could think of more to say, but he had never been one for words. But the ones he wrote were heartfelt. When the girls had finished, he put all three letters in an envelope and addressed it, promising them he would post it the next day.

Soon Allie and Opal retired to Allie's room, giggling and talking the whole way. Nathan knew they would be up late talking with each other, but he didn't mind. They could sleep in the next morning. After checking on them and making sure they had everything they needed, he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight.

He walked to the small attached room at the back of the house. He had added it soon after moving in to have a place to work on his carvings. It was full of wood and tools that he had purchased from Lee, and every time he walked in, he felt a rush of joy. He loved this work, making things with his own hands and turning an ordinary chunk of wood into something beautiful.

Nathan pulled a sheet off his latest project. It was larger than anything he had done for a while, but it was perfect for filling his time while Elizabeth was away. It was a surprise for her, and he hoped she would like it.

Picking up his chisel, he started carefully carving, thoughts of Elizabeth filling his mind, and he prayed for her to return soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth was feeling a little restless. She had been in Hamilton for over a month now, and she was ready to go back home to Hope Valley. She missed her students, she missed her friends, and she missed Nathan. She would have returned a week ago, but her family had begged her to stay a little longer. She had agreed, but now that her mother was visibly on the mend and getting stronger every day, Elizabeth knew it was time to go home.

At breakfast with her family that morning, Elizabeth announced her plans. "Mother, Father, I've been here for quite a while. Abigail and I agreed that it's time to be getting back to Hope Valley. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Her mother smiled gently. "We thought that might be the case. You've been looking like you're ready to go." Her father nodded in confirmation. Julie looked sad, but she put on a brave face for her sister. Viola had left a couple of weeks ago, leaving the family time to enjoy themselves together without her vitriol and negativity.

"We'll miss you," Mr. Thatcher said simply. "We're so grateful that you came to spend time with us while your mother was ill."

Elizabeth reached over and took her mother's hand. "I'm so glad I was able to be here too. Though I love living in Hope Valley, the one drawback is not being able to see all of you as often as I would like to."

Mrs. Thatcher patted her hand. "Maybe we'll come see you next time," she said with a smile. "I still haven't seen this Hope Valley you're so fond of, and I'd like to see the town that has captured my daughter's heart."

Elizabeth drew in a delighted breath. "Oh, Mother, you would love it! I do hope you come!"

Mrs. Thatcher chuckled. She was holding Jack on her lap, and she looked down at him. "What do you think, little man? Would you like Grandma to visit?"

Jack grinned and nodded. He was quite taken with his grandparents, who had spoiled him as much as they could in the month he'd been with them. Elizabeth knew her son would love to see them again.

"I guess that settles it," Mr. Thatcher said with a fond smile at Jack. "We will have to plan a trip to come see you."

Julie squealed in excitement. "I'm coming too!" she announced. "No way am I letting you all go without me."

They talked about plans for a few minutes before a knock sounded at the door. Julie went to answer it, and they could all hear the surprise and delight in her voice as she greeted whoever was there. A minute later she reappeared, a smile on her face. "Elizabeth, there are a couple people here to see you," she said. A moment later, Carson and Faith appeared behind her.

Elizabeth wheeled away from the table and over to her friends. "Carson, Faith, hello! What are you doing in Hamilton?"

Faith beamed. "We're doing some wedding shopping and spending a little time with my father. We only arrived a couple hours ago."

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Come meet my parents." She made the introductions, and everyone exchanged polite pleasantries for a time. Then Carson turned to Elizabeth.

"The reason we wanted to come see you was to check up on your leg," he said. "It's been about the right amount of time for healing, and I wanted to see if we could get you up and putting weight on it without pain."

"Oh, yes please!" Elizabeth said emphatically. "I am so tired of being confined to this chair!"

Carson laughed. "I figured. Is there somewhere we can go to examine you?"

"You can use my study," Mr. Thatcher said. "Elizabeth can show you where it is."

"Thank you, sir," Carson said. Elizabeth pointed the way, and Carson wheeled her to the study, with Faith following. Once there, he knelt down and began feeling the bone. He looked up at her. "Any pain?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "None."

"That's good," Carson said, continuing his examination. "The bone appears to be solid again. I can't detect any problems. You should be able to stand on your own." He probed her calf muscles, frowning slightly. "You still won't be able to walk on your own though," he said. At Elizabeth's protest, he held up a hand. "I'm not saying you need to stay in the wheelchair," he said, "but your leg muscles have weakened considerably because of the lack of use. They won't hold you up without help." He turned to Faith. "Can you get the cane from the car, please?"

"Of course," Faith said, vanishing out the door. Carson turned back to Elizabeth. "Now, let's see if we can get you standing." He helped her out of the chair, then bracing her by the forearms, he said, "Try putting equal weight on each leg."

Elizabeth did. There was no pain, and it felt so good to stand normally again, but her leg felt a bit like jelly. She knew she wouldn't be able to support herself if Carson wasn't holding on to her arms.

"How does that feel?" Carson asked.

Smiling, Elizabeth said, "No pain. But I see why you said I wouldn't be able to walk on my own yet." She shifted her weight to her good leg. "Can I stand on my own, though?"

"I think so," Carson said, letting go of her arms but hovering nearby in case she needed support. Elizabeth tentatively put more weight on her right leg, testing it. It was very weak. Letting out a little sigh, she looked at Carson. "How long will it take for the muscles to get used to standing and walking again?"

Carson crossed his arms thoughtfully. "It could take a week or two for you to regain your walking abilities without assistance, but it could take up to a month for the muscles to be strong and back to normal."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can live with that," she said. "A couple weeks with a cane and a couple weeks with a little limp. I'll take it! Anything to be out of that wheelchair!"

Carson chuckled. "I can't blame you," he said. "Faith and I can take that back with us," he continued, waving at the chair as Faith came through the door again. "We'll leave this cane with you."

Faith held the cane out to Elizabeth. She took it and planted it next to her right leg. Cautiously, she took a step with the cane's help. There was no pain, but she could tell her muscles would take some time to recover from nearly two months of no activity. She smiled up at the couple in front of her. "Jelly legs," she said with a small grimace. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"That's normal," Carson said with a smile. "It's good to see you up and moving again."

"Amen to that!" Elizabeth said wholeheartedly. She took a few more steps, testing the cane and figuring out how to move with it. After a little bit, she grinned. "I think I've got it!"

"That's wonderful!" Faith said, her joy evident in her face. She motioned Elizabeth toward the door. "I saw a large staircase when we came in," she said. "Why don't we see how you do getting up and down those?"

The stairs were a little trickier to navigate, but after a few times up and down, Elizabeth felt she had a solid grasp on it. Carson and Faith said their farewells, and Elizabeth went back up to her room to pack. Abigail was out for the time being, but she had said she'd be back by midmorning. Elizabeth set about packing up her things, overjoyed to be able to do it by herself. It felt so good to move around again.

Once all her clothes but the ones she was to wear tomorrow were packed, Elizabeth turned her attention to the dresser. As she picked up some toiletries, her eyes fell on the three letters sitting there. She smiled gently and picked them up one by one.

Opal's letter came with a picture of her and Mrs. Thornton together by the lake, and she wrote about how much she missed her and couldn't wait for her to come back home. Allie's letter was full of reasons why Mrs. Thornton was the best teacher ever, the best friend ever, and why she should never leave Hope Valley again. Both girls proclaimed their love for her, begging her to return home soon. Their sweetness and innocence tugged at her heart. She couldn't wait to be back with them either.

Nathan's letter was more of a note. It was short and to the point, but she treasured his words, knowing he never said anything he didn't mean. _Dear Elizabeth, I am counting the moments until you're able to be here again. I miss you very much, and I am looking forward to having your beautiful face and your even more beautiful heart back in Hope Valley. Yours, Nathan._

She couldn't wait to be back home.

* * *

"It was so nice to see Elizabeth walking again," Faith said as she and Carson walked arm in arm along the sidewalk.

"It sure was," he agreed. "It took some time, but I think she'll be walking on her own again sooner than I thought. She's very determined."

"Yes," Faith said with a grin. "When she sets her mind to something, she makes it happen." After visiting Elizabeth, they had spent some time with Faith's father at his home, and now they were taking a post-supper walk. The air was cool and clear, and Faith breathed in deeply, happy to be spending some one on one time with Carson. They had so much to do before their wedding, which was fast approaching.

"Did you find everything you needed here for the wedding?" Carson asked. They had come to Hamilton to collect some things that Faith's mother and father had saved for their daughter's wedding.

"I think so," Faith answered. "Father said everything was in the hope chest in my old room, and I found it soon after we arrived. Mother's wedding dress was inside, along with some other keepsake items that I think would be nice to use. I'll have to go through it all when we go back to Hope Valley in a couple of days." She smiled shyly. "I'm glad I'll be able to wear Mother's wedding dress to our wedding. It will help me feel like she's there with us."

Carson brushed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure she'll be watching," he said softly. "And your father will be there to walk you down the aisle." They walked on in companionable silence for a few moments. Presently, Carson asked, "Have you decided who you want to stand up with you at the wedding?"

Faith thought for a moment. "I believe so," she said. "I want to ask Elizabeth and Rosemary if they would be my bridesmaids. Elizabeth has always been kind to me, and I appreciate her friendship. Rosemary...well, she brought us together, and she really is a well-intentioned sweetheart, so how could I not ask her?" She smiled. "Who are your groomsmen going to be?"

"Probably Lee and Jesse," Carson answered. "But I still have to ask them. I'm hoping they'll both be agreeable to it."

"Of course they will," Faith said with a smile. She sighed happily, her heart overflowing. She squeezed Carson's arm, beaming up at him. "Just think, in three short months we'll be married!"

"I'm counting the days," Carson said with a smile.

* * *

Rosemary bustled to and fro in the backyard, washing clothes, shaking them out, and hanging them on the line. Little Bella had a washbucket of her own, and she was happily copying Rosemary's motions, "cleaning" scraps of cloth in warm, soapy water.

Lee stood in the doorway to the yard, watching his little family. He had a rare opportunity to get off work early, and Rosemary hadn't yet noticing him standing there. His heart swelled with love for Rosie, Bella, and the little baby who was just beginning to make its presence known. Rosemary's stomach was starting to bulge a bit. She had been so excited when she noticed, she had called Lee at work just to tell him. He smiled at the memory. Rosie was certainly loving every moment of her pregnancy, even if she felt a bit sick most mornings.

He observed that her coloring was better today. She had rosy cheeks, and she looked energized rather than tired. Lee was thankful for that. He hated to see her unwell.

Bella looked toward the door, and a grin spread across her face when she saw him. "Papa!" she cried, getting up and rushing toward him, arms outstretched. Lee swung her up into his arms, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "How's my big girl today?" he asked, still marveling at the fact that she had finally started calling him "papa."

"Good, Papa. Me and Mama are washing." She pointed to the buckets.

Rosemary had turned, and a big smile crossed her face when she saw him. "Oh, Lee!" she cried, hurrying over to him and giving him a kiss. "You're home early today!"

He smiled, returning her kiss as Bella giggled at them. "Yes, I am. Things were taken care of at work, so I decided to come home to see my two favorite girls." He slung his free arm around Rosemary's waist. "I thought we could all go to Abigail's and get some sweet treats. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Bella cheered, throwing her little arms into the air. Rosemary smiled. "That sounds lovely, Lee. I've been craving some of Abigail's tea and chocolate scones today. Let's go!"

As they walked out the front door, a car pulled up next door. Rosemary inhaled excitedly. "Lee, Elizabeth and Abigail are back!" she cried, rushing toward the car as Elizabeth climbed out. Lee realized that she didn't have her wheelchair any longer and that she was using a cane to help herself walk.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Rosemary exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a hug, careful to make sure not to knock her off balance. "It's so good to see you again! It's been much too long!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello, Rosemary. Hi, Lee," she called to him. Looking at Rosemary, she said, "It has been a long time. I wasn't planning on being gone quite so long." She glanced at Rosemary's stomach, and her eyes got big. "Rosemary, you're showing already!"

Rosemary nodded happily. "Yes, isn't it wonderful?" she gushed.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said. "But I thought you were only three or so months along! Isn't it a little early to be showing?"

Lee walked over to them after placing Bella on his shoulders. Holding her legs, he said, "Carson examined her before he and Faith went to Hamilton, and he thinks she's closer to five months along."

"What!" Abigail exclaimed, having come around the side of the car with Jack. She hugged Rosemary, awe on her face. "He was off by that much the first time he estimated how far along you were?"

Rosemary shrugged. "Apparently. But that's okay with me! It just means we'll be able to meet this little one sooner than we initially thought."

"Do you two want a boy or a girl?" Abigail asked.

Bella answered before either of her parents could. "Both!"

Elizabeth smiled bigger. "So, you still think Mama's having twins, Bella?" she asked. Bella nodded vigorously.

Lee chuckled. Personally, he thought that twins would be fun, but he wasn't sure Rosemary agreed. They would certainly have their hands full with three children, two of whom would be infants.

"Time will tell," Rosemary said breezily. She was in a very good mood today, Lee noted. He smiled, proud of his Rosie. She had come so far when it came to children, and he was happy that they were growing together as a family. He listened as his wife continued speaking. "We've already decided on a name. If it's a boy, we'll name him Patrick after Lee's brother. If it's a girl, we'll name her Joy, since that's what she would be bringing into our lives."

"What beautiful names," Elizabeth breathed. "And what a beautiful way to honor either Lee's brother or the miracle of this precious life."

Lee couldn't agree more. Rosemary had suggested that they name the child after his brother if it was a boy, and it had been his idea to name a daughter after the joy she would bring after the heartache of infertility.

Noticing that the two travelers looked a little tired, Lee nodded to Elizabeth and Abigail. "We'll leave you ladies to settle in," he said. Rosemary tucked her hand into his, while his other hand held on to both of Bella's legs around his neck. Bella's arms were wrapped around his forehead, holding on carefully. "Would you like us to bring anything back from your cafe, Abigail?"

"Thank you, Lee," Abigail said. "Maybe some bread and cheese for a simple supper."

"Will do," Lee said. "We'll be back in a bit." The three of them walked off together, chattering and laughing. Lee's heart was full. He loved his family fiercely, and he knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have Rosemary and Bella in his life.

* * *

After Lee and Rosemary had brought back the bread and cheese, Elizabeth and Abigail ate the simple supper, washing it down with the cool lemonade that the Coulters had brought with the food. Elizabeth sighed in contentment, happy to be back home. Abigail took little Jack upstairs to put him to bed, and Elizabeth made her way over slowly to the settee. As she was about to sit on it, she realized something was different. Frowning, she tried to figure out what it was. After a few seconds, she gasped.

Before leaving for Hamilton, she had asked Lee to help her throw away her old rocking chair. It had served her well for a long time, but time had taken its toll, and the chair had broken. Lee had taken it to his mill to dispose of it, so the corner of her living room had been empty.

It wasn't empty any longer.

Sitting in the place of the old rocker was a beautiful, intricately carved new rocking chair. It was made of solid, polished mahogany wood, and a pretty floral cushion was fastened to the seat for comfort. Leaning closer, she noticed that the carvings all along the back were of delicate leaves and flowers. It reminded Elizabeth of a mythical fairy wood. The arms of the chair were smooth and inviting. She carefully sat in it and tested it, rocking back and forth. It was the most comfortable rocking chair she'd ever sat in. It rocked gently without a sound.

It was exquisite. She loved it.

And she knew exactly where it had come from.

* * *

Nathan noticed the car parked in front of Elizabeth's house as he was headed home for the night. His heart jumped at the thought that she might finally be home. Walking up her porch, he knocked at the door, holding his breath without realizing it. When she opened the door, he exhaled.

She looked lovely. And she was standing. She held a cane at her right side, supporting her, but she was standing again. Her face broke into a smile at the sight of him. "Hello, Nathan," she said, and the sound of her voice was a balm for his heart. He had known that he missed her, but he hadn't realized how much until now. Wordlessly, he came in and enfolded her in an embrace, drinking in her presence. Her arms slid around his back, and they stood there for several moments simply holding each other, grateful to be together again.

After some time, Nathan loosened his hold and leaned back a little, still holding his arms around her. Smiling, he echoed her greeting from his arrival. "Hello, Elizabeth." He brushed some hair back from her face. "I'm so glad you're back," he said sincerely. '

She smiled. "I'm glad to be back." Her cheeks tinged a slight pink as she continued, "I missed you, Nathan."

Her words made his heart soar. She had missed him too.

She motioned toward the settee. "Let's sit," she said, making her way over to it, leaning heavily on the cane. They sat, and Nathan simply looked at her, memorizing her features all over again.

She looked back, eyebrows raised. Teasing, she said, "Did you forget what I looked like in the time I was gone?"

Nathan grinned. "Nope. But I love looking at you. You're a beautiful woman, inside and out."

Elizabeth's cheeks bloomed into a full blush, and she glanced down. Then she looked up at him, and her eyes were full of emotion. "Thank you," she said.

"For telling you that you're beautiful? Because I could tell you that every day if…"

"No, no, no," Elizabeth laughed, cutting him off. "Though I am thankful to you for that as well. I meant thank you for that," she said, pointing to the corner of the room.

Nathan didn't have to look to see what she meant. So she had noticed the rocking chair. He smiled slightly. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked.

Elizabeth pushed his shoulder, grinning. "I know you made that," she said. "You're the only person in this town who could make something so beautiful." Her face became serious. "It really is beautiful, Nathan. I've never seen woodwork like that. You have a true gift."

Now it was his turn to blush slightly, though he hoped she didn't notice. "You're too kind," he said. "It's just something I worked on in my spare time. You didn't have one since the other chair broke, so I figured you might want a new one."

She was studying him, her blue eyes intensely staring into his. She shook her head. "You're too modest, Nathan. That is incredible craftsmanship. If you had ever decided to become a carpenter, you would have been an amazing one."

No one had said that to him since his sister died. It was like she had validated his dream. Even if he couldn't turn back the clock and choose a different path, it was nice to hear that it had been a feasible one. Coming from Elizabeth, it meant the world to him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," he said. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He looped his right arm around her shoulders, clasping her left hand with his left hand. The two sat together in silence, enjoying being with one another again, and looking forward to the possibilities in the relationship they shared.


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth sat at her desk, watching her students as they worked. She smiled to herself, thinking how thankful she was for each and every one of them. In the three weeks that she'd been back in Hope Valley, each child had told her multiple times how happy they were to have her back and how much they loved her being their teacher.

She loved being their teacher as well. As much as they learned from her, she knew she learned just as much from them. Each one of them was a blessing.

Elizabeth stood up, not bothering to use the cane. Her leg muscles were coming along nicely, and she only used the cane when she had to walk a ways or if she had to climb stairs. She walked up and down the aisles, serving the dual purpose of helping her to strengthen the leg muscles and check on the children's work. They were all engaged in their book reports, having selected books from the local library and now writing a one-page report on them. Many of her students loved reading; Allie was the only one who seemed to prefer math problems to books, though she also enjoyed reading when the desire to do so hit.

Elizabeth crouched next to Allie, who was twiddling a string around her fingers. "Allie," she said, "are you done with your report?"

"Sure am," Allie said, handing her the paper. Elizabeth was surprised. Allie was usually the last one to finish a writing assignment. This time she was the first. Elizabeth glanced at the paper. It was a full page, and after scanning it, she realized it was on topic too.

Trying to hide her surprise from the child, Elizabeth said, "I'm proud of you, Allie. This looks like a good paper."

"Uncle Nathan helped me," Allie said absently, still fiddling with her string.

Elizabeth was confused. "He helped you with the paper?" she asked, not following. She had assigned the paper in class today.

Allie grinned up at her. "No, he helped me read the book. I wasn't excited to read it, so we read it out loud together, taking turns reading different chapters. It was a lot more interesting that way."

Elizabeth smiled. "That was a good idea. I'm glad it helped you, Allie."

"Me too!" Allie agreed.

Opal turned to them, smiling at Elizabeth. "I'm done too, Mrs. Thornton," she said, handing her paper to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Opal," Elizabeth said, smiling at the precious child. Opal had always held a special place in Elizabeth's heart. Her parents were going out of town for the weekend, and they had asked Elizabeth to watch Opal while they were gone. She had agreed happily. It was always wonderful having her around, and she loved playing with Jack.

Turning her attention to her other students, Elizabeth collected papers as students handed them to her. Soon it was time for dismissal, and Elizabeth rang the bell. "Have a good weekend, children!" she called, watching with a grin as they bustled about gathering their things.

Allie and Opal stayed behind with her, helping her to get the school cleaned up a bit so it would be ready for church on Sunday. Once they were done, Elizabeth reached for her cane and walked out with the girls.

Nathan was standing off to the side of the building, waiting for them. Allie ran to hug him, and then they walked over to Elizabeth and Opal.

Nathan smiled down at Opal. "I hear you get to spend the weekend with Mrs. Thornton," he said.

Opal nodded enthusiastically. "It's going to be so much fun!" she gushed, excitement brimming over in her voice. Looking between Elizabeth and Nathan, she said, "Can Allie and I have a sleepover at Mrs. Thornton's tomorrow night?"

Nathan raised a questioning brow at Elizabeth. She smiled. "That's fine with me," she said. "The more the merrier!"

Allie and Opal cheered and ran off together. Nathan and Elizabeth followed at a slower pace. Elizabeth held onto the cane with her right hand, and with her left hand held onto the arm that Nathan offered. They headed for Elizabeth's house.

"Are you sure you're okay with both girls being at your house?" Nathan asked. "They can be a handful when they're together."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Of course they can be, but they also get along so well, and it's good for them to spend time together outside of school. I think it will be nice to have them around." She looked at him. "Are you still coming for supper on Sunday?"  
Nathan smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it." They had begun having supper together every Sunday along with their children. It was quickly becoming a favorite day of the week for everyone involved. Wednesdays were reserved for Nathan and Elizabeth to have supper alone together. Lee and Rosemary had volunteered to keep Allie and Jack on those evenings, and Elizabeth or Nathan watched Bella on Tuesdays so the Coulters could have supper together alone and time for uninterrupted conversation. They all believed in the importance of fostering a relationship with one another and with their children, and they also knew time alone together was important to a relationship. The arrangement worked for everyone.

"Where are Opal's parents going?" Nathan asked as they walked along, keeping the girls in sight.

"They're visiting Mrs. Weise's sister and her husband for the weekend. Opal's parents haven't been away for a while, so it will be nice for them to spend some time with family. I think her sister is the only family Mrs. Weise has left besides her husband and Opal."

"Then it's a good thing they have you to entrust Opal to," Nathan said. "She loves you very much."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," Elizabeth replied. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Opal has always been one of my favorites."

Nathan lowered his voice as well. "I don't think that's a secret," he said, a hint of humor in his tone. Elizabeth laughed.

"Probably not," she admitted.

Nathan smiled, then turned the conversation to the girls' sleepover. "What time do you want Allie to come over tomorrow?" he asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Sometime in the afternoon. Oh, and Abigail promised Opal she would teach her how to make cookies at her cafe on Sunday around three, and I'm sure she would love it if Allie could join them."

"That does sound like something Allie would love, if you're okay with them being together that long," Nathan said. "I'll bring her by tomorrow around two. Does that work?"

"Perfect!" Elizabeth said.

"Speaking of Abigail," Nathan said, "how are you adjusting to her being back in her own home?"

"It's fine," Elizabeth said. "I can get around quite well now. The only thing I need my cane for at home is the stairs, and even then it's fine. Little Jack can get up and down them by himself now if he scoots from step to step, and thankfully he's always careful about it, so I don't need to worry about carrying him up and down." She paused, then gave a little laugh. "I do miss her cooking though. She is a much better cook than I am."

"You do a great job with your meals," Nathan said. "They're always delicious."

"It took a long time for them to be decent," Elizabeth admitted. "But I'm glad you enjoy them."

"Why don't I cook for us on Sunday?" Nathan said. "It'll give you a little break, and you can spend more time with the girls and Jack."

"Really?" Elizabeth said, peeking up at him. "That would be wonderful! But are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Nathan said with a smile. "I actually do enjoy cooking. Just don't ask me to bake anything."

"I promise," Elizabeth said with mock solemnity. She grinned. "Maybe we can use Allie and Opal's cookies for dessert."

"Oooh, I don't know," Nathan said doubtfully. "All Allie knows about baking so far are the things she's learned from me, and that certainly doesn't bode well."

* * *

After church on Sunday, Abigail grinned at the two excited faces in her cafe's kitchen. "Are you girls ready to learn some baking skills?" she asked, acting serious.

Opal and Allie nodded solemnly. They were decked out in child-sized aprons, and each wore a baker's hat they had produced through Clara's sewing skills. Abigail was excited to teach them how to bake.

"What kind of cookies should we make?" she asked.

"Chocolate!" they chimed in unison.

"Chocolate it is!" Abigail cheered. "You chose the best kind!" That produced wide grins from each of them. Cody came down the stairs, observing what was going on in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" he asked, looking at Allie. She nodded a little shyly.

Abigail watched them interact, eyebrows raised slightly. They were both at an age where boys and girls started to notice each other, and it seemed they had noticed. She wondered if Nathan was aware of that. Smiling to herself, she made a mental note to mention it to him to see what his reaction would be. He was the protective type, and she wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to protect Allie from all boys until she was thirty.

A.J. walked in from the dining area, holding a coffee carafe. "Do we have any fresh coffee?" she asked.

Abigail motioned to the stove, where a fresh pot had just finished brewing. A.J. refilled the carafe, then watched the children for a few moments.

"Is Abigail teaching you how to make cookies?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes!" Opal answered, her eyes wide and excited. "We get to make chocolate ones!"

"Ooo, chocolate is my favorite!" A.J. said, smiling. "Will you save a couple for me?'

"Of course!" Opal said, smiling up at A.J. Abigail had noticed that the children seemed to gravitate toward the newest resident of Hope Valley. They liked her and she liked them.

Bill walked in through the side door and said his hellos. His eyes settled on A.J., and she smiled at him. "Ah, just the person I was hoping to see," Bill said, no annoyance or sarcasm in his voice. "Would you like to have a quick cup of coffee with me?"

"Sure," A.J. said with a slight blush. She carried the coffee carafe out with them. Abigail watched, mouth gaping. The turnaround between those two had been so rapid, she didn't know what to do with it. Over the last month, they had gone from extreme bickering to being exceedingly civil and even friendly. She peeked out of the curtains into the dining area in time to see Bill hold A.J.'s chair for her before seating himself. The smiles on their faces told Abigail a lot. They were definitely friends, and she was sure it would head to something more in the not too distant future.

Her eyes turned to another table, where Nathan and Elizabeth were sitting, talking in a relaxed manner. They had decided to have tea and scones at the cafe while Abigail was helping Opal and Allie with their baking. Abigail couldn't fully see Elizabeth's face, but she had a perfect view of Nathan. His blue eyes were fixed on Elizabeth as she fed little Jack bits of scone, and he was looking at her as though he had found the most precious treasure in the world. Abigail smiled, her heart happy. They were good for each other, and she was glad Nathan treasured Elizabeth the way she deserved to be.

Turning her attention back to the children in the kitchen, Abigail observed them as they followed her instructions. Allie giggled as Cody flung a little flour at her, and she returned the favor. Abigail cut in with a laugh before her kitchen became a floury mess, but she was glad to see the children getting along so well. Opal stirred the dough together in her bowl, looking fascinated as it all came together.

"Okay," Abigail said, "now we take a scoop of dough out of the bowl, roll it into a ball, and then roll it in some sugar. Then you put it on the cookie sheet." She demonstrated, then watched as each child followed her instructions exactly. Once they were finished rolling all the dough into balls, Abigail put the cookie sheets in the oven. "Now we wait!" she said with a smile. The children were busy licking cookie dough from their spoons.

"Yum!" Allie said, chocolate on her chin. "These are going to be so good!"

"Can we go play outside?" Opal asked, putting down her spoon.

"I have a new ball we can kick around," Cody said. "Would you girls like to play?"

"Yes!" they both said, and the three children scurried from the kitchen. Abigail laughed. The innocence of youth was a beautiful thing to witness.

She set about cleaning up the kitchen, thanking God for the wonderful people in her life. Especially the precious children.

* * *

Bill sat in the jail office, going through the papers for a case he had to judge in Silverton a few days from now. It was a small landowners dispute, and he figured it would be wrapped up in a few hours. Stretching his arms over his head, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was past suppertime. He should be getting some food before he got too cranky.

He stood up to leave, but the phone rang. He sighed, knowing he had to answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver, still not sure that he liked this new invention.

"Mr. Avery, please hold for the Royal Northwest Mounted Police in Silverton," Fiona said in a business-like tone.

"Thank you, Fiona," he said as she patched him through. What was Fiona doing at the operating booth? The mercantile was closed on Sundays. And what did the Mounties want on a Sunday evening? They rarely communicated on Sundays unless something was wrong.

Bill's stomach dropped as the realization hit. Something must be wrong.

"Judge Avery," a deep voice said on the other line. "This is Constable Martin. I'm sorry to bother you today, but we needed to contact either you or Constable Grant immediately."

"Why is that?" Bill asked, his stomach clenching. As Constable Martin said what needed to be said, Bill sunk into his chair and placed his forehead in his hands.

No. Not this. Hope Valley had seen enough tragedy. As he hung up the phone, his heart broke for the lives about to be changed forever. And he had to be the one to deliver the news.

* * *

Nathan laughed as Allie and Opal performed a short play for him and Elizabeth after supper. The dishes were done, dessert had been eaten - with many compliments to the girls on the cookies they had made - and now the children were acting out their very own play. Elizabeth told him the girls had worked on the play all day yesterday and most of today, and were very excited to perform it. Naturally, it was a comedy.

The girls finished and bowed with dramatic flair. Nathan and Elizabeth clapped. "That was so much fun, girls!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You are both very talented," Nathan said with more than a little pride. They grinned at him and took off up the stairs to change into their normal clothes.

A knock sounded at the door. "That must be Opal's parents," Elizabeth said, starting to get up. Nathan stopped her. "I'll get it," he said. "You've been on that leg a lot today."

He opened the door to see Bill. "Good evening, Bill," he said. The look on Bill's face stopped him cold. He looked grim and troubled. That was not good. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?"

Bill sighed. "Can I talk to you and Elizabeth outside for a moment?"

Elizabeth walked over to them, concern etched on her lovely face. "What is it, Bill?" she asked. He shook his head and walked down the porch steps. Nathan put an arm around Elizabeth and helped her down the steps, but didn't let go when the reached the bottom. She was leaning hard into his side, and he could feel her shaking. She was terribly worried, and he was starting to be as well. Bill looked sick, and that meant something was terribly wrong. They both trained their eyes on Bill, waiting for him to speak.

Bill looked down, scuffling his feet on the ground. He cleared his throat, finally raising his eyes again. "I just got a call from the Mounties in Silverton," he said slowly. Nathan tightened his arm around Elizabeth, hoping to calm her shaking.

"And?" Elizabeth said, fear lacing her voice.

Bill gave a deep, soul-weary sigh. "Hope Valley has seen so much tragedy," he said sadly, looking around at the town. "This isn't easy to say, especially because it directly affects an innocent child."

"A child?" Nathan asked, heart dropping. "Is it about Allie or Jack?"

"Neither," Bill said. "I didn't mean to imply that something was wrong for either one of you or your families. This doesn't directly affect you, but it will affect little Opal."

"No," Elizabeth whispered. "Oh please, no!" She clung to Nathan as if he could shield her from whatever Bill was about to say. He wished with all his heart he could.

"What is it, Bill?" Nathan asked again, his free hand grabbing onto the hand Elizabeth had planted on his chest.

Bill glanced at Elizabeth with a sympathetic expression on his pained face, then continued. "Opal's parents and her aunt and uncle were in an automobile accident early this morning. None of them survived." He hesitated before continuing on sadly. "Opal is now an orphan."


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth held tightly to Opal, doing her best to comfort the devastated child. Opal was sobbing, her arms wrapped around Elizabeth, clinging to her as though her life depended on it.

Bill stood next to Nathan, looking miserable. He hated being the bearer of bad news, and a child's anguish was the worst. Elizabeth couldn't fault him for the look on his face. She wouldn't want to be the one bringing that news either. Nathan held Allie in his arms. His niece looked as though she were stricken, and Elizabeth wondered if the news had brought back unpleasant memories of Allie's own loss.

For now, her main attention was focused on the child in her arms. Elizabeth understood the horrible pain of loss, but she had been an adult when her tragedy hit, capable of a higher level of processing and understanding her grief. Opal was just a child who had her whole world wrenched away and had no idea how to deal with it. Elizabeth smoothed Opal's hair, hoping the small gesture would bring the child some measure of comfort.

The door opened and Lee and Rosemary walked in. "We heard crying…" Rosemary said before trailing off. She took in the scene in front of her and put her hands over her mouth. Lee looked at Bill, trying to read the situation. Bill shook his head, pointing gently at Opal. Lee and Rosemary seemed to understand without a word. Rosemary sat on the other side of Elizabeth and Opal and started wordlessly rubbing the child's back.

There just weren't words in a situation like this. All they could do was be present.

* * *

Elizabeth and Nathan sat at the dining room table, each with a cup of tea. Opal had finally fallen asleep upstairs, and Nathan had agreed to let Allie stay overnight again to be with her. When Elizabeth had left the room, the two girls were huddled together with tear stained cheeks, but thankfully both were asleep.

Now, sitting with Nathan, she thought about how transient life could be. Someone could be there one moment and gone the next. She hadn't known Opal's parents well, but she did know their daughter well, and her heart hurt because Opal's heart was hurting.

Nathan took her hand in his. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Elizabeth leaned back a little, eyes reflective. "About the shortness of life," she said. "About how quickly things can change, whether for good or bad. About how much my heart hurts for little Opal. She doesn't have any more family, Nathan. Bill thinks we should send her to Grace and Lillian's orphanage, but I just can't bear the thought of her leaving Hope Valley. She belongs here. It would kill her to leave."

Nathan nodded thoughtfully. "It does seem like it would do more harm than good to send her away. When does that have to be decided?"

"Soon," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I'm going to ask Bill if she can stay with me for a time while we figure this out. All I know is that she needs to stay here, and she trusts me. Hopefully I can help her through this time."

Nathan smiled at her. "That's one of the things I love about you, Elizabeth," he said, pressing her fingers to his lips. "Your love and compassion for others is unparalleled. Opal is fortunate to have you in her life."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. One of the things he loved about her? Did that mean…?

He seemed oblivious to the significance of his statement. He finished his tea, then set the cup down. Smiling at her again, he stood. "I should be going," he said. "It's getting late. You canceled school for tomorrow?"

"Um, yes," Elizabeth said, still reeling from his words. "I need to be with Opal, help her through her grief."

"Of course," Nathan said. "I'll be by in the morning to check on you all."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, trying to keep her voice even. Nathan kissed her forehead, then left. Elizabeth shut the door behind him, trying to process the emotions rolling through her.

Had it been anyone else using the phrase "one of the things I love about you," she wouldn't have thought about it twice. But coming from Nathan, it took on a different significance. He wasn't one to use words he didn't mean.

Her heart fluttered and butterflies coursed through her stomach. Was he in love with her?

* * *

"You used the word 'love'?" Lucas asked, eyeing Nathan over the bar. "Did she pick up on that?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, his mind spinning. He hadn't meant to let that particular word slip out, even though he meant it. Elizabeth's love and compassion were two things he loved about her. To be honest, the list of things he loved about her was long. Very long.

He couldn't hide the fact from himself any longer. He was deeply in love with Elizabeth Thornton.

Now the question was, what was he supposed to do with that fact?

He looked back at Lucas. "I tried to remain calm after I said it, and I don't think she knew I was ruffled or wondering what her thoughts about it might be." He took a deep breath. "I think I've known for a while how deeply I love her, I just refused to admit it to myself."

"Why?" Lucas asked, genuinely puzzled. "I would think that it's a good thing to realize you're in love with the woman you're courting. Isn't that the whole point of courtship?"

"Yes," Nathan said. "It is, and if our circumstances were different, I'd ask her to marry me tomorrow. But for crying out loud, it would be too fast, especially considering she's a widow with a small son who probably needs a lot more time to think about this than I do."

"Nathan," Lucas said patiently, "I think you're overthinking this. If you know that Elizabeth is the one, which you have implied with everything you just told me, why wait? Hasn't everything that's happened recently shown you that life is short? You could have lost Elizabeth a couple months ago. Opal did lose her family. Both those events happened in the blink of an eye. Elizabeth was fortunate to come out alive, but Opal's family wasn't so fortunate. Something could happen to Elizabeth tomorrow, or something could happen to you tomorrow. What's the point in waiting?"

Nathan shook his head. "She needs time," he reiterated. "We've only been courting for a few months."

"But you've known each other for well over a year. You know her character and personality. You know her history. Maybe she will need a little more time than you to figure out how she feels, but I think you should let her know how you feel so that she can have the chance to make up her own mind with all the facts," Lucas said. "What would hiding it from her accomplish?"

"It could scare her away," Nathan said slowly, revealing one of his deepest fears. He didn't want to lose her, much less lose her because he spoke words of love too hastily.

Lucas stared him down. "It could," he conceded. "But on the other hand, it could be the very thing that brings you together forever. There's two sides to the coin, my friend. And for what it's worth, I don't think you telling Elizabeth how you feel about her would scare her away. She's stronger than that, which you very well know."

He did know. "You're right," he sighed. "I should tell her soon. I just don't think the timing is right quite yet."

"She likes you a lot," Lucas said, stating the obvious. "The timing is up to you, but I think you should take a chance." He grinned. "How does she react when you kiss her? That could tell you a lot about how she feels."

Nathan blushed. "I haven't kissed her yet," he said.

Lucas gaped. "You haven't? What are you waiting for?"

"I've always thought a kiss should be something really special, something that signifies true commitment in a relationship. Personally, I think our first kiss should come after I tell her I love her. That's not to say it's been easy," Nathan admitted. "There have been times when all I wanted to do was kiss her. But I promised myself that I would wait until I was sure I was in love with her. That, and I'm not sure if a kiss is something she would be ready for."

"That's certainly noble," Lucas said, feeling a new respect for Nathan. "But, for the record, I think she may be more ready than you think."

* * *

"Love? He said love? Oh, Elizabeth!" Rosemary squealed, before remembering Opal and Allie sleeping upstairs. She lowered her voice. "That's wonderful!" She patted Elizabeth's hand. "Now, tell me his exact words."

"He said 'one of the things I love about you'," Elizabeth quoted. His words were burned into her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about them, and she was thankful when Rosemary came by to check on her. She needed someone to talk to, even if it was a self-proclaimed love expert like her dear friend.

"Oh!" Rosemary sighed, her eyes dreamy. "Yes, I'd say that definitely means he loves you. This is so exciting!" She looked at Elizabeth, raising an eyebrow. "How do you feel about this?"

The butterflies from earlier rose up again with a vengeance. Elizabeth had always prided herself on knowing her own heart, but this time around, her true feelings had snuck up on her. From the beginning, she had liked and admired Nathan, and when their friendship had bloomed into courtship, it felt like a natural progression, regardless of the roadblocks that had been in their path. The attraction between them had been very real. Now, after several months of courting, falling in love also felt natural.

She smiled at Rosemary. "I think my feelings for Nathan have been growing so quietly, I almost didn't recognize them for what they are. He's been a steady presence in my life, a rock. To be honest, I can't imagine life without him in it. I think I'm falling for him, Rosemary." She hesitated. "But is it too soon?"

Rosemary took Elizabeth's hands in hers. "Elizabeth, love doesn't have a timeline. Why, Lee knew almost as soon as we met that he and I were meant to be! It took me a little longer to get there, but that was okay. You don't have to get there at the same time. If you think you're falling for Nathan, keep exploring your feelings. Make sure that this is coming from you and that it isn't in reaction to his words. You want to be sure of your feelings."

Elizabeth let Rosemary's words sink in, and for a few moments, she searched her own heart. What she found made it flutter in excitement. She looked Rosemary in the eyes. "I'm falling in love with Nathan Grant."

Rosemary gave another squeal and grabbed Elizabeth in a hug. She let her go and clapped her hands. "Oh, wonderful! We'll have three weddings in the span of one year! Oh, Elizabeth, you simply must let me help you plan your wedding!"

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth said, a little startled but laughing at her friend's reaction. She'd gone from cautioning Elizabeth to planning her wedding. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Remember, Nathan hasn't told me he loves me. He hasn't even kissed me yet."

"What?" Rosemary couldn't have sounded more shocked if Elizabeth had told her Nathan was planning a trip to the moon. "Why on earth not?"

Elizabeth shrugged, not entirely sure herself. "I don't know, but to be honest, I'm glad he hasn't yet. It allowed me to figure out my true feelings for him based on who he is as a person, rather than simply because of the way he makes me feel. My judgement was never clouded by the intense emotion a kiss can bring."

Rosemary gave her a classic Rosemary look. "That's all well and good, Elizabeth, but let's hope he doesn't wait too long from here on out." She looked thoughtful for a moment. Shaking her head, she smiled. "I'm happy for you, Elizabeth. You deserve another chance at love, and Nathan is perfect for you." She gave her a sassy smile, putting on her signature Rosemary LeVoux flair. "And we all know that when I think a match is perfect, it's absolutely perfect!"


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth woke with a start in the middle of the night. She sat up, disoriented, and tried to place the sound she heard coming from her bedside. It sounded like crying. A small figure stood by the side of her bed.

Suddenly fully awake, Elizabeth reached out her hand. "Opal, honey, are you okay?"

"N...n...no," Opal sobbed. Elizabeth could see her little shoulders shaking in the dark. "I...want...my...mommy!"

Elizabeth's heart went out to Opal. She knew the pain of loss, and she had spent many nights crying herself to sleep after Jack had died. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she held out her arms. Opal nestled into her, burying her face in Elizabeth's chest. As the sobs wracked her body, Elizabeth held her, stroking her hair. When Opal's cries had diminished to small shuddering gasps, Elizabeth looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to sleep in here with me?" she asked, knowing the child needed that comfort. Opal nodded, sniffling. She climbed into the bed and snuggled close to Elizabeth's side, her little arm slung over Elizabeth's stomach.

Another sound came from the door, and Elizabeth lifted her head. Allie was silhouetted in the moonlight. "Can I sleep in here too?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, sweetheart," Elizabeth said. Allie ran around the side of the bed and climbed in on Elizabeth's other side. Both girls were curled up next to her, and both were asleep within minutes, their breathing becoming calm and steady.

Elizabeth felt a rush of maternal love for these children who no longer had a mother of their own. She could feel their trust in her, and she prayed she could live up to it. Curling an arm around each one of them, she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nathan knocked at Elizabeth's door the next morning. He wanted to check on the girls before starting his rounds.

Allie opened the door and launched herself into his arms before he could say good morning. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding on as if she would never let go. He knew that Opal's tragedy had reminded Allie of the loss of her mother, and it pained him to see her upset again. He also knew her heart was more sensitive than she would admit, and it was hurting her to see her best friend in so much pain.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, kneeling down to wrap her in a bear hug. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay," Allie muttered into his red serge. She slowly let him go, then took his hand and tugged him into the house. Elizabeth was at the stove, making breakfast. Jack was playing on the floor, and Opal sat in a chair, staring at nothing. Allie sat on the floor next to Jack, looking a little more like her normal self when she was with the boy.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Nathan said with a smile. She smiled back and then turned her attention back to the stove. "Good morning. We're going to be having breakfast soon. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, thanks," he replied, sitting in a chair across from Opal. "Hi, Opal," he said. She looked up at him with sad eyes, her arms wrapped around a teddy bear that Nathan recognized as one of Jack's.

"Hi," she said, then lowered her eyes again, hugging the bear tighter.

"You know," he said slowly, pretending to think, "I need some help on my rounds this morning. Would you like to help me?"

Opal glanced up at him again, a glimmer of interest brightening her eyes. Just as quickly, they dulled again. "No, thank you," she said.

Nathan joined Elizabeth at the stove. "How did they do last night?" he asked in a low voice, not wanting the girls to hear.

Elizabeth glanced at them. "They both slept with me. Allie seems to be bouncing back a bit, but Opal has shut down," she confided in an equally low voice. "She hasn't cried since last night, and she's been simply staring at the wall for the last half hour. Nothing I say has caught her attention." She frowned. "I'm a little worried, but I know she gets quiet when she's upset. This has happened before a time or two."

"Are you going to talk to Bill today?"

She nodded. "Yes, right after breakfast. Laura is coming to keep an eye on the children."

"Good," Nathan said. "I'll take Allie with me on my rounds to keep her occupied."

"Good idea." Elizabeth held a plate of pancakes out to Nathan. "Can you put these on the table?" she asked. "We're ready to eat."

* * *

Elizabeth walked into Abigail's Cafe and found Bill sitting at one of the tables, eating his breakfast. Sliding into the chair across from him, Elizabeth gave him a smile. He returned it. "I know why you're here," he said, taking a swig of coffee from his mug.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked.

Bill nodded, looking confident. "You want to be granted temporary custody of Opal, and since I'm the judge, you know I'm the one who can make that happen."

She shouldn't be surprised, but she was. "Well...yes," she said. "I don't want Opal sent to an orphanage, and besides her parents, I was the adult she was closest to in Hope Valley. I think it would be good for her to stay with me as she's going through her grieving process."

Bill leaned back. "I'm inclined to agree," he said, "but I can foresee one problem."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, heart sinking slightly.

He glanced down, then back at Elizabeth. "How would she feel if she spent an extended amount of time with you, then had to go to an orphanage? Wouldn't it be easier in the long run to give her a clean start completely?"

Elizabeth shook her head vehemently. "I'll keep her as long as it takes for a Hope Valley family to adopt Opal," she stated, refusing to consider the alternative. "Like I said before, she belongs here. This is her home."

"Elizabeth," Bill said, leaning forward, "this is a big responsibility. You already have a child to care for, and you're not married. Do you realize what you would be taking on, especially if there's no one willing to adopt Opal in the near future?"

Squaring her shoulders, head high, Elizabeth nodded. "I can handle it, Bill," she said. "I know it's a big responsibility, and this is not a decision I make lightly. Opal can stay with me as long as needed. She's family. I love her as if she were my own daughter."

Bill considered it for a while, studying Elizabeth. Finally, he nodded. "Fine," he said. "I'll draw up the papers to assign you temporary guardianship. Come by the office in a few hours, and you can sign them." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You do realize this is going to make your life a lot more complicated, right?"

She nodded. "I know. I'm willing to face that for Opal's sake."

* * *

Rosemary spun around her living room with Bella, dancing to the song she was singing. She had discovered that Bella loved music and dance, and Rosemary was only too happy to indulge that interest. They might not be related by blood, but no one would doubt that Bella was Rosemary's daughter!

"Wonderful, sweetheart!" Rosemary exclaimed, kissing Bella's cheek as her song ended. "You are the perfect little performer!"

Bella giggled. "Thanks, Mama," she said, dancing around the room again on her own. Rosemary sat on the settee, rubbing her stomach. The baby had started moving, making its presence known. It felt funny and wonderful all at the same time.

"Bella, do you want to feel the baby moving?" Rosemary asked. Bella squealed and ran over, climbing onto the settee. She placed her head on Rosemary's stomach, giggling again when the baby moved.

"The babies kicked me!" she said loudly, delighted. Rosemary laughed, letting the twins reference pass. There would be time enough to convince Bella that there was only one baby when the time came for it to be born. Carson had said he couldn't be certain, but he thought there was only one.

"Alright, munchkin," Rosemary said, scooping Bella into her arms and tickling her tummy. "It's time for your nap."

"Aww!" Bella protested. "But I'm not sleepy!" As soon as she said the words, she gave a big yawn. Rosemary chuckled.

"Yes, you are," she said, walking up the stairs to Bella's room. "Don't you want to grow up to be big and strong? You need your sleep."

"No," Bella said stubbornly, even as her eyes started drooping. Before Rosemary reached the girl's bed, she was fast asleep in her arms. Gently, Rosemary laid her down on the bed, then half closed the door behind her. She always marveled at how quickly her daughter was able to fall asleep. She wished she had that talent.

Rubbing her own eyes, Rosemary figured since Bella was sleeping, she might as well take a little nap too. She was tired lately, which Carson said was normal during a pregnancy. She didn't even both pulling back her covers. She simply laid on her side and told herself it would be a short nap.

A crash woke her. She bolted up in her bed, trying to figure out what was going on. An "uh oh" sounded from downstairs. Rosemary hurried down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks.

Bella was standing on a chair, her little arms reaching for a jam container sitting on a shelf. On the floor beside the chair was a broken jar of jam, the source of the crash. Yet another jar was opened on the table with a spoon sticking out of it, empty.

It was quite evident what had happened.

"Bella!" Rosemary exclaimed. Her daughter turned around, and Rosemary gasped out loud. Bella was covered in strawberry jam, from her hair to her face to her dress. Rosemary could only imagine how she had gotten that much jam all over herself. And how in the world had she managed to open the jar?

With a huge grin, Bella held up a new jar. "Yummy jam!" she said. "Want some?"

"No, baby, Mama does not want some right now. And I need you to come away from there." Walking over to her, Rosemary avoided the broken glass and the mess on the floor. She lifted Bella into her arms and felt the jam soak into her dress. With a wince, she muttered, "Oh, perfect."

Bella giggled, clapping her hands together, thrilled with her messy state. "Sticky, Mama!" she said, delighted.

"Sticky, indeed," Rosemary said dryly. "You need a bath." Looking down at her own dress and feeling the jam on her cheek from where Bella patted it, she said under her breath, "And so do I."

Lee came home to find Rosemary vigorously washing her clothes in the wash tub outside. Both Bella and Rosemary had been cleaned up and washed, and now Rosemary was tackling the clothing. Looking up at Lee with raised brows, she emphatically said, "Children are sticky," producing a chuckle from her husband.

"Yes, but that's part of the joy of parenthood," Lee said. He swung Bella up into his arms, then pulled Rosemary away from the wash tub. "Let that be for now," he said. "I have a surprise for my darling wife."

Rosemary instantly perked up. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?" she asked excitedly, suddenly feeling more like a three year old than a grown woman.

"You'll see," Lee said, leading the way back into the house. He motioned to the table and stood there with a wide smile on his face. Rosemary looked, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She frowned. "Lee Coulter, what exactly are you pointing to?" she asked, thinking he was playing a trick on her.

Lee looked at the table and said, "Oops, it's behind the teacups." He guided Rosemary to the other side of the table, and she saw two small, rectangular pieces of paper. She picked them up and read the words. In an instant, her excitement returned and she let out a joyful screech, launching herself into Lee's arms.

"Whoa!" he said, balancing Bella in one arm and his wife in the other. "I take it you like them?"

"Like them?" Rosemary cried dramatically. "I _love _them! Oh Lee, tickets to see _Swan Lake _in Union City! This weekend! Oh, I've always wanted to see it!" She clasped her hands and struck a dramatic pose. "The ballet is where all the classy people are. I shall be in my element entirely." She dropped the actress voice and smiled at her husband. "These are wonderful, darling," she said. Then she arched a brow as a thought occurred to her. "But Lee, I thought you hated the ballet."

Lee smiled. "I never said I hate ballet. I've just never been. But I know it means a lot to you, so I thought we should go together. Clara said she and Jesse would be happy to keep an eye on Bella so we could spend the weekend in Union City."

Rosemary squealed again and gave Lee a kiss. "You're the best husband ever! You know that, right?"

"Oh, I know," Lee said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know."


	27. Chapter 27

The morning of her wedding dawned bright and clear. Faith looked out the window through the frost-paned glass, breathing in the beauty. Excitement bubbled up inside her. Once upon a time, she had dreamed of having a June wedding, but now that she was to be a December bride, she couldn't imagine a more perfect time to get married.

A knock sounded at the door, and Rosemary came bustling in with Elizabeth following. Both wore big smiles and their bridesmaid dresses. Rosemary's stomach was protruding far more than Faith thought it should at seven months, and she secretly wondered if Bella's predictions were correct.

"Oh, Faith, I'm so glad you and Carson are having a morning wedding!" Rosemary exclaimed, her face alight. "It's such a beautiful time of day!"

"I know," Faith agreed. "I know it's not a traditional time for a wedding, but Carson and I want to travel to Hamilton this afternoon right after the reception. A morning wedding was more practical." She grinned. "Besides, it's not the timing that's important. It's the wedding itself!"

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "Exactly. Just think, in a few short hours, you'll be Mrs. Shepherd!"

They all squealed in unison, then Rosemary linked arms with Faith. "Come on, let's get you ready for your wedding!"

* * *

Nathan held Jack on his lap, watching as Pastor Owen united Faith and Carson in matrimony. Carson was looking at Faith like she was a priceless jewel, and the look she was giving him matched. Nathan was happy for them. They had already been together when he'd come to Hope Valley, and they seemed like the perfect pair. It was a beautiful thing to witness the beginning of their married life together.

Faith looked lovely in her wedding dress. She was glowing with joy, and Nathan was sure most people in the room had their attention fixed on her. His gaze, however, kept straying to Elizabeth. She was stunning in a deep blue dress with her hair piled on top of her head. He had momentarily stopped breathing when he first saw her walk into the church on Jesse's arm, a huge smile on her lovely face. Allie and Opal had gaped as well, and Opal had come out of her shell for a brief moment as she whispered, "She looks like a princess."

Nathan couldn't agree more. Elizabeth was beautiful.

Less than thirty minutes later at the reception, she came over to the table where Nathan was sitting with Jack, Opal, and Allie. Lee and Rosemary were there as well with Bella. Rosemary was rubbing her stomach and grimacing a little.

"Rosemary, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, sinking into the chair next to Nathan.

Rosemary made a face. "Just peachy," she said. "But this little one is telling me I've been on my feet too long. I don't know how I got this big so fast! One minute there was a small little bump, and the next day, poof! I don't walk anymore," she said with a perfectly straight face. "I can't walk anymore," she amended. "I waddle. Waddle!"

Nathan and Lee both tried to hide their laughter while Elizabeth took a more diplomatic approach. "That normal, Rosemary," she said in a soothing tone. "I waddled in the last couple months during my pregnancy, too."

"Well," Rosemary said with a huff. "Waddling is _not _dignified."

"Nope," Lee said with a grin. "Just a normal part of motherhood, my dear wife." He kissed her cheek, then offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"You mean waddle dance?" Rosemary said dryly, though she accepted his hand. "Maybe one or two. Then I intend to sit for the rest of the day." She took Bella's hand and the three of them walked to the dance floor together.

Nathan and Elizabeth watched for a moment as different couples took the floor. Faith and Carson were dancing slowly together, lost in their own little world. Nathan had a feeling they would have a very happy marriage.

Cody came by and asked Allie and Opal to join him and Robert in a group dance. Nathan watched warily as Allie lit up like a Christmas tree and jumped right up, taking the hand Cody offered. They were off before Nathan could say a word. He eyed the two of them, wondering exactly what was going on there. Friendship he was fine with, but if his little Allie was developing a crush on the mayor's son…

Elizabeth put a hand on his arm. "You're wearing your thoughts on your face like a book," she said with a chuckle.

"I am?" Nathan asked, blinking.

She nodded. "Anyone would be able to tell that you're not thrilled with Allie dancing with Cody."

"She said group dance!" Nathan protested, though he noticed his niece was definitely not dancing with a group. In fact, she and Cody seemed to have eyes only for each other. "And she's too young to even think about boys!"

"She's eleven, almost twelve," Elizabeth said. "I can assure you that I was noticing boys around that age myself. It's normal."

"Normal doesn't mean I like it," Nathan grumbled, continuing to watch them. He frowned as he realized Opal wasn't with the group. He looked at her chair and saw that she was still sitting in it, looking as though she wanted to disappear.

"Opal, honey, are you alright?" Nathan asked. She had withdrawn into a shell in the past two months, and the carefree child had become reserved and solemn. She looked at him and nodded.

On an impulse, he handed Jack to Elizabeth and held out his hand to Opal. "Would you dance with me?" he asked, giving her an encouraging smile. For a moment she just looked at him, but then a tiny smile creased her lips and she nodded ever so slightly and put her hand in his. Elizabeth gave him a pleased smile as they walked to the middle of the room.

As they stood on the dance floor, Opal looked up at him with a worried expression on her face. "Constable Grant," she said, "I don't know how to dance."

He smiled. "That's okay, Opal. Let's try this. Stand on my feet, and I'll dance for us both."

"Okay," Opal said, not looking too sure about the arrangement. She stood on his feet and held onto his hands. Nathan started two-stepping around the floor, and Opal's eyes widened in surprise. A slow smile spread across her face, and then she gave a small giggle. "We're dancing! We're dancing!"

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes shot towards the dance floor at the sound of Opal's laugh. She was giggling up at Nathan, her eyes shining, her grief momentarily forgotten. She looked like the delighted child she so often was before her parents' deaths. Opal hadn't smiled or laughed in over two months, and seeing her happy face was a balm for Elizabeth's soul.

Perhaps the healing had begun.

Her eyes drifted to Nathan, who was also wearing a big smile. She knew he had been as worried as she was about the child, and he had to be relieved to see her smiling again.

Something tugged at her heart as she watched them together. For the thousandth time, she thought of what a wonderful father Nathan would be. He had a depth of care and compassion for children that was rare and beautiful to see.

If she hadn't been falling for him already, his interactions with Opal would have confirmed it for her. She loved Nathan, and she hoped he felt the same way.

He hadn't mentioned the word love again after that day two months ago, and she was starting to wonder if she had read too much into it. Rosemary insisted that it had meant that he loved her, and that he was just biding his time to say the words out loud. Elizabeth wasn't so sure. He certainly acted like he did, but without the words, she just wasn't certain.

She knew he was reserved and that he wouldn't say anything without meaning it completely, but with all her heart she hoped that he would say something soon, if only so that she could stop her constant wondering.

Jack wiggled out of her lap and put his feet on the floor, clearing wanting to join in the dancing. "No, baby, stay with Mama," Elizabeth said, holding onto his hand.

"Dance!" Jack said emphatically, pulling against her hand. Allie came over, breathless from dancing with her friends.

"I'll take him, Mrs. Thornton," she said. "He can dance with us if that's alright with you."

"Thank you, Allie," Elizabeth said, releasing Jack's hand and letting him hurry away with Allie. Elizabeth's eyes returned to Nathan and Opal in time to see Robert tap Opal's arm and ask her if she wanted to join the other children. Opal agreed, her face more alight than Elizabeth had seen it for quite some time. Nathan watched them a moment, then turned and walked over the Elizabeth. Instead of sitting beside her, he held out his hand with a smile.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of dancing with you before," he said with a level of formality that made Elizabeth laugh. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Thornton?"

"You certainly may, Constable Grant," she replied, copying his formality. She stood and took his hand. He took her into his arms, and as they began to step in time with the music, Elizabeth frowned. "We really haven't danced together before?" she asked, thinking back and trying to remember if that was accurate.

Nathan shook his head. "We have not," he said, looking into her eyes. "I would have asked you at Jesse and Clara's wedding, but you were kind of unable to stand."

"Kind of?" Elizabeth said with a laugh. "More like completely unable to stand." They danced in silence for a few moments, then Elizabeth smiled. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" she asked.

"My sister," he replied. "When she was in the beginning stages of her relationship with Allie's father, they liked to go dancing, and she told me she wanted me to dance with her at home so that she could practice."

Elizabeth smiled. "You were a good big brother," said said fondly.

Nathan laughed. "Sometimes. Allison would say that I was more of an obnoxious older brother."

"Spoken like a true little sister," Elizabeth said candidly. She tilted her head. "Your sister's name was Allison?"

Nathan nodded, apparently reading her next question. "Allie is named for her," he said. "Her full name is Allison Grace, but from infancy she was called Allie to keep the two names distinct from each other."

"They're both beautiful names," Elizabeth said. "I wish I could have met Allison."

"So do I," Nathan said softly. "I think you two would have gotten along well."

After another few moments of silence and enjoying being with each other, Nathan's eyes lit up with amusement. "This is certainly better than the first experience I had with a dance in Hope Valley."

For a moment, Elizabeth was confused, but then realization dawned and she swatted Nathan's arm. "I was simply being nice to Lucas that night!" she protested. "It didn't mean I was interested in him."

"Well, I know that now," Nathan replied with a smirk, "but it was torture for a couple of months after that dance."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's a good thing everything got cleared up. Who knows where we would be now if we hadn't talked about it? Even if you did spend those months making assumptions."

"A fault I mean to correct," Nathan said evenly. "I've learned that making quick judgements can be problematic."

"Really?" Elizabeth said with a sassy smile. She nodded toward Lucas, who was dancing with Fiona and gazing at her with a look of adoration. "Who would have thought after the beginning you and Lucas had together that you would one day be friends?"

"No one, least of all me," Nathan acknowledged with a grimace. "I once told him that someone like him didn't belong in Hope Valley."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "You didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I did. I'm not proud of it," Nathan said. "I was frustrated with his apparent shenanigans, especially since every time Allie was in trouble he seemed to be behind it somehow. I haven't been so wrong about a person in a long time. Lucas is a good man." A mischievous smile crossed his face. "And I'm not just saying that because he's no longer my competition."

"Men," Elizabeth muttered with a shake of her head. "It was never a competition, Nathan."

"In our minds it was," Nathan said with a small laugh. "Remember the Founders' Day festival? We were both vying for your attention."

She remembered. With a shake of her head, she smiled at Nathan. "It all worked out in the end," she said, a warmth in her voice that she hadn't intended but certainly didn't regret. Nathan must have heard it, because he pulled her closer and rested his head on hers.

He was quiet for a moment, then pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Elizabeth, will you have an early supper with me this evening? Bill said he would watch the children."

"Bill?" Elizabeth asked, slightly surprised. Blinking, she returned to his question. "Yes, of course, Nathan. That would be lovely."

"Good," he said, his eyes holding an intensity that she hadn't seen before. "I have some things I'd like to talk to you about."

Elizabeth nodded and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "We'll save that for after supper," he said, brushing a curl of hair away from her forehead. He lowered his head and kissed her cheek. "But I think this conversation is long overdue."

* * *

Abigail looked over the refreshment table, making sure there was nothing that needed replenishing. She needn't have worried. Everything looked fine. Nodding with satisfaction, she turned back to the party.

Everyone was having a good time, and that made Abigail happy. There was nothing she enjoyed more than seeing her friends and family in Hope Valley coming together to celebrate people they loved.

Faith and Carson were well loved by the community. Abigail prayed for them to have a long and happy marriage.

Someone cleared his throat at her side, and Abigail turned to see Henry standing there. A little surprised, she smiled. She and Henry hadn't spoken much since she had returned to Hope Valley. She had been busy helping Elizabeth and keeping the town and cafe going, and he had been busy with his petroleum company. As odd as it sounded, she had missed being around him.

"Hello, Abigail," Henry said with a little smile.

"Henry," Abigail replied. "It's been a while."

"It has," he acknowledged, watching the other couples dancing to the music. The song ended, and soon another began. Henry cleared his throat, clearly with something on his mind.

"What it is, Henry?" Abigail asked.

He smiled. "It's that obvious, is it?" he asked. "Well then, I'll just go ahead and ask. Will you dance with me, Abigail?"

Abigail felt a flutter of surprise. Henry Gowen was asking her to dance? It seemed to be so out of the blue, but she knew he had held a torch for her for quite some time. She hadn't always believed his intentions to be sincere, but in the past couple of years he had started to change for the better. Maybe she could accept.

Slowly, she nodded. "I'd be happy to," she said, accepting his offered hand. A small shiver of something new slid down her spine, but she didn't pause to analyze it. That could come later. For now, she would simply enjoy time with a friend. With a smile at Henry, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.


	28. Chapter 28

Bill eyed the children sitting around the kitchen table. Allie looked back at him with mischief dancing in her eyes. He'd have to keep a close eye on that one. She had a tendency to want to outwit him whenever possible. Opal had her head on the table, humming quietly to herself, clearly sleepy from the day's events. He wouldn't have to keep a close eye on her. She'd be asleep soon, middle of the afternoon or not.

Jack grinned up at Bill from his place on Allie's lap. He grinned back. He couldn't help it. Anytime his godson smiled, it was contagious. He scooped the boy up and let Jack help him stir the soup simmering on the stove. If Elizabeth and Nathan were having an early supper, so were the kids.

Suddenly, the front door flew open with a bang. Lee rushed into the room, Bella in his arms. He placed Bella on a chair and turned to Bill, his face flushed. "Can you watch her, please?" he asked, headed for the front door again. "Rosie is having contractions, and we need to catch Carson before he leaves for his honeymoon!" He was out the door before Bill could answer.

Bill stared at Bella. She smiled back at him serenely. Allie, delighted with the little girl, started playing pat-a-cake with her.

Four children. How in the world had he ended up watching four children? Making up his mind quickly, he covered the soup and turned the stove off. He gave the children a sneaky smile. "Who wants to go visit Ms. Abigail?" he asked.

* * *

Rosemary huffed and puffed as the pain in her stomach crescendoed before tapering off again. Lee was in a panic, hurrying her to the infirmary as quickly as she could go.

"Lee...I don't...think Carson will...be at the...infirmary...oooooh!" The squeezing sensation started again, and she tried to breathe through it. She hadn't imagined such discomfort was possible.

"He told me he and Faith would stop by there before they left, and I'm praying that's where they are now," Lee said in a clipped tone, worry written all over his face. He knocked at the infirmary door. Rosemary could hear footsteps coming toward them, and she had never felt more grateful in her life.

Faith opened the door, took one look at Rosemary, and led her into the room. Carson glanced over his shoulder from the medications he was arranging, and when he took in the situation, his eyes widened and he hurried over to Lee and Rosemary.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

Rosemary tried to answer, but another stab of pain choked off her words. She sucked in her breath through her teeth. Lee answered for her. "It came on suddenly, about half an hour ago. We thought it might go away, but it hasn't."

Carson held his stethoscope to Rosemary's stomach, listening as the contraction built. Rosemary tried to focus on her breathing, but it wasn't working. She resorted to short, quick breaths. Eventually the pain let up, and she was able to breathe normally again.

"Hmm," Carson said a few minutes later after a full examination. "I don't think you're in labor, Rosemary."

"I'm...not?" Rosemary asked, surprised. Lee looked vastly relieved, but Rosemary wasn't feeling it. "Then why in the world am I having what I assumed were contractions?"

"They aren't really contractions," Carson said matter-of-factly. "We call these false contractions. It's too early for the baby to come, but you must have been doing too much strenuous activity lately."

"I have not!" Rosemary protested. "I've done hardly anything!"

Carson, Faith, and Lee all gave her identical looks. Looks that said they didn't believe a word she had just uttered.

She huffed. "Fine, I may have been busy with the dress shop and Bella and your wedding, but I'd hardly call that strenuous!"

"Rosemary," Carson said in a patient tone that infinitely irritated her, "you have been placing stress on your body by doing too much. All of what you just mentioned caused you stress, and I'm sure there's been more to it as well. If you want to keep this baby healthy, you're going to need to go on immediate bed rest."

"Bed rest?" Rosemary shrieked. "Bed rest!" She couldn't think of anything else to say. Confined to a bed for the next two months? How would she survive that?

Carson saw the look on her face and applied his stern doctor voice. "It's what's best for you and for your baby, Rosemary." He turned to Lee, who Rosemary could swear was trying his best not to laugh. "Lee, make sure your wife doesn't move around much, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Lee said with a mock salute. Rosemary gave him a withering look. He smiled innocently at her. "Are you objecting to being waited on hand and foot, my dear?" he asked in syrupy tones. Faith grinned and tried to hide it behind her clipboard.

Rosemary blinked at Lee. "You know very well that I can't take being confined anywhere too long, much less my bed or even the settee! What will I do all day?"

Lee shrugged. "Perhaps you can write the next great musical. Just think, you could have your own creation performed on stages throughout the world."

That gave Rosemary pause, even though she had a feeling he was joking. She thought about it and nodded. "That does sound like a fabulous idea, Lee," she said. Another thought occurred to her and she got agitated again. "Who is going to take care of Bella?"

"She can be with you for some of the day, and I'm sure Laura wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her while she's watching Jack. Bella and Jack could keep each other company. Besides, it's not like you have to be laying down all day every day."

"He's right," Carson chimed in. "Just the majority of the day. With no unnecessary lifting, no unnecessary stress, and absolutely no working in the dress shop until that baby is born."

"But…" Rosemary started.

Carson held up his hand. "This is not negotiable, Rosemary. It's for the best."

"But…" This time her objection was stopped by another false contraction. "Ohhhh!"

Carson handed Lee a box. "This is a medicinal tea," he said. "It should help the contractions to lessen." He looked square at Rosemary, who was breathing hard and fast again. "Now, you drink this several times a day, and take it easy, Rosemary. If you want these false contractions to stop and give your baby more time to grow, you need to slow way down."

"Fine," Rosemary ground out. "But no one says I have to like it, now do they?"

* * *

Elizabeth held on to Nathan as they rode his horse through the trees. He wouldn't say where they were going, just that it was a surprise. Elizabeth leaned her head against his back, closing her eyes and breathing in the crisp air.

The evening was beautiful. Even though it was December, the weather wasn't too cold, and the air felt clean and refreshing. It was probably one of the last days that they would be able to enjoy being outside for any length of time. Elizabeth intended to enjoy it while she still could.

Her thoughts turned to her son's upcoming birthday. In just a couple weeks, Jack would be two years old. She couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. In her mind, he was still her baby. In reality, he was quickly becoming a toddler. His personality was blooming, and she was getting glimpses of the boy he would be soon. She sighed. Her baby was growing up.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked, glancing over his shoulder. Elizabeth straightened slightly. He must have felt her sigh.

She smiled. "Yes. I was just thinking of how quickly Jack is growing up."

"That he is," Nathan acknowledged. "I remember thinking the same thing about Allie. Each year that goes by she seems to get bigger and bigger, and I keep forgetting she's not four anymore."

Elizabeth laughed. "I used to think that about my students, that they grew up too quickly. Now that I have Jack, it seems he grows even faster than any of them ever did." She shrugged. "I guess that's just a part of life. Next thing I know, Jack will be eighteen and headed off to make his own way in the world." A small shudder ran through her at the thought, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that her child would be with her for a long time yet.

"You have time," Nathan confirmed. He rode through the final section of trees and stopped his horse. "Here we are," he said, sweeping his hand around.

Elizabeth smiled. "You brought me to my land," she said, impressed that he had managed to keep it a surprise. "You took a way to get here that I've never been before."

"I thought as much," Nathan replied, swinging down and then helping her off the horse. "I found this way quite by accident one day, but then started using it more often because I like the scenery better. And it was great for keeping this a surprise."

Elizabeth looked around, noticing that something was different. At the far side of the clearing, a new structure was visible. She glanced at Nathan, noticing the smile on his face. "What is it?" she asked, knowing instinctively that he'd built it.

"Let's go see," he said, his smile growing. They walked over together, and as they got closer, Elizabeth caught her breath. It was a beautiful gazebo, with benches around most of the interior and lanterns hung from the ceiling for illumination. It was painted white, and on closer inspection, she saw that Nathan had carved leaves and flowers into it similar to the ones he'd placed on her rocking chair. Elizabeth ran her hand over the painted wood, amazed once again at Nathan's skill in carpentry.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"You've always wanted one, so here it is," he said, his eyes focused on her.

She looked at him, surprised. "How did you know I've always wanted a gazebo?" she asked. She couldn't remember ever telling him that, or anyone else for that matter.

"You mentioned it in passing about a month ago," he said, nonchalant, as if he were discussing the weather.

"I did?" Try as she might, she still couldn't remember saying anything.

"Like I said, it was in passing, and it was to little Jack. You were reading him a story that involved a gazebo, and you told him you had always wanted one of your own."

Elizabeth stared at him, amazed. "And you remembered that?" She looked at the gazebo. "And then actually built it?"

He nodded. Wordlessly, Elizabeth slowly shook her head, still trying to comprehend his thoughtfulness. He picked up on little things and made them happen. And that meant the world to her. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I love it, Nathan. Thank you," she said, sincerity ringing in every word.

He squeezed her hand back. "You're welcome," he said softly. Motioning her inside, he stepped into the gazebo with her. "Your supper awaits, milady," he said with a little bow.

Elizabeth giggled and then noticed the picnic basket sitting on one of the benches. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You came up here earlier," she stated.

He nodded. "I did." He guided her to the bench and seated her, then sat down next to her.

As they began to eat, Elizabeth looked around, enjoying the view. Nathan had built the gazebo near a ridge, and it offered beautiful views of the valley below and the mountains in the distance. "You chose the perfect spot for this," she said.

Nathan smiled modestly. "It seemed like a good place for it. The view is incredible, and part of the charm of these things is being able to simply sit and look at the beauty surrounding you." Elizabeth noticed he was looking at her, not the view, as he said those last words, and a slight blush tinged her cheeks while her heart fluttered. Amazing how some simple words could have such an effect on her.

"Yes," she agreed, keeping her eyes on the mountains. As a light breeze crossed her face, she pushed some hair back over her ear. "That was a lovely wedding this morning, wasn't it?"

"It was," Nathan agreed. "Carson is a lucky man. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve today."

"So was Faith," Elizabeth said. "I've never seen them so happy." She smiled. "The reception was wonderful, too. I love seeing the town come together for their friends."

"Me too," Nathan said. "It's one of the things I love about Hope Valley."

"You know, what you did for Opal today at the reception was incredible," Elizabeth told him. "She opened up to you, and I don't even think she realized it. She trusts you."

Nathan bowed his head slightly, a little uncomfortable with praise as always. "She is a special child," he said. "I've really come to care for her over the past couple months. It breaks my heart to see her sad, and I know it breaks Allie's heart too. We want to help Opal in any way we can."

"You are helping, just by being present," Elizabeth said, wanting him to understand just how important that was. "You've been present to Opal, to Jack, and to Allie. All three of them are lucky to have a man like you in their lives." She paused, then continued softly, "And so I am."

Nathan looked up at her words, his heart in his eyes. She leaned toward him and continued. "You being there for all of us has made a world of difference, Nathan. I want to thank you for that."

He looked like he was floundering for words, and unable to find any, he simply said, "You're welcome, Elizabeth." He stood up and walked to the side of the gazebo that didn't have a bench, leaning his arms against the railing and looking out at the valley. Elizabeth joined him, and they stood there drinking in the view for a few moments.

After a little bit, Elizabeth nudged Nathan's arm. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. Ever since he had told her he wanted to talk about something that was overdue, she had been wondering what it could be.

He turned to face her, taking her hand. He breathed in, appearing to fortify himself. "I wanted to talk to you about us," he said in a straight-forward manner.

Elizabeth looked at him. He had her full attention.

Looking toward the valley again, Nathan continued. "I know we've only been together for about six months, but I see a future with you, Elizabeth. What I don't know is where you see this relationship going." He turned again to look at her, studying her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. His eyes held a combination of hope and vulnerability. Elizabeth couldn't blame him. This kind of conversation could make or break a relationship, and he was being incredibly vulnerable with her.

She smiled at him, hoping to put any fears to rest. "I see a future with you as well," she said. Allowing him to see her own vulnerability, she asked the question that had been on her mind for over two months. "How exactly do you feel about me, Nathan?" As soon as the words left her lips, she held her breath, wondering how he would respond.

He paused for what seemed like an eternity. Elizabeth's heart pounded as she watched the emotions passing over his face. Finally, he gave her a small smile and covered their joined hands with his free hand. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "Elizabeth, I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time."

She let out her breath, butterflies dancing in her stomach and joy exploding in her heart. He loved her! Rosemary had been right. She put her free hand on his cheek. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" she asked softly.

He looked at her tenderly. "I wasn't sure if you would be ready to hear it," he said gently. "I didn't want to speak too soon and scare you away. You mean too much to me."

Elizabeth moved her hand to his heart. "It wouldn't have scared me away," she told him. "I've been wondering for the last two months if you were in love with me or not, and it prompted me to search my own heart."

"What did you find?" Nathan asked, moving their joined hands to her hand on his heart, clasping both of them in his. He searched her eyes, looking for the answer to his question.

"I found that I'm in love with you too," she said with a smile. Saying the words out loud was freeing. Her heart felt much lighter.

Nathan exhaled, and a smile broke across his face, reaching all the way to his eyes.

"That's good to hear," he murmured, his gaze dropping to her lips. He looked back into her eyes, silently asking her permission. She smiled and gave a slight nod. Nathan wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and kissed her with a gentle passion that took her breath away. Leaning into him, she let herself simply feel, reveling in his kiss and the feeling of being cherished.

After a while he pulled back slightly and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest, sliding her arms around his waist. They stood there together, looking out at the beauty surrounding them, simply resting in each other's presence and their newfound love.

Hope sprang up in Elizabeth's heart, hope that had its source in the God whose plans were greater than she could imagine. They might not know what the future held, but they would walk through it together. She smiled, delighting in the thought of a future with Nathan.


	29. Chapter 29

Three pages into her newly acquired library book, Rosemary plopped it down with an exaggerated sigh. It was doing nothing to hold her attention. Lee had taken Bella to the lake to teach her how to fish, telling Rosemary that she needed to take some time for herself to rest. He thought the alone time would be good for her.

She was bored out of her mind.

Glancing at the book again, Rosemary wondered whether it would be more interesting to flip through it to see what happened, or to make up her own story in her mind. Neither option was particularly appealing. Sighing, she resigned herself to reading the book when a knock sounded at the door and Elizabeth poked her head in.

"Are you busy?" she asked, coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Not at all!" Rosemary said with delight, tossing the book to a nearby chair. She clasped her hands. "Your timing is absolutely perfect! I am so bored, I don't know what to do with myself!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I thought you might be. I saw Lee leaving with little Bella, and thought you might like some company."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Elizabeth!" Rosemary exclaimed. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Elizabeth sat next to Rosemary with a chuckle. "You certainly have a flair for the dramatic, Rosemary."

"I won't deny that," Rosemary said with a sly look. "In fact, it's part of my charm."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth said with a straight face, staring right at Rosemary. The stare off continued for a few seconds, and then both women broke into laughter.

They were still laughing when the door opened and Abigail walked in, basket in hand. She eyed them, setting the basket on the table in the kitchen. "You two seem to be having a good time," she observed.

Rosemary waved a hand at a chair. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"I would love to," Abigail said with a smile. "But why don't we get you to the table so you can enjoy these scones and some tea?"

"Abigail, you're an angel!" Rosemary declared, accepting Elizabeth's help to get up and to the table while Abigail set out the tea and scones. As she got settled into the chair, she smiled wryly at Elizabeth. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be happy when I'm able to get around again without needing help."

"That's how I felt after my accident," Elizabeth said. "Sometimes I felt like I was going to go stir crazy."

"Hmm," Rosemary said, biting into a delicious scone. She washed it down with some tea, then said, "What do you think the odds are that Carson would lend me that wheelchair? I've got to be able to get around somehow during the day."

"When he gets back from his honeymoon, you can ask him," Abigail said. "I'm sure he would be fine with it."

"When does he get back?" Rosemary asked, sipping her tea.

"Next week," Elizabeth offered. "But I'm sure you could give him a call in Hamilton and ask to use it."

"Wonderful," Rosemary exclaimed. "I'll do that a little later." She eyed her friend, noticing a distinct rosy glow to her cheeks that hadn't been there before. Elizabeth noticed her perusal and smiled innocently.

Rosemary wasn't fooled. She had been waiting to ask Elizabeth about her time with Nathan yesterday, and now finally seemed to be the right time. If Nathan had found a babysitter for all the kids - Bill, no less! - he must have had something important to say. Rosemary intended to find out what it was. Judging from the happiness radiating from Elizabeth, it was all good.

"Don't give me that innocent look, Elizabeth Thornton!" Rosemary said with mock indignation. "You know exactly what I want to know, and I also know that you want to tell me and Abigail all about your time with Nathan yesterday evening."

"Oh, yes!" Abigail said with a smile. "Bill brought all the children over for dinner and tried to pawn them off on me, but I wouldn't let him. I did give each child a cookie, so he had extra energy to deal with when he took them back home."

Rosemary and Elizabeth laughed. "I thought Bella seemed more energetic than usual," Rosemary said. She turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Well?" she asked pointedly.

Elizabeth's face lit up with a smile that could only mean one thing. She was in love. Rosemary held back her squeal of glee as she waited for her friend to respond.

"He built me a gazebo on my land," Elizabeth said, a faraway look in her eyes, as though she were remembering seeing it for the first time.

"He _built _it?" Abigail repeated, amazement in her voice. "By himself?"

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

Realization dawned on Rosemary. "That's why he was buying lumber from Lee," she said. "I was wondering what in the world he needed so much for."

"I'll have to take you both up to see it," Elizabeth said. "Nathan really is extremely talented with woodwork and building. You should see the details he carved into the wood! It's exquisite!"

"I'm sure it is," Abigail agreed. "Nathan doesn't do anything halfway."

"And?" Rosemary asked a little impatiently. "What else happened?"

"What makes you think something else happened?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Abigail and Rosemary exchanged glances. "Because you're glowing like the sun and have rosy cheeks. You're exuding happiness," Rosemary said. "And we all know that there is more to the story." Abigail nodded her agreement.

Elizabeth's cheeks deepened in their rosiness. "You're right," she said with a happy sigh. "There is more. He told me he loves me."

Abigail and Rosemary both squealed in excitement. "I knew it!" Rosemary shouted triumphantly. "Took him long enough to say something," she muttered almost under her breath, but Elizabeth heard her.

"He said he was afraid if it came too soon it might push me away," she confessed. "He's felt this way for a while."

"And?" Abigail prompted. "What did you say in return?"

Elizabeth smiled, that faraway look returning to her eyes again. "I told him I loved him too."

"Oh, happy, happy day!" Rosemary sighed. "Elizabeth, this is wonderful!" Her expression turned sly. "Did he kiss you?"

Elizabeth blushed and looked down, nodding with a smile as her friends squealed again.

Abigail took Elizabeth's hands in hers. "We're so happy for you, Elizabeth," she said with a smile. "You deserve happiness, and I'm thankful that Nathan makes you happy."

"He does," Elizabeth said. "He really does."

"Oh, Elizabeth, you're going to be a beautiful bride! Please let me help plan your wedding when the time comes!"

"Rosemary!" Abigail and Elizabeth exclaimed in unison.

Rosemary blinked. "What?" she said, her turn to play innocent. She fluttered her eyelashes at them. "There's nothing wrong with getting a head start on these matters, you know." She smiled slyly. "And that will give me something to do while I'm holed up in this house with nothing else to do."

Elizabeth hid a smile behind her teacup while Abigail shook her head. "Rosemary, you don't do anything halfway either."

* * *

Lucas wandered around town, wondering where he might find Fiona. She wasn't at the mercantile, the library, or the cafe. He looked at the dress shop, wondering if she had stopped in to talk to Clara. A burst of giggles came from the shop, and he figured they must be there. As he was reaching for the door, it opened and Fiona came out, looking behind her at Clara. She ran smack into his chest. Startled, she glanced up at him. Realizing who it was, a smile crossed her face.

"Lucas, we were just talking about you!" she exclaimed.

"We?" he asked, poking his head into the shop, where Rosemary and Clara were sitting at the desk. "Ladies," he said politely. He noticed Rosemary's seating. "You're in the wheelchair now?" he asked, surprised.

She chuckled and nodded. "I called Carson, and he said it would be fine for me to use it. It's so nice to be able to get around by myself!"

"I'm sure it is," Lucas said. He took Fiona's arm and nodded to Clara and Rosemary. "If you'll excuse us," he said, walking down the steps with Fiona.

She smiled at him. He smiled back, curious. "What were you ladies saying about me?" he asked.

Fiona laughed. "That's between us girls," she said conspiratorially. She looked up at him. "You don't usually come to Dottie's. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Lucas said. "I left charge of the saloon to my bartender, and thought you and I could go on an adventure together."

Fiona's eyes lit up. "That sounds fun!" she said. "What did you have in mind?"

Lucas laughed softly. "I hadn't gotten that far yet," he admitted.

Before Fiona could reply, they heard their names called. Lucas turned to see Elizabeth and Nathan coming toward them with fishing poles.

"Imagine running into you two here," Nathan said. "Elizabeth and I were just saying that it would be fun to have a double date with the both of you. How do you feel about fishing?"

"Uh…" Lucas looked at Fiona, who looked back at him in amusement. "I can honestly say I've never fished before."

"Neither have I," Fiona said. She pushed Lucas lightly. "You did say you wanted an adventure, and if neither of us have fished before, this could definitely qualify."

"No kidding," Lucas said dryly. He shrugged and a small smile played on his face. "I'm game if you are," he said. Fiona nodded.

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth said. "This will be fun!" She took Fiona's arm, and the two of them started walking ahead of the men.

Nathan shook his head. "It's amazing how quickly women can bond," he said, walking after them.

Lucas fell into step with him. "They're as unlikely a friendship as I've seen," he commented. Making sure the women were out of hearing distance, he grinned at Nathan. "So, how did the gazebo turn out?" he asked. He had been impressed when Nathan confided in him what he had been building for Elizabeth.

"Pretty well, I think," Nathan said. "Elizabeth loved it."

"Of course she did," Lucas said with a chuckle. "It's obvious she cares for you."

"She loves me," Nathan admitted. "I finally told her how I felt about her, and it turns out she feels the same way."

Lucas clapped Nathan on the back. "That's great, Nathan! I'm happy for the two of you." He glanced at his friend with a sneaky smile. "What's your next step?"

Nathan looked confused. "Next step?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "You know, usually after you tell a woman you love her, a marriage proposal isn't too far off."

"True," Nathan said slowly. "I have thought about that, but first I wanted to see where her feelings stood."

"And now you know," Lucas said. "So what's the hold up?"

Nathan shot him a look. "I just told her I love her, and you're already marrying us off? Have you been taking lessons from Rosemary?"

Lucas laughed. "No, I just know how these things work. So, do you have a plan yet?"

"I might," Nathan hedged. "All in good time, Lucas."

"Mmhmm," Lucas said knowingly, smiling when Nathan gave him another look.

Nathan shuffled his gear. "What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" Lucas replied.

"You know exactly what," Nathan said grinning. "You and Fiona. Where do you stand?"

Lucas looked at Fiona, still arm in arm with Elizabeth and deep in conversation. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I like her a lot, but don't know yet if I'm in love with her."

Nathan raised a brow. "Seriously? You don't know yet?"

"No, I don't," Lucas said. "I think we're headed in that direction, but right now we're taking things slowly. Neither of us are in a hurry."

"There's nothing wrong with taking your time," Nathan said. "Finding the right person is certainly a big decision."

Lucas nodded thoughtfully. He looked at Nathan, happy to know that he had found the right woman. "I'm glad you found Elizabeth, Nathan. The two of you are perfect for each other."

Nathan smiled. "She is wonderful." He shoved Lucas lightly. "You certainly didn't make it easy in the beginning though."

Lucas smiled widely. "I deserved that," he laughed. Becoming serious, he said, "Elizabeth and I would never have worked. We're too different. I'm eternally grateful to her for her honesty and for pushing me toward Fiona. Even though I'm not sure if I'm in love yet, I am very happy. Fiona is a wonderful woman."

"Maybe we should start planning _your _wedding," Nathan said with a straight face.

Lucas stared at him. "Now who's taking a page from Rosemary's book?"

* * *

Elizabeth stood with Nathan on the shore of the lake, letting her line drift with the water. She didn't expect to catch anything, but she enjoyed being out here with Nathan and her friends, just basking in the peace of the evening. Even though it was cold, fish were still biting. She shivered slightly, moving closer to Nathan.

He put an arm around her. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her close.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I am now." Snuggling into his side, she looked at Lucas and Fiona a short ways away, excitedly pulling a fish from Fiona's line. She grinned. "They look like they're having fun."

"I think they are," Nathan agreed. "But I think they're enjoying it so much because they're together." He paused thoughtfully. "Where do you see their relationship going?" he asked.

Elizabeth tilted her head. "My guess would be they're headed for love," she said. "Fiona is getting there quickly, but I think Lucas might be a little more hesitant. I wonder why."

"He admitted he's not in love yet, but he thinks he will get there," Nathan said. "Why do you think he's hesitant?"

Elizabeth considered it. "I think he might have been hurt in the past," she said slowly. "I think a woman broke his heart, and he's slow to open it again fully after that."

"Hmm, interesting theory," Nathan said, mulling it over. "That certainly would explain a few things. He had no problem asking to court her, and he knows that she is a wonderful woman, but if he's been hurt it would take him longer to admit he's in love." He looked at his friend, and Elizabeth could see the wheels turning in his mind. "I think I'll ask him about that," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm so glad the two of you have become friends," she said. "You've got to have the most unlikely friendship in town."

"Funny," Nathan said, giving her a smile. "We said the same thing about you and Fiona."

"I like Fiona," Elizabeth said. "She's closer to Rosemary and Clara and Faith, but she and I get along. She's funny, smart, and caring."

"I could say the same about a certain Hope Valley teacher," Nathan said. He glanced at Lucas and Fiona, and seeing that they were wrapped up in conversation, he turned to Elizabeth and gave her a gentle kiss. Looking deeply into her eyes, he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'm so thankful to have you in my life," he said softly.

Her legs turned to jelly, and Elizabeth was thankful he was holding her up. She smiled at him. "I'm thankful for you too," she said sincerely. "You've brought a lot of happiness to my life."

"As have you," Nathan said, reaching down to take her free hand. Lucas and Fiona walked up, fish in hand and smiles on their faces.

"That's two for each of us!" Lucas said proudly. "Not bad for beginners in the winter!"

"I'll say," Elizabeth said. "Nathan and I haven't caught a thing!"

"That's fine," Nathan said with a smile. "It's the company that mattered."

"True," Fiona said with an adoring look at Lucas. She shivered. "I think we are going to be heading back. It's getting pretty cold."

"That it is," Elizabeth agreed. She looked at Nathan. "Are you ready to head back?"

"Yes," he said, beginning to pack up their gear with Lucas' help. The foursome walked back to town together, reveling in each others' company and enjoying their time together.

Friendship was a beautiful thing.


	30. Chapter 30

"Great job today, children. Have a very merry Christmas!" Elizabeth called out as she rang the bell. It was the last day of school before Christmas break. Her students were the most excited during this time of the year. Instead of trying to get them to do schoolwork, Elizabeth had decided to put their energy to good use. They had spent the last couple hours decorating the schoolhouse for the church service and Nativity pageant on Christmas Eve, and it looked lovely and festive.

As her students filed out of the classroom with a chorus of "Merry Christmas!" ringing through the school, Opal walked up and tucked her hand into Elizabeth's. Allie did the same. Both girls smiled up at Elizabeth, a question in their eyes.

She smiled back at them. "Are you girls ready to visit Mrs. Stanton?"

"Yes!" they said with big smiles. Elizabeth was happy to see Opal's smiling face. It was becoming more and more frequent, though she still had entire days of sadness. Elizabeth hoped her first Christmas without her family wasn't too painful. She had every intention of making it as happy as possible for the child. She had been secretly working on something for her, with only Nathan, Abigail, and Bill in on the secret. She hoped it would help Opal in her healing process.

As they walked out of the school, Allie furrowed her brow. "Mrs. Thornton, have you ever made Christmas fudge before?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. This will be a learning experience for me too." She smiled. "But I do know how to make Christmas cookies, and I happen to know that Mrs. Stanton has some of the best cookie cutters in all of Hope Valley. We can make cookie Christmas trees, stars, ornaments, and even peppermint sticks!"

Both girls' eyes widened in excitement, and they gave happy yips as they took off down the road towards Abigail's. Elizabeth followed at a slower pace, keeping an eye on them. They reached Abigail's and waited on the steps for Elizabeth to catch up. Elizabeth climbed the steps, and the three of them headed to the side door that opened into the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan looked at Lucas over the bar. "Are you and Fiona coming to Jack's birthday party tonight?" he asked.

Lucas nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't miss it." A mischievous smile played on his lips as Nathan took a big sip of water. "I found the perfect little drum set that's just the right size for a two-year-old. Jack's going to love it."

Nathan laughed, almost choking on his mouthful of water. Once he caught his breath, he wiped his eyes and grinned. "Oh, Elizabeth's not going to like that."

"It's not Elizabeth's birthday gift," Lucas deadpanned, his face poker straight. "Jack's the one who needs to like it." He grinned slyly. "Besides, it was Fiona's idea."

"Was it?" Nathan said, eyeing Lucas, who shrugged with an innocent look on his face. "I don't believe that for a second. She probably tried to talk you out of it."

"We'll never know, now will we?" Lucas asked. Nathan had to admit the man had his poker face down. No wonder he was so successful at the game.

"Speaking of Fiona," Nathan said, getting to the reason for his afternoon visit to the saloon. "Elizabeth has a theory as to why you're not admitting to being in love yet."

"Does she?" Lucas asked with a raised brow. "You two were talking about that?"

"We talk about everything," Nathan said. "And we both want you to be happy." Lucas conceded that, and Nathan continued. "She thinks you were hurt by a woman in the past." He studied his friend's reaction and noticed that Lucas' eyes become guarded. "She's right, isn't she?"

Lucas hesitated before nodding slowly. "I was engaged once," he admitted. "We were very young, but deeply in love. When I asked Jeanne to marry me, she said yes immediately, and for a few months we were extremely happy. Then one day, she just disappeared."

He paused, and Nathan frowned. "Disappeared?"

"Without a trace." Lucas looked slightly pained at the memory. "I looked for her for a month, but there was no sign of her. Then one day I got a postcard from New York. She had run away there to become an actress and had gotten engaged to a director. She wished me well and I never heard from her again."

Nathan's jaw dropped. "That's low," he said, disbelief coursing through him at how people could be so insensitive. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It was a while ago," Lucas said, brushing it off. "I'm over her, though it has given me a few trust issues when it comes to women. I want to love Fiona, and I think I'm close, but the memories of what happened with Jeanne give me pause."

"Fiona is not Jeanne," Nathan said quietly. "She wouldn't pick up and leave you. She obviously cares for you deeply, and I think the two of you could be very happy together."

"You're right," Lucas said with a deep inhale. "I know we could be. I shouldn't let my fears of history repeating itself get in the way of what could be a beautiful relationship." He paused. "What _is _a beautiful relationship. Fiona is an amazing woman, and we get along very well."

"When you're not deliberately teasing one another," Nathan said with a smirk. It was well known that Lucas and Fiona had a tendency to tease and playfully provoke each other. He found it amusing, as did the majority of the town.

Lucas laughed. "It keeps life interesting," he said, looking amused himself.

Nathan stood and leaned on the bar. "Keep faith in Fiona, Lucas," he said, becoming serious. "I really don't think she would deliberately hurt you, and if I read her correctly, she's already well on her way to being in love with you."

A vulnerable look crossed Lucas' face, and he gave Nathan a smile. "Who would have thought that you would be giving me relationship advice?" he joked lightly.

"Only because you needed it," Nathan said. "Normally I would have no clue, but in this case, it's pretty obvious."

"Thanks, Nathan," Lucas said. "I appreciate your input. It truly means a lot, and I'll take it under advisement."

* * *

"How long until the fudge is ready?" Opal asked, eyeing the sugary concoction. The girls had crushed peppermint sticks and stirred it into the fudge before Abigail or Elizabeth had realized their intention. Elizabeth had a feeling the candy would add a more Christmas-y flavor to the traditional treat.

"It has to set until tomorrow," Abigail said with a smile at Elizabeth. "You can take it home with you, and I'm sure Mrs. Thornton will allow you a taste tomorrow when it's ready."

"Can we?" Opal asked, turning her pleading eyes to Elizabeth.

"Of course," Elizabeth laughed, knowing she wouldn't have been able to say no even if she wanted to when Opal gave her those puppy eyes.

"Yay!" Opal and Allie cheered. They turned their attention to the cookies that Abigail was pulling from the cooling racks.

"Who's ready to frost some cookies?" Abigail asked, eyes bright.

"We are!" the girls exclaimed. Giggling, they started to work on the cookies, their focus sharp as they frosted the treats.

Abigail pulled Elizabeth out of earshot. With a glance at the girls to make sure they wouldn't overhear, she whispered, "How is Opal's Christmas gift coming along?"

Elizabeth looked at the girls as well, then looked back at Abigail. "Very well," she said softly. "Bill said he would let me know later today if everything is in order."

"And Nathan is on board?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "He has been incredibly supportive," she said. "He thinks it's a wonderful idea and has encouraged me every step of the way."

Abigail sighed happily. "You're little family is growing," she said with a smile. "It's been just you and little Jack for the last two years." Her smile turned conspiratorial. "If all goes well, it could more than double in the not too distant future, my dear friend."

Elizabeth's heart jumped at the thought, and she couldn't help smiling back, even though practicality took hold. "Let's not hurry to conclusions," she said. "There are a million reasons that might not happen."

Abigail gave Elizabeth a look that said she wasn't fooled. "This is Hope Valley, Elizabeth. We know hope. And hope gives us the courage to keep moving forward. You've taken a lot of big steps in the last year, and I think there are a couple more to come very soon. So I'm going to hope for you." She smiled and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist. "Although I know you're hoping too on the inside, even if you don't want to admit it."

Had Abigail always been able to read her so well? She did have hopes, and they revolved around Nathan, Allie, Opal, and of course her little Jack. She hardly dared to speak it out loud. A ready-made family had never been a dream of hers growing up, but it was quickly becoming a very attractive one now.

"Maybe I am," she said, allowing her friend to see into her heart for a moment. "My hopes and dreams have changed so much in the past couple years. I never would have imagined life would turn out this way, and even with all the ups and downs, it's beautiful."

Allie and Opal's laughter rang out, and Elizabeth smiled. The girls were dearer to her than she ever could have thought possible, and in a very real way she already thought of them as hers. Legally, one might be soon.

Very soon.

* * *

Nathan stood in the cafe with Elizabeth, talking with the guests as they arrived. Elizabeth had chosen a relatively small group of people to celebrate with for Jack's second birthday. Though his actual birthday was still a couple days away, Elizabeth had wanted the celebration with friends to occur before the Christmas rush.

He looked around at the gathering. Abigail. Bill. Clara and Jesse, Lucas and Fiona, Carson and Faith. Rosemary and Lee. Florence. Molly. Henry. Ned. A mismatched group to be sure, but one that deeply cared for each other. Elizabeth's students were there also, chattering together in a corner.

Allie came up and pulled on his arm. "Uncle Nathan, come try some of our cookies!" she said, dragging him away to the table.

He looked at Elizabeth. "Duty calls," he said with a shrug as she laughed.

"Enjoy," she said. "The girls worked hard on those cookies!"

"Yes, we did, Uncle Nathan," Allie said as Opal joined them. He leaned down and surveyed the plate.

"These are beautiful, girls," he said as they beamed. "Which one should I try first?"

They pointed to a blue Christmas tree with little pink beads to represent ornaments. He picked it up and looked it over with a serious expression. He bit into it and chewed carefully, building up the drama for the two girls watching him with eagle eyes. He swallowed and tilted his head. "Hmm," he said.

"What? What?" Allie asked, eyes wide. "What did you think?"

"Is it good, Mountie Nathan?" Opal asked, as equally as invested in his opinion as Allie.

"Well, girls," he said, drawing out the words before breaking into a smile. "This is the best cookie I've had all year!"

That elicited giant smiles from Allie and Opal, and they skipped off in contentment. Nathan chuckled and looked around. Elizabeth was standing off to the side, watching the goings on with pleasure. Nathan walked over to her and slid his arm around her waist. "Enjoying the party?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "This is going very well," she said, pointing at her son in Fiona's arms. He was being a ham and loving every minute of attention he was getting.

"He's getting so big," Nathan said. "I see him everyday, but I can tell he's growing."

"So fast," Elizabeth sighed. "I can't believe he's already two years old."

Nathan squeezed her hand in silent support. Before he could say anything, Bill walked up. He smiled at Nathan and Elizabeth. "Nice party," he said. "I think everyone is having a good time."

Nathan noticed that Elizabeth barely acknowledged Bill's words. Her attention was on the paper in his hands. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked in a voice barely over a whisper. Nathan's grip on her hand tightened. For her sake, he hoped it was what she was hoping for. Judging by the grin on Bill's face, it was.

"Yes," he said, holding it up. "As soon as you sign here, the adoption will be official."

Nathan watched as a series of emotions played across Elizabeth's face. Joy. Excitement mixed with nervousness. Hope. Love.

She took the pen Bill held out and looked at Nathan. "This is going to impact you too," she said. "Are you sure this is something you're okay with?"

"Yes," he said, meaning it entirely. "Elizabeth, you two are meant to be family. Opal is a fortunate little girl."

She smiled at him, grateful for his support. She placed the document on the table and signed it. With a small smile, she handed it back to Bill. He wore a smile as well. "I'll get this documented and make a copy for you," he said. "Congratulations, Elizabeth. I think Jack is going to enjoy having Opal for a sister."

"I think so too," Elizabeth said, leaning on Nathan. She smiled. "It's starting to sink in now that the adoption is official." She blinked up at him. "I have a daughter."

Nathan smiled. "And you will be a wonderful mother to her," he said. "Your heart knows no limits for loving, my dear. It's clear as day how much you love Opal. When are you going to tell her?"

"Christmas day," Elizabeth said with a smile. "It'll be the final present she gets." She bit her lip. "Do you think she will be okay with it? After all, she's old enough to remember her parents well, and it hasn't been that long that they've been gone."

Nathan considered it. "I think she'll be happy, Elizabeth," he said. "She's always had a special bond with you, and she loves you very much."

"I hope she is happy," Elizabeth sighed. A squeal sounded from the middle of the room, and they turned to see little Jack sitting there, a miniature drum set next to him. He picked up one of the sticks and started banging away happily.

Elizabeth raised her brow. "A drum set?" she said warily. "Who got him that?"

Nathan laughed. "I'll give you one guess," he said, looking across the room at Lucas, who wore a similar grin. Elizabeth shot Lucas an I'll-get-you-for-this look, but he merely laughed and raised his glass to her. Shaking her head, she looked at Nathan. "He did that on purpose, didn't he?" she asked.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Nathan replied, suppressing another laugh. Elizabeth went over to her son, picking him up and distracting him with another gift. Jack protested and wiggled to get back to the drums. Rosemary wheeled herself over to them, dangling a toy in Jack's face. He immediately stopped his wiggling and focused on the toy. Elizabeth placed Jack in Rosemary's increasingly shrinking lap and smiled as the two played together.

Nathan watched the scene with warmth in his heart. Elizabeth walked around, talking to the various guests, paying attention to each one of them. Little Jack played with his "auntie" happily, and it was obvious that Rosemary was delighted with him. Allie and Opal were playing a game with Robert, Cody, Emily, and Anna. The two were becoming very close, and he was glad they had each other.

As he surveyed each of them, he fingered the ring in the pocket of his trousers. Despite his hedging with Lucas on the fishing trip, he had been thinking a lot about his future with Elizabeth. He knew he wanted to marry her. He knew he wanted to raise the three children between them together with her. He wanted them to be a family.

The ring caught on his pinky finger. It had been his great-grandmother's, and it reminded him of Elizabeth. Simply elegant and beautiful. His only question was when to give it to her. Did he present it to her as a Christmas gift or wait until springtime?

He noticed Lee standing alone sipping on a drink. Maybe he should get his advice. Lee was known to be wise without trying, and Nathan had a feeling he would have good advice on this. He made his way over to Lee, ignoring the fact that Rosemary was suddenly watching them like a hawk.

He smiled to himself. No doubt she would pepper her husband with questions when they got back home.


	31. Chapter 31

Rosemary peeked into the church, waiting for Pastor Owen to give the signal for the pageant to begin. He had just finished a beautiful sermon on the birth of Christ and the true meaning of Christmas, and it was almost time for the children to act out the Nativity.

She was thankful to have been able to coordinate the pageant this year. Carson had initially wanted her to rest and let someone else take it on, but she had insisted. It was important to her, and Carson had finally given her the okay, with the caveat that she keep it simple and not overexert herself.

Rosemary had agreed. It wasn't easy, but she had kept things simple. Lee had made sure of that. Each child had a part in the pageant, and they were dressed in their costumes and ready to go. Anna and Robert were playing Mary and Joseph, Opal and Allie were angels, Cody was the narrator, Harper and Timmy were shepherds with Jack and Bella as sheep, and Emily was the innkeeper.

Pastor Owen nodded at Rosemary, and she quickly turned to Cody. "Alright, showtime!" she said with excitement. Cody smiled and walked down the aisle to the podium where the Bible was opened to Luke 2. He looked at Rosemary, who smiled encouragingly, and began reading. "In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus…"

As the pageant progressed, Rosemary felt a sense of pride for the children wash over her, especially for Opal. The little girl had overcome so much and was starting to act like her old self again. She sparkled as an angel and wore a wide grin that melted Rosemary's heart. As she watched the children reenact the events from the first Christmas, she felt her baby moving. Putting a hand on her belly, she whispered, "One day, you'll be able to perform too. I hope you love it as much as I do." The baby moved against her hand as though it could hear her. She smiled and hoped the child could feel her love.

Little Bella and Jack baa-ed like lambs as the angels gave the shepherds their messages, and an amused murmur went through the crowd. Smiles adorned every face. Rosemary loved that about bringing plays to life. It gave people enjoyment, and what better story to tell than that of the first Christmas?

She settled back into her chair and simply watched as the pageant progressed, her heart full and her mind at ease. Her gaze shifted to Nathan and Elizabeth sitting together in the front row. Nathan had his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, and the two were wearing smiles as they watched the children.

Rosemary smiled, happy for them. She had seen Nathan talking to Lee at Jack's birthday party, and though he hadn't told her what they spoke about even though she'd tried her best to pry it from him, she had a feeling she knew.

Hope Valley would have another wedding before long. She was sure of it.

* * *

Nathan carried a large box of decorations down the stairs and was met with four sets of excited eyes. He grinned at them. "Who's ready to decorate the tree?" he asked.

"Me!" Allie, Opal, and Jack said in unison. Elizabeth smiled at the children. "They're been asking every ten minutes since the pageant when they get to decorate."

Nathan set the box down next to the other four he'd brought down from Elizabeth's attic. He was puffing a little bit from being up and down the stairs, and he put his hands on his hips as he stood trying to catch his breath.

Elizabeth noticed and grinned. She poked his ribs. "Feeling a little winded?" she teased as he winced.

"Just a little." He patted his stomach. "I think it's all the Christmas cookies I've been eating."

Elizabeth raised a brow, glancing up and down his trim frame. "I don't think you have to worry about that," she said. "But maybe you should do a few more trips up and down the stairs, just to build your endurance."

Nathan winced at the thought. "No, thank you!" he said. He slid his arms around her and gave her a sound kiss on the lips, eliciting giggles and "eww!"s from Allie and Opal. Nathan and Elizabeth smiled at each other, amused at the girls' reaction. Tweaking her chin affectionately, he turned his attention to the kids, who had started rummaging through the boxes. Allie pulled out a long piece of silver garland.

"Oooh, that's pretty!" Opal said, helping Allie stretch it out. They stood at opposite corners of the room with the garland between them. "It's so long!"

"It needs to wrap all the way around the tree from top to bottom," Elizabeth said, guiding them to the tree. "We start at the top and wind our way down." She looked up at the tree. The top was just slightly out of her reach. She looked at Nathan. "I think you get to start the garland," she said. Allie offered him her end, and he took it and secured it to the top of the tree. He wound it around until it was within reach of the girls. They took it over, and Nathan stepped back, watching as they carefully wove the garland in and out of the boughs of the tree. Their faces were a study in concentration. Within a few minutes, they had the garland wrapped all throughout the tree, and they stepped back to survey their work.

"I'd say that's perfect," Elizabeth said with an approving smile. She reached into one of the boxes and pulled out an ornament. It was a lacy snowflake, decorated with glitter and paint. Nathan studied it for a moment, then smiled at Elizabeth. "You made that when you were a child, didn't you?"

She nodded, clearly calling to mind a pleasant memory. "I always loved school, but I especially loved it at Christmas time. Our teachers would let us make ornaments to take home." She chuckled softly. "My parents never let us put them on the tree, but Julie and I would have miniature Christmas trees in our rooms, and we would decorate them with all the ornaments we made." She held up the snowflake. "This is the first one I can remember making. I was probably about Opal's age." She hung it carefully on the tree and then stepped back with a soft smile. "I'm glad we can decorate trees here without all the fancy baubles. It seems more homey."

Nathan nodded. "I agree." He pulled a simple round bulb from a box and placed it on a branch, while Allie and Opal started taking ornaments one by one out of another box and arranging them carefully on the tree. Little Jack hung a few of his own on the bottom branches, watching the two girls in awe as they worked, imitating their actions. He pulled a bulb from a box and toddled over to Allie. "Awie," he said, holding the ornament up to her. Nathan smiled at Jack's pronunciation of Allie's name.

Allie scooped Jack up in her arms and kissed his cheek. She held him up to the tree so he could reach a high branch. He gave his adorable toddler chortle and hung the bulb. Wrapping his arms around Allie's neck, he laid his head on her shoulder. Opal rubbed his back, making faces and coaxing a happy smile from the little boy.

Nathan slid his arms around Elizabeth's waist from behind. "They get along so well," he said, smiling as they watched the trio interact together.

Elizabeth leaned her head back against his shoulder. She gave a little sigh of contentment. "They do," she confirmed. Surveying the scene, she gave a slight shake of her head. "We're just like a family."

His heart leapt in her chest at her statement. Did she hope they would be a real family someday soon? He certainly did. His talk with Lee had solidified his plan. Tightening his arms around Elizabeth lightly, he quietly said in her ear, "Can you see us as a family?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and put her hands over his. Her eyes brimming with sincerity, she simply said one word: "Yes."

Nathan kissed her, then whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth."

She smiled. "And I love you."

They stood there together, watching the children until their assistance was needed with the higher branches. Nathan set Jack on his shoulders to help the boy reach the uppermost branches, handing him ornaments one by one. Elizabeth helped the girls by bringing some chairs over for them to stand on. Within minutes, the tree was finished. Everyone stepped back, admiring their handiwork, before Opal noticed something was missing.

"Where's the star?" she asked with a frown, looking at the very top of the tree.

Elizabeth reached into the last box, carefully taking out a crystal star that gleamed in the lamplight. She held it for a moment, smiling. "This was my mother's favorite Christmas star," she said. "She gave it to me when I came to Hope Valley, hoping it would help me feel at home." Holding the star out to Opal, she asked, "Would you put it on the tree for us, Opal?"

Opal's eyes shone. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said, taking Jack from Nathan so that he could lift Opal up to reach the top. She gently set the star on top of the tree and stared at it for a moment, awed by its brilliance. As Nathan set her down, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "Thank you for helping me up, Mountie Nathan," she said, blinking her blue eyes at him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, giving her chin a gentle chuck. She released him and skipped over to Allie.

Elizabeth smiled at the children. "Who's ready for a Christmas cookie and some cocoa?" she asked. Three little faces beamed with delight.

After their treat, Nathan glanced at the clock. "This has been a wonderful evening," he said, "but Allie and I should probably be getting home. We'll be coming back early tomorrow morning."

"Can Allie sleep over with me, Mountie Nathan?" Opal asked, eyes wide and pleading. "Please?"

"Please, Uncle Nathan?" Allie chimed in, eyes equally hopeful.

He glanced at Elizabeth, who nodded with a smile. "Alright," he said. "But only if you promise to be good for Mrs. Thornton."

"We'll go right to sleep!" Allie promised. "Come on, Opal." They bounded up the stairs as Jack yawned, reaching his arms up to Nathan.

"Bye-bye, Nat'an," he said sleepily, patting Nathan's cheek. "I wuv you."

Nathan's heart lurched again, and he felt a surge of love for the little boy who had captured his heart a long time ago. "I love you too, buddy," he said, kissing his cheek before handing him to Elizabeth. Giving her a kiss as well, he said, "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Nathan," she said, walking him to the door. "Sleep well."

As he walked the short distance to his home, he thought of the project he needed to finish that night. He went straight into his little workshop, picking up the item he was working on for Elizabeth's Christmas gift. It was almost finished, but he wanted it to be perfect. Picking up a chisel, he carefully worked for an hour before feeling satisfied at how it looked. He brought it into the house and wrapped it carefully, smiling as he thought about giving it to Elizabeth tomorrow.

It would be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

Allie propped her head up with her hand, looking out the window at the night sky. Snowflakes were falling from the clouds, but the moon was peeping through and sending its light through the window onto the floor. It was beautiful.

Glancing at Opal, who was sleeping sounding, Allie crept out of bed to the window. She sat on the window seat and looked up at the sky. Whispering quietly, so as not to wake Opal, she prayed, "Hi God, it's me, Allie. I don't want much this Christmas except one thing, and it's a big one. But I know You can make big things happen." She took a deep breath and continued. "I want a family. A real family. I know Uncle Nathan is my uncle, but I'd like him to by my daddy, and I want Mrs. Thornton to be my mom. I want Jack as a brother and Opal as a sister. I know Opal wants us all to be a family too, because she told me so before she fell asleep. She said she hopes Mrs. Thornton lets her stay forever so that she doesn't have to go to an orphanage. Can you make that happen? Please? That would be the best Christmas gift ever." She started back for the bed, then stopped. "Oh, I forgot to say amen. Amen."

She slid back into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Snuggling onto her side, she fell asleep, dreaming of having a family again like the one she'd asked for in her Christmas prayer.


	32. Chapter 32

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas!" Little hands and loud voices shook Elizabeth awake. She glanced bleary-eyed at the three excited faces at the side of her bed.

"It's morning already?" she asked, noting the dim lighting in the room that suggested the sun wasn't quite up yet.

"It's C'istmas, Mama!" Jack said, climbing into the bed with Allie's help and shaking her shoulders. "Up! Nat'an here."

"Nathan's here?" Elizabeth repeated, sitting up. What time was it? He must have gotten a very early start.

"Yes, and he made breakfast," Opal said, eyes shining. "We're having eggs and pancakes! But Mountie Nathan said we had to wait for you."

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. The children looked like they'd been awake for a while; none of them were sleepy-eyed. In fact, they looked as fresh and chipper as she'd ever seen them. She wished she could borrow some of their energy.

She yawned and stretched her arms. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up," she said, standing. The children took hold of her arms and pulled her toward the door.

"Wait!" Elizabeth protested. "You all go ahead. Tell Nathan I'll be down shortly." Three pairs of feet scampered out of the room and down the stairs. Elizabeth could hear them relaying her message to Nathan as she washed her face and dressed. Within a few minutes, she was ready, and she came down the stairs to see Nathan at the stove and the children at the table.

"Merry Christmas!" Nathan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "until I was woken up by some very excited children." She grinned at the three around the table and tickled each one in turn. As their giggles echoed throughout the kitchen, Nathan brought plates full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes to the table.

They said a prayer of thanks for the food, then dug in. Elizabeth's favorite part was the pancakes. "Nathan, these are delicious!" she said. "I've never had such good pancakes before."

He smiled modestly. "My mother taught me her recipe," he said, winking at the kids. "She always said learning to make a good pancake was essential for a man to know."

Allie and Opal giggled. Allie looked proud of her uncle. "You are a wonderful cook, Uncle Nathan." She looked at Elizabeth. "Did you know he taught my mom how to cook?"

Elizabeth looked at Nathan with raised brows. "You taught your sister?"

He smiled with a small shrug. "She was too stubborn to learn from our mother for some reason, but she had no problem learning from me. It was a good bonding experience."

"I'll bet. Abigail taught me how to cook. I was a hopeless cause when I came to Hope Valley, but she managed to turn me into a decent cook."

"I like your cooking," Opal chimed in.

"So do I," Nathan agreed. He grinned at Opal and leaned toward her. "She is wonderful, isn't she?"

Opal turned adoring eyes toward Elizabeth. "She's the best!" she enthused.

Elizabeth smiled at her darling daughter, thankful that she would be able give Opal a home. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to adopt her, and she hoped that Opal would be happy with them. As she watched the child interacting with the others at the table, she knew that would be the case.

Opal's sadness was decreasing by the day, and she was becoming ever more her old self. Elizabeth had caught her laughing with Allie or Jack for no other reason than the sheer joy of being together. It did her heart good to see the little girl happy again and adjusting to her new life. She had moments of sadness and moments of fear for the future; Elizabeth hoped to at least alleviate the latter.

As everyone finished eating, Allie stood. "I'll do the dishes," she said.

A look of shock crossed Nathan's face, which Elizabeth found comical. She didn't often see that expression from him. He looked at his niece with slightly suspicious eyes. "You never offer to do the dishes," he said.

She grinned impishly. "It's Christmas!" she said. "It can be my gift to you."

"Oh, is that so?" Nathan replied with a smile. He chuckled and took Elizabeth's hand, scooping Jack up with his other arm as he led them to the settee. Opal jumped up to help Allie with the dishes.

Jack was fascinated with the wrapped gifts under the tree. Since his birthday party was very recent, he understood that fun things were under the paper. He looked at Elizabeth and exclaimed, "P'esents!"

Elizabeth kissed his soft cheek. "That's right, baby, presents." She pointed. "Some for you, some for Allie, and some for Opal."

"Can we open?" Jack asked, a pleading look on his little face.

"As soon as the girls are done with the dishes," Elizabeth promised. Jack seemed content with that, and he leaned into Nathan's chest with his thumb in his mouth, eyeing the presents under the tree with an air of expectation.

Nathan put an arm around Elizabeth as they waited for the girls to finish. She leaned into him and asked the question that had been on her mind since she'd found out he was there that morning. "Exactly how early were you here?" She looked at Jack, who was fully dressed. "Did you get Jack ready this morning?"

He laughed. "I did, and he looked a bit confused when I was the one to walk into his room. I think it helped that Allie and Opal were with me. They were up before I got here about an hour ago."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Elizabeth asked in amazement. "The sun wasn't even up when the kids woke me up!"

"A bit," Nathan said. "I had a few things to get done last night, and I'm just an early riser by nature. It all worked out."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you for making breakfast. That was a lovely surprise."

He kissed her, letting it linger until Jack put his hand on Nathan's chest. "What you doing to Mama?" he asked, looking between them with curious eyes.

Nathan and Elizabeth smiled at each other, but before either could reply, Allie walked up with her nose wrinkled. She took Jack and sat on the floor with him. "It's called kissing," she said, her nose wrinkling even more. "It's icky."

Nathan laughed. "You might change your mind someday," he said, teasing her. He paused to consider something, then continued. "Just don't change your mind for about twenty more years."

Allie shook her head. "I'm never doing that. Boys are gross!" she said emphatically.

"Even Cody?" Opal asked with a sly expression on her young face. Allie blushed and didn't answer.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together, trying not to smile, especially since Nathan's expression changed at the mention of Cody. He was going to take it hard when Allie did eventually find someone. Chuckling to herself at the thought, she changed the subject. "Who's ready for some presents?" she asked.

"Me!" Jack said, bouncing around on Allie's lap, his blue eyes full of excitement.

"Alright," Elizabeth said, her eyes sparkling, "find the ones with your names on them!"

The girls sorted the gifts, placing Jack's in front of him and letting him open his first. He pulled the paper from his first gift, a stuffed teddy bear that was almost as big as he was. He chortled in delight and hugged it tightly. "Teddy!" he exclaimed, smiling at Elizabeth. "T'ank 'ou, Mama!" He reached for the second gift and opened it with Opal's help; it was a wooden train set from Nathan, painted red and black. Jack loved it, moving the toy cars back and forth and giggling the whole time.

Elizabeth leaned into Nathan and grinned at her son's delight. "You made all their gifts, didn't you?" she asked. He smiled and gave a slight nod. She shook her head in awe. "You are amazing, you know that? How did you find the time?"

He chuckled. "It's something I love. I find the time."

Allie and Opal began to open their gifts, oo-ing and ah-ing over their new dresses and aprons from Elizabeth. The aprons were embroidered with pretty flowers that Elizabeth had done herself. "Thank you!" the girls chorused. Opal grinned at Allie. "Now we can really become bakers like Mrs. Stanton!"

"Let's ask her at dinner if she'll teach us some more!" Allie said enthusiastically. Elizabeth and Nathan chuckled at the girls' excitement. "They certainly have a sudden passion for baking," Nathan said.

Elizabeth agreed. Her smile softened as she said quietly so only Nathan could hear, "I'm glad. Part of me worried that Opal wouldn't want to bake again after doing so right before her parents died."

"She's a resilient child," Nathan said, watching as Opal and Allie laughed together and tied their new aprons on. "And you're a big reason for that, Elizabeth. I don't know what would have happened to her if she'd had to go to an orphanage. You gave her love and stability and a home, and now you're giving her a mother again." He kissed her forehead and smiled tenderly. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Maybe a time or two," Elizabeth said with a smile. Exclamations from their girls drew their attention back toward the tree. Opal was looking at a wooden dollhouse with excited eyes, and Allie was holding some new fishing lines and bouncing up and down. They both hugged Nathan with joy. "Thank you!"

He hugged them back, an arm around each girl. "You're welcome, girls." He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, and they went back to their gifts, examining them with excited conversation. Little Jack was still rolling his train set back and forth, making little "chugga chugga" noises, mimicking real trains.

Elizabeth watched the scene with contentment and joy bubbling in her heart. The happiness of the children, the promise of Christmas day, the peace of holding the hand of the man she loved...it all felt wonderful and right. She leaned a head on Nathan's shoulder and tried to memorize each moment.

"Hey!" Allie said suddenly, looking at the adults. "What about your gifts?"

"Yeah!" Opal added. "Where are yours?"  
"We're going to exchange gifts tonight," Elizabeth said with a smile. Allie and Opal whispered to each other, and Opal scampered up the stairs to her room while Allie sat with a big smile on her face. Within a minute Opal came scurrying down the stairs again, a wrapped box under each arm. She placed one on Elizabeth's lap and the other on Nathan's.

"What's this?" Nathan asked, a surprised look on his face. Elizabeth looked at the girls with tenderness, their thoughtfulness touching her heart.

"Mr. Yost had some nice things at the mercantile," Opal said. Allie added, "And Mrs. Coulter helped us find them."

"Of course she did," Elizabeth said. Rosemary loved finding pretty things and giving advice on who would like what. She certainly had a knack for it.

They opened their gifts simultaneously. Elizabeth held up a lovely little pillow that said _Teaching is a work of the heart. _She smiled, loving it. "Thank you, girls. It's beautiful."

Nathan smiled at the pen set in his box. "These are wonderful!" he said.

Allie bounced over and grinned. "They're for your office," she said. "So you don't run out."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, kiddo. They are perfect."

"Can we play outside now?" Allie asked, eyes hopeful.

Elizabeth held up a hand. "Soon," she promised. "I have one more gift for Opal." She stood up and pulled an envelope from the tree, handing it to Opal.

"For me?" Opal asked, looking surprised. Allie looked surprised too. "An envelope?" she said.

Opal slid her finger under the seal and pulled out the paper inside. She unfolded it and stared at it for a moment, not quite comprehending the meaning. Elizabeth gave her time to process the words.

After a few moments, Opal's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She looked up at Elizabeth, tears shimmering in her eyes. "You adopted me?" she whispered. "I have a family again?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. You have a family again."

Opal gave a little sob and threw herself into Elizabeth's arms. She was laughing and crying simultaneously. Elizabeth felt a few tears of her own well up, and she hugged her little girl tightly. "I love you, Opal," she said. "I'm so happy to have you as my daughter."

Opal looked up at her, her eyes shining. "I'm so happy! Thank you!" she said, the reality starting to sink in. "I love you too, Mrs. Thornton." She paused, thinking something over. She tilted her head and wrinkled her nose. "Do I still call you Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, honey. You can call me mom, or if you're not ready for that, you can call me Aunt Elizabeth."

Opal nodded seriously. "I'll call you Aunt Elizabeth for now," she said after a moment of consideration, her eyes taking on a faraway look. Elizabeth knew instinctively she was thinking about her mother.

She knelt down, looking into Opal's eyes. "You can call me that for as long as you need to," she said gently. "Especially if it helps keep the memory of your mom alive."

Opal nodded, tears misting her eyes again. But she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, burying her face in her shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. "Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth."

* * *

Abigail smiled at the faces around her cafe. Anyone who wanted to come was invited for Christmas dinner, with each person providing a dish. Bill and A.J. sat together at the end of the table, and Abigail watched discreetly, wondering when they were finally going to admit to each other that they were perfect together. Nathan and Elizabeth were watching their various kids playing a game with Cody and Bella at the children's table, smiles on their faces. Opal was bouncing around, excitedly telling anyone who would listen that Aunt Elizabeth had adopted her. Lee and Rosemary were bantering back and forth about which child had the best performance in last night's pageant. Jesse, Clara, Carson, and Faith were talking about newlywed life. Fiona and Lucas were chatting with Ned and Florence. Molly and Pastor Owen were standing in a corner together, deep in conversation. Everyone was easily chatting away, happy to be in each other's company. The only one who seemed a little out of place was Henry. He watched the proceedings with a smile, but didn't say much. Hickam was trying to get him to talk, but Henry was giving succinct, polite answers. Abigail wondered how much he still blamed himself for the tragedies that had befallen the town in years past.

She walked up to them. Hickam greeted her and excused himself to go talk to Lee and Rosemary. Abigail smiled at Henry. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you," he said with a guarded smile. He nodded to the gathering of people throughout the cafe. "Fine party you have here."

"Christmas is a good time to come together," Abigail said. "We are family here. Including you," she continued, poking him in the chest for emphasis. Henry lowered his head and smiled bashfully. She had seen that look on him a lot lately. A little shy, a little self-conscious, a little hopeful. He wanted to feel at home, Abigail knew, and a part of her thought he did. But a bigger part of him still felt the need to atone for the sins of the past.

She laid a hand on his arm, waiting until he looked up at her. "You need to let go of the past, Henry," she said softly, willing him to see the sincerity in her eyes. "You're not the man you used to be."

"How can you know that?" Henry asked, his eyes tortured. He spread his hands. "I'm responsible for the deaths of most of the men in this town, and I'm supposed to believe I can be considered family in this town." He looked at her for a few moments. "You of all people have the most to hold against me. Why don't you?"

Abigail considered it for a moment, but the answer came easily. "God has shown mercy to me time and again, Henry. How can I not do the same?" She paused before continuing. "He has mercy for you too, if you'll only accept it." She gestured around the room. "Every person here wants to see you be the man you were meant to be. We all love you, and we want you to accept that."

Henry blinked hard and looked down again, but not before Abigail saw the sheen of tears in his eyes. "I don't deserve that kind of mercy," he said hoarsely.

"None of us do," Abigail said gently. "But that's what mercy is. Undeserved grace." She stared straight at him. "It's time you accepted that."

Henry hesitated, then nodded slowly. Abigail smiled, linking her arm through his. "Now, come join the festivities. Christmas is the perfect time for new beginnings."

* * *

Rosemary rubbed her stomach, feeling restless. She wanted to stand up and stretch her legs, but Lee would have none of it. He was insistent that she remain in her chair and rest. She sighed. He was overly concerned about the baby coming too early, but she hadn't had a false contraction since their visit to Carson after his wedding.

"Lee, I need to get up! I can't stand sitting this much," Rosemary said, looking at all the people standing and enjoying their freedom. If they only knew how confining it was to have to sit all day! At least Elizabeth could commiserate with her.

"Rosie, for the hundredth time, we need to listen to what Carson said…"

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Rosemary said, cutting him off. "We're going to talk to Carson right now." She wheeled herself over to Carson and Faith, giving them a little smile. "Carson," she said, jumping right in, "I am restless as can be in this chair and would like to take a little walk to stretch my legs. Would that be agreeable with you? My darling husband here thinks it would be too much for me."

Carson smiled at Lee, who was rolling his eyes in exasperation. He looked back at Rosemary. "I don't see a problem with you taking a short walk, as long as Lee helps you out," he said.

Rosemary looked at Lee triumphantly. "There! You see? Let's go!" she exclaimed, holding her hands out to him. With a sigh of resignation, Lee helped her up and looped her arm through his. She smiled and patted his face with her hand. "Thank you, sweetheart. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Lee shook his head at her as they walked out of the cafe. "Rosie, you are the most determined person I know."

"Of course I am," Rosemary said, a wide grin spreading across her face. She breathed the cold air in deeply, reveling in the feeling of moving again, even if Lee was supporting her weight as much as he possibly could. She took long steps, savoring the feeling of her feet walking across the ground. "I will never take walking for granted again," she vowed.

The pair walked through the town, admiring the candlelight glowing from the windows. A soft snow began to fall, and Rosemary inhaled gently. "Oh! I love snow!" she said, eyes alight. "It's so calm and peaceful."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying the time together and being outside. In no time at all, they were back at the cafe. Before they went in, Rosemary pulled Lee to a stop. "Can we just stand out here for a little longer?" she pleaded. "It's so beautiful with the falling snow."

Lee wrapped an arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her head, he smiled. "Of course we can, sweetheart." Resting his head on hers, he said, "Merry Christmas, Rosie."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Lee. You're the best husband a woman could ask for. I love you so very much."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

"I think the kids are all finally asleep," Elizabeth whispered, sitting next to Nathan on the settee. "The girls took a little while to calm down from all the excitement, but I think they got there."

Nathan smiled. "Jack went right to sleep," he said, putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "He was plain exhausted from the excitement."

"He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Elizabeth asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"None," Nathan said. "He was asleep before I laid him down."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks for getting him to bed."

"Not a problem," Nathan replied. "He certainly made it easy." He played with a strand of her hair, absently twisting it through his fingers. "Opal was very happy today, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said happily. "I'm so glad she was excited about being adopted. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time."

"Me neither," Nathan said. "She has really started blossoming."

"She and Allie are getting so close," Elizabeth observed. "You should see them in school. Thick as thieves, though they don't exclude their other friends, which shows maturity in both of them."

"They are good together," Nathan said with a smile. "One would almost think they are sisters."

Elizabeth felt a jolt of electricity course through her at the implication in his statement, but before she could respond, Nathan asked, "Would you like to exchange gifts now?"

"Um, yes," Elizabeth said. A little flustered, she picked up the package on the ground next to her feet. "This is for you," she said, placing it on his lap. He opened it and pulled out the leather bundle inside, placing the box on the ground. He rolled the bundle open, then looked at Elizabeth with a smile. "You bought me new carpentry tools," he stated, looking down at the beautiful set.

"I figured since you love it so much, you should have a good set of tools to work with," Elizabeth replied. Nathan set them to the side and pulled her into his arms, kissing her until she was breathless. Pulling back, he smiled and brushed the hair back from her cheek. "It's perfect, Elizabeth. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, still trying to catch her breath. He walked to the tree and plucked a small package from the branches. Elizabeth hadn't noticed it before. She wondered how long it had been there. Nathan handed it to her with a smile. "Merry Christmas, love," he said, sitting next to her again.

Elizabeth carefully pulled the paper off, and gasped at the beautiful little treasure box in her hands. On the top was carved the words _Forever in my Heart. _"Oh, Nathan!" she breathed. "This is beautiful!"

He smiled. "Open it."

She did. A lacy handkerchief lined the inside of the box, and little framed pictures of Jack, Opal, and Allie decorated the inside. There was one of her and Nathan as well, a picture that had been taken at Carson and Faith's wedding. She gasped and looked at Nathan. "Where did you find this?" she asked.

A mischievous smile crossed his face. "I may have enlisted Rosemary's help to get it," he admitted.

Elizabeth smiled at his admission, admiring the inside of the box. She noticed another carved box laying against the lacy interior. She pulled it out. It was heart shaped, with smaller hearts and flowers all over it. She thought it was as lovely as the treasure box.

"Nathan…" she began, but stopped as he gently took the heart-shaped box from her hands and knelt on one knee in front of her. Opening the box, he revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Elizabeth's hands covered her mouth, and her eyes met Nathan's.

He smiled, vulnerability and love shining in his eyes. "Elizabeth," he said, "you captured my heart with your goodness and compassion and grace, and it's been yours for a long time. I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of our lives together, raising our three kids and any others we may be blessed with. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth leaned forward, clasping his hand in hers. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you," she said, love glowing in her eyes. Nathan grinned and pulled the ring from the box, sliding it onto her finger. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms and kissed her with a passion that melted her heart and turned her legs to jelly. When he finally pulled back they were both breathless, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Elizabeth. You are everything to me," he whispered.

His words warmed her heart, and she raised her lips to his, kissing him with all the love in her heart. "And I love you." She grinned, happiness flooding her entire being as they held each other in the dim light of the candles while the Christmas snow fell gently outside.


	33. Chapter 33

Allie sat at the top of the stairs, holding her breath and trying not to make any noise. She had heard Uncle Nathan telling Mr. Coulter he had a special gift for Mrs. Thornton for Christmas, and Allie was curious to know what it was. She could hear them talking downstairs, but their voices were so quiet she had to strain her ears to hear their conversation.

She thought parts of what she could hear were too mushy, and she was tempted to go back to bed when she heard Uncle Nathan get Mrs. Thornton's gift. A few moments later, Allie had to clamp a hand to her mouth to keep from shouting with excitement when she heard Uncle Nathan propose and Mrs. Thornton accept.

"What're you doing?" a whispered voice said behind her. Allie spun to see Opal, who was sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Shh!" Allie hissed. She pulled Opal down next to her and whispered in her ear. "Uncle Nathan just asked Mrs. Thornton to marry him!"

"Really?!" Opal exclaimed, forgetting to be quiet. Allie groaned as she saw Uncle Nathan's head poke around the corner and watched his eyes settle on them. Instead of looking upset, he smiled and waved a hand at them. "Come on down, girls."

They walked down the stairs into the dimly lit room. Candles were flickering softly from the windows and the tree, and Allie's mouth gaped. "It's so pretty," she whispered.

Mrs. Thornton patted the seat next to her, and one girl curled up on either side of her. Uncle Nathan sat on the rocking chair across from them. Mrs. Thornton smiled at each girl in turn. "I assume you know what your uncle asked me?" she said, directing the question at Allie.

Allie nodded, barely able to contain her excitement. Opal looked equally excited. "Is it true?" she asked, looking between the adults. "Did Mountie Nathan really ask you to marry him, and did you really say yes?"

Mrs. Thornton nodded, her smile stretching across her lovely face. "Yes," she said simply. She smiled at Uncle Nathan. "We're going to be a family."

"Yes!" Allie whooped, trying to keep her voice at a reasonable level to avoid waking Jack. "My Christmas prayer came true!"

"Christmas prayer?" Uncle Nathan asked.

Allie nodded. "On Christmas Eve, I prayed that you and Mrs. Thornton could be my dad and mom, and that Opal and I could be sisters and that Jack could be my brother. And now it's going to come true!" She looked at Mrs. Thornton eagerly. "When's the wedding?"

"Whoa, now," Uncle Nathan said with a laugh. "We haven't talked about that yet. We'll be figuring things out in the next week or so."

Allie looked at Mrs. Thornton. "Opal calls you Aunt Elizabeth," she said. "What do I call you now?"

Mrs. Thornton looked at Uncle Nathan, who nodded. She smiled at Allie. "You can call me Aunt Elizabeth, too," she said gently. Allie buried her face in Aunt Elizabeth's shoulder, feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible.

She was going to have a family again!

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rosemary squealed at an unnaturally high level. Elizabeth winced slightly, but she couldn't fault her friend for her excitement. Elizabeth's excitement was high too.

Rosemary paused long enough to take a breath, then plunged ahead. "Oh, Elizabeth, this is so exciting!" She wiggled in her seat, unable to keep still. "There's so much to do! We must start planning the wedding!"

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth said with a small laugh. "Nathan and I haven't even set a wedding date yet."

"Why ever not?" Rosemary asked in shock, flashing Elizabeth a classic disapproving Rosemary look. She shook her head. "Never mind, that's not important." At Elizabeth's look, she amended her statement. "Not important to beginning the planning, I mean. Now, where to begin? Oh! I assume the children will be involved in the wedding?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said. Before she could continue, Rosemary rushed on.

"Wonderful, wonderful," she said, barely stopping for breath. "Now let's see, Allie and Opal can wear matching dresses - the little dears! - and we can get Jack a mini suit...oh, he will look so handsome! And Nathan, does he even own a tux? Oh, and then there's the venue and the food and the flowers. And your dress! Elizabeth, your dress! What are you going to wear?"

"A white dress," Elizabeth deadpanned, not bothering to mention that Nathan wouldn't need a tux since he could wear his Mountie uniform.

Rosemary stopped and blinked. Then she laughed. "Of course," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm going too fast, aren't I?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"It's just that I'm so bored doing practically nothing, this feels like the perfect opportunity to keep my mind occupied," Rosemary said. She took Elizabeth's hand. "Obviously I will let you plan your wedding, and I'll help to the extent you want me to. I know I get carried away, but I'm just so excited for you!" She squeezed Elizabeth's hand and sighed, a serious expression crossing her face. "I'm proud of you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tilted her head, wondering what Rosemary could mean. "Why is that?" she asked.

Rosemary smiled gently. "You didn't let tragedy keep you down," she said softly. "You made the choice to keep living your life, for yourself and for your son. That takes a lot of courage. And you were blessed because of it." She smiled. "Nathan is a wonderful man." She pursed her lips. "Even if he is too quiet."

Elizabeth laughed. "'Too quiet' is a relative opinion," she teased. "I happen to think he talks just the right amount."

"You would," Rosemary said dryly. She reached behind her and pulled a magazine from a basket on the floor. "Here," she said. "Flip through this and tell me which dress you like best."

Elizabeth glanced at the pictures and felt her heart stop. "Rosemary, I could never afford one of these!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not," Rosemary said sagely. "No one could. But I happen to be one of the best seamstresses around, and if you tell me what you like, I'll make the dress for you."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. She started to protest, but Rosemary held up a hand. "Oh, no you don't!" she said. "You are my best friend, and I am going to do this for you."

"But Rosemary, you're going to be having a baby! How are you going to have the time to make a dress, much less a wedding dress?"

"You underestimate me, my friend," Rosemary said with a laugh. "I can do anything I put my mind to."

"Never, ever underestimate my lovely wife," Lee said, walking through the front door. "Heaven forbid you tell her she can't do something. She will have it done in record time."

"Hello to you too," Rosemary said as Lee gave her a kiss.

"Hi, Lee," Elizabeth said.

He grinned. "Congratulations, Elizabeth. I'm very happy for you and Nathan. You two are wonderful together."

"Thank you, Lee," Elizabeth replied. "We're both very happy. So are the children."

"I'll bet," Lee said with a chuckle. "I could hear Allie and Opal in town today, telling anyone who would listen that they were going to have a family again and that they would be sisters."

"We will certainly be quite an unconventional family, but there will be lots of love to go around," Elizabeth said.

Rosemary smiled at her, a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment, she said, "Those children are fortunate to have you and Nathan as parents. You're right, they are never going to lack for love. And just think, you can still have quite a few more children if you want to. You're still young."

"True," Elizabeth said. "I hadn't thought about that much. I would love to have more children, but it's not something Nathan and I have really talked about. Though he did mention other children when he proposed."

"Well, like you said, there's lots of time to plan things," Rosemary said. She looked around. "Lee, where is my clipboard? Elizabeth and I have some planning to do."

Elizabeth looked at Lee, who shrugged as he handed Rosemary her clipboard. "The best thing to do when she's in plan mode is just go with it," he whispered loudly.

Rosemary smacked his arm. "I heard that," she said. "We're just going to toss around some possibilities for the wedding."

"We are?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are," Rosemary said firmly. "And I know you're going to love it."

Smiling to herself, Elizabeth situated herself more comfortably on the settee. She could be here for a while. Not that she minded. It warmed her heart to see how much Rosemary cared, and she was incredibly thankful for the friendship they shared.

* * *

Several weeks after Christmas, Rosemary wheeled herself towards the dress shop. Elizabeth and Nathan still hadn't picked a wedding date, but she wasn't about to let that deter her from helping to plan an amazing wedding. Elizabeth was meeting her at the dress shop to finalize the dress she wanted.

"Ooof!" Rosemary said, rubbing her aching stomach. Carson insisted there was still about a month to go before the baby came, but Rosemary felt like her stomach was stretched to its limit. How could she possibly get any bigger? Trying to ignore the tightness, she rolled up to the door and opened it.

Elizabeth and Clara were chatting at the front desk. They smiled in unison when they saw Rosemary.

"Good morning!" Rosemary said brightly, trying to disguise the fact that false contractions were wrapping their way around her stomach. If Carson found out about the contractions she'd been having, he'd have her on full bed rest until the baby was born. She certainly didn't want that to happen. Instead, she turned her attention to the matter at hand.

"Elizabeth, have you picked a dress?" she asked, doing her best to keep from wincing.

Elizabeth smiled a little, her excitement like that of a shy child. "I have," she said softly, handing Rosemary the magazine she had been holding. She pointed to a picture. "This one."

Rosemary gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she said, examining the dress. It was made of satin, overlaid with lace and delicate beading. The sleeves were long and the neckline modest. It was simple but elegant. Perfectly Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked a little uncertain. "Are you sure you can make it?" she asked. "I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on you."

"I can definitely make it," Rosemary said with determination. "Not a problem." She turned to Clara. "Clara, can we order the materials we'll need for this today?"

"Of course," Clara answered, beaming. She looked at the picture again over Rosemary's shoulder. "It really is a beautiful dress. You will look like a princess, Elizabeth."

"She certainly wi-ohhhh!" Rosemary cut herself off, doubling over in her chair as a powerful contraction rocked her body.

Elizabeth and Clara rushed to her side. "Rosemary, what is it?" Elizabeth asked, concern written all over her face. "Is it the baby?"

Rosemary couldn't answer. She huffed through the pain, trying to control it, but nothing helped. After a minute, she could breathe again, and she exhaled. "False contractions," she managed, huffing a little.

Elizabeth shook her head. "That didn't look false to me," she said. Standing, she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and headed for the door. Clara held it open for them.

"I'm fine!" Rosemary insisted. "There's no need to make such a fuss. Oooohh!" No sooner had she finished her statement than another contraction took hold. By the time they reached the infirmary, she was white as a sheet and puffing through the pain.

Carson and Faith took one look at her and got her into the bed. In between breaths, Rosemary protested, "But it's too early! I still have another month."

"I don't think so," Carson said after a quick examination. "This baby is coming now."

* * *

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, Jesse," Lee said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "We should get this deal done in no time."

The door swung open, and Elizabeth came in, breathless from running. Lee frowned and hurried to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is it Rosie?"

Elizabeth nodded, trying to catch her breath. "She's in labor," she said. "At the infirmary. Come quickly!"

Lee's heart dropped, and he dashed out the door with Elizabeth, his only aim to be with his wife.

* * *

A small cry filled the infirmary, and Rosemary smiled down at the child in her arms. "She's beautiful," she whispered, cuddling the baby girl. Lee stood by with a goofy grin, watching over his newborn daughter with delight.

Carson smiled at the baby, then at the happy couple. "What are you calling her?"

"Joy Elizabeth," Rosemary said, smiling at Elizabeth. "We already had the first name picked out, but if we had a girl we wanted her to be named for you as well."

Elizabeth put a hand over her heart, touched. "That's so sweet of you, Rosemary," she said. "Thank you."

"Would you like to hold her?" Rosemary asked. At Elizabeth's eager nod, Lee took the little girl from Rosemary and handed her to Elizabeth. Elizabeth cuddled the newborn, her heart bursting with happiness for Lee and Rosemary. After all their hoping and longing, they had two beautiful daughters.

"I never dreamed such happiness was possible," Rosemary whispered, leaning back on her pillows. "It's so wonderful - oooh!" She doubled over again, while Lee looked at Carson with a look of panic on his face. Elizabeth clutched Joy, staring at her friend. Carson hurried with the calm of a physician, while Faith soothed Rosemary with a cold towel to her head.

Carson raised his brows after a cursory exam. "It would seem Bella was right this whole time," he said wryly. "Maybe she should be the town doctor instead of me."

"What?" Rosemary asked, clearly not comprehending his words. Lee stared at him as though he had lost his head.

"There's another baby in there," Carson elaborated.

Lee and Rosemary wore identical looks of surprise. Rosemary recovered first. "I have to go through that again?" she shrieked, before a groan escaped her lips as her contractions started again.

"The second time will be easier," Carson promised. True to his word, within minutes another baby made its way into the world.

"A boy," Carson said with a smile at Lee. Rosemary flopped against the pillows, exhausted but overjoyed.

"I guess we got our Joy and our Patrick," Lee said in wonder as Carson handed him his son. Lee held him as the precious treasure he was. Elizabeth handed Joy back to Rosemary. "I'll leave you to rest," she whispered, brushing her friend's hair back from her face. "Congratulations, Rosemary. You did wonderful," she said with a smile.

Rosemary smiled back, a tired look in her eyes. The labor had worn her out, and it was clear she would soon be asleep. "Thank you for being here, Elizabeth," she said, holding Joy close to her heart. But even a double labor couldn't keep her from being Rosemary. With a little grin, eyes half closed, she said, "When can we start planning Joy's wedding to Jack?"


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't believe the twins are already a month old," Elizabeth said, holding little Joy in her arms. Rosemary smiled from the rocking chair, where she was trying to get Patrick to sleep.

"Neither can I," she agreed, her face tender. "They are growing so fast!" She cooed at her son, and Elizabeth smiled as she watched her. Rosemary had taken to motherhood like a duck to water, first with Bella and now with the twins. Bella had taken to sisterhood very well. She loved her baby siblings and did whatever she could to help with them. Elizabeth was happy for them. Lee couldn't seem to stop smiling lately.

Patrick fell asleep on Rosemary's shoulder. She cradled his back and smiled, getting up to lay him in the crib. She stretched her back, then sat next to Elizabeth. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Elizabeth grinned. "I think you're going to be excited about this," she said. Rosemary gasped and clasped her hands under her chin. "Did you set a wedding date?" she asked eagerly. She had been asking that almost every day, and Elizabeth hadn't had an answer for her. Until now.

"We did," she said, a big smile crossing her face.

"Well?" Rosemary demanded, clearing wanting an answer.

"We're getting married in April," Elizabeth replied. "The first Saturday of the month. Spring is a time of new beginnings, so it seemed perfect."

"Oh, Elizabeth, that's wonderful!" Rosemary squealed quietly, mindful of the sleeping babies. Then she froze. Elizabeth could almost see her counting the weeks until the wedding. Her eyes widened, and she gaped at Elizabeth for a moment. "That's less than two months away!"

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth acknowledged, patting Joy's back. The baby sighed in her sleep, letting out a little breath.

"But how are we going to plan everything in time?"

"I think we'll manage just fine," Elizabeth said calmly, amused at Rosemary's predictable tizzy about the few short weeks until the wedding. "Clara already finished Allie and Opal's dresses, you're almost done with mine, and both you and Abigail have dresses too. Abigail already volunteered to make the food and cake, and Lucas offered the saloon for the reception."

"What about the flowers?" Rosemary asked, still looking a little pale from Elizabeth's timeline revelation.

"It'll be spring," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Since wildflowers have been special to us, we'll decorate with those."

"Wildflowers," Rosemary said with a little sniff. "That's lovely, Elizabeth, but can I please order you some roses too?"

"Since you said please, yes," Elizabeth teased her friend. Becoming serious, she took Rosemary's hand. "Rosemary, you know we don't need a fancy wedding. Nathan and I want to start our life together, and having a big wedding doesn't matter to us. What matters is that we can start our marriage and that we can be parents to our children. That is what's important."

Rosemary smiled gently and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "I understand," she said. "But you know I'm going to do everything I can to make your day special."

"Of course," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I know you well, and that is exactly something you would do."

Rosemary nodded. She thought for a moment, frowning. Elizabeth thought she was thinking about the wedding, but Rosemary surprised her with her next words.

"I think we're going to need new homes," she said.

Elizabeth stared for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly Rosemary meant. "Why is that?" she asked finally.

Rosemary waved a hand around the living room. "These rowhouses," she said. "They weren't exactly built for five people, and that's how many people we will both have in our homes. It won't be as crowded for Lee and I since Bella and the twins are small, but for you and Nathan with two bigger girls and Jack, it's going to feel very cramped. It will for us when our children are older. Not to mention any other children that might come along! So," she finished, "we're all going to have to figure out new living arrangements."

"I hadn't really thought of that," Elizabeth admitted. "In fact, it never crossed my mind."

"You and Nathan could build on your land," Rosemary suggested. "It's just sitting there right now, and you know Lee would be happy to help with the lumber."

"True," Elizabeth said slowly, thinking it over. It would be the perfect place to build a home, and there would be lots of room for the children to play. Not to mention the gazebo Nathan had built for her was there. They had lots of memories on that property. She smiled, an idea forming in her mind even as Rosemary continued talking.

"Lee and I were thinking of buying some land as well. We already have some blueprints for a home, and…"

"What if we both built homes there?" Elizabeth cut in, liking the thought.

Rosemary blinked. "Both?" she asked. "What do you mean, both?"

"My property is large," Elizabeth said. "There's room for two homes and there would still be plenty of space for the children to run around and play. What if both our families built our homes there?"

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Rosemary said breathlessly. "That is a fantastic idea! How wonderful that would be - our children growing up together!"

Elizabeth smiled. "It would certainly be exciting. There wouldn't be a dull moment."

Rosemary crinkled her brow. "But are you sure about that, Elizabeth? You have a lot of history with that land, and it's special to you. Would you really want to share it with me and Lee?"

"I am sure," Elizabeth said firmly. "There is so much space that it deserves to be shared. I don't think we'd want to live up there all by ourselves. And I can't imagine anything better than raising my family with yours right next door. You and Lee and the children are family."

Rosemary blinked back tears, smiling in spite of them. She leaned over and hugged Elizabeth, careful not to disturb baby Joy. "As are you, Nathan, and your children. Have I ever told you how thankful I am to have you as a friend?" she said, sincerity shining in her eyes.

"I am thankful too," Elizabeth said. Not for the first time, she thanked God that He had seen fit to bring her to Hope Valley with all the wonderful people in it. She leaned back, rubbing Joy's back as the baby wiggled in her sleep. "Why don't we run it past Lee and Nathan at dinner and see what they think?"

"I think they're going to love it as much as I do," Rosemary predicted.

She was right. Later that evening as the four of them had dinner together at Abigail's Cafe, both men were keen on the idea.

"That is an incredibly generous offer, Elizabeth," Lee said, his eyes wide. "Are you sure that is something you want?"

He sounded so much like Rosemary, Elizabeth grinned. "Yes, Lee, I am sure. I think it would be good for all of us."

"I think it's a great idea," Nathan said, nodding his agreement. "It would be a beautiful place to build our homes."

"But you still have a loan on that land," Lee said, wrinkling his brow. He looked at Rosemary. "We would like to help with the payments since you're offering us a home on it."

"It's getting close to being paid off," Elizabeth said. "I don't think you need to worry about that."

"Oh yes, we do," Rosemary insisted. She nudged Lee. "What about lumber?" she asked with meaning in her voice.

Lee smiled. "Great idea, sweetheart," he said. Elizabeth raised her brow. Lee continued. "Why don't we supply all the lumber for your home, then? No charge. It'll be our way of paying for our share in it."

Elizabeth considered it. Nathan squeezed her hand, a smile on his face. She nodded. "That sounds fair," she said in agreement. Hand held out to Lee, she said, "Do we have a deal?"

Lee grinned. "We sure do," he said, giving her hand a shake. He looked at Nathan. "You're handy with carpentry," he said. Nathan nodded. Lee continued. "Why don't we both draw up some blueprints over the next week," he said, including Elizabeth and Rosemary in his statement. "Once we have them finalized, we can start construction on the houses."

"Perfect!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Nathan smiled, excitement shining in his eyes.

Rosemary clapped her hands. "Oh, this is just so fun!" she laughed. "I can't wait until…" She paused. "How long do you think this will take?"

Nathan shrugged. "It takes a while to build a home, and it'll depend on how many people can help out. But I'd say they could be done by June if we're dedicated to it."

"June is a beautiful month," Rosemary said decidedly. "It'll be the perfect time to move into our new homes."

"If we finish by then," Lee cautioned. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll take it one day at a time, and enjoy the process. That's half the fun."

The conversation around the table continued. Elizabeth soaked in the love and friendship surrounding her. Nathan held her hand in his, running his thumb across the back of her hand. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Their lives were coming together. She couldn't wait to marry him.

* * *

"Would you like to go riding with me?" Lucas asked, holding his hand out to Fiona.

She eyed his horse a little nervously. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, lowering her voice. Eyebrows raised, Lucas nodded. She smiled to ease her tension. "I've never ridden a horse before."

If Lucas was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead, he swung down from the horse and held his hand out again. She accepted it, eyeing the horse again.

"Give him a pat," Lucas encouraged. Fiona slowly reached up and stroked the horse's muzzle. He pressed it into her hand, bringing a smile to her face. Lucas smiled too. "He likes you."

Fiona ran her fingers through the majestic animal's mane. "He seems sweet," she said.

"Here," Lucas said, pulling an apple from the saddlebag. "He likes these."

Giggling, Fiona held the apple under the horse's nose. He ate it in one bite, sniffing her hands for more. "He's a greedy horse," she said with a chuckle, stroking his muzzle once more. She looked at Lucas. "What is his name?"

"Romeo," Lucas said with a smile.

"As in Romeo and Juliet?" Fiona asked, brows raised. He simply nodded. She tilted her head, studying Romeo more closely. "Well, maybe I would be up for a ride," she said finally, embracing her nervousness and determining to conquer it.

Lucas' face lit up. "Wonderful!" he said, a grin spreading over his face. "Place your foot in the saddle, then swing yourself onto his back."

Guided by Lucas, Fiona complied. Within a minute, she was sitting on Romeo's back. "Oh, he is tall!" she exclaimed as she looked at the ground. Lucas swung himself up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I won't let you fall," he said in her ear, causing butterflies to swirl in her stomach. She had fallen in love with him, but he hadn't said anything yet to let her believe he felt the same way. He seemed content to take things slowly, so she was determined to let their relationship unfold at its own pace.

They rode out of town through the forest in a mutual silence. The beauty of Hope Valley continued to astonish Fiona. Though she hadn't been terribly impressed when she first came here, now she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. This place had become her home.

Lucas guided the horse around a bend, and Fiona caught her breath. In front of them was a beautiful lake surrounded by trees, with snow lining the banks. Lucas brought Romeo to a stop, jumping to the ground. He helped Fiona off and they walked to the lake. A bench sat in front of the lake, offering a perfect view of the water and the trees on the other side. It was lovely. They sat together, and Lucas tucked a blanket around Fiona to protect her from the chill.

"Thank you," she said, as he put an arm around her. They sat drinking in the beauty for a few moments, until Lucas broke the silence.

"Fiona, I've been meaning to talk with you about something," he began. Fiona thought he sounded nervous. That was unusual. She leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to continue. When he finally did, his voice shook slightly. "I'm not good with vulnerability, Fiona," he said. "A long time ago, I was engaged, and my fiancee left me without a trace. I've been afraid to open up ever since." He took a deep breath. "I've been falling in love with you, but didn't want to acknowledge it or get too close because I was afraid of getting hurt again." He absently traced circles on the back of her hand. "But I know you're not her. You are a wonderful woman, and I am so thankful to have you in my life." He turned to face her, one arm securely around her shoulder. "I love you, Fiona. I'm not afraid to admit that anymore."

Her breath caught as wonder filled her. She smiled at him, her feelings shining through her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered. "I have for a while. With you, I finally feel like I'm at home."

He smiled gently as his gaze fell to her lips. Slowly, he leaned forward until their lips met for the first time. The butterflies swirled at a faster rate than ever they had before. Lucas drew back and traced her face with his hand, his love radiating through his eyes.

They sat there basking in their newfound love, each feeling like they'd finally found what they'd been looking for.

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk with Bill, both working in synchronized silence, the only noise the occasional scratching of a pen or the rustling of papers. The men had developed an easy camaraderie, and they enjoyed working together.

The silence was interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. Nathan looked up. A commanding officer stood at the door. "I'm looking for Constable Nathan Grant," he said.

"Sir!" Nathan said, coming quickly to his feet. "I'm Nathan Grant." Bill stood as well, nodding to the older man. Constable Edward Bridges, a Mountie of renown and distinction. Nathan frowned slightly. What was he doing in Hope Valley?

"At ease, gentlemen," Constable Bridges said. He pulled a chair from the corner and placed it next to Bill's. Nathan and Bill sat at the same time the older man did.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Nathan asked, trepidation filling him. With the telephone now in their little town, it would be easy for Constable Bridges to call with a message. Why was he here in person? Something told Nathan he wasn't going to like whatever the constable had to say.

"I'll come right out with it," Constable Bridges said. "You're receiving a new assignment, Grant. In May you'll be transferred from Hope Valley to Silver Mountain, a frontier town in the Northern Territories. We need men out there to keep the peace and hunt down the gunslingers that roam around that area. You'll receive further instructions throughout the next couple months, along with the official orders"

Nathan felt the blood drain from his face. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

Bill wore an equally shocked look, but he rallied faster. "Sir, is that really necessary? Constable Grant has guardianship of his niece, and it doesn't seem right to put them in a place that is still so dangerous."

Silently thanking Bill, Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Constable Bridges spoke first. "We need more men up there, reliable men. Constable Grant has an outstanding record with the Mounties, and we weighed all the options when deciding to move him. We believe it's for the greater good."

"Sir," Nathan said, finding his voice, "I'm getting married in two months, and my fiancee loves this town, as do I. It's home for the both of us. We have three children between us. I would prefer to continue my service in Hope Valley."

Constable Bridges raised his brows. "I can understand that, Grant, but this isn't optional. Mountie life is hard, especially on a family, but they understand the risks. I'm sure your fiancee and children will adapt to a new life. You are expected to report to Silver Mountain in early May."

Nathan was sure they could, but he also knew that wasn't the point. Hope Valley was Elizabeth's home. The Northern Territories were dangerous and held a lot of unpleasant memories for her. He couldn't ask her to leave it all behind to start over again somewhere else. That wasn't fair to her.

"I also need you to ride with me today," Constable Bridges continued. "I've been chasing a bandit across these parts, which is why I stopped in personally to talk to you. I need your help to find and arrest him."

"Yes sir," Nathan said, dread curling in his stomach.

"Meet me at the stables as soon as you can," Constable Bridges said. He tipped his hat to Bill and walked out the door.

Nathan rested his head in his hands, weariness descending on him. In less than five minutes, his life had been turned upside down. What was he going to do?

Bill watched him, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright, Nathan?" he asked.

"No," Nathan said, raising his head. "I can't ask Elizabeth to leave this place. I can't raise my niece in a place like the Northern Territories. And Constable Bridges tells me I have no choice." He shook his head, frustration welling. "What am I supposed to do, Bill?"

Bill let out a breath, studying Nathan. "You're going to have to figure that out," he said finally.

Nathan sighed, putting his hat on his head. "Can you ask Elizabeth to watch Allie after school?" he asked. "Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Is there anything else you want me to tell her?" Bill asked, his tone laden with meaning.

"No," Nathan said, shaking his head vehemently. "I don't want her to know yet. I need to figure out what I'm going to do first."

"It doesn't seem like you have many options," Bills said grimly.

Nathan nodded, equally grim. "There are two options that come to mind, and I don't like either of them." He put a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Tell Elizabeth I love her," he said before walking out the door. Heading to the stables, he saddled his horse, then followed Constable Bridges out of town.


	35. Chapter 35

"Who can tell me the first step to writing a good story?" Elizabeth asked, leaning against her desk and watching her students think it over. Cody raised his hand. "Yes, Cody?" she said.

"The first step is to come up with an idea for the story," he stated, looking confident in his answer.

Elizabeth smiled. "Exactly," she said. "This weekend, I want all of you to think of an idea for a story you'll be writing next week. On Monday we will write our ideas on paper, and throughout the week you'll work on your short story. Sound good?"

The children nodded, most of them looking excited. Every time Elizabeth had them write a story, they loved it. She enjoyed reading their work too; their creativity never ceased to amaze her.

Emily raised her hand. "Yes, Emily?" Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Thornton," Emily began, "what is our topic for the story?"

"Well, what topic would you all like to write about this time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Snowy days!" Robert exclaimed. "Can we write about that?"

"What do you think, class?" Elizabeth said.

Various versions of "yes" rang out through the room, and she smiled. "Alright, snowy days it is! Think about a story you'd like to write that involves snow." She glanced out the window. "Like today." Big snowflakes had started to fall, typical for February. The ground was covered with a light layer of white. "Alright, class, I think we are done for today," Elizabeth said. She picked up her bell and gave it a ring. "I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!"

"I'm going to write about a talking snowman!" Anna said with a smile at Elizabeth.

"That's a very creative idea, Anna," Elizabeth replied. Anna's smile widened, and she skipped out of the room with Emily. Opal and Allie followed, waving at Elizabeth as they left the room. The four girls were having a sleepover at Anna's, and Elizabeth and Nathan had plans to spend the evening together. She smiled to herself, absently twirling Nathan's ring around her finger. He was supposed to walk her home from school today, and she tidied up her desk while she waited.

Footsteps sounded at the door as she was cleaning the blackboard. She smiled, turning around. "I was wondering what was taking so...oh," she said, blinking. BIll, not Nathan, stood in the classroom, little Jack in his arms. He wore a look she knew all too well. Something was wrong.

She tried to ignore the anxiety that wormed its way into her stomach. "Hello, Bill," she said, desperately trying to convey a calm she didn't feel. Why was he here instead of Nathan?

"Elizabeth," he said. "I have a message for you."

Unable to stand the suspense any longer, she blurted out, "Is Nathan alright?"

"He's fine," Bill assured her. "But he had to leave town on urgent Mountie business. He wanted me to let you know." He hesitated, searching her eyes, trying to read how she was feeling. "He also told me to tell you he loves you."

Elizabeth fought the wave of fear that washed over her, the feeling all too familiar. She took several deep breaths before speaking again, taking little Jack into her arms and holding him tightly against his protests. "Where did he go?" she asked in a small voice.

"He was ordered to help chase down a bandit who came through these parts recently," Bill said. "The commanding officer didn't give him a choice."

"I see," Elizabeth said. "Did he want to go?"

"No," Bill said bluntly. "He didn't say it in so many words, but I could tell he wasn't happy about it. Especially having to leave right away without being able to say goodbye to you or the children."

There was a measure of comfort in that, but Elizabeth sensed Bill was holding something back. "What else, Bill?" she asked. He looked down and didn't answer. "What aren't you telling me?"

Bill shook his head and looked her directly in the eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about yet, Elizabeth. Just pray for Nathan's safe return from this expedition. One thing at a time."

Something was definitely going on, but if Bill wasn't telling her, Nathan must have asked him not to. Clutching Jack tightly, Elizabeth prayed for the strength to face the unknown. "Thank you for letting me know, Bill," she said softly.

Bill put a hand on her shoulder. "You're family, Elizabeth," he said, letting her see his rarely shown emotion. "Nathan is a good man,and you can trust his judgement." He took little Jack from her, hoisting him onto his shoulders. "I'll watch this little man tonight. You do something for you."

"Really?" she asked. Bill nodded. She impulsively gave him a hug. "Thank you, Bill. You're the best."

"Yes, I am," he said with a dry tone. Wiggling his finger under her nose, he said, "And don't you forget it!"

In spite of the circumstances, Elizabeth chuckled. "I think I'm going to visit with Abigail," she said. "I'll come for Jack in a few hours."  
"Take your time," Bill said. "I've been wanting to spend more time with my godson."

Elizabeth smiled as she walked to Abigail's. The worry wasn't gone, but she was thankful to know she was surrounded by supportive friends who cared. She let herself in through the side door of the cafe and saw Abigail standing over some dough, kneading away.

Abigail took one look at Elizabeth and stood up straight. "What's wrong?" she asked, studying Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth felt tears well in her eyes, but she pushed them away. Nathan was most likely safe, and she couldn't change anything by worrying. "Nathan had to leave on Mountie business," she said, her voice shaking only slightly. "It was very sudden."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Abigail said, wiping her hands on her apron and giving Elizabeth a hug. "I'm sure he will be fine."

"I think so too," Elizabeth said. "It was a surprise, that's all. Bill said he would watch Jack this evening, and I thought it would be nice to spend time together. We haven't done nearly enough of that lately." She hesitated before voicing her fears to Abigail. "It's not the fact that Nathan had to leave that has me worried. There's more to it, but I don't know what it is. I think Bill knows, but he's not saying anything. That's what I'm concerned about. If it's nothing bad, Bill would have told me himself."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Abigail said consolingly. "There's a whole host of things it could be, and not all of them are negative. Let's focus on the present for now."

"You sound like Bill," Elizabeth commented.

"Great minds think alike," Abigail said with a smile. The cafe door opened, and Elizabeth saw Florence and Molly walk in together. They took a table near the kitchen, absorbed in their conversation. Probably local gossip, Elizabeth thought with a shake of her head. She tried not to listen, but all of a sudden her attention was captured by their words.

"...being transferred to the Northern Territories," Florence was saying. "And so soon after their wedding, no less!"

"Such a shame," Molly said with a shake of her head. "Elizabeth has been through so much already. I can't imagine what this is going to do to her."

"What what is going to do to her?" Elizabeth asked, coming around the corner into their line of sight. Both women looked incredibly surprised and were speechless for a full minute before recovering.

"What do you know, Florence?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her.

Florence stuttered for a moment, then sighed. "I was walking past the Mountie office when I saw an older Mountie walk in and heard Constable Grant greet him." She looked a little sheepish. "I might have listened to their conversation outside the door."

The blood started to drain from Elizabeth's cheeks, and she sat heavily in the chair between Florence and Molly. "And?" she prompted, hoping Florence would continue. A part of her wanted to leave the room and ignore whatever it was that was about to be revealed, but a bigger part of her wanted the truth.

Florence looked like she was debating with herself. "Nathan asked Bill not to say anything," she said weakly, "so he probably wants to tell you himself…"

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth repeated. She gripped Florence's hand, pleading. "Please, Florence, I need to know."

Florence nodded, regret lining her face. "Nathan is being assigned to the Northern Territories in May. He objected strongly, but wasn't given a choice."

"The Northern Territories?" Elizabeth echoed faintly. "Are you sure?"

Florence simply nodded, concern written all over her face. Molly wore a similar pained expression. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," she said, taking Elizabeth's other hand.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind her, hands pressing against her shoulders. Abigail. Elizabeth turned in a daze, the realization dawning of what this meant for her, for Nathan, and for the children. She could think of two options, and neither would be easy.

"Thank you, Florence," Elizabeth said in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. She got up and walked back to Abigail's sitting room, where she sank onto the settee. Abigail sat next to her, one arm wrapped firmly around her friend.

"What's going through your mind, Elizabeth?" she asked after giving Elizabeth a few minutes to process the news.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I hardly know the answer to that myself," she said woodenly. "If Nathan is being stationed up north, that means the children and I have to move with him. We'd be starting all over again, and it's very remote in that area. I remember Jack telling me it was no place for civilized people. It's full of gunslingers and criminals. How could they send a family with young children to such a place?" Anguish filled her voice. "The only other option is to not marry Nathan, but I can't believe that's actually a possibility. I love him so much, and he's already a father figure to both Jack and Opal, not to mention Allie." She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Abigail, what do I do? The Northern Territories! Of all places!" Tears came then, and she let them fall. Abigail held onto her, smoothing her hair and murmuring words of comfort. After a while, Elizabeth's tears subsided, and she wiped her face, resting her head on Abigail's shoulder.

"I can't imagine leaving Hope Valley," she whispered. "But I also can't imagine my life without Nathan. This feels like an impossible situation."

"Just remember, right now it feels like a bombshell because it is," Abigail said gently. "But you don't need to make any big life-changing decisions right now. Nathan will be coming home soon, and the two of you can talk it over. Maybe there's a third option that doesn't involve you moving away or breaking up with Nathan."

_Breaking up with Nathan. _The very thought sucked the air from Elizabeth's lungs. She suddenly knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that that option was not possible. She loved Nathan too much. She loved Allie too much. And she knew Nathan felt the same way about Jack and Opal. They were meant to be a family, and nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

Not even something as heart-wrenching as leaving Hope Valley to go to a place that struck terror in her heart. They would figure it out, because that's what families did. Love does not prove itself in easy times; its strength is tested in the fire. And Elizabeth was willing to walk through the fire. As long as their family was together.

She squared her shoulders and looked at Abigail, certainty and grief mingling inside of her. "There's only one option, Abigail," she said. "It's the one that has me, Nathan, Allie, Opal, and Jack together. Whatever that looks like, it's the only choice."

Abigail was silent for a long moment, but she finally nodded. "You are a strong woman, Elizabeth," she said, tears shining in her own eyes. "I think that is the right decision."

"I don't feel strong," Elizabeth admitted. "But I do know that Nathan and I are meant to be together, and I can't run just because it gets difficult. We will work through this side by side."

"So you will go with him?" Abigail asked, looking for a straight answer.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, then answered simply. "Yes."

* * *

Nathan sat by the fire, writing a letter as he and Constable Bridges took a break from riding. Finishing the letter, he sealed it and handed it to the constable. "This is for you," he said.

Constable Bridges raised his eyebrows, the formality of Nathan's actions not lost on him. Tearing the letter open, he read it, then stared up at Nathan. "Are you sure about this, Grant? The Mounties are giving you a position that would bring you great honor and promotion. This," he said, holding up the letter, "is career suicide. You should reconsider."

Nathan shook his head, his mind made up. "With all due respect, sir, I've made my decision. I understand the consequences, and I'm prepared to face them." He motioned to the letter. "That is my choice."

"Grant, you are throwing away a great opportunity," Constable Bridges repeated. "You should really…"

"Sir, you gave me only one choice," Nathan said, cutting off his superior officer. "My family comes first, and will always come first. Nothing is going to change my mind."

"Very well," Constable Bridges said with a sigh. "But I still don't like it."

Nathan was about to respond, but a rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Before either Mountie could react, the bandit leapt from the brush, pointing a gun at Constable Bridges. Nathan charged him, knocking the gun from his hands as it went off. The man flew back as Nathan's weight hit him, and Constable Bridges grabbed him and cuffed him in seconds.

"Good work, Grant," he said, nodding toward Nathan. "I would have been a goner if you hadn't acted so quickly. Are you absolutely certain you want to turn down that posting?"

Nathan didn't answer. He tried sucking in a breath, but searing pain in his abdomen prevented him from doing so. Pressing his hand to his stomach, he tried to lessen the pain but was unable to do so. He pulled his hand away, and his stomach turned at the sight of so much red.

Blood. His blood.

He could hear Constable Bridges calling his name, but he couldn't answer. The world around him darkened until it faded away to total blackness.

* * *

Carson finished cleaning the infirmary. Faith was organizing the vials of medicine, and the two were nearly done for the day. Carson only had a couple more files to go through, and then they could go home. He smiled at Faith, and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss. "Are we ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Almost," he said, returning her kiss. "I just have to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the infirmary was kicked open. The door banged against the wall, startling both of them. A Mountie Carson had never seen before walking in, carrying a man wearing red serge…

Nathan.

Carson and Faith sprang into action. Faith turned down the bed covers, and the older Mountie laid Nathan on it.

"What happened?" Carson asked, taking in the blood pooling on Nathan's uniform. He cut through the layers of clothes, and his stomach turned at the sight of the wound.

"He was shot," the Mountie said, sounding out of breath. "He jumped the bandit we were chasing when he pulled a gun on me, and he took a bullet in the process."

Carson pressed bandages to the wound, his first concern with stopping the bleeding. "How far from town were you?" he asked.

"A couple hours," the Mountie replied. "I had to ride hard to get him back here quickly. I left the bandit tied to a tree." He shuffled his feet. "I need to get back to properly arrest the man. Will Constable Grant pull through?"

Carson pulled the bandages away, examining the wound. "Time will tell for sure," he said slowly, "but it doesn't look like the bullet hit anything vital." He breathed out. "Even so, Nathan has lost a lot of blood. I need to get the bleeding to stop, and then stitch him up and monitor him," he said.

The Mountie nodded. "Do whatever you can. He needs to be okay."

After he'd left, Carson held the bandages to Nathan's wound a little longer, then pulled them away. He cleaned the wound, examining it further. He'd been right - the bullet hadn't struck anything major. It looked like it had passed right through Nathan.

He would live.

Carson stitched the wound, then wrapped bandages all around Nathan's waist and settled him back on the bed. Faith covered him with a blanket, and they sat for a moment watching him sleep.

"He'll be fine, right?" Faith asked, arms wrapped tightly around Carson.

"He should be," Carson said. "We just need to monitor him to make sure the wound doesn't get infected. He will need to stay for a couple days. And we need to see if he wakes up on his own." He looked at Faith. "Do we know if anyone has told Elizabeth?" he asked.

As if on cue, Elizabeth burst through the door. She took one look at Nathan lying there and hurried to his side. Gripping his hand, she looked at Carson. "How is he?" she asked.

Thankful to be able to give good news, Carson smiled. "He should be fine," he said. "The bullet didn't cause any major damage. We're just going to watch for infection."

"Bullet?" Elizabeth said weakly. She shut her eyes tightly, looking like she was trying to get the image out of her mind. She squeezed Nathan's hand, holding it close to her heart. "I can't lose him," she whispered.

Carson put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't," he said. "Nathan is going to be fine."

Elizabeth gave him a little smile, about to say something, but Nathan opened his eyes and whispered, "Elizabeth?"

"I'm here, love," she said, leaning over the bed. "I'm here."

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again," he rasped, wincing in pain with the effort to talk.

"Shh, you're fine," she said. "Rest. We'll talk more in the morning after you've had a chance to recover."

Nathan nodded, his eyes closing once again, with a whispered, "I love you" to Elizabeth. Within moments his breathing indicated that he was asleep.

Elizabeth looked up at Carson and Faith. "Thank you for patching him up," she said, a tremor in her voice. She looked at Nathan, smoothing the hair back from his forehead. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him," she said so softly that Carson almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"You're not going to lose him, Elizabeth," he said, repeating his earlier words. "Nathan will be okay. You'll see." He patted her shoulder. "He's a strong man."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll stay with him," she said. "The girls are at a sleepover, and Bill is with Jack. Can you let him know that I'll be staying here tonight?"

Carson nodded. "Of course. And Faith and I will take turns keeping watch with you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said gratefully, turning her attention back to Nathan.

"I'll stay with her first," Faith said to Carson, patting his cheek. "You go get some rest."

"I'll be back in a few hours," Carson said, kissing Faith's cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you," she replied, sitting next to Elizabeth and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Carson walked out the door, once again sensing that feel of community that made Hope Valley the best place in the world. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Breathing a prayer of thanks that Nathan would be okay, he walked home, thankful for a positive outcome.


	36. Chapter 36

Elizabeth woke to a hand on her shoulder. She rubbed a crick from her neck, sore from having slept in a chair. She looked up, seeing Lee and Rosemary standing next to her. Immediately, her eyes went to Nathan, who was still sleeping peacefully. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that his color was good and he was breathing deeply.

"We came to get you some food," Rosemary said cheerfully. "You need to keep up your strength." She pulled Elizabeth from the chair. Lee sat in it, waving the two of them out the door. "I'll sit with Nathan," he said. "You two go have breakfast with Abigail."

"But…" Elizabeth tried to protest as Rosemary led her out of the infirmary.

"No buts," Rosemary said firmly. "You need to eat. Laura is watching the children, and we have a whole hour to spend at Abigail's. No argument. Nathan is going to be fine, so there's no need to worry."

"But Carson said something about watching for infection," Elizabeth protested. "Those can become serious."

Rosemary clicked her tongue as she opened the door of the cafe. "Carson told me this morning that he had been in to check on Nathan, and that everything looks good. He's going to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day just to be positive, but he said he thinks Nathan will make a full recovery." She chose a table and Abigail appeared as if on cue, sitting with them. Eyes softening, Rosemary took Elizabeth's hand. "I know you're worried," she said gently, "and you have every reason to be. But he is going to be okay. You're not going to lose him."

Elizabeth blinked back tears as Abigail took her other hand. The reality finally took hold, and she let out her tension with a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "You're right," she said. "He will recover."

"And quickly, from what I hear," Abigail said, as A.J. brought three plates to the table, laden with eggs, bacon, biscuits, and fruit. She disappeared into the kitchen and returned, bringing them coffee.

Elizabeth smiled at her and took a sip of the coffee, an overwhelming feeling of gratitude washing over her. Though her heart feared losing Nathan, she was thankful that his injury hadn't been worse. Things could have turned out much differently, and she thanked God he was still with them.

She also felt incredibly thankful for her friends, who were chattering away. Abigail and Rosemary were family to her, and she was going to miss them terribly when she left. Pushing the thought aside, Elizabeth resolved to spend as much time as possible with them before May arrived. Friendships like theirs didn't come along often, and she knew she would be hard pressed to find new ones so far north. So until then, she would cherish the ones she had here. Ones that would last a lifetime, even if they could no longer be in the same town.

* * *

Lee perused a newspaper, catching up on regional news. He heard Nathan stirring, and he put the paper down.

Nathan's eyes blinked open, and his gaze eventually focused on Lee. "Hey, buddy," Lee said with a chuckle. "It's good to see you awake."

"Is it late?" Nathan asked, trying to push himself into a sitting position. Groaning with the effort, he gave up and resigned himself to being on his back.

"Not too late," Lee responded. "It's still mid-morning. Rosemary took Elizabeth to the cafe to get something to eat. She should be back before too long."

"Good," Nathan said. "I want to see her, but there's something I need to talk with you about first.'

Lee raised an eyebrow. "With me?" he asked in surprise. "What about?"

Nathan launched into what sounded like a rehearsed speech, and as Lee listened, a broad grin spread across his face. When Nathan finally finished speaking, he paused and took a breath, watching Lee's face for his reaction. "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"What do I think?" Lee repeated, unable to keep still. He bounced around in the chair a bit. "I think it's a great idea! What took you so long to come up with it?"

Nathan smiled at the teasing. "I couldn't see that this would be what's best for everyone." He tilted his head, studying Lee. "So we're agreed?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"We're agreed!" Lee pronounced, shaking on their deal.

* * *

Nathan grinned, happy that Lee was on board with the plan. Now he just needed to talk to Elizabeth. He and Lee chatted a bit more until Elizabeth and Rosemary came back to the infirmary.

Elizabeth's eyes glowed when she saw that he was awake. Ignoring that Lee and Rosemary were in the room, she leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss, then cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes were filled with gratitude and joy. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

He reached up, cupping her head and pulling her forward until their lips met again. After a moment, he smiled at her and said, "I'm glad I was able to come home to you."

She took both his hands in hers. "I love you."

Lee cleared his throat. "And on that note," he said, "we'll leave you two lovebirds to talk." He winked at Nathan. "See you later!" He put his arm around Rosemary, and they walked out the door.

Elizabeth sat on the side of the bed, hand still joined to Nathan's. "Can I help you sit up?" she asked.

With a sigh of relief, Nathan nodded. "Thank you. I'm getting tired of being on my back." Elizabeth gently helped him to a sitting position. Nathan winced slightly with the effort, the pain in his abdomen reminding him of his wound. Once he was settled, he gave Elizabeth a grateful smile. "This feels much better." She was still sitting next to him, their hands joined once again, and Nathan had to swallow a lump in his throat. How had he been so blessed to have his heart captured by this wonderful woman who, wonder of wonders, loved him back? He thanked God every day for the gift she was to him, as well as for the children she had brought into his life.

He looked at Elizabeth, smiling into her eyes. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "There's something I wanted to talk with you about."

A small shadow passed over her face, but she masked it quickly. "I know, Nathan," she said quietly.

He blinked. "You do? How?" How was that possible? Lee was the only one who knew of his plan, and there was no way Elizabeth could have heard about it already. And why did she look sad?

She gave a little laugh and squeezed his hand. "The how doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is that I support you fully and will go with you wherever the Mounties take you."

What? He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was saying. Slowly, realization dawned. "Bill told you?" he asked, disbelief evident in his tone. He was surprised Bill would say anything, especially after saying he wouldn't.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Bill didn't say anything," she said, "except that you had to leave town on Mountie business. I could tell there was more to it, but he wouldn't tell me. I heard it from Florence."

"Florence," Nathan said, not sure how she fit into the picture.

Elizabeth nodded. "Apparently she was standing outside the Mountie office when you and the constable were talking. She told me you were being assigned to the Northern Territories."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Nathan said, his heart going out to her. What must she have been feeling in the past couple of days, torn between him and her life in Hope Valley? Suddenly her initial words came back to him. "Did you say you'd go with me?"

She nodded again, looking stronger this time. She leaned towards him, eyes shining with sincerity and love. "We are about to become family, Nathan," she said. "I love you, and I want to be with you, even if that means we have to start over again somewhere far away. We'll have each other, and we'll have the kids, and we'll make it work."

A surge of love for her swept over him, and it was several moments before he could speak again. "You'd do that?" he asked, amazed at her strength and love.

She simply smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. "Yes," she said when she drew back, placing a hand on his face. "I love you."

He reached up and covered her hand with his. "And I love you," he said, pulling her toward him and giving her another kiss. When they finally separated, Nathan took both of her hands in his. "Your willingness to go with me means the world," he said. "But I could never ask that of you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked in shock. A note of indignation found its way into her voice. "If you are thinking of going alone, there's no way…"

Nathan pressed her hand. "I could never ask that of you because I'm not going to ask that of you," he interrupted, slightly amused at her reaction. She stilled, and a confused look crossed her face. She stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I turned down the position," he said succinctly, watching as understanding lit her face. A smile started to make its way on her lips, until she frowned.

"But Florence said the Mounties didn't give you a choice," she said, once again looking confused.

He chuckled. "That is true," he said. "And since they didn't give me a choice, I made a decision that I should have made a while ago." He took a breath and then continued. "I'm leaving the Mounties, Elizabeth. I told them I'm done."

He watched the emotions cross Elizabeth's face. Surprise, relief, joy. She laughed, the sound like the ringing of a bell, and shook her head. "Nathan!" she said after a while. "When did you decide that?"

"A couple hours after I was given the assignment," he said. "I knew I didn't want our family to be living in such a place, and I realized that as long as I was a Mountie, my life was not truly my own. Family has to come first for me, but if I continue to be a Mountie, I continue to let that come first, and I can't do that anymore. I want to be there for you, for the children, and not make you all live in fear that I could get hurt on the job. Like this," he said, motioning to his abdomen.

"What are you going to do now?" Elizabeth asked, a twinkle in her eyes. Nathan had a suspicion that she already had an idea of what that would be.

He winked at her. "What do you think I'm going to do now?" he asked, matching her teasing tone.

She put a finger to her chin, pretending to ponder it. "Oh, I don't know," she said at last. "Perhaps something to do with carpentry?"

Nathan laughed. "You know me well," he said. "That's it exactly. I'm going to open my own carpentry shop, and Lee has already agreed to go into business with me and supply the lumber I'll need for whatever jobs I pick up." He smiled. "We'll be staying in Hope Valley permanently."

Elizabeth sighed in relief, her joy evident. "This is wonderful, Nathan!" she exclaimed. She grinned. "Your dream is finally coming true."

He cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "In more ways than one."


	37. Chapter 37

"I hear you're leaving the Mounties," Bill said casually as he strolled into the office. Nathan was sitting at the desk, finishing some paperwork. Over the past couple of weeks the bullet wound had healed nicely, and he was thankfully none the worse for it.

He nodded. "That's right."

Bill sat across from him, arms folded over his stomach. "When are you officially done?" he asked. Nathan couldn't read his tone and wondered what Bill thought of the whole thing.

He answered neutrally. "In the middle of March. I wanted to be done at the end of February, but they asked me to stay on until they could send a replacement. He should be here around the start of spring."

"Do you know who they're sending?"

Nathan shook his head. "They haven't decided yet. But there will be another Mountie coming to keep Hope Valley safe."

Bill nodded, scrutinizing Nathan's face. After a few moments, he nodded again. "I think you made the right decision, Nathan. Elizabeth wouldn't say it, but I can see how relieved she is with this choice." He gave Nathan another searching look before continuing. "I didn't know what to think when Constable Bridges came into the office with those orders. My first concern was for Elizabeth, knowing how torn she would be about your orders. I didn't say anything to her, but she knew something was wrong when I gave her the news about you having to leave with the constable. She was afraid, but she was brave too. Elizabeth has a courage unmatched by any I've seen before. It's clear to me how much she loves you, and that in itself took a lot of courage as well, taking a chance on a Mountie when her heart had already been broken by one." His voice took on a sadness tinged with respect. "Jack was like a son to me, and it tore me apart when he died, but it tore Elizabeth apart even more. She has shown an incredible resiliency that few people I know have. You managed against all odds to win her heart, and even though it's been hard for me at times to see her with someone else, I want you to know that you have my full and unreserved blessing in this marriage. You will be a great husband to her and father for little Jack and Opal."

Nathan's mouth dropped. He had never heard so much honesty and emotion from Bill, and it touched him. Bill's respect was not easily gained, and he knew just how much the older man was entrusting him with. Elizabeth was like a daughter to Bill. His blessing meant a lot to Nathan.

He stood and reached across the table, holding out his hand. "Thank you, Bill. I won't let her down."

Bill shook his hand. "I know you won't." He grinned. "You two are good for each other."

Nathan related the story to Elizabeth later that evening, eliciting a smile from her. "Bill is a big sweetheart, though he tries his best to hide it," she said with a soft laugh. She took Nathan's hand in hers. "Having Bill's stamp of approval is huge. Though I've always known he likes you."

"He sure didn't make it obvious," Nathan said dryly. "In fact, many times I thought he merely tolerated me as a necessary evil."

Elizabeth laughed, appearing amused by his assessment. She shook her head. "You gained Bill's respect on your first assignment together," she told him. "Ever since then, he's liked you more and more. He's just not expressive."

"That's for sure," Nathan said. "It was surprising to hear him open up."

"You should consider it a high honor," Elizabeth said softly. "Bill doesn't easily confide his thoughts and feelings to others." She chuckled lightly. "Which is part of the reason he and A.J. still haven't moved past friendship."

"Did I hear someone say something about moving past friendship?" Rosemary asked, breezing through the door with Patrick in her arms, eyes alight with interest. "Can I help with that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello to you too, Rosemary," she said. "Won't you sit down?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Rosemary said, sinking into the rocking chair with a delighted sigh. Holding her son against her chest, she rocked him back and forth. "Patrick is refusing to go to sleep," she confided to them, giving the little boy an affectionately chiding look. "Joy went right to sleep like a good girl, but this little guy wants to see all the action. I thought maybe a visit to Auntie Elizabeth might help." Patrick gave a huge yawn, settling his head against Rosemary's shoulder. His eyes drifted between open and shut. "Now, who are we talking about moving past friendship? Pastor Owen and Molly Sullivan?"

"Not exactly," Nathan said with a glance at Elizabeth. She nodded, the amused look returning to her eyes. "We were talking about Bill and A.J."

"Oh!" Rosemary exclaimed, causing little Patrick to jump slightly. She patted his back and kept rocking, her eyes sparkling. "Those two know they're perfect for each other, but they refuse to do anything about it! What can we do to push them along?"

Nathan held up his hands in surrender. "Oh no, I'm not plotting against Bill!" he said with feigned horror. "That is my cue to leave, and I will leave the matchmaking in your capable hands." He leaned over and gave Elizabeth a goodnight kiss. "See you tomorrow, sweetheart," he said softly.

She smiled at him and brushed a stubborn lock of hair from his forehead. "Goodnight, Nathan."

As he let himself out, he heard Rosemary saying, "Now, I have an idea, but we'll need Abigail's help…"

He chuckled as he walked down the path to his place. With Rosemary at the helm, Bill wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

"A.J., I need your help," Abigail said, looking serious. A.J. nodded. "Of course," she said. "What do you need help with?"

Abigail motioned to a table in the cafe that was set beautifully, with romantic candles lit in the center, illuminating some lovely boughs of pine interspersed with sprigs of red holly berries. "Rosemary and I are trying to set this up to look perfect for the secret date we're arranging for Pastor Owen and Molly. Would you be a dear and put on your pretty blue dress and sit there? I want to see if the candlelight is right for illuminating someone's face."

A.J. blinked. "Why the nice dress?" she asked, puzzled. "Can't you tell that from me sitting there in my everyday dress just as well?"

Abigail shook her head. "Molly will be wearing blue, and it enhances the features differently than the everyday dress does. We might have to adjust the candles based on that. Do you mind?"

"Alright," A.J. said. "Though I still think that's a strange request."

Abigail laughed breezily. "I know it is," she said with an amused look. "But I appreciate your willingness to help out."

As A.J. changed into her blue dress, she thought she heard voices murmuring together downstairs. She surveyed herself in the mirror and winced at the wisps of hair sticking out in all directions from her braid. A long day working at the cafe had a tendency to work half her hair out of the braid she put it in each morning. She untied it and brushed out her long blond hair, deciding to leave it down. Why bother putting it back up? She smiled at her reflection, then headed back downstairs.

"I still think this is a strange idea...oh!" Rosemary was there with Abigail, and both of them grinned back at her.

"You look lovely!" Rosemary exclaimed. "I've never seen your hair down before."

A.J. shrugged with a little blush. "It seemed easier than putting it back into a braid," she explained.

"It's perfect," Abigail said. "Now let's see how you look in the candlelight."

A.J. sat down, feeling slightly silly but also enjoying feeling pretty. She usually only dressed in the blue for church, and it felt nice to dress up even if just for a few minutes. Rosemary and Abigail seemed to be in mutual agreement that the candles they already had on the table were perfect.

"You just sit right there for a moment," Abigail said, a mysterious smile on her lips. "We'll be right back."

"Okay," A.J. said, starting to suspect that they were up to something. Before the thought had fully taken hold in her mind, the door to the cafe opened and Bill walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, mouth gaping. A.J. immediately grasped what Abigail and Rosemary were trying to do, and she had to hide a smile. She had long been wondering when Bill was going to ask to court her, but he seemed permanently frozen in the friendship step. Maybe her friends' interference was exactly what they needed to take the next step.

Bill took a few hesitant steps toward her, then seemed to make up his mind and strode purposefully for the table, taking the seat across from her. "Hello, A.J.," he said. "You look lovely tonight."

She felt a traitorous blush tinge her cheeks, but she smiled anyways. "Thanks, Bill. You don't look so bad yourself." He was dressed in much nicer clothes than she had ever seen him in. She leaned forward. "How did they get you to dress up?" she asked in a whisper.

Bill chuckled. "Abigail asked me if I would dress nice for a dinner with Lee and Rosemary here at the cafe. I thought it strange, but figured why not? Now I see the real reasoning behind it."

Abigail appeared from the kitchen, two plates laden with a delicious-looking meal in her hands. She set one in front of each of them, then took a decanter from the counter and poured two glasses of wine. "Enjoy," she said with a smile. She gave Bill a pointed look and put a hand on her hip. "Don't you mess this up," she said. Bill looked baffled, but before he could say anything Abigail disappeared behind the curtain into the kitchen.

They looked at each other for a moment, then broke into laughter. Bill wiped his eyes, still chuckling, and said, "Well, if that don't beat all! We're being set up."

"They mean well," A.J. said. "And their reasoning isn't wholly off either. Everyone knows there's history between us."

"True," Bill agreed, digging into his meal. "But I never thought I'd be the target of one of Rosemary's matchmaking schemes. I saw her behind the curtain just now, so I know she had something to do with it. And Abigail helping her! That is a surprise."

A.J. took a bite of the chicken Abigail had made. It was scrumptious. She eyed Bill for a moment. "What do you think of their efforts?" she asked at last, curious to know what he was thinking.

Bill swallowed and took a sip of his wine, thinking it over. He put the glass down and focused his eyes on hers. "I think they have a point," he said slowly. "We've developed our friendship, and I know I like you a lot. Heck, I always have. There's something about you that leaves an impression. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since we first met."

"You mean when we were annoying each other to death?" A.J. asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that," Bill said, grinning. "We had quite the start, but you are a remarkable woman, A.J. I could definitely see a future with you."

A.J. felt her cheeks warming again. He was certainly cutting to the chase. "Not one to mince words, I see," she said.

"Nope," Bill said. "Don't see any point in that. In fact," he said, before pausing. After a moment, he rushed on. "Aw, I don't know how you're going to take this, but I'm going to be blunt. I'd like to marry you."

"What?!" A.J. sat up straight. That was the most unexpected thing he could have said. Straight from friends to engaged? That was unheard of! "But...but...we aren't even courting!"

"I know," Bill said, looking infuriatingly calm. "However, I know that you are the woman I want to marry. What's the point in drawing it out for who knows how long just because we're supposed to?"

"Well, I...I...don't know," A.J. stammered. "This is so unexpected, Bill! I thought there was a slight possibility you would ask to court me, but marriage is such a big step."

"We can have a longer engagement if you'd like," Bill said. How could he look so unfazed? A spur of the moment proposal? What if he regretted his decision? He must have seen the uncertainty in her eyes, because he grasped her hand and continued. "Friendship tells you a lot about a person, A.J. I don't have to court you to know that I want to marry you. And even though I certainly wasn't planning on proposing, it seems to me to be the most natural thing in the world." He ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "I love you."

His words sent warmth curling through A.J.'s stomach, and she blinked several times to keep the tears at bay. He loved her! That was more than she could have asked for. She had been in love with him since the first time they kissed all those years ago, and now he was asking her to marry him.

The first look of uncertainty crossed Bill's face. "I know this is a lot," he said with slight trepidation. "What do you think?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I think it's taken you long enough to ask!"

A smile slowly crossed Bill's face. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" A.J. said, letting the happy tears flow. Bill grinned and stood, pulling her up with him. He wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her, then held her tightly. Happy squeals from the kitchen pulled them apart.

Abigail and Rosemary stood at the curtain, grins adorning their faces. "Oh my goodness!" Rosemary exclaimed. "I expected something to happen, but a marriage proposal! Bill, we did not see that coming!"

"Not at all," Abigail confirmed. She held out her arms to A.J. and gave her a big hug. "But we're so happy for you both!"

"Another wedding," Rosemary said with an excited smile. "There must be something in the air in Hope Valley!"

* * *

Elizabeth gently settled Jack into his crib. He rolled to his side, thumb in his mouth, and gave a deep toddler sigh. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Elizabeth watched him for a few moments, then went into Opal's room. Allie had become a near permanent fixture at the house, and she and Opal were inseparable. They were sitting in the chairs by the window, giggling and talking a mile a minute. Elizabeth grinned at them and walked over to the window.

"Are you two ready for supper?" she asked.

"Almost!" Opal said. "We're just talking about what we want to be when we grow up."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked. "And what are you girls planning on being?"

"I'm going to be the next teacher!" Opal said. "Just like you."

Elizabeth pressed a hand to her heart. "Oh, sweetie, that's wonderful! You would make an amazing teacher." Looking at Allie, she said, "And what about you?"

Allie grinned. "I want to be the next nurse," she said decidedly. "It would be great to help people feel better, and I'm sure Nurse Faith can give me lots of tips."

"Absolutely," Elizabeth agreed. "That would be perfect for you!" She hugged each of them in turn. "Hold on to your dreams, girls," she said. "They just might come true."

"Allie also dreams about marrying Cody," Opal said with a giggle. Allie grinned, not denying it.

Elizabeth suppressed a laugh. "I think Cody would make a fine husband someday," she said, emphasizing _someday_. "But maybe don't mention that to your Uncle Nathan just yet. Wait about six years or so."

Allie bounced up and down in her chair. "At least six years!" she said. "I'll need to go to college first so I can become a nurse."

"Of course," Elizabeth said with a smile. She could hear the downstairs door open, and she walked toward the bedroom door. "I'll see you girls downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay, Aunt Elizabeth!" they sang out in unison. Elizabeth chuckled and walked down the stairs, thinking about what they had told her. She thought their dreams were good ones. Opal would be a great teacher and Allie would be a great nurse. The thought of Allie and Cody together made her laugh again. What Nathan would think if he knew how deep Allie's crush on Cody was! Abigail would love it. Elizabeth made a mental note to tell her the next time they saw each other.

Nathan stood at the stove, stirring the stew. "Hi," he said with a smile, greeting her with a kiss. "Where's Jack?"

"He was tired today," Elizabeth said. "I put him down for the night. He might be coming down with a cold. The poor little guy was sniffling and sneezing a lot today."

Nathan looked worried. "Should we take him to Carson?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled, loving how concerned Nathan was for her son. "He will be fine," she said. "It's just a little cold."

"Hopefully it goes away quickly," Nathan said. "Sick toddlers are cranky toddlers. Allie was a bear when she got sick as a child. My sister had her hands full anytime Allie so much as had a cough."

"I'm sure," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Allie definitely has a flair for the dramatic."

"That she does," Nathan agreed wryly. He placed the lid back on the stew pot. "This smells delicious," he said, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. "Thank you for making dinner for us." He gave her a long kiss, sending Elizabeth's insides to spinning.

"Eww!" two voices exclaimed in unison, followed by giggles. They broke apart to see Allie and Opal standing beside them, big grins on their faces.

"One day you're not going to think 'eww'," Elizabeth teased them. The girls looked at her doubtfully.

Nathan tucked an arm around each girl. "But that won't be for a very long time," he said. "So think 'eww' as long as you want!"

Elizabeth laughed. Nathan's protective instincts were strong. Heaven help the boys who tried to court their girls someday!

They gathered around the table, and Nathan ladled the stew into dishes. Elizabeth tried to help, but he pointed her to the table. "You cooked, I'll serve," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. As they ate, Elizabeth treasured the time they had together. She still couldn't believe that they were all becoming a family. The wedding would make it official, but they were already bonded more than she thought possible. She loved each person around the table as fiercely as she loved her son, and she was excited to see what the future held for all of them.

* * *

Nathan finished washing the dishes as Elizabeth came down the stairs. She had tucked the girls in for the night, though they could both still hear their childlike laughter coming from the room. Hanging the dish towel on a hanger, he handed Elizabeth a cup of tea. She smiled as she took it, taking a deep breath. "Mmm, peppermint. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nathan said as they walked to the living room and sat down. "I heard some interesting news today in town."

"Oh?" Elizabeth said, taking a sip of her tea and looking at him over the rim of her teacup. "What did you hear?"

"Bill and A.J. are engaged."

"What?" Elizabeth said, blinking in disbelief. "Engaged? I didn't even know they were courting!"

"They weren't," Nathan said. "That's why people are so surprised. Although I can't say it surprises me."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "I would have figured you'd be most surprised. Bill is not the spontaneous type."

"No," Nathan admitted. "But I do know that it's easy to fall in love with the right person, whether you've been courting or not." He smiled. "I knew I wanted to marry you before we officially started courting." Shrugging, he said, "It's obvious to anyone with eyes that sparks fly between them. I'm surprised it took them this long to figure it out."

"My goodness," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "Hope Valley is certainly having it's share of weddings! Jesse and Clara, Faith and Carson, you and me, and now Bill and A.J. Love is blooming everywhere."

Nathan nodded. "It's a beautiful thing. And if I had to guess, I'd say Lucas and Fiona will be engaged before summer."

"I believe you're right," Elizabeth agreed. "I'd also say that before this year is out, Abigail will find herself in a relationship. Maybe not engaged, but heading that way."

"Really?" Nathan asked, trying to figure out who Elizabeth could mean. "With who?"

"Henry."

"Henry," Nathan repeated slowly. He tried wrapping his mind around that, but couldn't. "Really?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Henry has been carrying a torch for Abigail for years," she said. "He just doesn't think he's worthy of her. I'm hoping that one of these days he plucks up the courage to tell her."

"Isn't there a long and complicated history between them?" Nathan asked. He had heard stories, and they weren't flattering to Henry or his chances of a relationship with Abigail.

"There is," Elizabeth said. "But Henry has been on the road to redemption for a long time, and it's in large part due to Abigail's influence. I think there's a chance for them."

"Well that is something," Nathan said softly. "Maybe there is a chance."

Elizabeth nodded. She picked up a book from the table. "Shall we continue with the reading?" she asked. They were reading Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility _together out loud. Nathan hadn't been too keen on the idea of a romance, but he was enjoying it, though he suspected that had more to do with his reading companion and her obvious love for the story. He held out his hand. "I'll start," he said. "You enjoy your tea."

She smiled, leaning back against the arm of the settee. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked.

Nathan grinned, about to reply, when a knock sounded on the door. They looked at each other in surprise. "Maybe it's Bill," Nathan said. "He probably wanted to tell you the big news." He stood. Elizabeth nodded. "You're probably right."

Nathan opened the door. A woman stood there, bag in hand. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders, and she was wearing a cowboy hat. Nathan had never seen her before. "Hello," he said. "How can I help you?"

"Isn't this Elizabeth Thornton's house?" the woman asked, looking confused.

"It is," Nathan said. Elizabeth stood and placed her tea on the table. Her face was wrinkled in a frown, as though she were trying to recognize the voice she heard. Coming around the settee, she gasped as she took in the woman at the door.

"Charlotte?" she breathed, looking stunned.

Nathan stepped back as the woman came into the house. "Hello, Lizzie," she said. "It's been a long time."

"A very long time," Elizabeth said, still looking frozen. She recovered quickly and moved forward, wrapping the woman in a hug. "It's good to see you!"

Nathan looked between them, wondering what their connection was. They pulled back, and Elizabeth turned to Nathan. "Nathan, this is Charlotte Thornton," she said.

Thornton? That meant…

"Jack's mom," Elizabeth finished. Charlotte was eyeing him up and down, clearly wondering who he was and what he was doing there. Elizabeth threaded her arm through his. "Charlotte, this is Nathan Grant. My fiance."

"Fiance?" Charlotte repeated, looking slightly dazed. She held a hand out to him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grant."

"Likewise," Nathan said. The silence stretched out, until Charlotte put her bag down. She folded her arms and looked at Nathan. "If it's alright with you, I'd like some time with my daughter-in-law in private."

"Is that okay?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at Nathan with her beautiful blue eyes full of trepidation.

"Of course," Nathan said. "I'll let you two catch up. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then nodded to Charlotte Thornton. "Nice meeting you, ma'am."

"Is it?" Charlotte asked, brows raised. She smirked. "I have a feeling this trip is going to be more interesting than I thought."


	38. Chapter 38

Elizabeth recovered from the shock of seeing Charlotte Thornton standing in her home and motioned toward the settee. "Please sit down. You must be tired."

Charlotte set her bag down and followed Elizabeth to the settee. Sitting, she eyed Elizabeth with an unreadable expression. "You're engaged," she stated. "When's the wedding?"

"The first Saturday in April," Elizabeth replied. Based on Charlotte's reaction, she hadn't received Elizabeth's letters. In fact, she hadn't responded to any of the letters Elizabeth had sent her in the past three years. "Have you gotten any of my letters?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

Charlotte shook her head. "None," she said.

Elizabeth frowned. "I sent them to Tom, hoping he would have a better address than I did," she said. "I've sent several over the years."

"I've been traveling abroad for the last five years," Charlotte said. "Mail did not keep up with me very well." A shadow crossed her face. "I didn't find out about Jack's death until five months after it happened."

"Oh, Charlotte, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said, taking the older woman's hand. "That must have been very difficult for you."

Charlotte simply nodded. "It was. I came here to see you. You're my last link to Jack."

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed. If Charlotte hadn't received her letters, then she couldn't know about little Jack. "You don't know!"

"Don't know what?" Charlotte asked, looking confused.

Before Elizabeth could answer, she heard a sneeze at the top of the stairs. Charlotte followed her gaze to the staircase. "What on earth?" she asked.

Elizabeth stood and walked to the steps. Allie and Opal sat at the top, guilty expressions on their faces. Elizabeth raised a brow. "What are you two doing out of bed?" she asked.

"We heard voices," Opal said. "We got curious."

Chuckling lightly, Elizabeth said, "Come on down and meet our visitor."

Charlotte had stood at the sound of voices, and Elizabeth watched as a thoroughly confused expression filled her face at the sight of the two girls. Opal went right up to her. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Opal. Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Thornton," she replied.

Opal tilted her head, her turn to be confused. Allie chimed in. "But she's Mrs. Thornton," she said, pointing at Elizabeth. "How can you be Mrs. Thornton too?"

"Jack Thornton was my son," Charlotte said, sounding like she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're Mountie Jack's mom?" Opal asked, eyes going wide in awe. She impulsively hugged Charlotte tightly around the waist. "We miss Mountie Jack," she said when she pulled back. "But now we have Mountie Nathan watching over us."

"Mountie Nathan?" Charlotte repeated, darting a look at Elizabeth. "Your fiance is a Mountie?"

"Yeah," Allie replied for Elizabeth. "Uncle Nathan and Aunt Elizabeth are going to get married soon!"

"I see," Charlotte stammered.

Elizabeth put an arm around her girls. "Time to go back to bed," she said. "You can talk to Mrs. Thornton in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aunt Elizabeth! Goodnight, Mrs. Thornton!" they said as they marched up the stairs to their room.

"Who are these girls, and what are they doing here?" Charlotte asked once they were out of earshot, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Elizabeth sat back down. "Opal is my adopted daughter," she said. "Her parents were killed several months ago, and I took her in. After a while I realized I couldn't let her go, so I adopted her. She's been one of my students for years, and I've loved her for a long time. Allie is Nathan's niece, and she and Opal are best friends. Nathan and I decided to let them have sleepovers often so they can get used to the idea of sharing a room when they're officially sisters."

"I see," Charlotte said. She was quiet for several moments. "How long have you and Nathan been engaged?"

"Since Christmas," Elizabeth said. "He proposed Christmas night."

"And you're not worried about the fact that he's a Mountie?" Charlotte asked, brows raised.

Elizabeth smiled. "That was a big concern for a long time. In fact, when he asked to court me I was so afraid of losing someone again that I nearly said no. But I realized that I couldn't live in fear." She leaned back against the settee. "And Nathan is leaving the Mounties next month. It's not his calling, and he wants to be able to put family first. He's going to open a carpentry business."

Charlotte's face was impossible to read. Elizabeth wondered what she was thinking. Finally, she said, "He sounds like a nice enough young man. But I'm going to reserve my judgement until I know him better."

"Are you planning on staying for a while?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Charlotte said. "This was meant to be a lengthy visit, if it was okay with you."

"Of course," Elizabeth said quickly. "You can stay in my room with me."

"Isn't there a third room upstairs?" Charlotte asked, brows raised again.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "With the girls coming down, I forgot to give you some news that I think will make you very happy."

"Do you?" Charlotte asked wryly. "There have been so many surprises already this evening, I don't know if I can handle any more."

"You'll like this one," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I promise. Come with me."

She led Charlotte up the stairs and into little Jack's room. Charlotte stared down at the child in the crib, a deep hope dawning on her face. "Is he…?" she breathed, unable to finish the sentence. Jack stirred and rolled over, his blue eyes blinking up at his grandma.

"This is Jack Jr.," Elizabeth said, picking him up and placing him in Charlotte's arms. "Your grandson."

Tears filled Charlotte's eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "He's beautiful," she whispered, cradling him in her arms. Jack seemed content to rest there, smiling up at her. "He looks just like his daddy did as a toddler."

"Papa," Jack said, pointing at his father's picture on the shelves by his crib. Charlotte wiped her eyes and laughed. "Yes, Papa," she said, love for the little boy shining in her eyes.

Elizabeth put a hand on Charlotte's arm, looking her earnestly in the eyes. "I want you to know that little Jack will know all about his father," she said, sincerity ringing in her voice. "I want him to know his daddy, even though he can't meet him this side of heaven."

"I know you'll keep Jack's memory alive in him," Charlotte said, blinking back tears again. "And I'm thankful for it."

"I want him to know his grandma too," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Please come visit us more often so that you can be a part of our lives."

Charlotte grinned at little Jack. "You can be assured of that," she promised.

* * *

Nathan held a board tightly against another while Lee hammered it in place. The two houses they were building were coming along nicely. The framing was almost done. Nathan wiped his forehead as they stepped back to survey their work. Even though it was late February, after several hours of building, everyone felt warm.

Lucas and Bill were working together on the opposite wall. Nathan and Lee had so much help from their friends that it looked like the two homes would be easily completed by June, if not sooner.

Lee took a drink from his canteen, then set it down. Wiping his neck with a handkerchief, he looked at Nathan with amusement in his eyes. "So Charlotte Thornton just showed up out of the blue?" he said. "That must have been a shock."

"I'll say," Nathan said. "I had no idea. Elizabeth looked stunned, but I'm sure she recovered well. Mrs. Thornton certainly didn't waste any time telling me to get lost last night."

"That's just Charlotte," Lee said with a shrug. "She doesn't beat around the bush. Finding out Elizabeth was engaged must have been quite a surprise."

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much," Nathan said.

"She doesn't know you," Lee said. "Right now, you're just the guy she thinks is replacing her son in Elizabeth's life. You just need to give her some time to get to know you. I'll bet once she does, she'll be happy for you both."

"I hope so," Nathan said doubtfully. "I feel like I have to earn her approval like a schoolboy. Is that strange?"

"Sounds normal to me," Lee said cheerfully. "I'm interested in seeing how this goes!"

"You and me both," Nathan muttered. "I have a feeling I'll be an ant under a magnifying glass." He hammered a board in place with more force than necessary.

Lee chuckled. "You'll be fine, Nathan. Just be yourself."

"Did I hear that Charlotte Thornton is in town?" Bill asked, walking up to them with Lucas. Nathan nodded. Bill gave him a wry smile. "That must have been an interesting meeting."

"Who is Charlotte?" Lucas asked.

"The mother of Elizabeth's first husband," Bill supplied.

"Ah," Lucas said, understanding in his tone. He slapped Nathan on the back. "I don't envy your situation, my friend."

"It'll all be just fine," Lee insisted. "It might be a little awkward for a bit, but I'm sure that everything will work out well. Jack wanted Elizabeth to be happy, and that is what his mother will want too. Even if she can't see that yet."

"I hope you're right," Nathan said, sitting on a stump.

Lee pulled a picnic basket from the nearby wagon. "Rosemary packed enough food for an army," he said. "She knew we'd be working on the house today. Let's sit and eat."

Grateful for the distraction, Nathan accepted the sandwich Lee handed him. As he collected his thoughts and ate, Lee turned the conversation to Bill.

"So, you've finally found the one, huh? It's about time!" he said, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Bill simply grinned. "That I have."

Lee grinned back. "I'll have you know that Rosie was nearly speechless for an entire thirty minutes when she came home." He pointed at Bill. "That, my friend, is a record. Rosie is not easily surprised, especially when it involves love."

Lucas laughed. "She's been surprised a couple of times. Fiona and I managed to throw her off at the start of our relationship. Fiona tells me Rosemary still brings that up from time to time."

"She would," Lee said. "And she will. She loves a good match, whether she makes it or not. You should hear her going on about our Joy marrying little Jack someday!"

"What?" Nathan said, head coming up. "Already? The twins aren't even two months old yet, and she's planning Joy's wedding?"

Lee nodded with a playful sigh. "You see what I put up with?"

Bill nudged him with a grin. "You consider yourself the luckiest man in the world for having Rosemary in your life."

"No denial there!" Lee said. "She is the love of my life." Eyeing Lucas, he asked, "So, when are you going to join the married men's club?"

With a little smile, Lucas shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

Nathan lifted an eyebrow. "You might want to ask her soon. She's clearly in love with you."

Lucas smiled. "I have something in mind, but it's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see. Though I will say this; after the proposal I'm going to ask her what she thinks of a honeymoon in San Francisco."

"That would be fun," Lee said. "Where are you and Elizabeth going for your honeymoon, Nathan?"

"Prince Edward Island," Nathan answered. "Elizabeth has always wanted to see the ocean, and there are some beautiful beaches there. We'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Who's looking after the children?" Bill asked.

"Abigail," Nathan answered. "She's going to stay at Elizabeth's house, and Cody will stay with Robert's family."

"You know that Allie has a tremendous crush on Cody, right?" Lee asked with a smirk, clearly hoping for a reaction.

Nathan grimaced. "I'm aware," he said wryly. "But she's much too young."

"One of these days you'll blink and she'll be all grown up," Lucas said, his smirk matching Lee's. They were enjoying this, Nathan thought.

"I know that," he said. "I'm just hoping it doesn't happen for a long time. She'll always be my little girl."

"Wouldn't that be something if Allie and Cody were to marry someday," Lee said.

Nathan pushed his shoulder. "You sound like your wife." Motioning to the outline of the house, he said, "Shall we get back to work?"

"Alright, alright," Lee said, chuckling. "But one day, Nathan, you'll have to face the fact that your little girl is going to marry someone. Not to mention, so will Opal and any other girls you and Elizabeth have."

"Heaven help us all," Nathan muttered to himself, eliciting a chorus of laughter from his three friends.

* * *

Rosemary walked into Dottie's, smiling a hello to Clara. "Good afternoon," she said. "Good to see you, Clara."

"And you as well, Rosemary," Clara said with a smile of her own. "We haven't seen much of you lately."

"Oh, the twins are keeping me busy. Bella has been an angel of a helper, but between her and the two babies, there's always something that needs my attention!" She laughed. "Lee is such a dear. He offered to keep an eye on all of them so I could slip away here for a little while."

"He's a good father," Clara said. "Everyone can see that."

"He is, isn't he?" Rosemary said, pride shining in her eyes. "I always knew he would be." She tilted her head. "How are you and Jesse doing?"

Clara smiled shyly. "Very well," she said. She looked like there was more to say, but she didn't voice it.

Rosemary raised her brows. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked, excitement building in her stomach. She had a feeling she knew what it was.

Clara couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. "There is something," she admitted. "But you have to promise to keep it a secret for now."

Rosemary wrinkled her nose. "Secrets aren't my forte, but I'll keep it," she promised. Leaning forward expectantly, she waiting for Clara to tell her the news.

"We bought some land!" Clara exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Rosemary blinked. "Oh," she said. Recovering, she continued, "That's wonderful, Clara. I'm happy for you both."

Clara chuckled. "Oh Rosemary, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Rosemary was confused. "What do you mean? Couldn't help what?"

"We didn't buy land," she said, still smiling. "But I could see it written all over your face that you thought I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant, and I couldn't resist teasing you a little."

"So you are pregnant?" Rosemary squealed.

"Yes!" Clara said with a joyful laugh. "We're so excited!"

"I'm excited for you!" Rosemary exclaimed, giving Clara a hug. "This is wonderful!" She clasped her hands. "There is definitely something in the air! Engagements, weddings, babies...oh, this is lovely! Hope Valley is growing. When is the baby due?"

"Not until late August," Clara answered. "So we have some waiting to do." She put her hands on her stomach. "So far, only you and Abigail know about the baby."

"Abigail!" Rosemary gasped. "Oh, she must be so happy! This baby will be like a grandchild for her!"

"Exactly," Clara affirmed. "She is thrilled." She picked up her jacket and put it on. "I'm sorry to have to chat and run, but I'm meeting Jesse for an early dinner," she said.

"Of course!" Rosemary said, giving Clara another hug. "You enjoy your time together."

After Clara had left, Rosemary went to the back of the store and pulled out Elizabeth's wedding dress. It was almost done. She only had a little left to do before having Elizabeth try it on. Getting to work, she sewing quickly and efficiently. Within an hour, she was done. Holding the dress up, she looked it over with a critical eye, then nodded in satisfaction. It was perfect.

She carefully wrapped the dress, then locked up the dress shop and headed to Elizabeth's house. She hadn't seen her friend since yesterday afternoon, and they were overdue for a chat. She couldn't wait to see how Elizabeth looked in the dress.

Coming to the house, she knocked on the door, then let herself in. "Hello!" she called out. "Elizabeth, I've come for...oh!"

Elizabeth was not alone. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in hand, and across from her sat none other than Charlotte Thornton!

"Charlotte!" Rosemary exclaimed, shocked into speechlessness for several seconds. "I didn't know you were coming," she said when she recovered her voice.

"Neither did I," Elizabeth said, coming to her feet.

Charlotte smiled at Rosemary, holding little Jack close to her. "Hello, Rosemary," she said. "It's good to see you again." Coming forward, she gave Rosemary a hug.

"It's good to see you too," Rosemary said. "What brings you to Hope Valley?"

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth. "I came to visit my lovely daughter-in-law. Turns out, I also found out I have a grandson," she said, smiling at Jack. "This precious boy is the best surprise ever."

"I can imagine," Rosemary said softly. "And he truly is a wonderful child."

Charlotte chuckled. "Quite the opposite of his father," she said. "Jack gave me tons of trouble as a boy."

"I remember those stories," Rosemary said with a smile. Turning to Elizabeth, she said, "If this is a bad time, I can come back later."

"It's no problem," Elizabeth said. "What did you bring?"

Rosemary glanced at the parcel in her hands, suddenly aware of the friction it could cause with Elizabeth's visitor. "That's okay," she hedged. "This can wait."

Charlotte looked shrewdly at Rosemary. "That's her wedding dress, isn't it?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the package. Rosemary could see the different thoughts playing across her face - excitement to see the dress, worry about what it would do to Charlotte.

"Yes, it is," Rosemary admitted.

Charlotte shifted Jack in her arms and lifted her chin, looking as though she were gathering her courage. "I'd like to see it. Elizabeth, won't you try it on?"

"That is why I came," Rosemary said. "I'd like to know if it fits or if I have to make any adjustments to the dress."

Elizabeth looked between them, then nodded slowly. "Of course," she said. Looking at Rosemary, she asked, "Can you help me put it on?"

Rosemary nodded, and the two women headed up the stairs to Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth put the dress on, and Rosemary buttoned the pearl buttons lining the back. She stepped back and surveyed her friend. "Oh, Elizabeth! It's perfect," she breathed. "You look so beautiful. Nathan isn't going to know what hit him."

Elizabeth smiled, then looked in her full-length mirror. She caught her breath. "Rosemary, you outdid yourself!" she exclaimed. "It looks just like the version in the bridal magazine." Turning to Rosemary, tears in her eyes, she clasped her friend's hands. "Thank you so much for making this."

Rosemary smiled. "Anything for my best friend," she said, squeezing Elizabeth's hands. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she asked, "How are things going with Charlotte?"

"Pretty well," Elizabeth whispered back. "She's already in love with little Jack, and she's been playing with Opal and Allie as well. I just don't know how she really feels about me being engaged to Nathan. She hasn't said much about that."

"Time will tell," Rosemary said. "It must have been a shock. But knowing Charlotte, she'll accept what is. I'd even venture a guess and say that she will very much like Nathan before she leaves Hope Valley."

"I sure hope so," Elizabeth said. "That would mean a lot to me."

"Are you ready?" Charlotte called up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Rosemary called back. "Showtime," she said with a smile. Elizabeth laughed and followed Rosemary down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Rosemary held her arms out and proclaimed, "Ta da! What do you think?"

"Oh my," Charlotte said, walking in a circle around Elizabeth. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "You look stunning, my dear. The dress is perfect."

Elizabeth's eyes teared up as well, and the two women wordlessly hugged each other. Little Jack patted Elizabeth's back with his hand. When they pulled back, Charlotte said, "You will be a beautiful bride. I hope Nathan knows how lucky he is."

"He does," Rosemary said softly. "He loves Elizabeth very much."

"I certainly hope so," Charlotte said. She patted Elizabeth's hand. "Will he be here this evening? I would like to talk with him. Alone, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Elizabeth said, though Rosemary could hear the hesitation in her voice. At that moment, the front door flung open, and Allie and Opal came racing in. They screeched to a halt when they saw Elizabeth. Their mouths hung open, and they stared at her.

"Aunt Elizabeth, you look like a princess!" Opal said in wonder, gazing up at her.

"You're so pretty!" Allie said, fingering the dress with a look of awe. She looked up at Rosemary. "Did you make this, Mrs. Coulter?"

"I did," Rosemary said. "It took a little while, but it's done and looks quite lovely if I do say so myself."

The door opened again, and Nathan walked in. Rosemary squealed and jumped in front of Elizabeth at the same time as Charlotte, forming an effective visual barrier from Elizabeth and the wedding dress. "You can't be in here!" Rosemary declared.

Nathan looked bewildered. "Why not?"

"You can't see Elizabeth in her wedding dress before the wedding!" Charlotte said, taking Rosemary's side.

The bewilderment slowly left Nathan's face, and he started to laugh. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Shoo!" Rosemary said, flapping her hands at him. Allie and Opal took him by the hands and escorted him to the porch. "You can come in once we get her upstairs," Rosemary called, taking Elizabeth by the hand and pulling her up the stairs. She safely shut Elizabeth in her room, then walked to the banister, calling down, "All clear!"

She heard Nathan walk back into the house, still chuckling. She shook her head as she went to help Elizabeth unbutton the dress. "Men!" she sputtered indignantly.


	39. Chapter 39

After dinner, Elizabeth put a hand on Nathan's arm. Charlotte was busy with the children, so she leaned in and whispered, "Charlotte wants to talk with you. Alone."

"Me?" Nathan asked, surprised. "What about?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said with a shrug. "She just said she wanted to talk with you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you okay with that?"

Nathan thought about it for a moment, wondering what Charlotte Thornton could possibly want to talk about. He smiled at Elizabeth, masking the uncertainty rolling in his gut. "Of course," he said. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Elizabeth smiled softly, placing a tender hand on his cheek. "Just be yourself," she whispered. "That's who I fell in love with, and I'm sure that once Charlotte gets to know you, she'll love you too."

Chuckling, Nathan said, "I'm glad one of us is optimistic about this."

Elizabeth nudged him playfully with her elbow as Charlotte walked up. Her eyes pierced Nathan's, and she gestured toward the front porch. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan replied, holding the door open for her. Elizabeth gave him a supportive smile, and he walked onto the porch with Charlotte, shutting the door behind him. Charlotte took a seat on the steps, and Nathan sat beside her. They sat in silence for several long moments. Nathan looked up at the stars, studying them as he waited for Charlotte to speak.

"You don't feel the need to fill silence with words," Charlotte observed. She also was looking up at the stars, majestic in the night sky.

"No, ma'am," Nathan said with a smile. He'd never been one to talk without reason.

"Hmm," Charlotte said. She allowed another space of silence, then turned and stared Nathan directly in the eyes. "Tell me, Nathan, what attracted you to Elizabeth?"

That was an easy question. "Her courage and kindness," he said. "When I first came to Hope Valley, she had every reason to avoid me. My uniform and my presence were constant reminders of who she had lost. But in spite of that, she made an effort to welcome me to Hope Valley and to befriend me." He smiled. "She wasn't afraid to tell me when she thought I was wrong about something, either, especially as regarded my niece." He paused for a moment, then continued. "To be honest, Mrs. Thornton, Elizabeth's care and compassion for Allie is what truly sparked my interest in her. I wasn't looking for a relationship. A part of me had resigned myself to the fact that it would be just me and Allie, especially when factoring in my line of work. But Elizabeth caught my attention, and as our friendship developed, so did my feelings for her."

"Did your being a Mountie make you think she might not return your feelings?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Nathan said bluntly. "Part of me thought I didn't have a chance, especially since there was someone else in town who was interested in her."

Charlotte raised her brows. "There was?"

Nathan wasn't about to get into his rocky beginnings with Lucas. "Yes. For a long time I thought she would choose him if given the chance. I was mistaken. I was afraid to be bold because I knew how much Elizabeth had lost when Jack died, and I didn't want to get in the way of her happiness if she preferred someone else. I definitely thought my being a Mountie was a strike against me."

"Elizabeth told me you're leaving the Mounties," Charlotte said. "Why is that?"

"To be honest, ma'am, it was never my calling," Nathan said. "I joined to prove I wasn't my father. He was a thief and a liar, and I didn't want to be anything like him. My dream was always carpentry." He took a breath and continued, hoping his next words wouldn't hurt Charlotte. "And Mountie life is not good for a man with a family," he said. "I wouldn't want to give Elizabeth and the children a life with such uncertainty."

Charlotte nodded faintly. It was a while before she spoke. "I understand that," she said quietly. "My husband was a Mountie, and it took him from me and from my sons. Jack became a Mountie like his father, and that took him from me too." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I know the risk better than most. It is a terrible reality." She gave him a little smile. "Being a Mountie was their calling," she said. "It takes courage to know your calling and to follow it." She studied him for a moment. "And it takes courage to walk away from something that you know isn't your calling to pursue what is." Charlotte looked up at the stars again before looking back at Nathan. "I may not know you well, Nathan, but I admire your choice to put your family first." Blinking back tears, she continued. "I won't lie; it's hard for me to see Elizabeth with you. I had hoped that Jack would be her one and only, but I've come to see that is selfish on my part. My son wanted Elizabeth to be happy and to find love again, and she has. I think he would be happy to know that she found such a good man to love." She wagged a finger at him. "But if you ever hurt her, you'll have me to answer to, young man."

Nathan smiled. "I can assure you that I will never hurt her," he said. "I love her with all my heart."

"That much is evident," Charlotte said with a sigh. "I've been watching the two of you together, and what you have is special. Your bond with the children is also special. They are all lucky to have you in their life."

He hadn't expected this. He could feel respect and admiration for Charlotte Thornton welling up inside. This couldn't be easy for her. "Thank you, ma'am," he said. "I know how hard this must be for you."

Charlotte shrugged. "Yes, it's hard. But knowing that Elizabeth and little Jack will be cared for makes it a little easier." She smiled slightly. "And you can call me Charlotte. 'Mrs. Thornton' and 'ma'am' make me feel old."

Nathan laughed. "Charlotte it is."

Charlotte looped an arm through his and stood, pulling him with her. "Well, let's go back in," she said with a shiver. "It sure is cold out here."

They walked back inside, and Elizabeth looked up from the dishes she was washing. Charlotte smiled at her. "I think I'll go upstairs and read with the girls," she said as she climbed up the stairs.

Elizabeth stood looking after her for a moment, then dried her hands on a towel and hurried over to Nathan. "How did it go?" she asked, her voice anxious.

Nathan smiled. "It went well," he said. "I think Charlotte and I are going to get along just fine."

Relief washed over Elizabeth's face. "Oh good!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad to hear that." She wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist and leaned against him. "I don't know how long she's planning on staying, but I'd like to invite her to our wedding if that's okay with you."

"Absolutely," Nathan said without hesitation. "She's family. I think that is a wonderful idea."

Elizabeth leaned in to kiss him, and they lingered there for several moments before pulling back. She smiled at him. "Who would have thought that you and Charlotte would get along?" she said in wonder.

Nathan smiled. "I can hardly believe it myself," he said.

* * *

Rosemary woke to a crying baby for what felt like the tenth time that night. Little Joy was crying her hungry cry, and Rosemary wearily pulled herself out of bed to nurse her. Sitting in a rocking chair, rocking Joy back and forth, she tried to stay awake. Once Joy was done nursing, she looked at Rosemary with wide eyes, clearly not sleepy. She began to gurgle and coo, eliciting a smile from her tired mama.

"You're too cute," Rosemary cooed at the baby. "But mama needs to sleep. You're supposed to be sleepy too."

Joy sneezed in response. Rosemary groaned, feeling her eyes drooping. She cradled Joy to her chest, praying that she would go back to sleep soon.

A hand on her arm startled her, and she looked up to see Lee. "I'll take Joy," he said, holding out his arms. Rosemary started to protest, knowing he had to be up early to work on the house with Nathan, but Lee held a finger to her lips. "Let me help," he said, taking Joy from her arms. "You're exhausted and need the rest."

"But then you'll be exhausted too," Rosemary said, standing up and letting Lee take the chair. He settled in, rubbing Joy's back.

"I'll be fine," he said. "You go back to sleep."

Rosemary gave him a grateful smile and kissed his cheek. "You're the best. You know that?"

"Of course," Lee said with a wink. "Now go to bed."

Rosemary sank into the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. There were no more baby cries that night, and by the time morning came, she felt refreshed. The twins were sleeping as she prepared breakfast for Lee and Bella.

"Smells good!" Lee said as he came down the stairs with Bella in tow. Rosemary turned to him with a big smile.

"It's almost ready," she said. She walked up to him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. He smiled at her, looking pleased. "What brought that on?" he asked.

"I'm just so thankful that you took care of Joy for me last night," she said. "You have no idea how much better I feel this morning because I was able to get several hours of sleep in a row."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Lee replied with a smile. "I love caring for the twins, and I'm glad you feel refreshed this morning."

"Mama, are you tired today?" Bella asked, her little head tilted to one side.

Rosemary scooped the girl up in her arms. "No, honey, Mama is feeling better today." She bounced Bella up and down, noticing that she had grown. "My goodness, Bella, you're getting bigger!"

"I'm four years old," Bella said proudly. "I'm a big girl."

"Yes, you are," Rosemary agreed, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready for pancakes?"

"Yes!" Bella said enthusiastically. Pancakes were her favorite, just like Lee. Rosemary plated the food and brought it to the table. "Enjoy!" she said brightly. They dug in with gusto, bringing a smile to Rosemary's face. She ate her pancakes too, delighting in the flavor and texture.

As they were finishing, there was a knock at the door, and Nathan and Elizabeth walked in. "Hi," Nathan said. "We were just coming over to see if you're ready to head out, Lee."

"That I am," Lee responded. He got up, gave Rosemary a kiss, tousled Bella's hair, and put on his coat. "Let's go!"

Nathan gave Elizabeth a goodbye kiss, and the two men left, shutting the door after them. Rosemary gave Elizabeth a hug. "It is so good to see you!" she said. "Where are the children?"

Little Bella was reaching up for a hug from Elizabeth, who obliged, picking her up and cuddling her. "Charlotte wanted to watch Jack, and Allie and Opal went to Anna's to play," she said. "I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted some company."

"Absolutely!" Rosemary gushed. "I…" A cry pierced the air. Rosemary gave Elizabeth a wry grin. "And that would be the twins wanting to get up."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I remember those days," she said. "They were not easy."

"No they are not," Rosemary agreed, climbing the stairs. Elizabeth followed behind her. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything. The twins have been such a joy for us. Bella especially loves having a little brother and sister, don't you Bella?"

"Yes!" Bella agreed, eyes shining. "They're so cute!"

Rosemary opened the door to the twins' room and saw that both of them were looking in her direction. She picked up Patrick while Elizabeth pulled Joy from her crib. Bella went to her room in search of paper and crayons to make a picture for the babies.

The two women went downstairs with the babies, making themselves comfortable on the couch. "So, how is Charlotte feeling about Nathan?" Rosemary asked. After seeing her reaction to Elizabeth's wedding dress, she wondered if her heart had softened toward the man her daughter-in-law was to marry.

Elizabeth shook her head, amazement filling her face. "They had a talk last night, and seem to have come to a place of mutual respect," she said. "It's amazing! I think it's still hard for Charlotte, but she's coming around to the idea of me being with Nathan."

Rosemary nodded in empathy. "I can understand that it would be hard," she said. "I'm sure we'd feel the same way if we were in her shoes. But how good of her to want your happiness and to make the effort to like Nathan."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's done my heart good to see her again and to know that she supports our decision moving forward. We're going to invite her to the wedding."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to come," Rosemary said with a smile. "Is your family able to make it this time?"

"Most of them," Elizabeth said. "Mother and Father will be here with Julie. Viola said she couldn't make it, which is fine. I imagine the trip from London would be a lot."

Rosemary wrinkled her nose. "Do you think she would have come even if she lived close by?" she asked doubtfully.

Elizabeth laughed a little sadly. "No," she said after a short pause. "I don't think she would." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "Viola and I were never close. She never approved of anything I did. I don't think she will ever believe I'm happy here in Hope Valley, willingly marrying a man with no name and no fortune. What she doesn't understand is that I'm happier than I've ever known her to be." She frowned. "Of course, she's never liked the idea of me and Nathan together either. She hasn't even met him!"

Rosemary nodded. "That is sad for her, but that's her choice," she said gently. "Viola has always been concerned with material things, and she can't see why other people don't need them to be happy."

Elizabeth squared her shoulders, patting Joy's back. "I'm just glad that my parents will be here. And Julie, of course. I can't wait to see her again. I think she's bringing Tom, too."

"Oh, that will be fun!" Rosemary said. "Does he know Charlotte is here?"

"I don't think so," Elizabeth said. "It should be a wonderful surprise for both of them."

"Indeed," Rosemary agreed. "Family reunions are always exciting and interesting!" Patrick started squirming, and Rosemary could smell something suspicious coming from his diaper. "Oh dear," she said, standing. "I need to change this little guy." She shook her head. "It amazes me how much comes out of their little bottoms! And such a stink, too!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Welcome to motherhood," she teased, grinning from ear to ear, knowing Rosemary wouldn't have it any other way because of the blessing Patrick and Joy were to her.

"I guess sticky and stinky aren't as bad as I thought they were," Rosemary conceded, a grin on her face as well.


	40. Chapter 40

Nathan gave the front porch one more swipe of paint, then stepped back. He and Lee grinned at each other. "I think that does it!" Lee exclaimed.

"I think you're right," Nathan agreed. "They look pretty good, don't they?"

"'Pretty good?'" Lee repeated. He elbowed Nathan in the arm. "They look amazing, and you know it!"

There was only one week left until the wedding, and Lee and Nathan had been working as much as they could on the new houses. Their friends had helped, and many of them were still painting inside both homes. Henry, Lucas, and Bill walked out of one of the houses, and Bill waved. "We're finished!" he called. At the same moment, Jesse, Carson, Ned, and Hickam came out of the other one. "So are we!" Carson said with a grin. "Once these walls dry, you'll be all ready to move in."

Lucas stood between Nathan and Bill, looking proud of all the work they had done together. Despite his lack of experience in working with his hands, he had been a big help. "How in the world have you two managed to keep this a secret from Elizabeth and Rosemary?" he asked.

Lee laughed. "It hasn't been easy, but Rosie simply thinks I'm at work, and if she

happens to come by while I'm not there, my workers tell her I'm out on company business. Elizabeth thinks Nathan is setting up his new workshop."

"Which I am," Nathan said. "The shop was already mostly ready; it just needed my tools and a few work tables, so there wasn't a lot of labor in getting it ready. I was able to spend most of my time here working on the houses."

"They really are something," Henry said, shading his eyes to get a better view of the house in front of them. "Nathan, your skills at carpentry are unmatched by any I've seen before."

"Thanks, Henry," Nathan said. "But this was definitely a group effort. We couldn't have done it without all of you."

"So the women think that you're still on track for June?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"Yes they do," Lee said with a grin. "Rosemary keeps asking if there's any way the houses will be done sooner, and I keep telling her she'll have to wait until summer."

"This will be quite the surprise," Carson said. "I'm sure they're going to be thrilled."

"That's the hope," Lee replied.

"When are you going to tell them?" Jesse asked, looking curious.

"Later today," Nathan said. "Once Elizabeth is done teaching, I'm going to bring her up here."

"And I'm going to let Rosie know after work," Lee said. He rubbed his hands together, looking pleased. "This is going to be such fun!" Glancing at Nathan, he asked, "When is phase two going to be complete?"

"Phase two?" Lucas asked, looking at Nathan in bewilderment. "There's more?"

"Some," Nathan said with a smile. "It's just something I've been working on in my spare time."

"Spare time?" Bill said, raising an eyebrow. "What spare time? You've been working on these houses in all your free time."

"Not all of it," Nathan admitted. "I've also been working on something that's meant to be a wedding gift for Elizabeth."

"Because this isn't gift enough?" Lucas said, half teasing.

Nathan smiled. He looked at Lee, then at the others. "I'll tell you how it's coming if you all promise to keep it a secret until after the wedding."

* * *

"Five more minutes, children," Elizabeth called out, keeping an eye on the clock as her students finished their history test. She walked up and down the aisles, watching her students as they worked, heads bent over their tests. Several of the children were already done, and they handed Elizabeth their papers as she walked by. A few minutes later, she walked to her desk and rang the bell. "Time's up!" she said. The rest of the children stood and placed their papers on her desk.

As the students settled back into their seats, Elizabeth smiled. "Good work, everyone," she said. Her smile became a little mischievous. "I know I promised a surprise for you all after the test was done."

"What is the surprise, Mrs. Thornton?" Emily asked, eyes wide. The other children gazed at Elizabeth with the same expectant expression.

Elizabeth pulled a box from one of her desk drawers. "Cookies!" she exclaimed, opening the box to reveal chocolate cookies baked fresh that day by Abigail. The children cheered, and Elizabeth had Anna pass out napkins while she followed with the cookies.

As the children were happily munching away, Emily walked up to Elizabeth. "We heard you're going away for a week after your wedding," she said, chocolate crumbs coating her face.

Elizabeth smiled and wiped the crumbs away. "That's right," she said. "Mountie Nathan and I are going to Prince Edward Island for our honeymoon."

"But you're coming back, right?" Emily asked with concern on her face.

"Yes, honey, we're coming back," Elizabeth said. "Mrs. Blakeley will be here with you for one week, and then I'll be back after that."

Emily's face dropped at the mention of Florence, but the look was replaced by one of confusion. "Are we still going to call Mountie Nathan 'Mountie' since that's not his job anymore?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "No, I guess not," she said. Nathan had formally resigned from the Mounties and had been busy setting up his shop, but the children had continued to call him Mountie Nathan. "I think Mr. Grant would be fine," she said.

Emily tilted her head. "And does that mean we call you Mrs. Grant after you're married?" she asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"And will that be Opal's last name too?"

"It will."

"What about little Jack?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, little Jack is going to stay Jack Thornton. Mr. Grant and I decided that he should keep Mountie Jack's name."

Emily smiled. "I think that's a good idea," she proclaimed in a decided tone.

Elizabeth smiled back. "I do too," she said softly. She had been the one to bring up adopting each other's children, and Nathan had agreed wholeheartedly. But he had insisted that while he would be Jack's adopted father, her son should keep his birth father's name. Elizabeth had been touched by his thoughtfulness and agreed that it was a good idea. Bill already had the paperwork ready for them to sign at the wedding.

Emily darted back to the circle of friends at the back of the room that included Anna, Opal, and Allie. They were talking excitedly together. Elizabeth looked around the room and watched some of the interactions of the other students. Cody, Timmy, and Robert were talking together, and Harper was showing some of the younger students a magic trick.

She felt her heart swell with love for these children who had made such an impact on her life. They were precious, and growing up much too quickly. She wondered what their futures would hold.

"Mrs. Thornton, isn't school supposed to be over now?" Timmy asked, breaking into Elizaebth's reverie.

She blinked and looked at the clock. "Oh my. Yes, yes it is," she said with a smile at Timmy. She picked up the bell and gave it a ring. "Class dismissed!"

An excited flurry of activity followed. Elizabeth stood at the door, giving each child a goodbye smile. She looked down the lane and noticed Charlotte approaching the school. A little further away, coming across the field on horseback, was Nathan.

Allie and Opal noticed Charlotte immediately, and broke into grins. "Nanna Charlotte!" Allie called, waving. Charlotte smiled and waved back, picking up her pace. Elizabeth hadn't been surprised when Charlotte took to little Jack immediately, but she had been surprised at how quickly she had taken to Opal and to Allie. She had told the girls to call her Nanna Charlotte, which had delighted them exceedingly. The three got along so well that Nathan and Elizabeth had started calling them the three musketeers. Both girls, Allie especially, were already dreading Charlotte's departure, though none of them knew when that would be.

"Hi, Allie! Hi, Opal!" Charlotte called, opening her arms for them to run into. She smiled at Elizabeth. "Laura is still watching Jack, and I'm going to take these two for some treats at Abigail's." She nodded toward Nathan, who was quickly approaching. "I think the two of you could use some time together." She was wearing a smile that made Elizabeth wonder what the two of them had up their sleeves.

"Have fun!" Elizabeth said as the three of them waved to Nathan and started walking toward Abigail's. Nathan pulled up to the schoolhouse and reigned in his horse.

"Hi," he said, looking at Elizabeth with a smile.

"Hello yourself," she said. "Charlotte seems to think we need to spend some time together. What's going on?"

"What makes you think anything's going on?" Nathan asked, the smile still playing on his lips. His blue eyes were sparkling. Something was definitely going on.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Nathan Grant, I can tell when you're acting differently than normal, and this is one of those times."

He laughed. "True," he admitted with a grin. He held out his hand. "Actually, you're right. I want to show you something."

Elizabeth took his hand, and he helped her swing up behind him on the horse. Putting her arms around his waist, she looked over his shoulder. "What do you want to show me?"

"The progress we're making on the house," he said.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said with a gasp. "That would be wonderful! I can't remember the last time I was up there. I think the foundations had just been built."

"It has been a while," Nathan agreed, nudging his horse into a trot.

"Are we still on track for a June move in?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan chuckled. "We will definitely be moved in by June," he said.

"How exciting!" Elizabeth squealed. "Nathan, that is great news!"

"I think you'll like the progress," he said, turning the horse toward their property. Elizabeth laid her head against his back and enjoyed the ride. The winter was fading away, and spring was making its presence known. Leaves were starting to bud on the trees, and wildflowers were pushing their way through the green grass.

New beginnings. New life.

"When is your family arriving?" Nathan asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Tomorrow," Elizabeth replied. "I can't wait to see them!" She smiled against his back. "And I can't wait for Mother and Father to meet you."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said.

The rest of the way they rode in a companionable silence, content in each other's company. Just short of the clearing, Nathan said, "Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Trust me," Nathan said. Elizabeth could hear him smiling.

"Alright," she said, obliging him. Eyes closed, she could feel him move the horse forward again. A short distance later, he pulled it to a stop and dismounted. Reaching up for her, he put his hands securely around her waist and pulled her down. Placing her gently on the ground, he put his arm around her shoulders, and with his other hand he guided her by the elbow. Elizabeth took one step at a time, feeling cocooned gently in Nathan's arms. "Can I open them yet?" she asked as she stumbled slightly over uneven ground.

Nathan's arms held her steady. "Not yet," he said. "Just a few more steps." A minute later, he found the spot he wanted, and he stopped. Keeping his arms wrapped around her, he said, "You can open them now."

Elizabeth opened her eyes, then blinked. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene in front of her, and her mouth dropped open. Two large, beautiful homes stood about thirty yards from each other. The one they stood in front of was two stories high, with large windows and a wraparound front porch, complete with a porch swing. The white house was accented with blue trim, creating a lovely effect. Elizabeth's hands went to her mouth as she took it in. Turning to Nathan, she whispered, "It's perfect. It looks exactly as I envisioned it."

Nathan smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I hoped you would like it."

Eyes wide, she looked back at the house. "But how did you finish both of them so soon? We thought for sure it would be pushing it to make June work!"

He grinned. "Lee and I had a lot of help. Most of the men in the town wanted to help and spent all their free time up here with us."

Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, amazed at their little community. "Hope Valley really is a wonderful place," she said.

"That it is," Nathan agreed. "Would you like to see the inside?"

"Yes, please!" Elizabeth said excitedly. She clapped her hands. "I feel like a child at Christmas!"

Nathan laughed and led her into the house. The front room was large and airy, with lots of natural light pouring in from the windows. Elizabeth looked around with delight, already envisioning how to furnish and decorate it.

Nathan took her hand as they walked through a room that would be the dining room and into the kitchen. "It's rather bare right now," he said. "But it should be homey once we get it furnished."

"There is so much potential here!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I can't wait to get started!"

"I thought that might be the case," Nathan said with a laugh, showing her another large room that would serve as a sitting area. He nodded toward the back. "There are a couple of bedrooms back there, as you requested."

Elizabeth poked her head in each one, nodding. "Wonderful!" she said. "I know most of them will be upstairs, but it seemed like it would be nice to have a couple here in case we get visitors so they can have their own space."

Nathan nodded. "It was a great idea," he said. Smiling, he opened a side door. "What do you think of this?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked in and then gasped. "Nathan!" she breathed, hardly believing her eyes. "Is this for real?"  
"It is," he said. "There are two more upstairs."

"A real bathroom!" she said. "Indoor plumbing! This is a dream come true!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long kiss. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it!" she cried. "This whole home is wonderful." She looked toward the stairs. "Let's go see the second floor."

The second floor consisted of four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a sitting room. Elizabeth was amazed to see how accurately Nathan had made the blueprints they had come up with together a reality. She shook her head as they walked back down the stairs together. "You are amazing," she said, eyes shining. "This home is perfect. I can't wait to begin our life together here."

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile, leaning down to give her a slow kiss. When he pulled back, he looked deeply into her eyes before speaking. "Welcome home, Elizabeth."

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Rosemary said as she danced into Elizabeth's house that evening. She looked positively radiant, her smile reaching across her face.

Abigail and Elizabeth sat at the table talking. They looked up when Rosemary came in and smiled.

"About our new homes? Isn't it wonderful?" Elizabeth said as Rosemary sat across from her.

"Wonderful doesn't begin to describe it!" Rosemary said with her best actress flair. "Oh, Abigail, have you seen them?"

"Not yet," Abigail said. "Though from Elizabeth's description, they are something to behold."

"Lee took me up a little while ago. I insisted on seeing them after he told me they were finished. They're so beautiful!" She clasped her hands together. "I can't wait to start moving in!"

"When will that be?" Abigail asked.

"As soon as we can manage," Rosemary said decidedly. "What about you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea. "We'll start moving a few things in," she said, "but most of it is going to have to wait until we get back from our honeymoon. With the wedding in a week, there's just no time to move things."

"You'll have help," Abigail said. "I'm sure the townspeople would be happy to help out."

"They're already doing so much to help with the wedding," Elizabeth said. "I would hate to ask for even more."

"Nonsense," Abigail said firmly. "They love it, and you know it. That's what we do best in Hope Valley — help one another."

"True," Rosemary said smiling. "It's our finest trait. We show one another just how much we care. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"Me neither," Elizabeth said. "Hope Valley is the best."

"Now," Rosemary said, getting to the business of her second reason for coming over. "Let's talk wedding plans! One week to go, and there's still so much to do!"


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's note: This chapter was meant to have Nathan and Elizabeth's wedding, but a couple big things happened in this one that would have taken away from that, so the wedding chapter will be next. Thanks for your patience as I've gotten to this point. I promise the next chapter will be coming soon! And thanks for sticking with the story this long :) I appreciate all the kind comments and support!_

Late the next morning, a knock sounded at Elizabeth's door. She hurried to it and pulled it open, giving a delighted laugh. "Father! Mother! It's wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed, hugging each one in turn. "I'm so glad you could make it for the wedding. I can't wait for you to meet Nathan. You're going to love him."

"I do believe we will," Grace Thatcher said, smiling into Elizabeth's eyes. "When do we get to meet this young man of yours?"

"We'll all have lunch at Abigail's Cafe in about an hour," Elizabeth said. "Nathan is busy at his workshop, but he said he would meet us there. He's looking forward to meeting you." She glanced at their bags. "You didn't check into your rooms yet?"

"No," William Thatcher said. "We wanted to see you first." He smiled fondly. "We came straight from the stagecoach. Your sisters ran into someone Julie knew on the street and are talking with her."

Sisters? "I knew Julie was coming," Elizabeth said. "But…"

"Elizabeth!" Julie cried, rushing into the room and enveloping Elizabeth in a bear hug. Elizabeth momentarily forgot what she had been about to say and hugged her sister back. "Julie! It's so good to see you again!"

Julie grinned, her stylish hat knocked slightly askew. "You as well. I have been looking forward to this day since you told us you were engaged. Let me see the ring!"

Elizabeth held out her hand, and Julie oohed and ahhed. "It was Nathan's grandmother's," Elizabeth said.

"It's beautiful," Grace said, looking over Julie's shoulder. "It suits you."

"Thank you, Mother," Elizabeth said. She glanced at her father. "Now what did you mean by 'sisters'?"

"He meant I was here too," came another voice from the doorway. Elizabeth looked in shock at her older sister. "Viola!" she exclaimed. Recovering her manners, she stepped forward to give her sister a hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did we," Julie said. "She showed up a couple days before we left."

"I wanted to visit Father and Mother," Viola said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I didn't realize you were getting married."

Elizabeth blinked. "You didn't get my messages?" she asked. She had sent a couple letters since phone calls to London were more than she could afford.

"No," Viola said. She looked around. "Though considering what a small, quaint town this is, I'm not surprised the message didn't get to me."

Elizabeth tried to ignore the jab in her sister's words. "I'm glad you were able to come," she said sincerely.

"Someone has to try to talk some sense into you," Viola said under her breath. Elizabeth chose to ignore that too. Someone had to take the high road.

"Where's little Jack?" Grace asked lightly, trying to diffuse the tension that had suddenly descended upon the room.

"He's upstairs with Opal," Elizabeth said. "I'll call them." Walking to the foot of the stairs, she said, "Opal! Can you come down with Jack, please?"

"Coming!" came Opal's voice. Elizabeth heard the door open, and Opal appeared at the top of the stairs leading Jack by the hand. She walked down the stairs slowly with him, letting him take each step at his own pace. When they reached the bottom, Opal's curious eyes took in the visitors. "Hello," she said politely. Seeing Julie, her eyes brightened. "Ms. Thatcher!" she said, giving Julie a hug.

Julie grinned. "You can call me Aunt Julie," she said. "We are family now!"

Little Jack clearly recognized his grandparents. He walked up to Grace and held up his arms. "Gran'ma!" he said.

Grace's eyes lit up with joy as she picked him up. "Hello, Jack," she said, rubbing noses with him. "How's my big boy?"

"Good!" he said emphatically.

William smiled down at Opal. "You must be Opal," he said. "I remember seeing you the last time I was in Hope Valley."

"I remember you too," Opal said with a shy smile. "You're Aunt Elizabeth's daddy."

"And now you're her daughter," he said. "That makes me your grandpa."

A slow smile spread across Opal's face, and she gave William a hug. He chuckled softly and patted her back. "Such a dear girl," he said.

Viola looked confused. "Your daughter?" she asked, looking between Opal and Elizabeth.

"I adopted Opal in December," Elizabeth said. "You really haven't gotten any of my messages?"

"I didn't even know you were engaged until I got to Hamilton," Viola said with frost in her voice. "Imagine my surprise when I realized I had to travel again after the long journey from London."

"Now, Viola," William said in a placating tone, "Elizabeth did try to let you know. It isn't her fault her letters didn't reach you."

Viola sniffed. "I suppose not." She eyed Opal, who was looking back at her curiously. Viola looked like she was trying to contain herself, but couldn't. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you? Outside?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said. She smiled at her family members. "We'll be right back." They stepped onto the porch. Elizabeth shut the door behind them, and a feeling in her stomach told her she was not going to like this conversation. She turned to face her sister. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Are you crazy?" Viola asked, getting right to the point. Somehow Elizabeth wasn't surprised. Her sister went on. "You had a chance to start over again, and you chose to remain in this town? You could have come back to Hamilton after Jack died. You could have made a name for yourself in society, and when the time was right you could have remarried a wealthy man. Instead, you stay in this hicktown and adopt an orphan who will probably have lots of emotional problems because she lost her original family. What were you thinking? She's clearly not cut out for high society life, and she is much below us in status. You should have left her in an orphanage! You're raising your son by yourself, and then you get engaged to a man who probably has less money than you do — a Mountie, no less! He's probably a complete country bumpkin. And this man has a child of his own who likely has lots of her own problems! And now you're going to have to be her mother. If she's been raised by a Mountie, I'm sure she's uncouth and totally lacking in anything of importance. Elizabeth, have you gone daft?"

Elizabeth blinked, unable to believe that her sister didn't know her at all. How could Viola be so shallow and cold? She opened her mouth to reply, but Viola rushed on. "And furthermore…"

"That's quite enough," came a firm male voice from behind them. Elizabeth and Viola turned in unison. Nathan was standing there with Allie, and there was a fire in his eyes Elizabeth hadn't seen before. He climbed the porch steps deliberately, standing in front of Elizabeth and Allie as if shielding them from the woman with whom he was now face to face. "You can say whatever you want about me," he said to Viola quietly and evenly. "You don't know me, but if you feel the need to judge me, fine. But," he said as he took a step closer to her, "you cannot talk about my girls and Elizabeth that way. I will not allow it."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. She always knew Nathan was protective, and she was incredibly grateful for that, especially now.

Viola sputtered. "Who do you think you are?" she said indignantly, trying to retain a shred of decorum.

"Nathan Grant," he said. "Elizabeth's fiancee, and soon-to-be legal father to Allie and Opal." He stepped even closer, causing Viola to take a nervous step back. "Who do you think _you _are to be making such accusations about people you don't know? And children, no less! And your own sister! A woman who is all love and compassion and kindness and humility. You could learn a few things from her." His voice never rose above its normal level, but his words were ice. Elizabeth stepped up to his side, and he put a protective arm around her and one around Allie.

"Well, I never!" Viola stammered. She stepped around them and headed down the steps. She shot an icy look at Nathan, then turned to Elizabeth. "You may tell Father and Mother that I'm checking into my room," she said with a queenly air before walking away, head held high in defiance of the circumstances.

Elizabeth buried her face in Nathan's shoulder, shaking her head. "I don't understand why she is so nasty," she said with a sigh. Looking up at him, she smiled sadly. "She's always been shallow and judgemental, but I think this might just be a new low."

Nathan squeezed her shoulder, kissing her temple. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Thank you for coming to our defense," she said. A smile tugged at her lips. "I like your protective side."

"I can't help it," he said with a little shrug. "Especially when it involves people I deeply care about."

"Is she always like that?" Allie asked, her eyes following Viola down the street.

"I'm afraid so," Elizabeth said.

"I don't like her," Allie said bluntly. "If she's your sister, does that make her my aunt?"

"Yes."

Allie sighed. "Fine. I'll try to like her since she's family."

"That's the spirit," Nathan said with a smile. "All you have to do is try."

Elizabeth straightened. "You came early," she said. "I thought we were going to meet you at Abigail's."

"Allie was excited to meet your family," Nathan said. "She really wanted to come earlier, so over we came."

Elizabeth smiled. "My parents are looking forward to meeting you. After the meeting you just had, it can only get better from here."

They walked inside. Julie was talking with Opal on the settee, and William and Grace were cooing over Jack. They looked toward Elizabeth when she walked in, taking in the sight of her with Nathan and Allie.

Grace smiled and came forward. "You must be Nathan," she said. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Mrs. Thatcher," Nathan said, shaking the hand she offered. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Grace," she said. "This is my husband, William."

William held out his hand. "Hello, Nathan. We've heard a lot about you. It's wonderful to finally meet the man who captured our daughter's heart."

Nathan smiled. "Likewise, sir." He looked at Elizabeth. "She is a wonderful person."

"That she is," William agreed. He raised a brow, looking at his daughter. "Where is Viola?"

"She went to check in at the saloon," Elizabeth said simply.

William studied Elizabeth, seeing more than she thought he would. "She wasn't nice out there, was she?" he asked.

"No," Allie chimed in. "She was mean to me, Uncle Nathan, Opal, and Aunt Elizabeth."

"Was she?" William asked, turning is attention to Allie. "As her father, I suppose I should have a talk with her about her behavior, shouldn't I?"

Allie nodded solemnly. William chuckled. "I think I'm going to like you," he said. "You must be Allie."

"Yes, sir," she said, looking a little intimidated.

He smiled. "You can call me Grandpa," he said.

Allie's eyes widened, and she smiled in delight. "Thanks! I haven't had a grandpa before!"

"Long story," Nathan said when William looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"Allie dear, tell me a little bit about yourself," Grace said, motioning for her to have a seat next to her at the table.

"Sure!" Allie said, joining Grace and Jack.

William looked around. "What a happy home," he said, observing the interactions going on around him. He looked at Elizabeth. "You are very blessed, my dear."

Elizabeth linked an arm through Nathan's. "I know," she said, looking up at her fiance with all the love in her heart. She smiled at her father. "I'm so glad you all could be here for our wedding."

"So am I, Elizabeth," William said. "So am I."

* * *

A few days later, Tom arrived in town. Elizabeth and Julie met him at the station.

"Tom!" Julie cried, throwing herself into his arms. Tom wrapped his arms around her, a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Julie," he said. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Welcome back, Tom," Elizabeth said. She looked at the cafe, where Tom's surprise was waiting. "It's about lunch time. Why don't we get something to eat at Abigail's before you get settled in?"

"Sounds good," Tom said. Julie linked their arms together as they walked the few steps to Abigail's. Elizabeth opened the door. She spied Charlotte near the back, chatting with Abigail, her back to them. Julie smiled at Elizabeth, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Excuse me, Abigail," Julie sang out. "Can we borrow your friend for a moment?"

Abigail smiled, and Charlotte turned around. For a moment neither Thornton moved, blinking in stunned silence. Tom recovered first. "Mom?" he whispered, sounding as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

Charlotte's eyes welled. "Tom?" They moved toward each other in unison, hugging with all the emotion of two people who haven't seen each other in years. Charlotte was crying tears of joy, and Tom was holding her tight.

Elizabeth smiled and linked arms with Abigail. "Mother and son, reunited," she said softly.

Abigail patted her arm. "This is a wonderful gift for both of them."

* * *

Nathan stood over a block of wood in his workshop, chiseling it into a table. The shop door opened, and he called out, "I'll be with you in just a minute."

"Take your time," the other person said. He recognized her voice. Looking up, he saw Viola standing beside the table, looking nervous and out of place. He put the tool he was using down and straightened. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Viola looked down, unable to meet his gaze. It took her several moments to speak. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry, Nathan."

He blinked. Viola continued. "I've come to realize how wrong I was about Elizabeth, about this place." She looked up at him. "About you."

Too surprised to speak, Nathan simply listened. Viola shifted her feet, looking down again. "It doesn't come easily for me to admit when I'm wrong, Nathan." Glancing out the window, she continued. "But there's something about Hope Valley that made me realize how wrong I was. The people here are so kind, so welcoming." She smiled. "Even you, when you were putting me in my place, were kind about it. You should have been yelling at me. I deserved it."

Nathan felt a smile pull at his mouth. "We all make mistakes, Viola. I'm just glad you've allowed this place to work its wonder on you."

She smiled again. "Wonder is one word for it."

Nathan nodded. "I'm glad you came by. Does Elizabeth know?"

Viola shook her head. "Not yet. I'm planning on talking to her soon." She looked down again. "There's a lot of history between us, most of it bumpy, which is my fault. I'd like to try to repair the relationship."

Nathan grinned. "That is going to mean a lot to her," he said with feeling. "She desires that with all her heart."

Viola gave a shy smile. "I don't know why," she said. "I've done my level best to drive her away. Unintentionally, of course, but I was never a very nice person. I let status and wealth get to my head."

"She will welcome a reconciliation," Nathan said. "You can be sure of that."

"Thank you," Viola said. She smiled. "I'm glad you're marrying my sister. The love between you is obvious. I'm sorry I judged you so harshly."

"Ancient history," Nathan said, holding out his hand.

Viola took it and gave it a shake, then broke into a smile that lit up her face. "Welcome to the family, Nathan."

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the local graveyard with Charlotte and Tom. They were standing at Jack's tombstone, arms around each other. Elizabeth stood slightly off to the side, holding little Jack in her arms. Memories of their time together flooded Elizabeth's mind, and she smiled fondly in remembrance of her first love.

Charlotte came up to her and embraced her. "Thank you for bringing us up here," she said, wiping a tear from her eyes. "It was good to talk through some feelings I hadn't been able to process yet." She put a hand on Tom's arm. "And to be able to do so with this young man was special," she said with an indulgent smile at her youngest son. She threaded an arm through his, then said, "We'll let you spend some time with him now." She and Tom walked to the car they had borrowed from Lee, getting deep into conversation.

Elizabeth knelt by Jack's grave, running her hands lightly over the words written on the stone. She placed her son between her knees. "Daddy is here," she whispered to Jack. He crawled forward and touched the stone. "Papa," he said, looking back at Elizabeth.

"That's right, baby," Elizabeth said. "Papa." She looked up toward the heavens. "He's watching over us, Jack, loving us from heaven. We'll always have him watching over us."

"Watching us," Jack repeated. He nestled himself into Elizabeth and put his thumb in his mouth.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for being such a wonderful husband and friend, Jack," she said aloud. "You were my first love and a great love. I owe so much to you." She pulled his letter from her pocket, the one he had entrusted to Abigail if anything should happen to him. "Thank you for giving me permission to love again. Thank you for your love. I miss you, and I wish you could have been here to see your son grow." She hugged little Jack to her chest. "I think you would like Nathan, Jack. If the two of you had ever been able to meet, you would have liked each other." She placed the letter on the ground, smoothing it out and rereading Jack's last words to her. She could feel the love they had shared surrounding her, surrounding their son. "I will keep your memory alive in our son," she promised. "He will know all about you, and I pray he grows up to be as strong and courageous as you were." She folded the letter and placed it back in her pocket. She would put it in the same box she had put his ring in, saving it someday for little Jack. With one more look at the gravestone, she stood and picked up her little boy. Placing him on her hip, she smiled. "Thank you for everything, Jack. You will never be forgotten."


	42. Chapter 42

_Author's note: Thanks for your patience in getting to this point. It's taken longer than I wanted to get it written because I really wanted to do this chapter justice. I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments where you would like to see the story go from here, because I have a few ideas but nothing concrete. It was all meant to lead up to Elizabeth and Nathan's wedding, and from there I didn't have anything solid. If you want the story to continue, let me know; or I could bring it to an end within a chapter or two, and start posting a new story starring Allie, Jack, Opal, and one of N&E's yet-to-come kids as adults (that story will be coming regardless once I'm done with Hopeful Hearts!) Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Thanks again for so much support of this story! You all are the best! :-)_

The morning of her wedding dawned clear and bright. Elizabeth stood with a cup of coffee in hand, watching the sun rise from the window. The house was calm and quiet; the children were still sleeping. Charlotte had taken a room at the saloon next to Tom's to be near him. She breathed in the sound of silence, enjoying it before the hustle and bustle of the day began.

Silently she thanked God for the many blessings in her life. Nathan, Jack, Opal, Allie. Rosemary and Abigail and all her friends. Her family. She spent several minutes in quiet prayer, smiling gently at the blessings that came to mind.

Her prayer was interrupted by scampering feet coming down the stairs. When she opened her eyes, Opal and Jack were standing there, brimming with excitement.

"Today's the wedding!" Opal announced, a grin spread across her precious face. She was literally bouncing up and down in her joy. Little Jack grinned, excited by Opal's excitement, even if he couldn't fully understand the significance of the day.

Elizabeth picked him up and put an arm around Opal's shoulders. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" she said, smiling at her children.

Opal nodded. "I think Mountie Nathan is going to be a good daddy," she said, leaning her head against Elizabeth with a little furrow in her brow that told Elizabeth something was on her mind. "I've been thinking," she said after a pause, speaking slowly before pausing again. Elizabeth waited for her to collect her thoughts. "I've been thinking," Opal repeated, "that I would like to call you Mom instead of Aunt Elizabeth." She lifted her head again and looked at Elizabeth, vulnerability swimming in her eyes. "Is that okay with you?"

Love swelled in Elizabeth's heart and tears came to her eyes. It was a moment before she could speak. "Of course that's okay with me, Opal honey!" she said. "I would love that."

Opal smiled shyly. "I'm glad," she said softly. "Will Allie call you mom too?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She knew Allie's heart yearned for a mother, and she wondered if the girl would want to call her by that name. After a moment she said, "Allie can call me mom if she would like to, or she can keep calling me Aunt Elizabeth. I will leave that up to her."

"She wants to call you mom," Opal said in her serious voice. "She told me so."

Elizabeth smiled. "Then I guess that's what she'll call me."

"One more thing," Opal said, a note of vulnerability creeping in again. "Do you think Mountie Nathan would mind if we called him dad?"

Elizabeth smoothed Opal's hair. She had a feeling Nathan would be honored by that request. "I think he would like that very much," she said, not realizing that at Nathan's house, he and Allie were having a very similar conversation.

"Can I call Aunt Elizabeth mom after the wedding today?" Allie asked, looking at Nathan with big, pleading eyes.

He chuckled. "I think she would like that," he said. "You and Opal have been talking, haven't you?"

Allie nodded with a little blush. "We think it would help us all feel more like family," she said. "Besides, she already feels like my mom. Opal said she would ask Aunt Elizabeth, and I said I would ask you."

"I'm sure she will allow that, and happily," Nathan told his niece. "And we will be a family. When we sign the marriage certificate, we'll also sign the adoption papers for you kids."

Allie looked down at her breakfast, then said to her plate quietly, "And what do we call you?"

Nathan had to strain his ears to catch her words, and his heart went out to his little girl. He thought he knew what she was really asking, so he said, "What do you want to call me?"

Allie looked up at him. "I know you're my uncle, but you're the only father I've ever really known. You're more like a dad to me than an uncle. I'd like to call you dad." She smiled. "So does Opal. She thinks it's weird calling you 'Mountie Nathan' since you're not a Mountie anymore."

Nathan smiled. "I would love it if you girls called me dad," he said, touched at the request.

Allie grinned. "I'm glad you agreed to it...Dad."

* * *

Elizabeth stood with Lucas in the saloon, gaping at the large room. It had been transformed from a saloon into a beautiful space for a wedding reception. The tables were covered with white tablecloths, with a vase full of spring wildflowers in the middle of each one. A table laden with food and desserts from Abigail's stood to one side of the room, while a space had been cleared on the other side for dancing. White wall hangings had been strategically placed around the room, decorated with flowers. It was lovely.

"When did you find the time to get all this done?" Elizabeth asked, feeling awed at the transformation.

Lucas laughed. "I had nothing to do with this," he said, sweeping his arm over the room. "I just donated the space. The women of this town are quite wonderful at making things beautiful. Rosemary spearheaded the whole thing."

"Of course she did," Elizabeth said with a smile. Rosemary was certainly good at getting things done in an efficient manner. "How did she find time to do that while juggling two babies? And she managed to keep this a secret! That is so unlike her!"

"That is true," Rosemary said, gliding into the saloon with Joy on her hip. "Secrets are not my forte. But this came together in no time thanks to Abigail, Faith, Clara, Fiona, Florence, Molly, and so many more. Your family and Charlotte helped a lot too. Wait until you see the church!"

Abigail came in behind Rosemary. "I think we're all ready," she said, excitement shining in her eyes. She took Elizabeth's arm. "Are you ready?" she asked, smiling at her friend.

"Yes," Elizabeth said simply. "I'm excited to marry Nathan."

"And why wouldn't you be?" Rosemary said, taking her other arm. "You and Nathan are so good for each other. We all pray that you have a long and happy life together."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said softly. She smiled at her friends in turn. "I'm so thankful to have both of you in my life. You've been the best friends a girl could ask for."

"We love you too," Abigail said with a grin.

"We count ourselves blessed to have you as a friend," Rosemary added. She grinned and bounced little Joy up and down. "To think you and I saw each other as rivals all those years ago!"

"We have come a long way," Elizabeth agreed, smiling at the memory.

Abigail clapped her hands. "Alright," she said. "Let's go get dressed and made up for the wedding. We've only got a couple hours before we have to be at the church!"

* * *

Nathan shrugged on his suit jacket over his white dress shirt, He buttoned it and then adjusted his bow tie. "Done," he said to his reflection in the mirror. He walked out of the room to find Allie, who was tying the white sash on her blue dress. She and Opal had matching dresses, and they were both excited to be able to dress up for such a special occasion.

"I need to go see Mrs. Stanton," she told Nathan. "She said she would do my hair for the ceremony."

"I think the women are getting ready at Mrs. Coulter's house," Nathan said. "Run along, and have fun! I'll see you at the church."

"Okay!" Allie said, running out the door, her hair flying behind her. She almost bumped into Lucas and Lee as they came up the steps. "Hi, Mr. Bouchard, Mr. Coulter!" she called behind her as she continued on her way.

Lee chuckled. Lucas smiled and shook his head. "That child has only one speed: fast," he observed. "Does she ever slow down?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nope. She seems to have boundless energy."

"Most kids do," Lee said. "I'm amazed at how much energy Bella exerts each day." He looked around. "Where's Bill? Isn't he supposed to be here too?"

"He's just taking care of some last minute paperwork for the wedding and adoptions," Nathan said. "He told me he'd meet us at the church."

"Then we'd better head over," Lucas said. "Not much longer now." He elbowed Nathan in the side. "Are you ready for this? Your life is about to change forever."

"I know, and I'm ready," Nathan answered. "I think being married to Elizabeth and raising these kids we already have and any others the Lord sees fit to give us down the road will be the best thing that could happen to me."

* * *

"Oh, Elizabeth! You look stunning!" Grace said, tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter. Charlotte stood next to Grace, nodding in agreement. Rosemary was working on Opal's hair while Abigail did Allie's, but they also nodded and smiled their agreement.

"You are a beautiful bride," Julie told her.

"You look like a princess!" Opal said.

Elizabeth laughed. "I feel a little bit like a princess," she said. Her hair was arranged elegantly on her head, and she wore pearl drop earrings from her mother and a pearl necklace from Charlotte. Her wedding dress fit her perfectly, and she loved the feel of the fabric.

"All you need now is your veil," Julie said, stepping up with the veil in hand. A quiet knock sounded on the door before she could place it on Elizabeth's head, and she opened the door. "Viola!" Julie said. "We were wondering if you were going to make it."

"Of course," Viola said, with what looked to Elizabeth like a sincere smile. She looked at Elizabeth and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Elizabeth smiled a little wryly, wondering what her sister had to say this time. She had been kind and courteous of late, but nothing more had been said between the two of them alone since Viola's tirade on her porch. They stood in the corner of the room, while the rest of the women went back to their various pre-wedding tasks.

Viola held out her hand, and Elizabeth took it. "You look lovely, Elizabeth," Viola said.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. A compliment from Viola was a rare occurrence. "Thank you," she said. "A lot of people helped with getting me ready."

"I wanted to let you know that I was wrong," Viola said. "I owe you an apology. I already apologized to Nathan, and wanted to tell you sooner, but the timing hasn't been right."

She apologized to Nathan? That was almost a shock.

Viola went on. "I've never been a good sister to you, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the nasty things I've said and for acting superior to you and Julie for so many years. That was wrong of me. Will you forgive me?"

Elizabeth squeezed Viola's hand, finding her voice in spite of her surprise. "Of course I forgive you, Viola. You're my sister, and I love you."

"I love you too," Viola said barely above a whisper. "I know I don't show it, but I truly do."

"I know," Elizabeth said gently.

"I want you to have this," Viola said, pulling something from her bag. "I wore it for my wedding, and I would be honored if you would wear it too."

Elizabeth gasped. In her hands Viola held a beautiful pearl tiara, meant to hold a wedding veil in place. "It's exquisite!" she exclaimed. "I would love to wear it."

Viola broke into a full smile. "I'm glad," she said. Raising her voice, she said, "Julie, can you bring the veil?"

Julie came over, placing the veil over Elizabeth's hair, and Viola secured it in place with the tiara. The sisters observed their work, then nodded in satisfaction. "It's perfect," Julie said. She smiled. "Who would have thought the three of us would be here together and getting along so well?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Who indeed? It's a miracle."

Viola laughed. "Hopefully this is a new start for all of us."

Elizabeth looked at her. "What caused this change of heart?" she asked, curious.

Viola looked out the window. "This town," she said. "There's something about Hope Valley that makes me want to be a better person. Seeing how kind and loving everyone is, how they help each other and do good things for their neighbors. I've never seen anyone come together to make another person's wedding day so special. There were tons of people at the saloon and the church getting them ready for your day. All because these people love you." She smiled. "It had an impact on me."

"I'm glad," Elizabeth said. "You're right about Hope Valley. There's something special here."

"I see why you never wanted to leave," Viola said. "And I was wrong to push you to do so."

"That's in the past," Elizabeth said. "We're all together now and happy, and that's what matters."

"Group hug!" Julie said, wrapping her arms around her sisters. They giggled together, healing passing between them in a way Elizabeth had thought could never happen. Miracles were indeed alive and well.

"It's about that time," Rosemary said, smiling. "The girls are ready!"

The three sisters rejoined the others, and Elizabeth surveyed her two girls with joy. "You both look amazing!" she said. "Very pretty."

"Thanks!" Allie said, while Opal flushed with happiness.

"Alright," Charlotte said. "Let's get you to the church."

They opened to door to find William standing there. "I've come to escort my lovely daughter to her wedding," he said, smiling when he saw Elizabeth. "You look stunning, my dear."

"Thank you, Father," Elizabeth said. She took his proffered arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Nathan stood at the altar with Pastor Owen. Beside him were his groomsmen, Lucas, Lee, and Bill. The church was packed with their friends and family, all of whom looked happy to be there. Cody and Robert were ushers, helping people find seats and greeting those who came through the door. Timmy sat at the piano, ready to play the wedding march when the ceremony started. The children of Hope Valley had helped decorate the church, and it looked better than Nathan could have imagined. He could feel the love of the people in this town, and his heart swelled with gratitude for all of them.

His thoughts turned to Elizabeth and all the moments they had shared leading up to this moment. His first days in Hope Valley when no one seemed willing to talk to him. Elizabeth being one of the first to welcome him to the town. Their growth in friendship and the hiccups along the way as he discovered his attraction to her. The fear of losing her after her accident and her acceptance of his desire to court her. Their growth in love and friendship and the sense of family that emerged from it with their kids. Their engagement and their plans for their life together. He couldn't wait to join their lives together in matrimony, to learn more about each other and to be a family together with their children. He thanked God for the blessing Elizabeth was and for her love, and he prayed for the strength to be the best husband and father he could be.

The door opened, and Abigail gave Timmy the signal to start playing the music. As he did, little Jack and Bella walked down the aisle together, Jack holding a pillow with the rings secured to it and Bella dropping rose petals at intervals down the aisle. Following them came Allie and Opal, who also carried baskets of rose petals and let them fall softly to the floor. Once they reached the altar, Allie took little Jack into her arms and Opal held Bella's hand. After them came Julie, Rosemary, and Abigail in a line, holding rose bouquets and wearing smiles on their faces. As they found their places, the music changed and everyone turned to face the door.

Elizabeth appeared at the top of the church steps, holding onto her father's arm. Nathan caught his breath. She was incredibly beautiful, and her eyes were locked on him as she walked slowly down the aisle. All else in the room seemed to fade away, and Elizabeth was all he could see.

* * *

Elizabeth floated down the aisle with her father, her eyes on Nathan alone. His eyes were locked on hers, and she could see his love shining from them. Her heart soared as her father kissed her cheek then placed her hand in Nathan's. She handed Abigail her rose bouquet, and turned to face her husband-to-be.

"Please be seated," Pastor Owen said to the congregation. He smiled at Nathan and Elizabeth. "Marriage is a sacred covenant. You have both freely consented to this union and to the adoption of each other's children. Let us pray." Closing his eyes and lifting his hands over them, he prayed, "Heavenly Father, we are here on this day to give thanks for the love You have shared with these two individuals. We ask that You help Nathan and Elizabeth to always remember when they first met and to remember the strong love that grew between them. To work that love into practical things so that nothing divides them. Please help them find words both kind and loving, and hearts always ready to ask for forgiveness as well as able to forgive. Father, we put this marriage in Your hands. Amen."

"Amen," Elizabeth echoed, smiling at Nathan. He smiled back and gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Now for the vows," Pastor Owen said.

Nathan went first, repeating after Pastor Owen the sacred vows. "I Nathan, take you Elizabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law."

Elizabeth held Nathan's eyes with hers, repeating her vows with all the sincerity and love in her heart. "I Elizabeth, take you Nathan, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law."

"Bring up the rings," Pastor Owen said with a smile at Jack. The little boy came forward with the pillow, led by Allie. He held the pillow while Pastor Owen untied the rings. "Thank you, Jack," the pastor said. Jack and Allie returned to their spot.

Nathan took the ring offered to him and said, "Elizabeth, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." As he spoke the last words, he slid the ring on Elizabeth's finger.

Elizabeth repeated the traditional words as she gave Nathan his ring. "Nathan, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Amen," said Pastor Owen. "You have made solemn vows and sealed the promise with rings. May your life together be long and joyful, with lots of love and laughter." He motioned to the table. "The bride and groom may now sign the marriage certificate and adoption papers."

Elizabeth signed her name to each document, then stepped back as Nathan did the same. Her heart was full as she looked back at Allie and Opal. The girls wore matching looks of excitement and happiness as their adoption was finalized. Even little Jack looked happy with the proceedings, though he was too young to understand what was happening.

They took their places again, and Nathan winked at Elizabeth, sending spirals of butterflies racing in her stomach. She smiled at him, lost in his eyes.

Pastor Owen grinned as he said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan, you may kiss the bride."

Nathan stepped forward, taking Elizabeth in his arms as he kissed her. She leaned into him, feeling the promise of a lifetime of love in his kiss. Their family and friends clapped and cheered. Nathan pulled back slightly, a smile on his face. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back, unable to keep a grin from her face as she beheld her new husband.

Pastor Owen laughed and presented them to the congregation. "For the very first time, I am happy to present to you Nathan and Elizabeth Grant!"


	43. Chapter 43

_Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! It will continue on, per popular request :-)_

Fiona twirled a piece of ribbon around her fingers, lost in a daydream. She was remembering the feelings of love and joy that had surrounded Nathan, Elizabeth, and subsequently the whole town at the wedding and reception yesterday. After the wedding, everyone had congregated at the saloon to celebrate the love and happiness of the newlyweds. There had been a lovely dinner, lively dancing, and lots of conversation and laughter between friends. Elizabeth had been radiant. Nathan had looked happier than she had ever seen him. Their love shone through bright and clear. Fiona had no doubt they would be very happy together. Their first dance as husband and wife was so beautiful, it had brought her to tears.

A knock at the door broke into her thoughts. She stood and walked to the door, pulling it open. Clara stood there, holding something in her hands. "Hi Fiona," she said, holding up the envelope she was holding. "I came by to deliver this."

"Thank you," Fiona said, taking the paper.

Clara gave a little wave. "See you later!"

Fiona started. "Wait! Don't you want to…" Before she could finish her sentence, Clara had vanished from sight.

"What in the world?" Fiona muttered to herself, staring after Clara in confusion. She shut the door and looked down at the envelope. Her name was scrawled across it in Lucas' bold script. She smiled and tore the envelope open, pulling out the note inside.

_Dearest Fiona, please meet me at the saloon at your earliest convenience. Yours, Lucas._

Fiona ran her fingers over his written words, wondering what he was up to. Normally, Lucas would ask her in person to meet with him somewhere; he had never written her a note before. She tucked the note back into its envelope, placed it in her bag, and walked out the door.

On the short walk to the saloon, she mulled over what Lucas might have on his mind. He had always been the mysterious type, and sometimes it was hard for her to figure out what he was thinking. Had he not sent the note, she would have assumed he simply wanted to spend some time together. Though considering it was the middle of the day and he was busy running the saloon, that option seemed unlikely.

She arrived and pushed the doors open. To her astonishment, the saloon was nearly empty. The only person in sight was Clara, who walked up to Fiona with a big smile. "Right this way, please," Clara said, leading Fiona to one of the tables. They were still covered with the white tablecloths, but in the middle of the table Clara came to a stop at, there were several bouquets of red and white roses sitting in elegant vases. Fiona gaped at them. She had never seen such beautiful flowers before. They were so lovely she almost didn't notice the meal set before her.

Two plates filled with steak, roasted potatoes, and spring vegetables sat side by side. Several small candles were spread across the table. It looked and smelled wonderful. Clara smiled and poured two glasses of wine while Fiona tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Thank you, Clara," a voice said from behind Fiona. Clara nodded and then quietly slipped out of the saloon. Fiona turned to see Lucas holding her chair. "Please, have a seat," he said, pushing her chair in for her as she sat. He took the seat next to hers.

"This is all wonderful, Lucas," Fiona said, looking around. "Everything is so lovely. These flowers are beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," Lucas said, not missing a beat. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, giving it a light kiss. Fiona blushed slightly, amazed that after months of courtship his words could still bring a flush to her cheeks. His words were smooth as ever, but she knew that he meant them.

She glanced around the saloon. "Did you close early?" she asked.

Lucas nodded. "Why don't we eat?" he asked. After a brief prayer, they began eating. Lucas finished chewing a bite of potatoes, then said, "I wanted to have a special meal with you, so yes, I closed the saloon early. It's been a while since we've just sat and talked."

"It has," Fiona agreed. "We've both been busy lately."

Lucas leaned back in his chair. "Do you remember when I first asked you out?"

"At the library," Fiona stated, smiling. "We bonded over books."

"It was a memorable day," Lucas said. "We never talked about those books. How did you like Dante?"

"It was fascinating!" Fiona said, eyes alight. "It took me awhile to read the whole thing, but I liked it. I found _The Inferno _particularly interesting. His descriptions of the punishments corresponding to various sins were very believable." She shrugged. "But of course, the entire work was amazing." She took a sip of her wine. "What did you think of _Les Miserables_?"

"It was everything people had said it was," Lucas said. "It certainly had lots of sadness, but the redemption factor was beautiful." He held up a finger. "One act of love and mercy changed the life of the main character forever, and he spent the rest of his life trying to show similar love and mercy to others. It resonated deeply with me."

Fiona smiled tenderly at him. "I'm sure it did. I'll have to check it out the next time I'm at the library," she said.

"I actually bought a copy," Lucas admitted with a grin. "You're welcome to borrow it."

"Thank you," Fiona said. "I'll take you up on that." She took a bite of her steak. "Oh my goodness!" she said. "This is delicious! Did you make it?"

Lucas smiled a little sheepishly. "I might have had some help," he acknowledged. "Abigail said she would make our meal tonight. She even made a cake."

"Mmm," Fiona said. "Cake is my favorite dessert."

"Mine too," Lucas chuckled. "She made a vanilla one with lots of fresh fruit. It looks delicious."

"Everything Abigail makes is amazing," Fiona said. "Do you think she knows how to make anything that isn't wonderful?"

"Definitely not!" Lucas said, a look of mock horror on his face. "Abigail Stanton, making something mediocre? Never!"

They laughed together, appreciating Abigail's culinary prowess. Their conversation continued as they finished their food, then Lucas stood and cleared the dishes. Disappearing for a moment into the kitchen, he returned bearing two dessert plates with generous slices of cake. The bright berries provided a lovely contrast to the white cake. Fiona took a bite and closed her eyes. "That is heavenly," she said, sighing in contentment. When her eyes opened, they rested on the rose bouquets in front of her. "Those roses are exquisite, Lucas," she said. "Where did you find them?"

Lucas gave her his mysterious, charming smile. "At a flower shop."

Fiona raised her brows. "'At a flower shop,'" she repeated. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not yet," Lucas said, the smile still fixed in place. He reached over to the vase nearest him and pulled the roses from it. They were bound together with a white lacy ribbon. He stood and held them out to her with a flourish. "For you, m'lady."

Fiona giggled, taking the flowers. She buried her nose in them, breathing in the sweet aroma. She ran her fingers over the lace ribbon, marveling at how soft it was. Suddenly her index finger came into contact with something hard and circular. Confused, she lifted her head to see what it was and gasped aloud.

A beautiful diamond ring was tied to the ribbon, shining in the candlelight. Mouth hanging open, she looked up to see Lucas on one knee in front of her. Happy tears sprang to her eyes as he carefully untied the ring and held it up to her.

"Fiona Miller," he said, his brown eyes locked on hers, "I love you very much, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She gave a half laugh, half sob and threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him off balance. He caught them both and stood, holding her tightly. "Is that a yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Fiona exclaimed. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, unable to hide her excitement. When they pulled apart, she smiled at him. "I love you, Lucas. I would be honored to be your wife."

Lucas grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger. She looked at it, admiring the shine, then looked at Lucas. "How was I lucky enough to earn your love?" she asked with a playful smile.

Lucas gave her a kiss, long enough to leave her breathless. He smiled tenderly with a hint of seriousness. "I'm the lucky one, Fiona. I can't wait to spend life together with you."

* * *

About a week later, Rosemary fluttered to and fro in her new home, overseeing the placement of furniture and household items. Most of the community had come to help her and Lee get moved in. Rosemary watched the proceedings for a moment, gratitude washing over her for each person taking time out of their day to help her family.

She watched Lucas and Fiona arranging furniture in the living room, laughing together and bantering back and forth. The news of their engagement had thrilled her. She had known for a long time that they were perfect for each other, even if it had taken Elizabeth pointing it out for her to realize the fact. Pursing her lips, she decided that she would still take some credit for matching the young couple. She had her Emma reputation to keep up!

As she hurried about with her clipboard, checking things off the list, she bumped into Lee, almost falling over in the process.

"Whoa, sweetheart!" Lee said, steadying Rosemary. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Rosemary waved her clipboard. "There are so many things to keep track of!" she exclaimed. "I'm just trying to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be."

Lee folded his arms. "Everything will get where it needs to go," he said, smiling slightly. "Clipboard or no."

Rosemary huffed at him. "But…"

"No, Rosie, no 'buts'," Lee admonished. "Let's enjoy this process. All our friends are here helping, and they're almost done. Within ten minutes our house will officially be our home."

Rosemary put her hands on her hips. "I can enjoy the process and still be organized about it, Lee Coulter!" she said. She held the clipboard up to his face. "See? It's telling me we're just about done."

Lee chuckled. "Didn't I just say that? Rosie, only you could try to make something as chaotic as moving organized." He glanced out the window, then raised his brows at Rosemary. "How is the other project coming along?"

Rosemary pulled a second paper from her clipboard. "All done!" she said, showing him all the checked boxes. "In fact, it's been done for over an hour. Everyone was so helpful with the surprise."

Lee grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Do you think Nathan and Elizabeth will like their surprise?"

Rosemary peeked up at him from under her lashes and fluttered them. "Now Lee, how can you even ask that?" she questioned with an affectionate pat on his arm. "Of course they'll like it!" She grinned. "Elizabeth gets a double surprise! The one we have for both of them, and the one Nathan has been working on for a while."

"I can't wait to see how they react!" Lee said. "This is going to be fun."

"Yes it is," Rosemary agreed. She glanced at her clipboard, checking off the final item as she noticed it being completely by Carson. "That does it!" she said to Lee. She looked around, giggling in her giddiness. "The house is finally ready! We can stay here from now on. No more crowded rowhouse!"

Lee took her arm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get Bella, Patrick, and Joy from Abigail, and bring them home!"

* * *

Elizabeth stood with Nathan on a ferry, watching as Prince Edward Island slowly faded into the distance. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave a contented sigh. Their honeymoon had been perfect, and now it was time to head back home.

Nathan kissed her hair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes," she said. "It will be good to be with the children again." She looked up at him. "Though I certainly wouldn't mind spending more one on one time with you. This was a wonderful trip."

"It was," Nathan agreed. "It was the perfect way to start our marriage."

"And now we get to start our lives in our new home," Elizabeth said dreamily. "When will we be able to move in?"

"Next week," Nathan said. "I've already got quite a few people who volunteered to help us with that. We'll be all moved in within a few hours next Saturday, I think."

Elizabeth sighed. "How lovely to have our own home together," she said.

Nathan grinned. "Allie and Opal are still insisting on sharing a room, even though they could each have their own."

"They've formed a special bond," Elizabeth said. "Those girls are inseparable. It'll be fascinating to watch their relationship as sisters grow, especially as they get older."

"I'm interested in seeing how they respond to being big sisters once we start having kids," Nathan said. "They're already so good with Jack. And it'll be interesting to see how Jack responds."

"I have a feeling he will like it," Elizabeth said. She chuckled. "He is going to have to, since we're planning on having at least three more."

Nathan smiled, placing a hand over her stomach. "I'm so glad we agree on having a big family," he said. "I always wanted lots of brothers and sisters growing up, but it was just me and my sister."

"And I always wanted a brother," Elizabeth admitted. She smiled. "Opal told me a couple weeks ago that she wanted seven brothers and sisters."

Nathan whistled. "Seven is quite a lot," he said, before breaking into a smile. "Still, I wouldn't mind. More kids simply means more room in our hearts for love."

"Exactly," Elizabeth said, smiling up at him. "The heart can always expand for love."

"As we have already seen," Nathan said fondly, smoothing Elizabeth's hair. The ferry docked in the harbor, and they picked up their bags and walked to the train depot that would take them home to Hope Valley. Several hours later, they were home once again.

Stepping off the train, Elizabeth saw Lee and Rosemary's car at the depot. Rosemary was waving wildly and shouting hellos. Elizabeth grinned and hurried to her friend, who embraced her excitedly. "It's so good to have you back!" she exclaimed. "You were gone for ages!"

"Ages!" Elizabeth said with a laugh. "We were only gone for a week."

"A very long week," Rosemary said seriously. "But now you're home, and we're so happy. The children are going to be thrilled to see you again."

"How did Jack do?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. The only downside to their trip had been her first separation from her son. She hadn't been sure how he would do being away from her.

"Oh, he was just fine," Rosemary said. "He enjoyed the time with his grandparents and Abigail. In fact, he hammed it up! I think the girls missed you more."

"It'll be so good to see them all again," Elizabeth said.

Rosemary grinned. "How was the honeymoon?" she asked.

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth said. "Prince Edward Island is lovely. Nathan and I had a great time, and we had lots of long talks while walking on the beach."

Rosemary sighed. "Oh, that does sound lovely!" she said. "I'm glad you two were able to have that time together."

"Me too," Elizabeth said. Nathan and Lee walked up with their bags.

"Let's get these loaded up and get you two lovebirds home," Lee said, placing their bags in the trunk. Nathan and Elizabeth climbed into the back seat, while Rosemary slid intp the front seat next to Lee.

"Here we go!" Lee said with an enigmatic smile. Elizabeth eyed him, suddenly suspicious. He seemed awfully happy. Come to think of it, Rosemary had a certain gleam in her eyes too.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, voicing what Elizabeth was thinking.

"Going on? Why would you think something is going on?" Rosemary asked in a sweetly innocent voice.

That tone sealed it. "There's definitely something going on," Elizabeth said to Nathan. He nodded his agreement.

"Nonsense," Lee said. "We're simply happy to have you home."

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth said, unconvinced. She looked out the window. "This isn't the way back to our house."

"Sure it is," Rosemary said cheerfully. "Just not the rowhouse."

"Are we going up to the new homes?" Nathan asked, surprise lighting his face. "Why are we going there first?"

"We just wanted to show you something our friends have been working on," Lee said. "We're all moved in to our home, and we'd like for you to see it. That's where the kids are too. We thought you'd want to see them."

"Oh, yes!" Elizabeth said. "I want to give each of them a long hug."

"We thought you might," Rosemary said. "A week is a long time to be away from the children."

They pulled up to the house, and everyone climbed out. As if they had been waiting, Allie and Opal came running out of the Coulter house. Little Jack was in Allie's arms.

"You're back!" Allie cried, flinging her free arm around Elizabeth.

"Mama!" Jack exclaimed, reaching his arms around her neck. Opal wrapped her arms around Elizabeth as well. After a moment the girls unwrapped themselves from Elizabeth and ambushed Nathan with bear hugs. Jack reached out for Nathan too, and Nathan took him in his arms.

"Hello everyone!" he said with a smile. "We're so happy to see you again!"

The girls were grinning. Allie took hold of Nathan's hand while Opal seized Elizabeth's hand. "You need to come see our house!" Opal said, pulling Elizabeth with her. "Come on, come on!"

Elizabeth glanced at Lee and Rosemary, looking for a clue as to her daughters' excitement, but the Coulters wore matching unreadable expressions. Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled to the house, laughing at the girls' excitement while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Close your eyes!" Opal instructed. Elizabeth obliged. She could hear Nathan and Allie behind her. Opal stopped and clapped. "Okay, you can open them now," she said.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and gasped. The room she was standing in was completely furnished. Beautiful couches and chairs were arranged tastefully, and as she glanced at the other rooms within her view, she could see that they were set up as well. Mouth hanging open, she walked through her home peering into each room, amazed at how they were set up. Nathan followed her, clearly speechless as well.

Their home was ready for move in. Even their clothes had been transferred to the new house.

Elizabeth turned, mouth hanging open, to see Rosemary and Lee standing behind them grinning. "How did this all come together?" she managed to gasp out.

"The whole town came together," Rosemary said with delight. "They helped us move into our home and at the same time set up your home too. We decided to leave all the personal touches to you, so there is still some work to be done, but we figured you'd want to make the home your own with how you decorate it. All those things can be found in the back bedroom on this level."

Elizabeth shook her head, overwhelmed at the generosity of her friends. But another question nagged at her mind. Blinking, she looked around. "Where did all this furniture come from?" she asked. "I recognize a few items from the rowhouse, but most of this is new."

Lee and Rosemary looked at Nathan. Elizabeth followed their gaze. "Nathan?" she said, a question in her voice.

"Surprise," he said in a low voice, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's my wedding gift to you."

Elizabeth couldn't speak. She looked around at the beautiful pieces, remembering all the furniture she had seen upstairs as well. She shook her head. "How?" she asked when she finally recovered her voice. "When did you find the time to make all this?"

"I've been working on it for a while," Nathan admitted. "Ever since we got engaged."

"Do you like it?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth kept her eyes locked on Nathan's. "Of course I like it. You never cease to surprise me, Nathan," she said, wonder in her voice. "This is beautiful." She walked over to him, hugging him tightly. His arms came around her, holding her there. Tears of joy sprang to her eyes, and she laughed suddenly. "You are amazing," she told Nathan, eyes gleaming. He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," he said.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. Looking around again, she grinned. "We're home!"

"Isn't it great?" Opal said, eyes shining as she held Jack. "We are all finally able to live in the same house. We're officially a family!"

"A forever family, right?" Allie asked, looking up at Nathan and Elizabeth.

They smiled at their children gathered around them. "Forever," they said in unison.


	44. Chapter 44

Faith and Clara sat at a table in the cafe, enjoying tea and scones as they talked. They had discovered that they were pregnant around the same time, and their babies were due near the end of August. Clara's baby bump was slightly more pronounced than Faith's, and they had bonded over similar symptoms and the excited expectancy that came with first-time pregnancies.

Faith took a sip of tea, then set her cup down. She rubbed her stomach, feeling her baby move. A smile slowly spread across her face as she took in the wonder that overcame her.

"It's the best feeling, isn't it?" Clara asked with a knowing look on her face.

Faith nodded. "Even though it's been happening more and more frequently, I'm practically in awe every time I feel the baby move. It's such a gift to be able to carry a little person and to nurture and protect it until birth with our own bodies." She shook her head, amazed. "It's truly a miracle."

Clara smiled. "I feel the same way. It's so beautiful." She lifted her brows. "Does Carson suddenly seem to think that you'll break at the slightest movement?"

"Yes!" Faith exclaimed, slapping the table for emphasis. "As soon as we discovered I was pregnant, he wants to do everything for me. It's sweet, but at the same time I'm perfectly able to handle things at the infirmary like before. I'll hardly break fetching some medicine for a patient!"

"It must be a man thing," Clara said wryly. "Jesse is acting the same way. He gets nervous when I walk down the stairs." She laughed lightly. "Okay, maybe he's not quite that bad, but sometimes it feels that way."

"They're concerned," Faith acknowledged. "If they can't protect the babies themselves, they'll be sure to protect the ones protecting the babies."

"It's kind of adorable," Clara said, her laugh tinkling again. At that moment, Abigail walked up with the tea pot.

"More tea?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" Faith said, holding out her cup. Abigail filled hers, then Clara's. Setting the pot down, she sat next to Clara. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Some women and I have been talking," she started, "and we've decided to throw you a joint baby shower in a couple weeks."

"A baby shower!" Clara exclaimed. "Oh, Abigail, that is so sweet."

"How thoughtful!" Faith said. "Are you sure you have the time, Abigail?"

"Of course I have the time!" Abigail said with a smile. "This is such an exciting time for the two of you, and we just want to celebrate your joy." She patted Clara's tummy. "A baby is a huge blessing, and we have two of them coming!"

"Hope Valley is certainly growing as far as children are concerned," Faith said. "Lee and Rosemary just had the twins. I'm sure Elizabeth and Nathan will be having a baby within the next year, and with Lucas and Fiona getting married, they'll start a family soon." She smiled down at her stomach. "And I know Carson and I would love to have several children."

"So do Jesse and I," Clara said. She grinned. "Hope Valley will have plenty of children to fill the schoolhouse in years to come."

Abigail laughed merrily. "A sign of a growing town," she said. "As mayor, that makes me happy. As a mom and friend, it gives me unending joy."

The door opened, and Henry walked in. Abigail excused herself to take his order. Faith watched them for a few moments, then looked at Clara. "Do you think there's something brewing between them?" she asked in a low voice, shooting surreptitious glances their way.

Clara nodded. "I think there is," she said. "I'm pretty sure Gowen has had some kind of feelings for Abigail for quite some time, and I'm starting to think she might return them, even if she doesn't realize it yet."

"What a story that would be," Faith said, again feeling a sense of awe. "The former town villain finding redemption and even getting a happy ending. Wouldn't that be something?"

* * *

"Hello, Henry," Abigail said, smiling at him. "What can I get for you today?" His trips to the cafe had become more and more frequent, occurring at the same time each day, and he always ordered something different. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Abigail noted that he was right on time.

Henry cleared his throat, and Abigail noticed that he looked more serious than usual, and more than a little nervous. He was also dressed nicer than normal.

"I'll just have a slice of berry pie and coffee today," he said, his little smile not quite reaching his eyes. Abigail wondered at his obvious discomfort and hurried off to get his food. A few moments later she was back, and after placing the coffee and pie in front of him, she sat across from him.

"Alright, Henry Gowen, I know you well enough to know that something is going on," she said. "What's troubling you?"

Henry froze with a forkful of pie halfway to his mouth. After a moment he ate the bite, then took a swig of his coffee. "Nothing," he said. "Why do you think something is troubling me?"

Abigail simply looked at him until he began to squirm slightly. He glanced around the cafe, then leaned forward. "There is something on my mind, Abigail, but if you don't mind I'd like a few moments to collect my thoughts before speaking them. Can you come back in a little while?"

Nodding, Abigail stood. "I'll give you some time, Henry. I hope everything is okay."

"Everything's fine, don't worry about me," Henry said with a little smile that did nothing to convince her.

Abigail nodded and headed for the kitchen. A.J. was stirring another batch of cookie dough. She looked up as Abigail came to the work area and started vigorously kneading bread dough. "Is everything alright?" A.J. asked.

"I think so," Abigail said. "Henry is acting strange, which wouldn't normally bother me, but I have a sense that there's something on his mind that he needs to say, except he won't yet. He said he needed a few more minutes." She shrugged. "My curiosity is probably getting the better of me."

A.J. peeked around the corner, surveying the dining room. "He looks fine to me," she said. "Besides, Henry is always acting strange in one way or another. I still don't understand how that man consistently lands on his feet."

"Maybe so, but he has truly changed, A.J.," Abigail said. A.J. looked doubtful. Abigail smiled. "Even Bill has come around to him," she said. "And if Bill trusts him, I think it's safe to say that Henry has become trustworthy."

"It's possible," A.J. said slowly. "But there's too much history involved for me to be ready to trust Henry Gowen completely."

"I understand," Abigail said. "It took me a very long time too, and I also have a long and complicated history concerning Henry."

"He likes you," A.J. stated.

"Of course he does. I like him too. We've become friends," Abigail said nonchalantly.

A.J. smirked. "That's not what I meant, Abigail."

Abigail blushed slightly, not bothering to analyze why her cheeks were suddenly red at A.J.'s comment. "Nonsense. We're just friends." Something in the back of her mind tried telling her that A.J. might have a point, but she pushed it back. Better not to think about that too much.

"If you say so," A.J. said in a sing-song voice. Abigail ignored her and walked back into the dining room with the coffee carafe, refilling customers' mugs. When she came to Henry, she poured the coffee and sat across from him once again. She tried to ignore the illogical butterflies coursing through her stomach. Whatever Henry had on his mind couldn't have to do with her.

"Are your thoughts more collected?" Abigail asked lightly, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

"A little," Henry said, looking more nervous than Abigail felt. That helped to calm her nerves, and the butterflies vanished. She smiled at him.

"You know I'm a good listener," she said, hoping the encouragement would help to open him up.

"That you are," Henry said, nodding, though he still looked hesitant. After a moment, he spoke again. "I was wondering if maybe...if...maybe…" His words faltered, and he looked down at his coffee mug. "I don't think I can do this," he murmured to himself.

Abigail caught the words he'd meant to keep to himself. "You can do it," she said, reaching across the table and covering one of his hands with hers.

Henry stared at their hands for a moment, then looked up at Abigail. His eyes were vulnerable, something she rarely saw in him. He cleared his throat a couple times. Taking a deep breath, he plunged ahead. "I know we have a rocky history, Abigail. You of all people have reason to not even talk to me, yet even so you've made a point of being a friend." He looked down again as he continued. "I've developed...um...some feelings…for you."

Abigail's mouth dropped open and her heart lurched. She stared at Henry, trying to comprehend his words. After a few moments of dumbfounded silence, she said, "You have?"

Henry cleared his throat, looking like he wanted to vanish but determined to say what he had come to say. "Yes. They're been there for a while, but I never dared voice them because I know you have every reason to shut me down." He looked down again before glancing up at her. "But I was talking to someone the other day who told me I could continue to wonder all the 'what ifs,' or I could speak up and find out if there is even a chance."

Abigail blinked, feeling like it was a lot to take in. She paused, trying to gauge her own reaction to Henry's revelation. "Who gave you that advice?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "Lee. It was unsolicited, but kindly meant."

"Sounds like something Lee would say," Abigail said with a chuckle. She looked Henry in the eye. "I'm glad you took his advice."

Henry paused. "You are?" he asked a little incredulously.

Abigail nodded. "It was a risk, but you overcame your fear. I admire that."

Henry's face lost some of its nervousness, and a genuine smile broke through. A shy look replaced the nervous look, and he stammered a bit before asking, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Abigail studied him, considering the ramifications of saying either yes or no. There was so much history between them, most of it bad, but she truly believed Henry was a changed man. She hadn't really thought about him as a potential suitor, but something inside told her to accept his invitation.

She gently smiled at him and spoke true to her heart. "Yes."

* * *

Nathan vigorously rubbed sandpaper over a table he was working on for the Coulters, trying to get it as smooth as possible. Rosemary had commissioned it after he and Elizabeth got back from their honeymoon, but with orders piling in it had taken him longer than he wanted to get the table done. Now into early May, he was determined to finish it by tomorrow.

A knock sounded on the workshop door. Nathan looked up to see Lee standing there. "Hey, Nathan," Lee said. "Rosemary made me promise to come see how you were doing."

Nathan gave the table one more swipe, then stepped back, surveying his work with a critical eye. "You can tell Rosemary it'll be ready for pickup tomorrow," he said, nodding with satisfaction.

Lee ran a hand along the smooth wood. "This is amazing!" he said. "Smooth as can be, and it smells great too."

Nathan put the sandpaper back on a shelf. "It just needs a few coats of polish, and it'll be all yours."

"I can't thank you enough for making this," Lee said. "Ever since Rosemary got it into her head that we needed a bigger table, it's been all she can talk about."

Nathan chuckled. "That sounds like Rosemary," he said.

"Yes, it does," Lee agreed. "That woman can talk." He grinned. "But I love her for it." He sat on a chair near the table, leaning back and crossing his hands behind his head. "So, Nathan, it's been about a month now. How is married life treating you?"

"It's been wonderful," Nathan said with a smile. "It's been surprisingly seamless blending our families. Elizabeth is the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"I'm happy to hear it," Lee said. "You and Elizabeth are so good together. Rosemary and I love watching your interactions with each other and with the children. You're a great family."

"Thanks, Lee," Nathan said.

"So when are we to expect some Grant babies?" Lee asked mischievously.

Nathan stared at him, mouth gaping. "We've only been married a month!" he exclaimed. "I think we have some time."

Lee shook his head. "I don't know, Nathan, you're not exactly a spring chicken."

It took Nathan a moment to realize Lee was teasing. "You, my friend, are quite the jokester," he said, pushing Lee's shoulder. "For a minute there, I thought you were serious."

"When am I ever serious?" Lee said with a chuckle. He stood and slung his coat over his shoulder. "Shall we get home to the families?"

Nathan smiled. "My favorite part of the day," he said fondly. "Coming home to Elizabeth and Allie and Jack and Opal." He put his coat on and clapped Lee on the back. "Let's go."


	45. Chapter 45

Elizabeth stirred a pot of spaghetti at the stove, smiling as she watched her children from the window. The girls were teaching Jack how to skip. He seemed to be loving it, giggling every time one of his sisters leapt up in the air on one leg. His attempts to mimic them were choppy, but every so often he did it right, and Opal and Allie praised him highly for it.

She heard Nathan walk into the kitchen and turned her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. He stood there for a moment just holding her. Elizabeth felt safe and loved in his arms. After a moment he stepped up next to her and started pulled plates and cups from the cupboards. They had settled into a suppertime routine; while she finished cooking the food, Nathan would set the table and pour milk for everyone. Sometimes they would switch roles; he would do the cooking while she set the table. It was a part of married life she hadn't been able to experience before, and she liked it very much.

"How were the girls at school today?" Nathan asked as he poured milk into cups.

"As good as always," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I assigned teams to research and report on different major cities throughout the world, purposefully putting Allie and Opal on separate teams to see how they would react. They were perfectly happy with the arrangement. Opal is working with Robert, and Allie is working with Harper. They were all getting very excited about their research."

"That sounds fun," Nathan said. "What cities did they choose?"

"Opal and Robert chose Moscow, and Allie and Harper chose Dublin."

"Wow," Nathan said. "Those are good cities. I'm sure they'll have lots to research. Do they have to present on it when they're done?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "I think it will be good for all the children to hear about the cultures, traditions, and history of different places."

"I can't wait to hear about it," Nathan replied with a smile, replacing the milk jug in the icebox. "The girls get so animated when they're excited." He looked out the window, observing the kids. "Like right now. All three of them are laughing and having such fun."

Elizabeth peered over his shoulder, taking in the scene. She smiled, loving the fact that they got along so well. It hadn't been all easy in the past month and a half - sometimes the girls had squabbles or got annoyed with Jack or with each other, but they always worked it out in the end, usually with guidance from Elizabeth or Nathan.

"They're good kids," she said with a fond smile. "We are blessed to have them." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "And each other."

"I couldn't agree more," Nathan said, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth. "All of you light up my life in ways I never could have imagined."

Elizabeth smiled. "I could say the same thing," she said, reaching up to kiss him. At that moment, the kids came racing into the kitchen. They skidded to a stop when they saw their parents kissing. Opal wrinkled her nose and let out an "eww," while Allie giggled. Nathan and Elizabeth broke apart, staring at the children in surprise.

Nathan looked out the window, then back to the three kids. "How did you get in here so fast?" he asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice.

Allie shrugged. "We're always fast," she said. "We thought it must be time for supper, and we're hungry."

"Hun'gee!" Jack agreed, clambering up into his booster chair at the table with some help from Opal.

Elizabeth laughed. "You're right about it being time for supper," she said. "But before we eat, the three of you need to wash your hands."

By the time all three children had washed and sat down, Elizabeth had the food served and ready to go. They bowed their heads to bless the food, then started eating.

"Yum!" Opal said, slurping some spaghetti. "This is good, Mom!"

"Sure is," Allie said with a nod. "Spaghetti is my favorite." Little Jack slurped some noodles and grinned in agreement, red sauce already coating his lips and chin. Elizabeth smiled at him and wiped his face with a napkin.

There was much laughter and conversation throughout suppertime. Elizabeth felt joy in her heart as she interacted with her family members, relishing the time together. As the meal was coming to an end, Allie took her final sip of milk, then looked at Elizabeth and Nathan. "Mom, Dad, we've been thinking," she said, looking at Opal. "With this project that Mom assigned at school, we thought it would be fun to visit a major city this summer. Since we won't be in school, we figured it would be the perfect time to go."

Nathan raised a brow. "Is that so?" The girls nodded in unison, excitement lighting their faces. "And where exactly is it that you would like to go?" Nathan continued.

"New York City!" they exclaimed in unison.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be so much fun!" she said. "You want us to take a family trip there?"

"Yes!" Opal said. "It looks amazing! We did some research on it at the library."

"That's impressive," Nathan said. "Good job doing your research, girls." They beamed at him. Nathan glanced at Elizabeth. "Mom and I will talk about it. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Allie said. She grinned. "We know it's a long shot, but we figured it couldn't hurt to ask!" She set her fork down. "May we be excused?" she asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, watching as the girls hopped out of their chairs and scampered up the stairs to their room.

Nathan chuckled, carrying some dishes to the sink. "I wish I had their energy," he said.

Elizabeth agreed, pulling Jack from his chair. "Children certainly have a lot of it," she said. "Oh my goodness, young man, you have sauce all over you!" she exclaimed to Jack. He laughed and clapped his hands. Elizabeth turned to Nathan. "I'm going to give Jack a bath and then put him to bed," she said.

"Okay," Nathan replied. He took Jack from her arms and gave him a goodnight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, little man," he said.

Jack put a hand on Nathan's face, grinning. "'Night, Dada," he said, patting Nathan's cheek. Nathan smiled and set him on the ground. Elizabeth took Jack's hand and pointed to Nathan's shirt. "He got sauce all over you too," she said with a giggle.

Nathan wiped at it with a towel, then shrugged. "Oh well," he said with a smile. "I guess that comes with being a dad. I can remember Allie getting food all over me a time or two when she was little."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of Nathan with little Allie. Nathan continued to clear the table. "I'll do the dishes while you get Jack bathed," he said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, heading for the stairs. "I don't think we'll be too long."

She gave Jack a bath, letting him splash around for a bit. He loved water and made lots of happy toddler noises as he flopped around in the shallow water. "Alright, baby, time to come out," Elizabeth said, lifting him from the tub and wrapping him in a warm towel. She dried him off then carried him to his room, wrapped snugly in the towel. She dressed him in his nightclothes, then set him on his feet. "Pick out a story, Jack," she said, sitting in the rocking chair next to his toddler bed. It was one of the pieces of furniture Nathan had made for their home. Little Jack loved it.

He pulled a book from the bookshelf and toddled over to his mother, reaching his arms up to her. She set him on her lap. "Let's see," she said, looking at the book he chose. "_The Night Before Christmas?_" she laughed. She chucked Jack lightly under the chin. "Silly boy, it's late May. Christmas is not for a long time!"

"Chris'mas sto'y," Jack said stubbornly, looking up at Elizabeth with entreating eyes. "P'ease, Mama?"

Elizabeth's heart melted. "I can't say no to that," she said with a smile, opening the book. "Let's read. 'T'was the night before Christmas'…"

When they had finished the story, little Jack was still awake but blinking slowly, a sure sign he was ready for sleep. Elizabeth tucked the book back into its place, then gently set her son on his bed. Covering him with the blankets, she leaned down to kiss his cheek. His blue eyes were slowly closing, and she touched his cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you," Jack murmured, rolling to his side and slipping his thumb into his mouth. Within moments he was sound asleep.

Elizabeth walked lightly to the door and shut it halfway. She could hear voices from the living room, and she walked downstairs to investigate. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her.

Nathan was sitting on the settee with Allie and Opal on either side. Their backs were to Elizabeth. Each girl was snuggled close to him as he read to them. It took Elizabeth a moment to realize that Nathan was reading _Little Women, _no doubt at the request of Opal, who loved the story. She smiled to herself as she took in the sweet scene. Nathan didn't particularly like romance stories, but he loved his girls and would do anything for them. Even read _Little Women._

He finished a chapter, then shut the book. "I think that does it for tonight," he said. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow and see what the March sisters are up to this time."

Opal giggled. "Thanks, Dad," she said. "I love this story."

"How fun would it be one of four sisters?" Allie said. She looked up at Nathan. "When are you and Mom going to have a baby? I want at least two more sisters."

"And some brothers too," Opal chimed in. "Especially for little Jack."

Nathan laughed, putting an arm around each of his daughters. "These things take time," he said. Elizabeth could hear the smile in his voice. "Your mom and I will have more kids when God gives them to us."

"When will that be?" Opal asked, curiosity in her tone.

Nathan shook his head. "We don't know. We're open to new life whenever it may come."

"I hope it comes soon," Allie said decidedly. "I want lots of brothers and sisters!"

"Me too!" Opal said.

Elizabeth came forward, rounding the sette and sitting next to Allie. "How many is lots?" she asked.

"Hi Mom!" Allie said, giving her a hug. She beamed up at Elizabeth. "I think six," she said in response to her question.

"Six altogether?" Elizabeth asked, raising a brow.

Allie shook her head. "Six more," she said.

"_Nine _kids total?" Nathan said, sounding slightly in shock. "That's a lot!"

Allie shrugged. "It would be fun!" she said. "Besides, there would always be someone for us to play with."

"Yeah," Opal said. "We have a big house, so we have lots of room."

"True," Elizabeth said slowly. She put an arm around Allie. "Why don't we start with one and go from there?"

"Can it be a sister first?" Allie asked. "We already have a little brother."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's not exactly up to us," she said. "It'll be what it'll be."

"Okay," Allie sighed. "But I do want a little sister."

"We'll see what happens," Nathan said. He stood. "Let's go upstairs, girls. I'll tuck you in."

Allie hugged Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Opal followed suit. "Goodnight, Mom," they said with angelic smiles.

Elizabeth squeezed their hands. "Goodnight, girls," she said. "Sleep well." As they went upstairs, she picked up a book and started reading. Within ten minutes, Nathan came back down the stairs.

"They wanted me to make up a story," he said, sitting next to Elizabeth and pulling his own book from the shelf. "This is becoming a regular occurrence."

"That's wonderful," Elizabeth said. "I love that you make up stories for them before they go to sleep."

"I'm getting better at it," Nathan admitted. "The first few times I stumbled through the stories and sounded silly. I'm surprised the girls kept asking me to tell them."

"They love it," Elizabeth said. "And I suspect they enjoy spending quality time with their new daddy."

Nathan smiled, taking Elizabeth's hand and pressing it to his lips. They spent the next half hour reading side by side, enjoying just being in each other's presence. After a while, Elizabeth reached a good stopping point. She put the book down as Nathan shut his. Turning to him, she returned to a topic from dinner. "What do you think about the girls' idea for this summer?" she asked.

"You mean New York City?" Nathan said. "I don't know. I've never been there, though I have heard a lot about it." He raised his brows. "What do you think?"

"I think it would be a lot of fun to go as a family," Elizabeth said. She laughed wryly. "Though I'm sure Rosemary would insist on coming too."

"That goes without saying," Nathan said with a smile. "She'd probably try to get a guest appearance on Broadway while we were there."

"Maybe we should think about this seriously," Elizabeth said. "The girls and I don't have to be at school over the summer, and since you are your own boss you could take some time off work. And maybe we do ask Lee and Rosemary to come as well. This would be a once in a lifetime opportunity of all of us."

"It is a definite possibility," Nathan said. "And now that railroads are all over, it would be relatively easy to get there." He thought for a moment, looking like he was warming to the idea. "Why don't we talk to the Coulters tomorrow and see what they think? And that will give us more time to think about it too."

"Good idea," Elizabeth said. She yawned, blinking slowly, and leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder. "I think I'm just going to rest here for a moment," she said, fighting the sleep that suddenly came over her. "I just got very tired."

"You've been more tired lately," Nathan said, sounding a little concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure it's just the stress of the end of the school year coming up. That always seems to make me tired."

"If you're sure," Nathan said, sounding a little doubtful.

"I'm fine, Nathan," Elizabeth said, closing her eyes and moving her cheek to a more comfortable spot on his shoulder. If he said anything else, she didn't hear it. She drifted slowly into sleep, warm and comforted by Nathan's strong presence.


	46. Chapter 46

_Author's note: Another Christmas, another wonderful WCTH Christmas special! Wasn't it amazing? :) Call me optimistic, but I was definitely getting the impression that Nathan and Elizabeth will end up together, while Lucas and Elizabeth will be good friends. Please tell me I'm not the only one who got that impression…Of course, for that to happen Nathan needs to learn to TALK TO ELIZABETH ABOUT WHAT HE'S FEELING...ahem..._

_And on that note, back to our regularly scheduled programming :D Merry Christmas!_

Allie, Opal, Jack, and Bella squealed excitedly in unison as water splashed over the side of the ferry, spraying them with its mist. Bella and Jack started giggling without stop, and the older girls helped them back to their parents.

Elizabeth and Rosemary were each holding one of the twins, talking on a bench near the middle of the ferry. Nathan and Lee were keeping an eye on the four oldest, who were enjoying their explorations. The late June sun was shining brightly. Elizabeth covered Joy's head with a blanket, trying to limit her sun exposure. The five-month-old was bouncy and not happy with the blanket. She squealed her displeasure, sounding so much like Rosemary in distress that Elizabeth couldn't help laughing. Rosemary was busy trying to keep little Patrick entertained and took no notice.

"Mom, look!" Allie said, running up and pointing at something. Elizabeth's gaze followed her arm and she saw New York's Statue of Liberty standing tall and proud in the morning sun. She caught her breath. "Oh! It's magnificent!" she exclaimed.

"It looks so much bigger than in pictures," Allie said. In their research of New York for their trip, Allie and Opal had insisted on seeing the Statue of Liberty. Elizabeth had agreed readily, but even she hadn't been prepared for how stunning it was. Allie clearly wasn't either. She was staring at the statue, taking it in gape-mouthed.

After a moment, Joy squawked again, and Allie's attention turned to the baby. Her eyes lit up. "Can I hold Joy, please?" she asked, directing her question to Rosemary.

"Of course," Rosemary said. Allie sat between the two women, and Elizabeth handed the baby to her. Allie cooed at Joy, and Joy flapped her arms. She and Allie had developed a bond, and the baby loved being held by her.

Elizabeth stood, stretching her arms over her head. The ferry ride was causing her stomach to roil a bit, and she took some deep breaths to try to calm it. Rosemary looked at her, slightly concerned. "Is your stomach still troubling you?" she asked.

"A little," Elizabeth said. "I've never really struggled with seasickness before." She smiled wryly. "Not that I've been on the sea that much, but I don't remember having this problem before."

"Hopefully it will pass soon," Rosemary said. "We have been on this ferry for a while. I'm starting to feel a little woozy myself." She looked across the bay. "But isn't this view lovely?"

"It is," Elizabeth agreed, sitting back down. Allie handed Joy back to her and dashed off to join her brother and sister. She put a hand to her stomach, trying to focus on the view to keep her mind off the seasickness.

Rosemary glanced at the men, then turned to Elizabeth and lowered her voice. "Do you think this could be more than seasickness?" she asked. "Could you be pregnant?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I've thought about that," she said. "And I should probably see Carson when we get back to Hope Valley to see what he thinks because I have been a lot more tired lately. But I don't remember feeling this way when I was pregnant with Jack. I had morning sickness and nausea, and I haven't experienced anything like that since marrying Nathan."

"You've only been tired?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "And my cycle has been irregular, but that could be from all the changes that have happened lately. Maybe I'm just getting old," she joked.

Rosemary slapped her arm. "Old, my foot!" she said. Her voice lowered compassionately. "I'm sorry you've been so tired lately. Maybe it's the end of the school year. I know it's been out for a couple of weeks, but you do so much for those children and I know it can take a toll. And you've only been married for a couple months and have a whole family already! I'd say there a plenty of reasons for you to be tired. Although," she continued, "I would love to be a godmother, so you do have to have another baby."

Elizabeth laughed. "If we do have one, you're first in line to be godmother," she said with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Rosemary exclaimed as the men walked over. Nathan was holding Jack, whose little head was resting on his shoulder, blue eyes drooping sleepily. Without lifting his head, he smiled at Elizabeth. "Hi, Mama," he said as his eyes closed. Within seconds he was asleep.

Nathan lightly rubbed Jack's back. "All the excitement wore him out," he said.

"The ferry will be headed back to the dock shortly," Lee said. "Maybe we should rest a bit before going to the show."

Rosemary put a hand over her heart. "Broadway!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"We had no idea, darling," Lee said with a smirk. Rosemary wrinkled her nose at him as she gently moved Patrick to her other arm.

"Tease all you want," Rosemary told him. "You are going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will," Lee said.

"This trip has been so much fun," Elizabeth said with a smile. "It's too bad it's almost over."

"We can come back again," Nathan said. "The girls have loved being here, and I think it's good for them to see new places." He looked out at the water. "I had a good time, too."

"We all did," Elizabeth said. "It'll be nice to go back home, though, and have a whole month before needing to get ready for a new school year."

"How many students will you have?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not sure. If no new families come to Hope Valley, there will be about twenty students." She felt a little wistful. "It will be the last year for a couple of them."

"You've done so much for those children, Elizabeth," Rosemary said, taking her hand. "Whatever they end up doing, you've prepared them well for life. You can be confident you set them up for success."

Elizabeth smiled, feeling a little teary-eyed. "Thank you, Rosemary," she said. "That means a lot."

"She's right," Lee said. "And we can't wait for Bella to have you for a teacher." He smiled at the twins. "And Patrick and Joy down the road."

"It'll be a joy to teach them," Elizabeth said. She grinned. "How fun will it be for all of our children to be in school together? Bella and even little Jack will have Allie and Opal as classmates for a year or two."

"As long as they're not too busy squabbling," Rosemary said with a chuckle. "Bella is turning into quite an independent child, and she doesn't like being told what to do."

"Sounds about right for the oldest child," Nathan said laughing. "But I'm sure they'll be fine. Bella will probably become a leader in the classroom, able to guide the younger children as they learn."

Rosemary sighed happily. "Our dreams have come true," she said with a bit of flair in her voice. "We have children that will grow up together, we have one another, and we have our wonderful community. What more could someone ask for in life?"

"What indeed?" Elizabeth said, looking at the people surrounding her, feeling love and joy swelling her in heart. She silently thanked God for the gift of each of them.

* * *

The summer passed by slowly and was full of wonder. As August approached, Abigail found Elizabeth at the schoolhouse, getting some things in order for the upcoming year. She smiled when she saw Elizabeth bent over some books, looking focused. School didn't start for three weeks, but her friend was nothing if not prepared when it came to school.

Elizabeth hadn't heard her come in, and Abigail took a moment to study her friend. Elizabeth had been very active with her family over the summer, and they had even gone to New York City for a vacation, and though she didn't complain Abigail could see that Elizabeth was feeling weary. That was not normal. Even as Elizabeth sorted books, Abigail could see how tired she was. Elizabeth let out a small sigh, standing up straight and putting a hand to her head.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Abigail asked, concern lacing her voice.

Elizabeth started and looked her way. "Oh, Abigail! I didn't hear you come in," she said. She smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You've been 'just a little tired' for some time now," Abigail said. "Have you seen Carson about this?"

"You sound like Nathan," Elizabeth said. "No, I haven't, but I'm fine, Abigail. For as much activity as I've been doing lately, this is normal."

"I don't think so," Abigail said. She marched up to Elizabeth and took her arm. "Come with me, my friend," she said. "We're going to go pay Carson a little visit."

"Oh, now really, Abigail!" Elizabeth protested as Abigail propelled her out the door. "Is this really necessary? You of all people know how tired I can get when I'm doing a lot."

"There's tired and then there's perpetually tired," Abigail said firmly, walking Elizabeth down the school steps. "Nathan and Rosemary and I have all noticed and it seems you still haven't talked to Carson, though I don't see why not. Nathan told me you meant to when you got back from New York and then decided not to." She eyed Elizabeth. "Have you been experiencing any symptoms other than fatigue?"

"No," Elizabeth said, giving Abigail a look. "It's only been the tiredness. My goodness, weren't you tired often when you adopted Becky and Cody?"

"Yes," Abigail admitted. "But that isn't going to stop me from making you see the doctor now."

"Even though you didn't then?"

"Apples and oranges," Abigail said with a wave of her free hand. "You're a lot younger than I was, so it's strange for someone your age." They approached the infirmary and Abigail led Elizabeth through the door. Carson was sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. He looked up as they entered.

"Hello, ladies," he said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Elizabeth has been tired since May," Abigail said, getting right to the point. "I think it would be good if you checked up on her."

Carson smiled at Elizabeth, who was frowning at Abigail. "I'm fine, Carson," she said.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said, motioning to the exam table. "It can't hurt to check."

Elizabeth reluctantly sat, and Carson started his exam, asking her question after question. Elizabeth dutifully answered all of them. Abigail could see that she expected to be released with a declaration of full health.

After a few minutes, Carson leaned back with a smile. "Well, Elizabeth, I'd say you're just fine."

"Wonderful," Elizabeth said, planting her hands on the table and giving Abigail a triumphant look. "See, Abigail? I told you." She looked at Carson. "Will the fatigue pass soon?"

Carson folded his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't know about soon. It could, or it could last a while longer."

"How much longer?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him.

Carson looked like he was suppressing a smile. "I'd say about a maximum of six more months, though I doubt it'll last the whole pregnancy."

"Six months!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But I…" She stopped suddenly, staring at Carson, whose smile broke through completely. Abigail felt a grin spread across her face too as she watched Elizabeth process his words.

"Pregnancy?" she whispered. Her hands went to her stomach and wonder filled her eyes. "Nathan and I are having a baby?"

"That you are," Carson said, beaming. "Congratulations, Elizabeth."

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Abigail said. "This is wonderful news!"

A smile slowly crossed Elizabeth's face, and she let out a joyful laugh. "Fatigue, indeed!" she said, chuckling. "No wonder." Her eyes lit up. "Nathan and the kids will be so excited! Allie and Opal have been asking for a baby since we first got married."

"How are you going to tell them?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I know!" she said. "Tomorrow is Nathan's birthday, and we're celebrating with a family dinner. I'll figure out a way to make one of his gifts a baby announcement." She grinned mischievously. "He'll never see it coming."

Abigail laughed. "That sounds perfect, Elizabeth." She clasped Elizabeth's hands. "I'm so happy for you both. And I'm glad that you'll have your husband by your side this time during your pregnancy."

"Me too," Elizabeth said, her eyes misting slightly. "Nathan is such a wonderful father already, and I just know he's going to be thrilled."


	47. Chapter 47

Elizabeth walked along the path to her home, filled with wonder and awe. Her hands were folded protectively over her unborn child, and she smiled as she walked. Joy rushed through her as she thought of meeting the precious little one. She'd only known for an hour that the child existed, and already she loved the baby more than she thought possible. With little Jack, the news of her pregnancy had been bittersweet. She had loved him immediately upon realizing she was pregnant, more fiercely than she ever thought possible, but the joy had been tempered by the loss of his father. She had wondered throughout that pregnancy how different it might have been to have her husband by her side through the ups and downs; this time around she would know.

An idea started forming in her head for how she could tell Nathan about their baby. She smiled to herself and hurried her steps. She needed to ask Rosemary if she could borrow something.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth placed the borrowed items in a small box along with a piece of paper, then carefully wrapped it. She wrote Nathan's name on a tag and attached it to the wrapped box. Smiling, she set it aside to give to him before his birthday celebration that night.

She had debated giving it to him when everyone else was there, but had decided against it. She wanted him to be the first to know, and then they could tell their family and friends together. Lee and Rosemary were coming over with their children for Nathan's birthday dinner, and Elizabeth was planning on giving him the box when he got home from work before they came over.

Humming to herself, Elizabeth set about making the cake. Nathan loved blueberry cake with lemon glaze. She mixed the ingredients together, passing the dry ones through a sifter to make them fine. A pattering of feet caught her attention, and she looked up as Allie dashed into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mama," she said, her smile bright. She caught sight of what Elizabeth was doing, and her smile widened. "Can I help make Dad's cake?" she asked, folding her hands under her chin in supplication.

Elizabeth laughed and passed her a bowl. "Of course you can," she said. "I would welcome the help."

"I used to make his cakes all the time," Allie stated. "They weren't always the best, but I got good at making lemon blueberry cake since he likes it so much." She stirred the wet ingredients into the dry, mixing them together with a whisk. Holding up the whisk, batter dripping from it, she asked, "Does this seem smooth enough, or is it too lumpy?"

Elizabeth eyed the batter. "I think it's perfect," she declared. "Go ahead and pour it into the pans."

Allie poured the batter into two round pans, then carefully sprinkled blueberries on top. She patted them into the batter, giving it a little stir with a spoon, then placed the pans into the oven. She peered over Elizabeth's shoulder, watching as Elizabeth stirred lemon juice into confectioners sugar to make a glaze. "What are we making for Dad's dinner?" she asked.

"Pot roast," Elizabeth said, grinning at Allie over her shoulder. "Would you like to peel the carrots and potatoes?"

"Sure," Allie said, finding the peeler on one of the counters. She pulled a bowl full of potatoes and carrots close to her and started peeling them. She was quiet for a moment, absorbed in her work. After a moment she looked up and said, "Mrs. Stanton told me something interesting the other day."

"Oh?" Elizabeth said as she stirred. "What might that be?"

"She said you used to be a terrible cook," Allie said matter-of-factly. "Is that true?"

"She told you that?" Elizabeth said, mouth hanging open. She laughed good-naturedly. "Yes, I'm afraid it is true. I was hopeless in the kitchen."

"What changed?" Allie asked. "Because you're an awesome cook now."

"Thank you, Allie." Elizabeth placed the bowl with the glaze in a warm corner. "I think practice helped. Mrs. Stanton was a good teacher, too. She took the time to help me get better at cooking."

"Kind of like how you help us to learn different things and be good at them?" Allie asked.

"Exactly," Elizabeth said. "Learning doesn't stop when you become a grown up. You'll always be learning new things if you just take the time to practice."

"What are you learning right now?" Allie asked, looking up at Elizabeth, curiosity in her blue eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and ruffled Allie's hair. "How to be a wife and a mother to three children," she said, half-teasing, half-serious.

Allie wrinkled her brow. "But you already knew how to be a wife and a mother," she protested. "How can you be learning that?"

Elizabeth sat next to Allie, reflecting on the question. "In a way you're right," she said. "I was a wife before, and I've been little Jack's mother for two and a half years." She paused. "But in a way, I never really got to be a wife the first time, Allie. My first husband and I were only married for a couple weeks before he was sent on a training assignment, and he never came back. So I didn't really get to experience the ins and outs of married life with him. I've already been married to Nathan longer than I was married to Jack, and to tell you the truth I'm still trying to figure out how to be a good wife. As for learning to be a mother, it's so different being a single mother to one little boy than it is being a married mother to three children, two of whom are getting so grown up." She smiled and chucked Allie's chin gently. "There's a lot I have to learn, and there's a lot we're all learning together. But we're making it work and we all love each other very much. That's the important thing."

Allie put her vegetables down and leaned against Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'm so glad you married Dad," she said in a whisper. "It was the best thing that ever happened to us." She smiled up at Elizabeth. "I love that you're my mom."

Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes. She kissed Allie's forehead, then rested her cheek on her head. "And I love that you're my daughter," she said. "You have been such a blessing to me, Allie. I love you very much."

They sat there for a few moments, and then Allie reached for the vegetable peeler again. "Well, let's get the food ready!" she said, eyes sparkling. "We're going to have a full house this evening!"

* * *

Nathan heard laughter as he walked into the house after work. He smiled to himself as he recognized Jack's toddler giggles, Opal's quieter laugh, and Allie's loud laugh. Following the laughter, he came to the kitchen and stood at the entrance, taking in the scene.

Allie and Opal were chopping vegetables and placing them in a large bowl. Elizabeth was whisking together a dressing to place on top when the vegetables were ready. Jack was standing on a chair next to his sisters, stirring ice into a lemonade pitcher. They all looked happy and relaxed. Nathan felt a surge of relief as he watched Elizabeth. She had looked so tired lately, but today she was glowing. He had been so worried about her in the last month, but she finally seemed to be coming around. For that he was thankful.

"How is my wonderful family today?" he asked, coming into the kitchen. The girls squealed and rushed at him, hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Dad!" Opal said, grinning up at him. Allie nestled into his side, arms still around his waist. She had been up that morning before he left for work and had wished him a happy birthday then.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said, smiling at her. "There's nothing I want more for my birthday than being with my family."

"That's sweet," Elizabeth said, coming up to him and giving him a kiss. "We're glad you're home."

"Dada!" Jack said, toddling over and reaching his arms up. Nathan scooped him up, settling the boy into the crook of his arm. "How's my big boy?" he asked.

"Good!" Jack said with a grin. "Happy bir'day, Dada!"

"Thanks, son," Nathan said, kissing Jack's head. He looked around the kitchen. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked Elizabeth.

"No!" she said in unison with Allie and Opal. He raised his brows, amused at their reaction. He put Jack down as his girls started pushing him out of the kitchen. "No helping on your birthday!" Allie said emphatically. "You go relax."

"Relax?" Nathan said with an exaggerated sigh. "By myself?"

"Yup," Opal said, pushing him further from the kitchen.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Actually, girls, I need to talk to your father for a moment. Can you keep an eye on Jack for me?"

"Yes, Mom!" they chorused. Elizabeth smiled and linked arms with Nathan. She had something under her other arm that Nathan couldn't quite see, but it looked like a present. He hid a smile and followed her lead.

She led him out the front door, and they walked to the gazebo. The summer evening was warm, and the sun was just starting to make its way toward the mountains. They sat on a bench in the gazebo. Nathan took Elizabeth's hand, and they sat there for a few moments drinking in the beauty of the evening. Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. "You built this in the perfect spot," Elizabeth said. "It has the best view of the mountains and valleys." She turned her head to look up at him. Something was sparkling in her eyes, but he couldn't quite tell what.

Kissing her head, he smiled. "You seem to be doing well today, sweetheart," he said. "You don't look as tired."

"I saw Carson yesterday, and he said I am perfectly fine," Elizabeth said.

Nathan felt relief rush through him at those words. He hugged her closer to him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," he breathed. "I was getting worried."

Elizabeth patted his hand. "I'm fine," she said. "Carson said the tiredness could last for a few more months, though."

"What?" Nathan's brow furrowed. "Why?" A thought came to him. "Do you think it's part of adjusting to being married with several children?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "That could be part of it, but I think it's normal."

How was that normal? Before Nathan could voice that question, Elizabeth handed him a wrapped gift. "This might shed some light on the subject," she said, a smile in her voice.

Nathan took the package, a little confused. "You want to give this to me now?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, a light in her eyes. "Absolutely," she said. "Open it."

Pulling the wrapping from the gift, Nathan found a carved box. He smiled. "The treasure box I gave you for Christmas?" he asked. The words _Forever in my Heart _peered up at him, reminding him of the promise in his heart when he'd asked her to marry him.

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth said. "It's what is inside that is your surprise."

Nathan smiled, opening the box. A pair of familiar white booties were nestled inside. He pulled them out. "Joy's baby booties?" he asked, trying to figure out what that meant. A piece of paper fell from the booties, and he picked it up and read Elizabeth's writing. _Coming February 1919. _Comprehension slowly dawned on him, and he looked at Elizabeth, mouth gaping. His eyes traveled to her stomach. "Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, excitement building inside.

Elizabeth took his hand, a grin on her face. "It does," she said, placing her free hand on his cheek. "We're going to have a baby."

"A baby," Nathan said, wonder in his voice. He drew Elizabeth closer and kissed her gently. "A baby!" he said again, joy filling him. He laughed, standing and pulling Elizabeth with him and swinging her around in a circle. "This is the best gift ever!" he proclaimed. Setting her down again, he searched Elizabeth's face. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Much better than I felt during my pregnancy with Jack," she said. "This time around I've just been tired. Last time I felt sick for parts of it."

Nathan knelt on one knee and placed his lips close to Elizabeth's stomach. "Hello, little one," he said. "I can't wait to meet you." His kissed her stomach, then stood again. "Do the kids know yet?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not yet," she said. "I wanted you to be the first to know. I thought we could tell everyone tonight at your birthday celebration."

He smiled, putting an arm around her again. "This is the best birthday yet," he said. "What a blessing to know our family will be growing."

"And we can give the girls the baby they've been wanting," Elizabeth said. "They're going to be so excited!"

Nathan grinned. "I can't wait to see their reaction," he said. He laughed. "We're having a baby!" he said again. Best gift ever.

* * *

Elizabeth and Rosemary cleaned up the kitchen while Bill and Lee helped with the dishes. Dinner was finished, and they were going to gather in the living room for a little bit before it was time for dessert. Rosemary put the last dish on the counter and turned to Elizabeth. "Nathan certainly seems happy this evening," she said. "I don't think I've ever seen him quite so happy before." She paused, then amended her statement. "Well, except on your wedding day."

"He is happy," Elizabeth said, knowing the reason for it but keeping it secret for a few more minutes. "I think being with his family makes him happier than anything else."

Rosemary smiled. "That's as it should be," she said softly. "I'm so glad you found him, Elizabeth. You two are perfect together and are so happy."

"We are," Elizabeth said, linking arms with Rosemary. "Why don't we go sit with Nathan and the children?"

They went into the living room, and Elizabeth sat on the floor beside Allie, who was playing with little Joy. Abigail was sitting there too, cooing at Patrick and helping him stand. Soon Lee and Bill joined the group, chatting with Nathan about work. Nathan caught Elizabeth's eye and gave a little nod, their prearranged signal for breaking the good news on their family and friends. Elizabeth turned her attention to Allie.

"You're so good with Joy," she said. "Jack and Opal are lucky to have you as a big sister."

Allie grinned, tickling Joy and eyeing Elizabeth. "Thanks, Mom. I'd like to be a big sister to a baby sometime soon too."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I think that can be arranged." The conversations around them paused, and all eyes were focused on Elizabeth. Abigail was still playing with Patrick, trying to hide a smile.

Allie stared at Elizabeth. "It can?" she asked slowly, blinking a few times.

"It can," Elizabeth confirmed, smiling at her daughter. A squeal from Rosemary turned her attention to her friend.

"Elizabeth, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rosemary asked, hands clasped together tightly, her excitement barely contained. She looked between Elizabeth and Nathan, impatiently waiting for an answer. Opal looked wide-eyed at Elizabeth, hope glinting in their blue depths.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried joyfully, laughing as pandemonium broke loose. A chorus of hugs and congratulations surrounded her and Nathan, with Allie and Opal in the middle of it all looking as if all their dreams had come true.

"We get to have a baby brother or sister!" Opal exclaimed, jumping up and down. Allie clung to Elizabeth's side, awe on her face. "This is so amazing!" she said. "We get to have another sibling! I hope it's a girl!"

"Did you hear that, Jack?" Bill asked, looking at the little boy in his arms. Jack looked unsure of all the commotion, and he leaned his head on Bill's shoulder, thumb in his mouth. Bill chuckled. "I think he'll warm up to the idea soon," he said to Nathan. Nathan nodded, patting Jack's back. "He's going to be a good big brother," he said confidently.

The rest of the evening was filled with more joy and excitement, as their friends expressed their happiness that Elizabeth and Nathan would be adding to their family. Elizabeth sat next to Nathan and listened to her friends and her daughters, one hand holding his and the other placed over her baby. Once again she marveled at how fortunate they were to have such wonderful people in their lives, sharing in all the ups and downs life had offered so far. They truly were blessed.


	48. Chapter 48

"Good morning, children!" Elizabeth called out, smiling at her students as they came through the doors. School had been in session for a little over a month, and the early October air flowed through the classroom. Elizabeth caught sight of tree branches blowing in the wind, their leaves spectacularly colored orange, red, and yellow.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grant," Emily said, beaming at Elizabeth. She put a hand on Elizabeth's slightly rounded stomach. "Good morning, baby."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello, Emily. How are you today?"

"Good," Emily replied. "I love autumn. Everything is so pretty, and the temperature is perfect!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. This is my favorite time of the year."

"Mine too," Emily agreed. She gave Elizabeth's stomach a little pat, then found her seat next to Opal. The two girls were instantly in a deep conversation. Elizabeth looked behind them and saw Allie and Anna talking together, eyes and faces animated. She thanked God that her girls had such good friends.

The baby kicked, sending flutters throughout Elizabeth. She put a hand on her stomach. When she was pregnant with Jack, she'd loved the feel of him kicking, and it was no different with this baby. The child was making its presence known, filling her with joy.

Rubbing her stomach lightly, she glanced around, noting that most of her students were in their seats. "Alright, class," she said, walking over to the chalkboard. "Let's get started. Today we're going to start off with geometry!"

A collective groan went up from everyone except Allie. She straightened in her seat and looked excited. Not many of Elizabeth's students liked math, but Allie was the exception. As Elizabeth went through the lesson, her daughter was alert and engaged, while Elizabeth had to walk around and tap several students who looked like they were nodding off. After geometry they started working on writing poetry. Elizabeth read sections from some of her favorite poems for the students to get an idea of what they wanted to write, then let them get to work to create their own. After an hour, she rang the bell.

"Lunchtime!" she called out. The children grabbed their lunch pails and headed outside to eat in the sunshine. The temperature was cool and refreshing. Elizabeth sat on the steps eating her lunch, watching as her students ate and played, enjoying the beautiful day. She heard footsteps hurrying toward her. Looking to her left, she saw Abigail walking quickly toward the schoolhouse. She was carrying Clara's new baby, Violet, in her arms.

Elizabeth smiled a welcome as Abigail sat beside her on the steps. "Hello, Abigail," she said. "Hello, Violet," she cooed at the baby girl. The little one was wrapped snugly, and her eyes drooped sleepily.

"I thought you might be having lunch now," Abigail said. "I left the cafe in A.J.'s care for a little bit." She took a deep breath. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Elizabeth asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. She studied Abigail. Her friend was looking a little flustered. Elizabeth wondered what had happened to unsettle her friend.

"Bill and A.J. are married!" Abigail exclaimed.

Elizabeth blinked. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" she asked, unable to believe her ears.

Abigail nodded. "It's true! They just told me. Apparently they didn't want to bother with all the planning a normal wedding entails, so they eloped! They looked pretty pleased with themselves for surprising me so much."

Elizabeth sputtered for a moment, then exclaimed, "I can't believe it!" She thought about it for a moment, then amended her statement. "Actually, I suppose I can. Bill never liked a big fuss over things, and I don't think A.J. does either. But to think they actually went and got married in secret! I wouldn't have imagined that."

"I don't think anyone did," Abigail said, her face more relaxed now that the shock of the news was passing. She chuckled. "Bill, a married man. This is going to be fun to watch."

Elizabeth smiled wryly. "Oh yes, it is."

* * *

Rosemary dropped her broom and raced across the room. "Oh no, no, no!" she exclaimed as ten-month-old Patrick picked up one of Lee's shoes and tried to put it into his mouth. Pulling the shoe from him, she kissed his head and cooed, "We don't eat shoes, Patrick. They're not good for you." No sooner had the words left her mouth than she heard a clang from the other side of the room. She looked over to see that Joy had pulled herself into a standing position and had pushed a tray off the table onto the floor.

"Ah!" Rosemary squawked, hurrying over to her daughter and picking up the tray. Setting it back on the table, she sat on the couch with Joy in her lap. The little girl seemed none too thrilled with the confinement, and she flapped her arms and howled in protest. Rosemary sighed, letting Joy down, and the child promptly crawled over to her brother. The two sat there together, looking for all the world like they were plotting what else they could get into.

"I'm exhausted!" Rosemary declared to no one in particular. She was startled to hear a voice respond.

"Ten months is an active age," Elizabeth said, coming into Rosemary's view.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

Elizabeth grinned. "The front door. You didn't hear me knock?"

Rosemary gave a little shake of her head. "No. But I've been running after these two most of the last hour, so I'm not surprised I didn't hear anything." She smiled. "It's good to see another adult!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "I remember when Jack was the twins' age," she said, sitting next to Rosemary. "I thought I would go crazy chasing after him constantly."

"Please tell me it gets easier!" Rosemary said, only half-kidding.

Elizabeth laughed. "In some ways it does. Though I've learned each age has its own challenges. Jack is almost three, and his favorite word lately is 'no'."

Rosemary wrinkled her nose. "Bella went through that stage too," she said. "It was not not easiest of times." Shrugging, she continued, "Oh well! It is what it is, and it makes us better parents." She patted Elizabeth's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth laid a hand on her stomach. "This little one has been kicking up a storm lately, but other than that I'm doing pretty well. This pregnancy has been much easier than Jack's was. Though I'm now at the stage where my feet are starting to hurt after standing too long."

Rosemary nodded. "I remember that feeling!" she said, watching the twins playing on the floor. With a slight feeling of satisfaction, she noticed that they had calmed down. "How is Nathan holding up?"

Elizabeth smiled. "He's really excited. He's been building furniture for the baby's room, and his eyes seem to be lit up all the time lately. He can't wait to meet this little one. And neither can I." Her eyes sparkled. Rosemary thought she detected a glow in Elizabeth's face. "I can't wait until this child is a part of our family. Allie and Opal are thrilled and keep asking how much longer until the baby comes. Even little Jack is getting in on the excitement. He rubs my stomach and asks how 'his baby' is. It's the cutest thing," she said with a laugh. "Our family is growing and everyone loves it."

"This really is wonderful," Rosemary said with a grin. "I'm so glad we all get to experience this together. It's so lovely living by your family. Our children can play together and grow together, and it's just wonderful!"

The sound of running feet turned their attention to the kitchen, where Bella and Jack came scampering from somewhere in the house. Jack saw Rosemary and grinned. "Hi, Auntie Wosemawy!" he said, launching himself into her lap.

Rosemary wrapped her arms around him. "How's my favorite nephew?" she asked, tickling his tummy.

Jack giggled. "Good," he said as he wrapped his arms around her neck. He kissed her cheek, then hopped down to chase Bella around the room.

Rosemary smiled after him. "I didn't realize he was here," she said. "This is why I love this little community of ours. Your kids play here, my kids play over there, and they're together and having fun as children should."

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "This really is wonderful."

* * *

A couple weeks later Elizabeth was reading a book by the fire. Nathan had directed her to the couch, covered her with a blanket, and ordered her to take some time for herself. He was upstairs getting the children ready for bed. Elizabeth could hear him reading the three of them a story, and she could hear their delighted laughter as he changed voices for each character. Smiling, she snuggled down deeper into the couch. Nathan really was a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. She felt so blessed to have him in her life. She hadn't known it was possible to experience great love twice in a lifetime, but she was fortunate enough to have found a second chance. Her love for him was deep and she knew it would last for the rest of their lives.

She focused her attention back to her book and got lost in the story. After some time, she heard Nathan's footsteps on the stairs. He came into the living room and sat next to her. "How is the book?" he asked.

"Good," Elizabeth said, setting it aside and focusing her attention on him. "Thank you for letting me have some time to myself. It was needed."

"I thought so," Nathan said. "You looked a bit tired."

"A little," Elizabeth agreed. "But it was nice having time to read. I haven't been able to do that in a while. I think a little later I might do some journaling. I haven't written in a while either." She stretched her arms over her head, trying to get her back into a more comfortable position. She wiggled around a bit. Nathan watched with a slightly amused expression on his face. Elizabeth raised a brow at him. "You find this funny?" she asked.

He hid a smile. "No, ma'am, not at all," he said. Elizabeth gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. He laughed and pulled her feet onto his lap. "How about a foot rub?" he said, beginning to massage them.

"Oh my goodness, that is lovely," Elizabeth said, settling back. "My feet have been so sore lately. This baby is making it hard to stand for long periods of time."

Nathan nodded. "I'll bet it does. And you've still got about three months before we get to meet the baby. Will your feet adjust?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, they were sore with Jack until the day he was born. I think it's just a part of nurturing a growing baby. There's going to be some discomfort."

"I think it's amazing," Nathan said, pressing his thumb into the middle of her foot. "You get to protect and nurture growing life. You experience discomfort, but you also experience greater joy from it than those of us who don't have the discomfort."

Elizabeth smiled. "That is true," she said. "Nothing compares to feeling the baby move." On cue, the child's foot started moving. Elizabeth reached over for Nathan's hand. "Feel this," she said, placing his hand firmly on her stomach.

Nathan's eyes reflected his wonder. "That is incredible," he whispered as he felt his child kicking his palm. He leaned over and kissed her stomach. "I love you, little one," he said to the baby. Cupping Elizabeth's face, he kissed her too and smiled. "And I love you, my darling wife."

"I love you, too," Elizabeth said. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm so glad you're here with me every step of the way."

"Always," Nathan said, resuming the foot rub. "There's no where else I'd rather be."


	49. Chapter 49

Faith walked with Carson down Hope Valley's main street, pushing their four-month-old son in his carriage. Little Benny was wrapped warmly against the chilly December weather. A light snow was falling, dusting the tops of buildings and accentuating the Christmas decorations that were going up all over town. Rosemary was in charge of the Christmas festivities again, and she and Lucas were working together to collaborate on the best Christmas celebration the town had seen yet. Faith could see them standing outside the saloon, Rosemary holding a clipboard and talking animatedly, Lucas smiling patiently as she continued to talk with her hands waving in the air.

Faith smiled at Carson. "I'm so excited for the wedding next week!" she said. Lucas and Fiona were getting married a few days before Christmas and spending the holiday in San Francisco for their honeymoon.

"It will be beautiful," Carson said. "I don't think we've had a wedding at Christmastime before. The church will already be decorated, as will the saloon. They don't have to worry about that part of it." He looked at Lucas and Rosemary. "I'm surprised he took on such a large role for the town Christmas celebration with his wedding next week."

Faith nodded. "True, but Fiona has been planning most of it, and Clara and I have been helping her." She smiled. "We have it under control. Lucas has been helping quite a lot too. He manages to find the time to plan both events. Though I'm pretty sure Rosemary has a good handle on the Christmas festivities. It's always been her strong suit."

"True," Carson agreed. "And if I know Rosemary, everything will be bigger and better this year."

Baby Benny gave a little cry, and Faith peered into the carriage. The little boy looked up at her, eyes wide. "I think he's hungry," she said.

"Why don't we go into Abigail's?" Carson suggested. "Then you can feed him and we can get something to eat as well."

"Sounds good," Faith said. They walked the few steps to Abigail's, and Faith pushed the carriage next to the door, then pulled Benny into her arms. Carson held the door for her, and they walked in. The cafe was mostly empty at this time of day, so they settled into a couple of chairs and waited for Abigail to take their order. Faith wrapped herself and Benny in a shawl, then began nursing her son. Abigail walked up from the kitchen, a welcoming smile on her face. "Hello, Faith, Carson," she said. "What can I get for you?"

"Two specials, please," Carson said. He leaned back in his seat and glanced toward the kitchen. "Do I see Henry back there, Abigail?" he asked with a little grin.

Abigail blushed but kept her composure. "Yes, you did," she said matter-of-factly. "He's helping me with the cafe today."

Faith raised a brow. "Henry is helping in the kitchen?" she said. "I didn't know he could cook."

"He couldn't a couple months ago," Henry said, stepping into view. "But Abigail is a good teacher." The pair shared a smile, and Faith hid a smile of her own, amazed at how far they had come. Henry was a real-life redemption story, and he and Abigail had been courting steadily, which had been the talk of the town. Faith was happy for them. After all they had been through, their story was inspiring.

"That's great, Henry," Carson said. "We look forward to trying your cooking."

"Coming right up," Henry said, making his way back to the kitchen.

"Can I get you some tea or coffee?" Abigail asked.

"Tea would be lovely," Faith said.

"Coffee for me," said Carson.

"And can we get a couple of your blueberry scones?" Faith asked.

Abigail laughed. "Of course," she said. "I'll be right back."

The door opened as Faith lifted Benny to an upright position and began patting his back gently. Fiona came into the cafe, spotted Faith and Carson, and quickly sat with them.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, sounding a little breathless. "But I was wondering if you could come over in about an hour to help me with some last-minute wedding details, Faith. Clara is coming too."

"Of course," Faith said, rubbing Benny's back. "Can you watch Benny for a little while after we eat?" she asked Carson.

He smiled. "I'd love to. You ladies can have all the time you need."

"Oh, thank you!" Fiona said. She gave a little laugh. "Who knew planning a wedding could be so time consuming?"

"Oh yes," Faith laughed. "It certainly can be. But it's also a lot of fun."

"True," Fiona said. Her eyes took on a shine. "And I know it's going to be a wonderful day. I can't wait to marry Lucas. He's such a wonderful man, and I just know we're going to be happy together."

"Of course you are," Faith said.

"The two of you are pretty perfect together," Carson agreed. "We are excited for the wedding. Faith and I were just talking about how we've never had a Christmas wedding before."

"Oh, it's going to be lovely!" Fiona gushed. "Lucas and Rosemary have already started decorating the saloon, with lots of help from the townspeople, of course. And Elizabeth and the children are in the process of decorating the church, and it looks stunning already! They are doing a wonderful job."

"They always do," Faith said. "It's going to be a lovely wedding."

Abigail arrived with their food. "Hello, Fiona," she said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Can I get a couple of pastries to go?" Fiona asked. "I'm about to head home to do some more wedding planning."

"I'll get those for you," Abigail said. "We're all looking forward to your wedding, Fiona."

"Thank you," Fiona said. "We're almost done with the planning. Faith and Clara are going to help with final details today."

"Wonderful," Abigail said. "I look forward to seeing it." She left to package up the pastries. Within a minute she was back. "Here you go," she said.

"Thanks, Abigail," Fiona said as she rose from the table. "See you in a little bit, Faith."

"Bye," Faith called after her. Abigail looked at Benny with a smile.

"May I hold him?" she asked.

Faith handed her the child. "Of course!" she said. "I know how much you love babies."

"Do I ever!" Abigail said. "It's been so wonderful being a grandmother to little Violet, and I feel like Benny is family too, just like you and Carson are."

"We feel the same way about you, Abigail," Carson said.

"I love that Hope Valley is one big family," Faith said. "Everyone here loves and cares for each other. This is what a community should be."

* * *

Nathan sat with an arm around Elizabeth in the church, watching as Lucas and Fiona professed their wedding vows. The church was beautifully lit with candles and the lights on the Christmas trees. The pews were decorated with garlands of pine and holly, and the whole atmosphere was perfect for the wedding. Fiona was radiant in her wedding gown, and Lucas looked happier than Nathan had ever seen him.

Pastor Owen beamed at the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said. "Lucas, you may kiss the bride."

Lucas grinned and leaned forward, kissing his new bride. Nathan clapped along with the rest of the congregation as Lucas and Fiona came down the aisle wearing matching smiles.

"What a beautiful wedding," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "It was lovely."

"You and your students did an amazing job decorating," Nathan said, looking around again. "This place is stunning."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, standing with a little difficulty. She was at the stage in her pregnancy where it was getting harder for her to stand easily from a sitting position. Nathan took her arm, securing it through his. Elizabeth smiled her thanks. Allie and Opal walked out of the aisle, each holding one of Jack's hands, and they went out to congratulate the bride and groom. Nathan and Elizabeth followed a little more slowly.

"I'm starting to waddle," Elizabeth said wryly. "I forgot about that part."

Nathan chuckled. "It'll only be for two more months," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Elizabeth said. "Just feeling like my stomach can't stretch any further, and this baby still has some growing to do." She patted his arm gently. "It's all a part of the process. You're right, it's only a couple more months."

They walked down the steps together, coming to where Lucas and Fiona were greeting their guests. "Congratulations!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging Fiona while Nathan shook hands with Lucas.

"Welcome to the married men's club," Nathan said with a grin.

Lucas chuckled. "Thanks, Nathan." He put his arm around Fiona. "We're so glad you could be here to celebrate with us."

"Wouldn't miss it," Nathan said. "We'll see you at the reception."

"We'll be there soon," Fiona promised.

Nathan and Elizabeth walked slowly toward the saloon, taking in the beautiful December day. Elizabeth breathed in deeply. "This air feels so refreshing," she said.

"It's not too chilly for you?" Nathan asked, feeling his protective instincts rising. He thought it felt a bit too cold.

"Not at all," Elizabeth answered. "This feels perfect." She eyed him sidelong. "It probably helps that we're enjoying it together."

"Together is the best place to be," Nathan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Yes it is."

* * *

It was only three days until Christmas, and Elizabeth bustled around the house as best she could, getting Christmas tree ornaments out and placing them in the living room. Nathan was out with the children finding a tree for their home, and Elizabeth wanted everything ready to decorate once they got back. Placing the last box down, she gave a relieved smile and went to the kitchen to prepare hot cocoa for her family. It was very cold out and starting to snow, and she knew they would need something to warm them up. She put the kettle on to boil, humming Christmas songs as she worked. Mentally she began going through a checklist in her head of all the things they still needed to get done.

"The Nativity!" she cried out loud. "I knew I forgot something." She headed back to the storage room, rummaging around until she found the set. She pulled it out and took it to the living room. Carefully, she took each piece from its box and set it up on a table. The wooden set was beautiful, carved with love and care. Nathan had made it for her birthday, and she adored it. Once it was set up, she stood back and looked it over. Nodding with satisfaction, she went back to the kitchen to finish the cocoa.

As she poured the cocoa into mugs, she heard the front door open and her children's voices fill the house.

"Mama, Mama! Come look!" Jack shouted, running into the kitchen and grabbing Elizabeth's hand. "We got a big tree!"

Elizabeth allowed her son to pull her to the living room where Nathan was steadying the tree in a stand. Her mouth dropped. "Did you find the biggest tree in the forest?" she asked, eyeing the massive pine.

"Yup!" Allie and Opal said in unison with big grins. "Isn't it perfect?" Opal asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "It certainly is." She clapped her hands. "Now, why don't we bring some hot cocoa out here and drink it while we decorate the tree? I've got all the decorations out and ready to go."

"Sounds good to me," Nathan said. "It was very cold out there. Your hot cocoa sounds like just the thing to help us warm up."

"I'll help you," Allie said, skipping to the kitchen. She grabbed a tray and placed the mugs on it, then walked carefully back to avoid spilling.

"Thank you, Allie," Elizabeth said as her daughter set the tray on a table.

"No problem," Allie responded. She opened a box and carried it to the tree. "Let's get decorating!"

The next hour saw the Grant family laughing and talking together as they placed ornaments and lights on the tree, enjoying the hot cocoa and one another's company. Nathan stepped back and slid an arm around Elizabeth. "This is amazing," he said quietly, watching as their girls helped Jack put an ornament on the tree. He pressed a kiss to her head. "We have each other, three wonderful children, and a fourth child on the way. Life is good."

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth agreed.

Nathan smiled. "I see you got the Nativity set up."

Elizabeth nodded. "I did. It's a beautiful set, Nathan. I look forward to having it out as one of our Christmas traditions, especially since it reminds us what Christmas is really about."

"That it does," Nathan said. Raising his voice so that the children could hear, he said, "It looks like it's almost done!"

"Almost," Opal said, peering into the last box. "There are a couple more in here, but then we'll be done!"

"Who wants to put the star on the top?" Elizabeth asked, taking their Christmas star from its box.

"I think Jack should do it," Allie said. Jack beamed at the suggestion.

"That's a wonderful idea," Nathan said. "Come on, Jack!" He hoisted the little boy over his shoulders, settling him there. Elizabeth handed her son the star. Jack reached up and set the star on the highest bough. The girls clapped and cheered him, and the little boy grinned and ran over to his sisters when Nathan set him back on the ground.

"Great job, Jack!" Elizabeth said. She smiled mischievously at him. "Are you almost ready for your birthday?"

"Yes!" Jack said. "I can't wait!"

"Only two more days," Opal said, bouncing up and down. "Wait until you see what we got you, Jack!"

"What?" Jack asked, wrapping his little arms around Opal's waist.

Elizabeth chuckled. "You're just going to have to wait until your birthday," she said, tweaking his nose. "Auntie Rosemary and Uncle Lee will be coming with Bella and the twins, and so will Uncle Bill and Auntie Abigail, and we're all going to have a big celebration together."

"When, Mama, when?" Jack asked, blue eyes wide.

"Like Opal said, only two more days," Elizabeth said, picking him up. He was getting big, and it was harder to hold him with her stomach growing. She placed him on her hip. "Two more sleeps, and then we celebrate you," Elizabeth told him.

"And only three more sleeps until we celebrate Christmas!" Allie said joyfully. She spun around in her excitement. "I love this time of year! Jack's birthday and Christmas! What could be better?"

* * *

Two days later, on Christmas Eve, Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on Jack's birthday cake when she heard the front door open.

"Yoo hoo!" Rosemary called out. "We're here!"

Elizabeth put down her spatula and wiped her hands on her apron as she went to the front door. "Hello!" she said, grinning at her friends and their children. She gave Rosemary a hug, then bent down to talk to the children. "Allie, Jack, and Opal are in the living room with Uncle Nathan," she said. "Why don't you go see them?"

"Okay!" Bella said, taking Joy and Patrick by the hand and leading them to the living room. The twins were just starting to walk, and they toddled slowly alongside their big sister. Elizabeth could hear the welcome greetings from her kids as they all met up, and she smiled at how good of friends they were. Allie and Opal were so good about playing with the younger children, and it warmed her heart that they all got along so well.

"Where shall we put the gifts?" Rosemary asked, motioning to the parcels in Lee's arms.

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking in the amount of gifts they had brought. "We said to keep it simple!"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we did," Lee assured her. "I made sure Rosie got one gift per child."

"Oh, yes, these aren't all for Jack," Rosemary clarified. "Though they could have been if you didn't insist on keeping it simple. There's one for his birthday, and then one for each of the children for Christmas, and one for you and Nathan. We thought we'd bring them over today and place the Christmas gifts under the tree."

"Thank you, Rosemary," Elizabeth said. "Why don't I help you with those, and we can get them under the tree. You can put Jack's gift on the table."

"Perfect!" Rosemary exclaimed. She led the way to the living room, and they arranged the presents under the tree. "Now, do you need help with anything?" Rosemary asked as Lee greeted Nathan and started up a conversation.

"Sure," Elizabeth said. "We can get the table set. The cake is almost ready, and dinner is also ready to go. We're just waiting on Bill and Abigail."

"We're here!" Abigail said as she walked into the kitchen. "I knocked, but since the door was unlocked we let ourselves in. Bill is talking with Nathan and Lee." She placed a gift next to the Coulter's on the table. "This is for Jack. Bill put the gifts we both brought for Christmas under the tree."

"Thank you, Abigail," Elizabeth said, quickly finishing frosting the cake. Abigail and Rosemary set the table, and Elizabeth called out to everyone, "Dinner's ready!" A stampede of feet met them, and soon everyone was gathered around the table, talking and laughing. After grace, the adults placed food on the children's plates, and soon everyone was eating happily and chatting away.

"So, Jack," Bill said, "how does it feel to be three years old?"

Jack slurped a noodle and grinned as his godfather. "I'm a big boy now!" he stated proudly.

The adults laughed. "That you are, young man," Bill said.

"My sweet big boy," Elizabeth said fondly. Jack smiled and took a big bite of his bread, chewing loudly. Elizabeth watched him, eyes tearing up a little as she took in how fast her baby was growing up.

Nathan took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Just thinking about how big he's getting. It seems like only yesterday he was born, and now he's three!"

"He's a good boy," Nathan said. "I know you're proud of him. I'm sure Jack would be too."

Elizabeth smiled gently. "I know he would be." She squeezed his hand back. "And I know you are too."

"That I am," Nathan said. "And I love him as if he were my biological son."

"I'm so glad you're here for him," Elizabeth said. "He's lucky to have you as his father."

Nathan looked at Jack, lost in thought for a few moments. "I'm the lucky one," he said finally. With another smile at his wife, he let go of her hand and resumed the conversation he'd been having with Bill and Lee.

Once dinner was finished, Rosemary helped serve dessert. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the chocolate cake. Even Elizabeth could tell that it was the best dessert she'd made yet. "Very good, sweetheart," Nathan said as they were all finished.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She grinned at little Jack. "Now, why don't we all go to the living room and let Jack open his presents?"

"Yay!" Jack squealed, hopping down from his chair and rushing to the living room with the other children. Lee and Bill carried the presents with them, and set them in front of Jack.

"Here, open this one," Bill told him, handing the boy a gift. Jack giggled and tore the paper from the gift. Inside was a set of building blocks. "Thanks, Uncle Bill!" Jack said, giving his godfather a hug.

Abigail's gift came next, a set of bouncy balls. Jack cackled with excitement over them, thanking Abigail several times.

"Now this one," Rosemary said as Lee handed Jack another gift.

Jack opened it, then said, "Trains!" excitedly. He held up two toy trains, part of a train set that Lee and Rosemary had found in a catalogue. "Thank you!" he said, launching himself into Rosemary's arms and smiling at Lee.

Rosemary laughed delightedly. "You're most welcome, young man," she said.

"Our turn!" Allie said. She presented her brother with a box. "This is from me and Opal and Mom and Dad," she told him.

Jack opened the box and exclaimed, "Tools!" Inside the box was a beautiful set of toy tools that Nathan had made with the help of the girls. Elizabeth had helped paint them. "Thanks!" Jack said. He made his way around the circle of people on the floor, giving each family member and friend a hug. He finally sat in the middle of the circle and said, "I love you all!"

Elizabeth held a hand over her heart, taking in the scene and trying to memorize each precious moment. Her heart was full as she watched her son interact with the people that were most important to her. As she watched, she prayed that little Jack would live a full and happy life, and that they would have many more birthdays like this one.


	50. Chapter 50

_Author's note: This is the final regular chapter of Hopeful Hearts. I will be posting a "five years later" epilogue later this week that will give you an idea of where everything goes from here, and that will be the official end of this story. I'll be taking a little break from writing fanfic after that, but I will be back in the not-to-distant future with a story about Nathan and Elizabeth's kids, and possibly a modern day N/E story. Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement as I've written my first story! It's been a fun ride :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one, and I hope you'll tune in when I write the other stories. God bless!_

* * *

Christmas day dawned bright and beautiful. Elizabeth and Nathan were woken by all three children crawling into their bed at the crack of dawn, snuggling in together between their parents. Jack sat directly on Nathan's chest, taking his face in his little hands. "Wake up, Daddy!" he said in a not-so-quiet voice. "It's Christmas!"

Nathan smiled a little sleepily at his son. "Is it?" he said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Jack said insistently. "Time to get up!"

"Alright," Nathan said with a yawn. "Let's get up." He blinked toward Jack, then reached up and tickled the little boy's stomach. Jack dissolved into delighted giggles, wrapping his arms around Nathan's neck. "Come on, Daddy, let's go!" he said, letting go of Nathan's neck and scrambling off the bed. He grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled. "Come on, come on!"

Elizabeth chuckled, sleep still evident in her voice. "I think he understands that Christmas means presents," she said, wrapping an arm around Allie and Opal for hugs before hoisting herself into a sitting position.

"Good morning, baby," Allie said to Elizabeth's stomach, giving it a gentle pat. She looked at Elizabeth, then Nathan, who had lifted Jack into his arms and settled him over his shoulders. Jack's hands were holding onto Nathan's forehead, and Nathan held his legs in both hands, keeping his son secure. "Have you decided on a name for the baby yet?" Allie asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "We're going over several options," she said. "But we haven't decided on one yet."

"What are the options?" asked Opal, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, if the baby is a girl, we're thinking Emma or Cassandra or Grace," Elizabeth answered.

"And if it's a boy, we're thinking either Joseph or William," Nathan said.

"I like Cassandra," Allie said. "We could call her Cassie for short."

"Me too," Opal agreed.

Nathan laughed. "Girls, we don't know yet if this baby will be a boy or a girl. We'll come up with a final name when the baby is born."

"I still like Cassandra for a girl," Allie said. "And if it's a boy, I like Joseph."

Elizabeth smiled. "Those are the frontrunners," she said. "Your dad and I both really like those names."

"Good," Opal said with a grin. "And we can't wait until little Cassie or Joseph shows up. How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Less than two months," Elizabeth said, smiling at her daughters' excitement. "The baby should come around late February."

"That's so long!" Opal said with a sigh. "Oh, well. I guess we can't rush her getting here."

"Or him!" Jack piped up. "Baby could be a brother."

Nathan laughed. "Time will tell." He bounced up and down a little so that Jack bounced along on his shoulders. "Come on, Jack. Let's go make pancakes for breakfast. And then after breakfast, we'll open presents!"

"Yippee!" Jack cried as Nathan carried him out the door and down the stairs. The girls trailed behind them, skipping along and talking with each other about the coming baby. Nathan got out the pancake ingredients with help from the kids, and they all worked together to get them prepared.

As Nathan stirred the batter, he watched his children's antics with a smile. They were so excited, so full of life, and so full of love for one another. Elizabeth came down the stairs, gave Nathan a kiss, and jumped into the breakfast preparations. She handed Nathan a cup of coffee as he started pouring the batter into a pan.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, taking a sip. The hot coffee immediately helped him feel more awake. As everyone worked together to get breakfast ready, Nathan reflected on how this Christmas already felt different from the previous one. Last year had been wonderful. Opal's adoption had been final, he and Elizabeth had gotten engaged, they had celebrated little Jack's second birthday. But this time, it was their first Christmas together as a family. It felt special. He was more grateful than he thought possible for this family they had made, and he was looking forward to growing together as the years went by.

* * *

One day in late January, Elizabeth made the walk to her home after school. Allie and Opal were skipping along in front of her, but try as she might she couldn't keep up with them. She was feeling sluggish and tired and lacked the energy lately to do many things she normally could without problem. She could hear the girls chattering on about the first birthday party Rosemary had thrown for the twins. Elizabeth smiled to herself in spite of her weariness. It had been a special party. Little Patrick and Joy were toddling all over the place, socializing in a way that would make their mother proud. Everyone had a lot of fun as they celebrated the miracle birth of the twins.

As the house came into view, a sudden pain radiated through Elizabeth's back, and she gasped. She stopped in her tracks, leaning over to breathe for a few moments until the pain subsided. As the pain lessened in her back, a new one grew in her stomach. Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth tried to breathe through the pain as panic started to build in her mind. Was something wrong with her baby? She had never felt this kind of pain before.

Allie turned to ask Elizabeth something, and Elizabeth saw her daughter's face change from happy to worried in seconds. "Mom? What's wrong?" Allie asked, starting back towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth couldn't answer. Her head felt clouded and her eyelids heavy. The last thing she saw before collapsing was Allie and Opal rushing towards her, fear in their faces.

* * *

Rosemary stepped out her front door just in time to see her best friend fall to the ground. With a shriek, she cried, "Elizabeth!" and ran to her as fast as she could. She was dimly aware of Laura coming out of Elizabeth's house with Jack in tow. Rosemary reached Elizabeth's side and dropped onto the ground next to her. Opal was sobbing and Allie looked paralyzed with fear. Rosemary pressed her fingers to Elizabeth's neck, relief flooding her body when she felt the pulse. But Elizabeth wasn't responsive.

Quickly, Rosemary called Laura over. "We need to get her to my car," Rosemary said. "Help me carry her there."

Together they got Elizabeth into the car, and Rosemary said, "Laura, can you watch the children until we get back? Patrick, Joy, and Bella are in the house."

"Of course, Mrs. Coulter," Laura said. Her face was ashen, but she scooped up Jack into her arms and headed into Rosemary's house. Allie and Opal climbed into the car with their mother.

"Let's go," Rosemary said, starting up the car. She drove as fast as she could into town, straight to the infirmary. She parked the car and hurried out, pushing the door to the infirmary open with a bang. Carson jumped and looked up at her. "Rosemary! What in the world is the matter?"

"Elizabeth collapsed," Rosemary said, feeling out of breath. Fear was heavy in her heart, and she hardly knew what to say. "I don't know what's wrong with her, Carson. She's outside in the car."

Carson was already headed out the door, with Faith and Rosemary right behind him. Carson checked Elizabeth's heart, then her stomach. His face was grim. Rosemary watched him, hoping for some sign that Elizabeth would be okay.

Nathan walked by with Lucas, absorbed in conversation. Rosemary was about to call to him when she heard Opal's voice cry out, "Daddy!" Nathan and Lucas both stopped and turned toward the car. Nathan's brow furrowed in confusion when he saw his girls there, and he jogged to them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mama's hurt," Opal sobbed, burying her face in Nathan's chest. Rosemary saw Nathan's eyes widen as they fell on Elizabeth in the back seat, Carson moving his stethoscope over her stomach.

"What happened?" he gasped out, looking at Rosemary.

Rosemary shook her head. "I don't know. She collapsed on her way home from school. We brought her straight here."

Carson looked at Nathan, the grim look he wore deepening. "We need to get her to a hospital. Now," he said. "Rosemary, can we borrow your car?"

"Yes, of course," Rosemary said, stepping back and taking Opal from Nathan. Carson got into the driver's seat, and Nathan got into the back with Elizabeth, worry written all over his face as he cradled her in his arms.

"We'll watch the girls and Jack until you get back," Rosemary assured Nathan. He nodded his thanks, but his eyes were focused on his wife. Rosemary held Opal tight as the car sped out of sight. Lucas had an arm around Allie, trying to comfort her.

Abigail came out of her cafe, looking at the scene in front of the infirmary. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen to Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Rosemary said, feeling the tears coming but trying to choke them back for the sake of the girls. "Something's wrong. We need to pray."

"Of course," Abigail said. "I'll go find Pastor Owen and ask if we can have a vigil for Elizabeth. You can tell us more about what's going on there."

Rosemary nodded. Silently, she began to pray. _Please, please, Lord. Let Elizabeth and the baby be alright._

* * *

Nathan held tightly to Elizabeth's hand as the doctor in Union City examined her. Elizabeth was now conscious, but Nathan worried that at any moment she might slip back into a faint.

The doctor wore a grim expression similar to the one Carson was wearing as they conversed together. Finally, the doctor turned to Nathan and Elizabeth. "I'm Dr. Grady," he said. "You are fortunate you got here when you did, young lady," he told Elizabeth. "The baby is coming, and I'm afraid it could be a difficult birth. The best thing for you is that you're in a hospital that can handle that. We have all the modern equipment."

Elizabeth blinked slowly. "But...the baby isn't due…" She trailed off.

Nathan nodded. "The baby isn't supposed to come for another month," he said. "How can it be coming now?"

Dr. Grady shook his head. "Sometimes babies are born prematurely," he said. "Elizabeth is in labor. That's why she's having back pain and contractions. I'm guessing the weariness and fatigue are from her doing too much in these last couple of months."

Elizabeth protested. "Nothing more than usual," she said.

Dr. Grady smiled slightly. "Nevertheless, this child is coming." He paused and frowned. "But I'm afraid the baby is breech."

"Breech?" Nathan said, not understanding.

"Turned the wrong way," the doctor explained. "Normally, babies are positioned to come out head first. This baby is not. We're going to have to try to reposition it before birth. It's not going to be easy," he said. "Especially since it's coming too early."

Nathan's grip tightened on Elizabeth's hand. "What does that mean?" he asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice. "What will that mean for Elizabeth and the baby?"

Dr. Grady's lips tightened. Carson put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "It means it will be a hard labor and birth," he said gently. "But Dr. Grady has dealt with these kinds of births before, and they have been successful."

Elizabeth gasped and clutched her stomach. Dr. Grady put a hand on her stomach, feeling how the contraction played out. "We need to get her into a birthing room," he said. His eyes settled on Nathan compassionately. "I need you to stay out here."

"What? No!" Nathan protested. "I want to be with her!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Dr. Grady said. "But we'll take good care of her."

Elizabeth grasped Nathan's hand. "Pray," she gasped out, locking eyes with him. "Especially for our baby."

Tears filled Nathan's eyes and coursed down his cheeks. "Of course I will, sweetheart," he said. "For both of you." He leaned down and kissed her, holding on for a few moments longer than normal. With one last squeeze of her hand, he watched as Dr. Grady rolled her toward a birthing room. Carson stayed back with Nathan, putting a hand on his shoulder again.

"It's going to be alright, Nathan," he said. Nathan looked at him, grateful for the support but noting the dwindling hope in Carson's eyes.

"You aren't sure of that," he stated blankly.

Carson looked like he would deny it, but then his shoulders drooped. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Elizabeth," he said slowly. "But Dr. Grady is right. This is a very dangerous situation for both Elizabeth and the baby." He paused, looking like he was weighing whether or not to continue.

"Please, Carson," Nathan said. "I want to know the truth. What are you thinking?"

Carson sighed. "A breech and premature birth, Nathan…" He trailed off, tears springing to his eyes. "A lot of times in these cases, either the mother or the baby - or both - don't make it."

Nathan fell heavily into a chair, the tears falling freely. The pain hit him hard, and he hid his face in his hands, sobbing, begging God to spare his wife and child.

* * *

Back in Hope Valley, Allie stared out the window of the church with unseeing eyes. Everyone in the town had gathered in the church to pray for Elizabeth and her baby, and it was well into the night now. Allie held onto her candle, praying harder than she had ever prayed in her life.

Dr. Shepherd had called to let Mrs. Coulter know the severity of the situation. Allie knew they hadn't meant for her to hear, but she had heard Mrs. Coulter telling Mrs. Stanton just how bad things were. Her mom could die. Her baby sibling could die. Allie felt like she had cried as many tears as were possible, but now they welled up again, spilling over her cheeks.

"Please, God!" she begged quietly. "Please let my mama and the baby come home safe and healthy. Please don't let them die."

Memories flooded her of her own mother's death. The pain had been more than she could bear, and she had thought she would never be happy again. Then God had given her Uncle Nathan, the man she now called Dad. And He had given them her new mother, and a sister in Opal and a brother in Jack. Life had been happier than she had thought possible. But in an instant, it could all be lost. If Mom died, if the baby died, Allie didn't know how they would cope with that loss.

She felt a movement, and looked over to see Cody sitting next to her. He slid an arm around her shoulder, comforting her as best he knew how. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He knew what she was going through, and he just wanted to be there for her. She smiled at him through her tears and went back to her silent, pleading prayers.

* * *

Nathan spent the night in silent vigil with Carson, both men praying desperately for mother and baby. As morning dawned, Dr. Grady came through the doors, holding a bundle in his arms. Nathan stood slowly, unsure if his legs would hold him up. Carson stood as well, and Dr. Grady stopped in front of them. Nathan searched his face, looking for any sign, good or bad.

The doctor held out the bundle in his arms, and Nathan looked down to see a tiny pink baby wrapped tightly in a blanket. "Your daughter," the doctor said quietly, placing her in Nathan's arms. "She's underweight for now, but otherwise perfectly healthy."

Nathan felt a surge of relief and joy as he held his daughter for the first time. "She's beautiful," he whispered, holding her close. He looked up at Dr. Grady. "When can I see Elizabeth?"

The doctor's face fell slightly. "You can't yet," he said.

Carson looked at him. "Why not?" he asked, vocalizing the words that Nathan wanted to say but couldn't.

Dr. Grady drew in a deep breath. "It was a difficult labor for Elizabeth," he said. "She's lost a lot of blood, and she's still bleeding. We're trying to stop it."

"Is she conscious?" Carson asked haltingly.

There was a long pause before Dr. Grady answered. "No," he said finally. Nathan's heart dropped as fear again took hold. "But we're doing everything we can to save her," he said. "I need to get back. A nurse will be out shortly to take the baby again and get her settled in the nursery." He put a hand on Nathan's arm. "I know you're suffering," he said. "But rest assured I won't give up."

"Thank you," Nathan said faintly. Dr. Grady turned and went back, leaving Nathan and Carson alone. Nathan held his daughter close to his chest. "Carson, I can't lose Elizabeth," he whispered hoarsely. Looking down at the little girl, he said, "How is it possible to feel such joy and such dread at the same time?"

Carson clasped his shoulder. "You're feeling joy because you finally got to meet this precious little one, and she's safe and healthy. The dread is based on possibilities. We need to continue praying that Elizabeth will pull through this and be able to meet her beautiful new child."

"Yes," Nathan said. "We will keep praying."

* * *

"Elizabeth gave birth to a healthy baby girl," Rosemary told Lee, hanging up the phone. Carson had called to give them the news. They had just returned from the overnight prayer vigil and the phone had rung as they stepped through the door.

"That's great news!" Lee exclaimed, smiling. His smile faded when he saw that Rosie looked pale. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Rosemary's eyes filled with tears. "Elizabeth's life is still in danger. Carson said the doctors are having a hard time stopping her bleeding and she's unconscious. If she loses too much blood...oh, Lee!" She burst into tears.

Lee wrapped her tightly in his arms, feeling her pain but holding onto hope. "Hey, hey, Elizabeth is a strong woman," he said. "She's come through a lot of tough times before. I have to believe that she'll make it through this too." He could feel her relax a little in his arms, and her sobs lessened as he held her. Within a few moments, she took a deep breath and let it out, shuddering slightly.

"I'm sure you're right," she said, drawing in a deep breath again. "This waiting and the not knowing is the hardest part."

"It always is," Lee said. "Did Carson say how Nathan is holding up?"

"He's afraid," Rosemary said. "Carson said he's been holding their little girl close to his heart and won't let her go. A nurse tried to take her to the nursery, but Nathan insisted on keeping her with him for as long as possible. He's probably going to stay with her in the nursery himself." She sniffled. "He's happy about the baby, that she's alive and healthy, but he's so worried about Elizabeth. He's almost lost her before, and now he's replaying that fear all over again. And in addition to that, he's worried about Allie, Jack, and Opal. He knows how frightened they must be."

Lee nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe we should take them to the hospital in Union City," he said. "It might be good for them all to be together."

Rosemary brightened up a little. "Oh, can we?" she breathed. "That would help me to feel like we're doing something to help. I'm sure Abigail will be happy to watch our children while we're there."

"I'm sure you're right," Lee said. "Why don't we see if she's okay with that, and then we can leave within the hour."

Rosemary smiled at him, framing his cheek with one hand. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she asked.

"Maybe a time or two," Lee said with a shrug. Rosemary laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "You're always thinking of others," she said when she pulled back. "You're a good man, Leland Coulter."

* * *

Dusk was falling when Nathan was finally allowed to sit by Elizabeth's side. He cradled their daughter in his arms as he sat next to her hospital bed. The doctors had been able to stop her bleeding and stabilize her, but she was still unconscious. Dr. Grady said there was nothing else to do but wait and pray.

"We have a beautiful daughter, Elizabeth," Nathan said in a choked voice. "She's right here with me. We both hope you wake up soon so that you can finally meet her." He nestled their little girl into the crook of his left arm, then took Elizabeth's hand with his right one. "Everyone in Hope Valley has been praying for you constantly," he told her. "We got the safe delivery for this child, and now we need you to wake up and come home with us."

He thought he saw her eyelids moving, but after a moment he wondered if he had imagined that. He ran his thumb along her hand. "It's alright, sweetheart," he said. "Take your time. Just come back to me." He bent his head over her hand, letting the tears fall once again while he prayed for his wife with all his heart.

After what felt like hours, he heard his daughter give a soft cry. He lifted his head and cuddled her closer. She snuggled a bit in her blankets and gave another soft whimper in her sleep. Nathan smiled, running a finger along her cheek. She was so little, so soft, and so vulnerable. His protective instincts were always strong, but never had they felt stronger than in this moment.

"Nathan?"

He blinked, almost wondering if his daughter had called his name, but he knew that was impossible. Hardly daring to breathe, he looked at his wife, seeing that her eyes were open and looking right at him. "Elizabeth?" he breathed, soaking in the color of her eyes, wondering if this were real or if he was dreaming.

"Hi," she said, a small smile playing at her lips. She groaned slightly. "Why do I feel so awful?" she asked, grimacing.

Joy surged through Nathan, and he gripped her hand tighter. "We thought we were going to lose you," he whispered, pressing her hands to his lips. "You had a hard labor and delivery, and were unconscious for a long time."

Elizabeth blinked. "I gave birth?" she asked. A look of panic lit her eyes. "Where's our baby?" she asked, trying to sit up but groaning in pain with the effort.

Nathan put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that," he said. "You need to rest and get better." He smiled. "And here's our little girl." He placed the baby on Elizabeth's chest and watched as her eyes lighted on the child.

"Our little girl," she murmured, placing a hand on the baby. She laughed suddenly. "Our baby girl!" Tears filled her eyes. "Suddenly the pain seems more than worth it," she said quietly.

Nathan smiled. "God spared you both," he said. "And for that I will be eternally grateful."

"Knock, knock," Carson said, poking his head into the room. His eyes lit up when he saw Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you're awake!" he exclaimed. "This is wonderful! I need to go tell the doctor." His eyes twinkled. "But first, I have a surprise for you both."

"Oh? What's that?" Nathan asked. Carson pushed the door open, and Nathan's heart lurched with happiness when he saw Allie, Opal, and Jack come into the room with the Coulters. Their eyes were wide with worry, but they gasped with joy when they saw Elizabeth's eyes open and looking at them.

"Mom!" Allie exclaimed, hurrying to the bedside with her siblings hot on her heels. "You're awake! You're going to be okay!"

Elizabeth ran a hand through Allie's hair. "Yes, my darling girl, I'm going to be okay. The worst is over."

"Mama," Jack said, climbing onto the bed. "We prayed all night." Elizabeth smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. He stared at his new baby sister in fascination.

"They certainly did," Rosemary said, smiling to see Elizabeth awake. "We all did. The whole town was praying for you and for this beautiful little angel." She smiled at the baby. "Isn't she just precious!"

Opal leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "We have a sister?" she asked, her eyes going to the baby in Elizabeth's arms.

"Yes, you do," Nathan said. "She's early, but she's healthy."

"Thank God," Lee said. "We certainly had a scare, but it looks like it all turned out well."

"What's her name?" Rosemary asked, sitting in the chair next to Nathan.

Elizabeth smiled. "Cassandra Grace," she said. "And we'll call her Cassie for short."

"Hooray!" Allie cheered. "I was hoping that would be her name." She bent over the bed and kissed Cassie's head. "I just knew we would have a sister."

Nathan sat back, watching his family and friends interact. Elizabeth caught his eye, and they spent a moment just looking at each other, their love for each other flowing over. The promise of the future was bright, and Nathan was unspeakably thankful that everything had turned out well.

* * *

Within a week, Elizabeth was discharged from the hospital and on the road to recovery. By the time Cassie was a month old, Elizabeth felt fully back to herself again. Standing on the front porch on a warm day in early March holding her baby girl, she once again thanked God to be alive and well and with her family. Nathan came out of the house and stood beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, placing his hand over hers on top of Cassie. The baby wiggled under their hands, her bright blue eyes looking up at them and blinking.

She smiled. "I'm thinking I'm blessed," she said. "To have you, our son and our three daughters, a beautiful home, friends nearby, and the promise of tomorrow." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Life is good."

"It certainly is," Nathan agreed. They stood for a moment together in the quiet, enjoying the afternoon. After a couple of minutes, the silence was broken by the sound of their children running out of the house into the yard.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" Opal said as she raced past them chasing Allie. Jack came running after them as fast as he could, and they all ran around the yard playing a game of tag.

"Come play with us, Dad!" Jack called, waving his arms at Nathan. Nathan grinned and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Duty calls," he said with a wink. He hopped off the porch and started chasing the kids around the yard. Their delighted shrieks and laughter filled the air, bringing joy to Elizabeth's heart.

She pulled the blanket a little tighter around Cassie. "One day, you'll be joining them," she told her daughter. "You were born into a wonderful family, my sweet girl, and I think we're both incredibly blessed."

Cassie yawned, her little eyes drooping shut. Elizabeth rocked her and watched her husband and children playing together. Their lives were blessed indeed. There was no where else she would rather be.


	51. Epilogue

_Five Years Later_

"Mom, it's time to go!" Jack called.

"I'm coming," Elizabeth called back, pinning her hat in place for their family walk. Over the years the Grants had gotten into the tradition of taking long walks after church on Sundays. It was a tradition Elizabeth looked forward to each week. This particular Sunday was going to be a very special walk.

"Mama, mama!" The voice of her youngest child interrupted her thoughts. Little Emma stood on unsteady legs, pulling on Elizabeth's skirt. "Up!" she said, holding one arm up while holding tightly to her mother's skirt with the other. Elizabeth gently lifted her daughter, kissing her cheek.

"Are you ready to go walking?" she asked. The little girl nodded, a smile lighting up her face. Only a few weeks ago, their family had celebrated Emma's first birthday. She was growing up so fast, too fast for Elizabeth's liking.

"Okay, baby, let's go see Daddy and your sisters and brothers," Elizabeth said, carrying Emma to the steps.

Emma clapped her hands. "Daddy!" she exclaimed in delight. The child loved both of her parents, but she was clearly a daddy's girl.

Nathan met them at the bottom of the stairs. "There are my girls!" he said with a big smile, reaching out to take Emma. She practically leapt into his arms, squealing with delight when he tickled her. Nathan leaned over to give Elizabeth a kiss. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. Looking around, she noticed that none of their other children were in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"They're outside," Nathan said, walking towards the door. "The twins were getting into a bit of a wrestling match, so I told them to go play in the yard."

Elizabeth chuckled. Their three-year-old twins, identical boys who looked a lot like their father, were incredibly energetic and loved to play rough-and-tumble games. Since it was summer, it was easy to let them play outside. The boys loved it.

Opal walked sedately into the house. At sixteen, she was going to leave them soon to train at a university as a teacher, following in her mother's footsteps. "Mom," she said, her voice laced with the tone of a concerned older sister, "William and Joseph are getting dangerously close to rolling all over your flower garden. Jack and Cassie are trying to keep them from it, but I think they're fighting a losing battle."

Elizabeth laughed and put an arm around Opal. They were the same height now, and had developed a very close bond over the years. "Then we'd better start walking to town," she said, chucking Opal's chin gently. They walked out the front door together. Nathan followed close behind with Emma still in his arms.

"Alright, boys, let's go!" Nathan called to the twins. William and Joseph immediately came running, gathering around Nathan and chattering rapidly over each other.

"Those boys must have taken lessons from Aunt Rosemary on how to talk," Opal said with a grin. "They never stop!"

"They are definitely energetic," Elizabeth agreed. Cassie came running up to her, holding out a hand. Elizabeth took it and smiled at her five-year-old. Cassie's red hair was shining in the sunlight, and her blue eyes were wide and innocent.

"Are we going to see Allie now?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, honey, we are," Elizabeth said. "Are you excited to see her?"

"Yes!" Cassie exclaimed. "I've missed her."

"Me too," Opal said. "To think it's been almost five months since we've seen her!"

Elizabeth hugged Opal to her side. "And you'll be going away with her at the end of the summer." Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought, but she pushed them away. "I'm so proud of you girls for chasing your dreams."

"Allie does love nursing school," Opal said. "And I'm excited to receive my training to be a teacher." She smiled. "It'll be a bonus to be able to live with Allie in Hamilton. She says it's a lot of fun living with Grandma and Grandpa, and can't wait for me to come too. We get to share a room again."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Elizabeth asked as they walked down the path. Nathan was ahead of them, holding onto Emma's hand as she toddled along cautiously. Jack walked close behind Emma, arms outstretched slightly, ready to catch her if she decided to fall backwards. He was a doting older brother, and Emma was special to him. The twins were running ahead, stopping from time to time to make sure Nathan was following. Cassie stayed at Elizabeth's side.

"Of course!" Opal said. "I've missed sharing a room. I don't think I would like being on my own."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That's a testament to how close you two are. As close are your Aunt Julie and I were, we never wanted to share a room together."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Opal said, her eyes lighting up. "Aunt Julie and Uncle Tom are going to have a baby!"

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, staring at her daughter. "How could you possibly know that? Julie would have told me!"

Opal looked a little sheepish. "Allie overheard them telling Grandma and Grandpa, and she told me." She grinned. "So when she tells you, act surprised."

"Opal!" Elizabeth said with a laugh. "How am I supposed to act surprised?"

"Ask Aunt Rosemary for a quick acting lesson?" Opal suggested. She laughed and then skipped ahead to catch up with Nathan.

Elizabeth shook her head. "That sister of mine!" she said to Cassie. "I can't believe she didn't tell me yet!"

Cassie, not understanding the importance of her Aunt Julie having a baby, pulled on Elizabeth's hand. "Let's go get Daddy," she said, starting to trot. Elizabeth lengthened her stride until they were side by side with Nathan.

"Julie and Tom are having a baby!" Elizabeth exclaimed to her husband. "And she hasn't told me yet!"

Nathan raised a brow, looking amused. "I'm sure she is waiting to tell you in her own time," he said.

Elizabeth tilted her head, studying him. He was suppressing a smile, which meant he knew something. "Nathan...what is it?" she asked, giving her husband a knowing look.

"What is what?" he asked innocently. Looking around, he commented, "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Nathan!" she said again. "You know something I don't, don't you?"

He blinked slowly, his blue eyes disappearing for a moment. When they opened again, they were full of teasing. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said, lifting Emma into his arms again so they could walk faster.

Before Elizabeth could say anything, they heard the train whistle blow. Jack clapped his hands in excitement. "That's Allie's train!" he exclaimed. "Let's hurry!" He started hurrying down the path, overtaking the twins. They squealed with excitement to see their older brother running, and each took a hold of one of his hands and they ran down the path together.

"Those boys are so close," Nathan observed, watching his three sons.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Elizabeth said, her eyes following them as well. She smiled reflectively. "We've been so blessed to have children who get along so well."

"Yes, when they're not fighting," Opal said wryly.

"Oh, that's part of the fun," Nathan said. "My sister and I fought all the time growing up, but we also loved each other fiercely." He grinned. "You all get along much better than Allison and I did."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the train station. Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes, looking around for any sign of Allie. A moment later, she heard her eldest daughter's voice calling, "Mom! Dad!" She turned to see Allie making her way toward them at a run, one hand holding her luggage and the other holding her hat in place.

"Allie!" Elizabeth said, holding her arms open to her daughter. Allie dropped her suitcase and lunged into Elizabeth's arms.

"Oh, I've missed you, Mom!" she said, holding Elizabeth tightly.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," Elizabeth said, blinking back tears of joy.

Allie smiled at her and then turned her attention to Nathan. "Dad!" she said with a grin, hugging him tightly in turn. He held her close. "Hey, Allie-girl," he said. "It's so good to have you home."

"It's so good to be home!" Allie exclaimed. She grinned at all her siblings, who were crowding around her and demanding her attention. She hugged Opal tightly, then looked at all the others. "You've all grown since I last saw you!" she said. "Jack, you must be two inches taller than you were at Christmas!"

Jack smiled with a small blush. "Dad says I'll be as tall as him someday."

"I bet you will," Allie said. "And Cassie, you're looking prettier and prettier all the time."

Cassie wrapped her arms around Allie. "So do you," she said, returning the compliment and looking at her big sister with adoring eyes.

The twins ran circles around Allie, clamoring for her attention. She laughed and scooped each one up into her arms, giving them a kiss and a squeeze, much to their delight. Then she took little Emma in her arms and stared. "Emma Rose! When did you get so big? You were just a little baby several months ago, and now you're looking all grown up!"

Emma giggled, reaching her hands up to frame Allie's face. Her blond hair, the same shade as Jack's, blew in the wind, covering her face and Allie's. Allie chucked and brushed her sister's hair back. She smiled at her family members gathered around her. "It's good to be back," she said. Her smile turned mischievous. "Now I have a surprise for all of you."

Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh? What is that?"

Allie simply grinned and turned toward the train. Elizabeth's eyes followed, and she gave a little scream of surprise and delight. Julie was coming toward her, followed by Tom Thornton, her husband of two years.

"Julie! Tom!" Elizabeth cried, rushing toward her sister and embracing her. "What a surprise!"

"We just had to come," Julie said, her face aglow. "We haven't seen you in ages, and there's so much to share."

"Like your baby?" Elizabeth asked.

Julie's brows shot up in surprise. "How did you know?" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled. "Opal might have ruined the surprise," she said, slapping her sister's shoulder. "I couldn't believe you didn't call me as soon as you found out! But I'm so happy for you!" She turned her attention to Tom. "How was she able to keep this a surprise?" she asked, giving her brother-in-law a hug.

Tom shrugged, his boyish grin as charming as ever. "She wanted to tell you in person," he said. He shook hands with Nathan and winked. "Thanks for helping us keep this a surprise," he said.

"Anytime," Nathan replied.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Nathan Grant, you knew they were coming?" she squealed, shocked that her husband was able to keep that secret.

Nathan laughed at her expression. "I did. They called to see if they could stay with us, and I told them that would be just fine."

"How long have you known?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, about a week or two," Nathan said with a shrug.

Elizabeth stared at him. "How did you manage to keep that a secret?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Nathan chuckled. "I just imagined how surprised and excited you would be to see them," he said. "And thinking about seeing your surprised face made it easy to keep quiet."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm impressed. And this is a wonderful surprise!" She linked arms with Julie. "I'm so glad you're here. And that I'm going to be an auntie to your little one!"

"We're very excited," Julie said. "I'm hoping the baby looks just like Tom." Her eyes landed on Jack. "Though I have to say, young Jack is looking more and more like Tom all the time. They have the same hair and eyes."

Elizabeth nodded. "He does look a lot like Tom. I was wondering if his hair was going to darken as he got older, but it's remained light. He must have inherited the fairer Thornton genes."

Tom came up behind them, looking at his nephew and seeming lost in thought. "He has his father's smile," he said quietly, so quietly Elizabeth knew he hadn't meant for her to hear. She put a hand on his arm and smiled gently. "You're right," she said. "He does."

Tom smiled at her, but his eyes were momentarily far away. Within a minute, he shook himself out of his reverie and joined in the family conversation as they all started walking back to the house. It was a fair distance, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone was caught up in the excitement of Allie being home and the additional surprise of Aunt Julie and Uncle Tom being in Hope Valley.

"Allie, we're having a get-together at the saloon this evening to celebrate your return home," Nathan said when everyone was settled in the house. "Everyone is looking forward to welcoming you back to Hope Valley, at least for the summer."

"That'll be fun," Allie said. "I can't wait to see them too."

"Especially a certain young man who has been eagerly awaiting your return?" Opal asked, eyes wide and deceptively innocent.

Allie blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said demurely.

Cassie sat up straight from her place on the couch. "She's talking about Cody," she piped up loudly, stating what the whole family knew to be a fact.

Allie's blush deepened and she didn't respond. Elizabeth smiled knowingly. Her daughter and Cody had developed a special friendship over the years, and she and Nathan were sure that one day soon Cody would declare his intention to court their Allie.

The door opened and Elizabeth heard Rosemary's familiar "Yoo hoo!" as she came into the house. She was holding the newest member of the Coulter family, two-year-old Andrew, a sweet boy she and Lee had adopted from the orphanage in Brookfield several months ago. Rosemary came into view and gave a delighted sigh when she saw Allie. "Allie, my dear, it's been much too long!" Rosemary exclaimed, giving Allie a big hug. Lee was right behind her, and he greeted her as well. "Too long, kiddo," he said.

"Thanks, Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Lee," she said. Her eyes were glued to Andrew. "And who is this adorable young man?"

"This is Andrew. Say hi to Allie, Andrew," Rosemary said. Andrew smiled shyly at Allie and then he tucked his face into Rosemary's neck. Allie grinned. "He's so cute!" she said.

"We think so," Lee said with a grin. He and Rosemary said hello to Julie and Tom, and the conversation started up again. Elizabeth excused herself to check on the children. Her five younger kids were playing in the yard with Bella, Joy, and Patrick. They were engaged in a lively game of Red Rover. Elizabeth smiled as she watched them for a few minutes from the porch.

Nathan joined her. "It's almost time to head to town for the dinner Lucas is throwing for Allie's homecoming," he said. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, but she made no move to leave the porch. Nathan watched her for a moment, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know that look," he said, smiling slightly. "You're thinking about something."

"I am," Elizabeth said. "I was just thinking about how life doesn't turn out the way you think it will, and how that's okay. Sometimes it even turns out to be better than you could have ever imagined." She waved an arm out, indicating their children. "We have seven beautiful children to love and cherish. I have an amazing husband whom I adore." She grinned at Nathan and was rewarded with a kiss. "We are all healthy and happy. We get to live next to wonderful neighbors and have the best community in the world." She leaned a head on Nathan's shoulder. "We had to go through such sorrow and heartbreak to get here, but we have a beautiful life."

"We do," Nathan agreed. "I thank God everyday for you and our children and this life we have together."

Elizabeth nodded. "Me too." She was quiet for a few moments, reflecting. "I wonder what the future holds for the children," she said softly. "What will their stories be?"

"Time will tell," Nathan said gently. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, gazing into his eyes.

Nathan smiled and cupped her face. "Each of them will have a beautiful story of their own. No matter what life brings them, we are raising strong, capable children who will be able to handle life with grace and faith."

Elizabeth smiled back. "I do believe you are right," she said. Her eyes softened. "I'm so thankful you're in my life, Nathan. And that we're walking this journey together. I love you so much."

Nathan kissed her gently. "I love you too, my darling Elizabeth. There's nowhere else I would rather be than here, living this life with you."

_Author's note: Thanks again for all your support of this story! Keep an eye out in the weeks ahead for the start of a sequel entitled Hope Lives On. It'll tell the stories of Allie, Opal, Jack, and possibly Cassie, taking place about twelve years after this final chapter. And keep an eye out for a modern Elizabeth/Nathan fanfic, Island Hearts. I can't wait to share them with you! Until then, God bless!_


End file.
